


Energex in the Water

by Bremmatron33



Series: Energex In The Water [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Plug and Play, Sexual Content, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 167,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was none of Ultra Magnus' business to be poking his non-existent nosecone into Knock Out's past...looks as if it's time to go join Starscream out in the Vosian wastelands. (updated for grammar as of (4/1/18)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something So Fair and So Cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somewhat important thing I never put in here it's been three years since they've returned to Cybertron.

There is whiskey in the water  
And there is death upon the vine  
There is fear in the eyes of your father  
And there is "Yours" and there is "Mine"  
-Black Sun

 

Bumblebee walked the monotonous passageways of the Nemesis following the Vehicon in front of him as closely as possible as to not get lost again, with the new Autobot HQ up and running there was no need to stay on the barely functioning wreckage any longer so he and the Vehicon were assigned to clearing out anything and everything that could possibly be useful and still functioned, not to mention any personal things that may still be on the ship. By personal items that meant of course Knock Out’s personal items. Every other room on the ship had been cleared including the med bay so all that was left was the room that had been Knock Out’s personal quarters.

Knock Out refused to let anyone into his personal quarters and clearly stated that no bot was to even think about it, not to mention he even went as far as to politely,as was possible for Knock Out, state that he would clean out his quarters once he got back from the scavenging mission he had been sent on but despite all this Ultra Magnus had pushed Bumblebee to ignore Knock Out and finish up the moving so that Bulkhead and the Vehicons could start gutting the Nemesis for building material. Needless to say, Bumblebee felt… “Hinky”, as Miko would say, about the whole thing. He had been making so much headway with the ex-Decepticon medic and when said medic found out about this invasion of privacy, well all that progress would probably go down the drain.

There wasn’t much more time for Bumblebee to dwell on the issue as the Vehicon in front of him abruptly stopped, gestured to the door ahead, before promptly stepping aside to let Bumblebee go forward. Bumblebee stopped too and gave the waiting Vehicon a look.

“Well,” Bumblebee gestured vaguely towards the door.

“Well what?” the Vehicon responded.

“What do you mean what? Open the fragging door.” the exasperation a little too prevalent in Bumblebee’s voice for this early in the day. Some days he swore these Vehicons. The Vehicon however only began to vehemently shake his head “no” at Bumblebee’s demand.

“You ain’t pinning this on me Autobot. You deal with the doc’s saw but me Nah-uh! I took you here but Primus save me from even stepping a ped in there, the Well forbid touch anything of his. Besides no one knows what's even in there! I heard he’s got skinned humans in there and slag. Do you want to fragging see that!”

Bumblebee’s spark stalled for a second, Vehicons may not have been the best warriors but as far as spies, well there was no one more unassuming than a Vehicon so they tended to have all the gossip. Most of which was reliable and Knock Out, while having no empathy for humans as sentient beings, did have a reputation for studying the anatomy and physiology of the natives of any new planet the Decepticons happened to land on and he took quite the interest in gathering specimens for dissection to document and study. Bots said it was simply in his code. So why should humans be any different?

Bumblebee suppressed a shiver. "If anyone is gonna deal with Knock Out’s wrath it’s going to be Ultra Magnus I promise. Come on you know I can’t do this alone I don’t even know the door code!” The Vehicon gave Bumblebee a look as if to say “what and I do?”.

“I know you know the code to this door. I’m not stupid.” Bumblebee hissed pointing an accusing digit at the affronted Con.

“ We can’t! He’ll kill us Autobot! First, he’ll kill Magnus then he will get us. No loose ends dude, no loose ends!” the Vehicon was shaking so hard that his plates were beginning to rattle now.

“That's not going to happen!” Bumblebee assured, “Just. Give me the code.” The Vehicon rattled off the five-digit passcode which Bumblebee promptly entered before quickly dimming his optics and lowering his helm to focus his attention on the floor as the doors slid open.

“What are you waiting for?” the Vehicon prompted, “I thought you weren’t scared!”

“I’M NOT!” Bumblebee quickly interjected, “I...just….like do me a solid, go in there and if there are any human looking things in there…. just like…I don’t know… cover it with a tarp or something for me alright.” the Vehicon stood there simply looking, “PLEASE!”

“ALRIGHT, fine no need to yell I am going” the Vehicon pushed passed Bumblebee and hesitantly stepped over the threshold of Knock Out’s door, “but you owe me big time.” It took a second for the Vehicon to call back to Bee “All...cl-cl-clear, nothing hu-hu-human in here as far as I can tell.”

Bumblebee vented out a sigh of relief telling himself that there was no need to get worked up before following the Vehicon inside. The first thing Bumblebee noticed was how big the room was for a bot of Knock Out’s size the reason being would be the second thing Bee noticed thanks to the terrified Vehicon awkwardly gesturing to it. What Bumblebee could only call a shrine of skulls, Cybertronian skulls to be exact. There were fifteen maybe, beautifully polished, mouths resting with the cryptic smiles of the deceased,strange designs carved into the metal either shaved down or completely hollowed out and filled with pastel crystals. The skulls and the helms that went with them were also purposefully ornated with paint and rare gems, the biggest gems filling in the sockets where the optics should have been. The strange crystals made the skulls glow, the gems in the optics glowing as well, the radiating light of them all gave off a mystic aura. 

The shrine itself was framed in thick dark purple fabric each skull sat nestled in its own tiny niche all except for the most foremost skull which sat on a low shelf attached to the display, settled on a bed of the same purple cloth accented by tiny sculpted figures, incense sticks,energon offerings, and large chunks of the glowing crystals causing it to be cast in intense light and shadow respectively. The most foremost skull being of course that of the medic's recently deceased partner. Breakdown. Breakdown the Stunticon whom had probably been not only Knock Out’s partner but Knock Out’s one and only true confidant, student, and most notably love. Breakdown whose skull’s dead gem optics glowed gold imitating what once was, burning fear and anger into Bee’s spark, silently berating him, punishing him, cursing him for even daring to catch a glance of something so deeply personal as this, as Breakdown was to Knock Out. All in all it was beautiful, macabre, but beautiful, but none of that really mattered because Bumblebee was already screaming. Which caused the Vehicon to start screaming.  So the two stood petrified limbs contorted into one merged tense reeling position.

Strangely enough, the Vehicon recovered first, “He’s a glitching Reaper! We gotta get outta here or we will be joining these poor slaggers!”

“A WHAT, what’s a Reaper? You mean like… the Grimm Reaper that’s like a human thing!” Bumblebee vented deeply trying to grasp the Vehicon's ramblings.

“I.. don’t know.... maybe? Just a Reaper, you know a Highwayman, the Collectors, the Salvagers; how many more synonyms do you need new build didn’t your teammates teach you about this stuff? They’re like Dark world worshipers, Mortilus, Necroma, old gods; like a caste and a religion and who knows what else! Fragging Sparkeaters, Regnighters, Terrorcons all that stuff. Dead bots you know! Are you getting any of this? Like what do they call the people that take away the dead humans, who worship the dead humans, who just I don’t know?! Megatron talked about it all the time! Staying away from the Reaper's claws, seeing the lights of the highwayman, the song of the Collectors, the smell of the Salvagers, you know?”

Bumblebee could only stare at the Vehicon in confusion, “Ok none of what you’re saying has any meaning to me and honestly sounds fake, like really fake.” Bee, calmer now that the initial shock had worn off, let his optics take in the rest of the room. The Vehicon had also settled down attention fully focused on something on the alter

The phosphorescent crystals decorating the ceiling giving off the same creepy light as the ones from the altar; which was not the best considering for such a large room every inch of the walls were covered with paintings or shadow boxes filled with oddities. One of them Bumblebee noted was without a doubt a human skull encased in glowing mint colored crystal. Thanks for nothing Vehicon. Bee tried his best not to let his optics linger on it for too long. The room itself, only contained four pieces of furniture, it was mostly filled up by the Shrine, a massive berth, a necessity for someone of Breakdowns size but honestly probably not big enough to fit two without both mechs needing to be in a rather intimate position, a tall cabinet, and a bookcase like cabinet. Bumblebee took his time getting lost in all the medic's oddities stopping to talk when he realized how much time he was likely wasting.

“So do you think Knock Out painted all the art on the walls?”

The Vehicon nodded pointing to the large dresser cabinet thing, which consisted of about a million tiny unnecessary drawers in Bumblebee’s opinion and a few larger ones at the bottom for storing bigger objects. The Vehicon was still staring at the altar focused on a skull and seemingly the painting that was directly above it, so Bumblebee let the curiosity get the better of him and began investigating the many drawers. Which resulted in him finding mainly art supplies, gems, strange tools, metal scraps, and cosmetic detailing paints, buffer pads, cleaning rags, specialty waxes, all of which smelled amazing, and one of which contained tiny flecks of gold; actual real gold. There was also other decorative bits: decorative digitip covers, ornately carved panels, chains with pendants and tassels of which Bee did not know the use for and finally a neatly folded sheet of shimmery white and gold metallic fabric. Bee knew of bots who had a penchant for fabric accessories, some bots had long jackets, some liked to wear it decoratively bunched and tied around their pelvic armor or even hanging from there helms if they had the right style helm for that sort of thing, some bots ie Starscream liked capes; Knock Out never seemed the type. As a racer cloth only got in the way after all.  Wrapped inside the cloth was a gold mask covered in strange designs like the ones on the skulls etched into the metal, what looked like a stylized moth covered the bottom half where a mech’s mouth would be. Bumblebee had never seen anything like it but still the image stirred something in the young scout, something a bit fearful.

As Bumblebee moved to investigate the other large cabinet/bookshelf he once again tried to engage the still static Vehicon, “We should start by getting these paintings off the walls and into boxes. That will be easy enough but all this other stuff, not to mention the furniture, Knock Out would have taken forever to move all this. Do you think he wants the furniture, not the berth obviously that’s gonna get scrapped but we are gonna need Bulk to get these cabinets out, probably have to widen the door too.” the Vehicon continued to be enthralled by the paintings above the altar, the scout couldn’t blame him there was too much to look at. Bee went and quickly took one look into the large glass cabinet and upon seeing nothing but jars of dead mutilated things suspended in foul-smelling liquids he immediately shut the doors and chose instead to peruse the bookshelf that was attached.

Mostly Cybertronian medical texts and data pads, Bee wasn’t surprised by that but he was surprised by the other books which also seemed to be medical texts but they weren’t in any language the young bot could comprehend. All of them were different anatomy books judging by the fact that despite the different species on the covers they shared a common design, a figure on a white or sometimes colorful background facing forward with their limbs held forward, there was even a human one. How Knock Out managed to make something as small as a human book somehow Cybertronian sized was a more puzzling inquiry. The other data pads were miscellaneous novels some of which sounded interesting and one of which sounded promiscuous, Bumblebee's spark felt hot just reading the back plot blurb. Stuffed behind all the pads and texts Bumblebee found a straight up dirty magazine.

Bumblebee was used to magazines like this, Wheeljack had a ton of them hidden away for “personal reasons”, the only difference was this one instead of having Autobots decorating the cover had Decepticons. The ones Wheeljack had were pretty tame; pretty Bots kissing, rubbing at each others plating, sometimes even self-servicing themselves, all in all, it wasn’t that shocking. So with a quick look to see if the Vehicon was still occupied Bumblebee snuck a peek. His processor had told him no that he shouldn’t be doing this, but come on it couldn’t be that bad. He should have listened.

It was nothing the young scout could have ever imagined but was like all the rumors of the Decepticons Bumblebee had ever heard. It was all gore, attractive cons of all alt-modes in gruesome sexual displays. Wings being ripped off, plating ripped open only to be sensually licked and teased with, mutilated figures being fragged against walls or in shower barracks, cons whose internals were basically falling out of them still managing to be preoccupied with fingering themselves. There was no scene that didn’t have an overabundance of spilt energon in it even the shower scenes the poor models seemed to be sitting in pools of it. Bee couldn’t think of anyone who could get off on this, it wasn’t even so much disturbing as it was; at least in Bumblebees opinion; a little too comical. Maybe that was the point because like any good trainwreck Bee couldn’t look away.

As he flipped through the pages Bumblebee noticed that in the middle there was the centerfold; a feature normally torn out of all Wheeljack’s magazines. Usually the naughtiest image in the Autobot magazines sometimes dealing with intimate spark connection, he could only imagine what sort of ridiculousness this magazine could hold. Honestly Bumblebee was a little disappointed, but only at first glance. He unfolded the image and impressed on the holo paper first was a rather striking image of Menasor tearing apart a rather convincing rendering of Superion resulting in a cascade of glowing energon, pretty tame so far, but at the bottom of the image bright red optics; dilated in ecstasy; burned into Bee’s.

Elegantly sitting in a pool of and dripping with the glowing aquamarine of freshly spilt energon was Knock Out, detailed all white and stripped down to his protoform, sensually pleasuring himself. Bee shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was to find Knock Out gracing the pages of the centerfold, why else would a bot as narcissistic as him have it in the first place. Bee shouldn’t have been surprised but he was, he should have also stopped looking at the image but he couldn’t.

There Knock Out sat leaning back slightly for a better angle; one servo, held just so up to his mouth was dripping with energon, which he delightfully sucked off delicate talons. Lower with thighs spread wide a pristine white spike; accented by bright red biolights; was fully erect and dripping bright pink beads of transfluid while the ex-con’s other servo teased lower, three long ivory talons plunged knuckle deep into the medic's dripping valve while his thumb rubbed at bright outer nodes. Despite everything Knock Out was still pretty much covered by the white and gold fabric and adorned by all the gold accessories Bee had found in the cabinet; the only thing not adorning the medic was the mask which was beside the bot face up in the energon.

The fabric tied around the ex-con would have covered his modesty plating if for obvious reasons it hadn’t been purposefully pushed back, but it did manage to cover most of the bots chest if only so to tease at the fact that glowing temptingly beneath said fabric was Knock Out's spark, his chamber clearly open, ready, and waiting for whoever may come along to find him like this. The hood of the garment rested right behind the medic's main helm finial so as to not obscure the bots face, and notable it didn’t obscure his gold-tipped audial fins either, which in Bumblebee’s opinion were one of Knock Out’s cutest features. Bold, elegant script was placed at the bottom, “As cannons toll, the tolls shall rise!” Bee suddenly felt hummingly warm all over. “Well at least now I know what all that scrap is for.”

Bee didn’t know how long he stared at the image but only that he managed to tear his optics from it when the sound of his air conditioning turning on distracted him. It also caught the attention of the Vehicon, “Hey what are you looking at?”

Bee quickly rolled the magazine and tossed it into a corner, “Nothing!”

“Alright, whatever you do you I guess.”, the Vehicon turned back to stare raptly at the altar.

Bumblebee vented exasperatedly, was that Vehicon going to stare at that thing all day? “Alright what in Primus’s name are YOU looking at! Half an hour ago you didn’t want to be near this place now you’re in deep speculative thought. We’re supposed to be here packing this stuff up not perusing the exhibit you know.”

The Vehicon pointed to one of the skulls in the altar, Bumblebee’s optics followed it up focusing on the specific one that had caught the other mech's attention. Second niche top row. It was a Vehicon skull, Bumblebee wondered why he hadn’t noticed that one sooner. It was an odd thing to be there since it was just as carefully detailed as the others and considering Knock Out’s position on Vehicons it was an anomaly. The painting above it was even stranger, a dead Vehicon stoically being carried away from battle by none other than Knock Out himself. It was like the rest, a dark painting. Drawn to invoke mourning. Definitely not in line with the medic’s all for themselves type of personality.

“So yeah it’s a Vehicon, like what did you know him or something?” the question felt rude but Bumblebee didn’t know what else to say.

“That's IV.”

“Oh so like four?”, Bumblebee was more confused than ever. The Vehicon looked at him angrily.

“No like IV as in IV drip it wasn’t a number you clod it was his NAME!”, the Vehicon all but shouted the last word, servos balled into firsts. The scout took a few steps back, his own servos brought up in a defensive apologetic position. The Vehicon seemed to calm down instantly. “Sorry dude, you wouldn’t know about any of this scrap, considering how we don’t actually have names and all but, he did. Knock Out gave it to him personally. I had no business blowing a fuse at you it’s just IV is sort of like an important mech to us generics he was the first one to actually get somewhere, back when the Doc used to be cool.”

“What happened?”

The Vehicon looked solemnly at the floor, “IV started like an uprising and Knock Out got taught his place.” the purple mech lapsed into silence for a moment before adding on, “None of us knew IV personally since they wiped out every generic from that batch; we only know the story because Breakdown told it to us. The worst thing is like before I heard that story I was so stupid, I thought I was the only generic in the history of the Decepticon army who wanted to actually be someone to make a slagging difference but now I just feel like a coward.”

“Why did they blame Knock Out for a Vehicon causing an uprising?”

“IV was Knock Out’s first apprentice that’s how he got his name. That and the two of them definitely had a “relationship” since it was IV who introduced the Doc to Breakdown in the first place. I don’t know how serious it was because no one knows that much about Knock Out honestly.”

Bumblebee didn’t know how to respond so the two lapsed back into a long awkward silence. Eventually Bee went and got a box from the hall and began clearing off the walls of Knock Out's hab-suite. The Vehicon followed in suite, he disappeared for a bit and returned with a ladder and climbed up carefully to get the higher placed decorations. The two worked in silence boxing up paintings, emptying out the cabinets, wrapping and cradling each skull with deliberate care before packing those too away. Finally with the room as cleared as it was going to get with just the two of them the Vehicon spoke up.

“Hey Bee can I ask for that favor now?”, Bumblebee nodded so the Vehicon continued, “You’re cool, but I am tired of being a generic coward and I wanted to make something out of my life. When Breakdown was still alive he was so cool; he would actually teach me some of the medical stuff that he got from Knock Out because I was so tired of my friends just dying because they were too scared to get treated and after Breakdown died that.... all stopped so I just sort of gave up. Seeing this- after seeing IV I just can’t help think that the Doc might still be cool too. I still want to be more that just another dead Vehicon, my friends are still dying, I still really want to learn how to help them but Knock Out Just scares me so bad my bolts shake so I was wondering If you might pass the idea by him first and if he doesn't immediately come and murder me well then I... at least I’ll have the courage to pursue it on my own.”

Bee mulled over the request for a moment, “I can do that for you sure but since Knock Out is probably going to hate me now that I’ve personally rifled through his things with you I don’t know if I’m going to be any help. So better idea, how about I ask Ratchet for you?”

The Vehicon curled his servos as he pressed them into his thighs, “Ratchet is a great doctor and yeah sure if all else fails I would be really glad to train under him but no Bee it has to be Knock Out it just has to be I don’t know if it’s like a pride thing or just what... but I need him to finish what he started, I need him to train me so I can prove to him that we’re not fragging worthless that we’re not just stupid generics built to die. I want him to change, to go back to who he was before the Decepticons glitched him up or if they didn’t, get him to change for the better. I want Knock Out to see us like he sees everyone else, so he’ll treat us like we matter so the other Vehicons don’t have to be afraid anymore!”

“Alright Alright, I get it. I’ll ask!”, Bee conceded before looking down sheepishly at his peds, embarrassed before quietly asking, “Who exactly should I tell him is making this request?”

The vehicon looked down just as sheepish, “I call myself Wheelweld but my number is NV47774.” Conversation seemingly over Bee bent down to pick up a box when Wheelweld called out “Oh Bee, one more thing, here.” the yellow mech looked up to other holding out to him the carefully torn out centerfold. Bumblebee’s resolve wavered, fighting with the idea of taking it or not, in the end, the scout quickly grabbed the offered gift then skillfully hid it away in a hidden compartment in his armor.

“Come on let’s get some of this stuff over to HQ.”

“Silent prayer to Primus that he’s not back yet?”

“OH Definitely!”

Upon reaching HQ the two mechs were welcomed by the sound of angry yelling, “ YOU ARE BEING UNREASONABLE!”, the sound of Ultra Magnus’ booming voice carried out into the hall and probably far beyond.

Bee couldn’t hear who Magnus was yelling at but as the scout- Ex-Scout; he kept forgetting that he was promoted; stepped through the door a decapitated servo whizzed passed him narrowly missing collision with Bumblebee's head.

Unfortunately, it smacked Wheelweld square in the chest plate, the force of the blow left the assailing servo in pieces and left a hefty dent in the poor Vehicon's plating. Wheelweld took the assault well only responding, “He gets so quiet when he’s angry.”

Ultra Magnus was screaming now, “THAT WAS JUST JUVENILE KNOCK OUT, I DON’T KNOW WHY THIS IS SUCH A BIG DEAL I UNDERSTAND THAT IT IS A SENSITIVE SUBJECT BUT YOU ARE PART OF OUR TEAM NOW SO I NEED THIS INFORMATION. I NEED TO FILE THE PAPERWORK! WHY DO YOU REFUSE TO UNDERSTAND THIS?!” Ultra Magnus caught sight of Bee a second later, a sudden look of what Bumblebee interpreted as fear quickly contorting the usually stoic mech’s faceplate. The Autobot leader violently waved Bee away, trying his best to convey that now simply was not the best time but Knock Out was going to find out eventually and sooner was better than later when it came to a bot of the medic’s temperament.

Time to throw the poor truck under the tank treads. “Hey Magnus we finished packing up Knock Out's quarters just like you ordered. We just need some help moving the boxes here and we’ll need Bulkhead to help move the big furniture pieces.” Knock Out, at the sound of his own name, immediately spun on his heel to look at Bee his faceplate was blank but his optics were angry pinpointed lasers targeting directly on the young warrior.

The doctor’s voice was barely above a whisper, “I thought I said I would handle that myself. I have very personal things in there and you told me that you would respect my privacy, Magnus.” Magnus bit at his lower lip plate his seems tightening as he steeled himself for Knock Out’s rage. The medic didn’t turn around to face the leader and instead inspected his manicured talons. “Why did you lie to me, Magnus?”

Magnus looked at the ceiling still tense and tried to think of the best response for his blunder, “It would have taken far too much time-”

“Time. Time? Ultra Magnus, we are on this planet alone with nothing but time so you better give me a better answer or I am afraid I am going to be angry.” The medic continued to judge his talons flexing them slightly as he tilted his head as if debating something. It took Magnus awhile to respond. He knew he didn't have to put up with this, Knock Out was a subordinate whether he saw it that way or not....but Ultra Magnus knew he was also in the wrong. 

“I…..I don’t have one. Not that it is of any consequence since I can make any decision that I need. I do not need your- ” Knock Out cut him off again.

“So you deliberately did something that you knew would upset me only to then demand a multitude of questions I don’t want to answer because they are of a sensitive nature and now you’re yelling at me. I thought you wanted to be friends? You said you wanted to get to know me better. Is this what friends do Ultra Magnus? Is it?” Knock Out curled his talons over and over again before placing said servo safely on a hip, decision apparently made. He gave Magnus a waiting look. Magnus stalled. “Your silence says everything. Normally, I would attempt to claw your faceplate off but since that’s obviously the reaction you want I’m not going give into temptation. So I am just going to excuse myself to talk to these lovely mechs over here.”

Knock Out crossed the room to Bee and Wheelweld. Ultra Magnus shouted at the medic; conversation clearly not over in his optics. Knock Out ignored him. “Look at my little movers, thank you so much for invading my privacy! Any questions you’re simply dying to get answered? No. Great. Well, since you are already doing such a great job you might as well finish it. So all I ask is for whoever else touches my stuff be careful and that you two keep your vocalizers on mute about what you saw in my room. Do we understand each other?” Both slightly cowering mechs nodded eagerly, anything to ease the medic's silent fury. “Good.”

Knock Out made to leave the room but Ultra Magnus who was clearly tired of being ignored and still going on about paperwork grabbed him and pulled the medic back in. It was the wrong move. Mechs who said that Knock Out had no patience were wrong. Knock Out had plenty of patience he was constantly just at the tail end of it. The Autobot leader’s barrage of questions had not helped to ease him back over the edge so when Magnus yanked on Knock Out’s arm his patience finally snapped.

A quick slash of talons and a swift decisive takedown left Magnus stunned and flat on his aft leaving Knock Out an opening to quickly sink his daggeresque digits deep into the poor Autobot's shoulder plating before using all of the forward momentum to slam the bigger mech into the ground and practically snarl loudly into the dazed mech’s face. As Knock Out screamed Ultra Magnus was greeted by the lovely view of the doctor's sharp fangs, usually so well hidden by the medic's carefully practiced smiles. It was a sight that as rumors go had killed some of the toughest bots after witnessing it.

Magnus didn’t die from fright but he did however learn his lesson. Knock Out was a glass cannon and a blitz fighter, usually more suited to shock and drops than to full frontal assaults but when combined together... well a cannon was still a cannon and Knock Out without a doubt left an impression. Being a Con in Megatron's inner circle and being a bot of Knock Out's size it was obvious that the medic had used that move more that just this once. Ultra Magnus would never be doing that again, still he wasn’t going to let Knock Out think that he won. Ultra Magnus managed to work through his still cloudy processor and find a retort for the medic's assault. “I will ignore this assault on a higher officer if you would only care to answer me. I still need all of that information for the paperwork. I am sorry I have upset you but you’re not getting out of this one Knock Out. So when you are done with your little hissy fit-”

Knock Out vented hard, pushing himself off and away from the bigger mech and swiftly made his way back to the door, “Paperwork….PAPERwork, I’ll tell you what, how about you go ahead and eat your precious paperwork and while you are at it how about YOU GO AHEAD AND EAT MY ENTIRE FRAGGING AFT YOU CORDMONGERING SCRAPLORD!” Knock Out’s plates were visibly rattling from the stress of the medic's angry outburst so he didn’t stick around to give a show pushing past the two roadblocks standing dumbfounded in the doorway; the only thing standing between him and the sweet freedom of his alt-mode. Once in the hall Knock Out transformed and left the three other mechs in his dust, Magnus still calling after him.

“When you swear like that it sounds like you have a Vosian accent. Is that where you were from originally? Knock Out I am serious you need to answer these questions! What is your full name, when was your awaking, where are you from, what was your original alt-mode? I need it for the census report Knock Out.” Ultra Magnus called out into the empty hall for a few moments longer before giving up and lying back against the floor. “Well, that could have gone better.”

“Ya think?” Bumblebee replied.

“He didn’t have to go and destroy the new servo he made for me. Not to mention you did not help the situation, I signaled for you to leave.”

“He was going to find out eventually, so your orders your problem. The only reason you were adamant about having me go in there was so I could get info on him.”

Ultra Magnus looked offended for a second but quietly asked, “Well did you uncover anything?”

“Uncovered a lot of things but nothing pertaining to your “census report”. The only thing I can tell you is that when we first went into the room and saw all the wonders Knock Out has to offer Wheelweld here started going off about Reapers, Highwayman, salvagers, collectors, am I missing anything?” Bee looked at the Vehicon who shook his head. “Does that mean anything to you, Magnus, sir?”

Ultra Magnus still lying defeated on the floor tentatively ghosting his digitips over the deep furrows now in his chestplate, sighed and searched his data banks for an answer. “Those are all slang terms for members of the funerary caste. Mech’s of this cast would care for and celebrate the dead but as the government became more corrupt on Cybertron these poor bots gleaned a rather poor reputation. Considering all I know about Knock Out it is a possibility, but honestly I doubt it. It could easily be cleared by a simple physical from Ratchet. However nothing is ever easy with Knock Out. What information did you find that lead you to this assumption?”

“I’m not pressing MY luck with Knock Out, I got you the lead you wanted so that’s all you’re getting. I actually respect our dear medic’s privacy.” Bumblebee fluttered his optics his servos held up to his chest looking like the picture of innocence, “Besides Ratchet is a much better liar, he’s gotten even bots like Prowl to come in for physicals.”

“True but think about this Bee has Ratchet ever gotten himself to come in for an examination? Medics are wild suspicious creatures; who like many species of wild fauna; despise their own kind. I’m not going to risk getting further under Knock Out’s plating for a baseless hunch.”

Despite the obvious paradox Bumblebee understood Magnus’ meaning but was more insulted by his comment about baseless hunches, “Hey my intel is good and I trust Wheelweld’s opinion. Why would it be so hard to believe that Knock Out could be one of these Reaper guys?”

Ultra Magnus sighed loudly, “Well first off,”, Magnus gestured absent mindedly, “Knock Out is… well Knock Out! The Libitinarii were devout and chaste, worshiping one of the oldest and most universal goddess Necroma, a death god, obviously. I’m sure you’ve heard the phrase “All things rust in time, but Chrome will stand forever.” Its meaning being that death is a constant in all sentient creatures. By extension they also worshiped Necroma’s son Mortalis, you may know him better. It was their job to handle dead mechs with ill regard to social status, it was there philosophy that as the spark returns to the well the body must return to Cybertron, which despite general belief is actually more about conservation than anything else since studies were done that after the big cold constructing movement. With bots not in fact returning to the metal of Cybertron , only being smelted to become... well new bots. This all was found to have caused Cybertron being made to be the dilapidated state it was so unable to produce new hotspots for well born sparks. They mainly resided in the main city Libinthus which was known best for aside being a religious epicenter, the biggest Lost Light celebration of any city, very beautiful, I actually had a chance to go to a few myself, most beautiful temples I’ve ever seen, truly magnificent...” This was turning into a lecture, Bumblebee switched to focus his weight on his other leg, Magnus continued. “ Each bot was given the same care and treatment despite caste status, this of course caused problems with the higher ups who wanted more opulent send offs. I digress however, going back chasteness of the class itself, Libitinarii were known to wear no armor, nothing but a simple yet elegant cloth garment for modesty, however being technically one of the lowest castes yet in actuality being completely removed from the caste system these garments were usually quite exquisite, not to mention the members would wear other ornaments that were usually accented with the sylph of Primus usually shown instead of her true form as a moth to simplify things. Did I happen to mention the statues, beautiful things made out of gemstone and carved by hand by of course the bots themselves. It was usual for these mechs to be trained in some artisan craft, either painting, sculpture, ceramics, smithing, music, dancing, or my personal favorite story telling. This being of course, mechs didn’t die everyday, almost everyday but there was quite a bit of down time and since each Libitinarii was considered a sylph themselves; so therefore a religious figure; they were not allowed to ever leave the temple that they were assigned to. Primus they weren’t even allowed to show their faces, which were usually covered by the hoods of their garments, but were also covered by symbolic gold masks, since only the dead were allowed to see the face of the sylph.”, Bumblebee who had in all honesty been nodding off immediately had his attention piqued.

With the image of Knock Out’s centerfold fresh in the scout's processor, he had to ask, “So if seeing their face was considered like sacrilege what would it be let’s say, completely hypothetical by the way, to see like their, ya know… everything… ya know like equipment?”, Bumblebee made a gesture to his crotch then up to his spark then back down to his crotch trying to get his meaning across. Magnus looked mortified by the suggestion of it alone.

“Well, Bumblebee...” Magnus looked at him accusingly, “ that would probably be some of the vilest debaucheries every produced, may I ask why this was your immediate thought.”

“Well, guess I’ll be joining Megatron in the Pit after all.” Bumblebee thought internally, but externally Bee tried his best to look offended, “I said it was hypothetical, so there was no reason.” Behind him, Wheelweld laughed.

“Why is he laughing Bee? Why are you laughing now? Bumblebee, answer me this instant. Sacrilegious debauchery is no laughing matter!” Ultra Magnus picked himself up from the ground to wave a digitip threateningly at the young bot.

Bumblebee tried to compose himself, “I’m… S....s....s...sorry Ultra Magnus but I can’t stop thinking about what if Knock Out turns out to be one these sylphs.

“Are you insinuating that you have seen Knock Out intimately before Bumblebee?” Ultra Magnus now looked mortified.

“No.. No.. Not like in person.” Bumblebee cleared his vocalizer as he tried to think up a good way out of the situation. He couldn’t think of a good lie so he went for a bit of twisted truth, “I may or may not have seen someone who looks a lot like Knock Out in a magazine that Wheeljack loaned to me and I may or may not have kept said image but if I show it to you I… want to know I’ll get it back. Just in case I need it for... like leverage.” Bumblebee added quickly.

“You’ll get your dirty picture back Bumblebee, hand it over, it’s probably not even Knock Out.” Magnus took the image Bee pulled out from an arm compartment pausing a minute before unfolding it. Magnus’ optics just scanned the image before shoving the picture back towards Bee;  
he immediately started rambling,” No, No, it must be a costume. Nothing more than that. It wouldn’t make sense, no sense at all! The last recorded awaking of a Libitinarii was epochs ago it would have been around the time… there’s no way Knock Out could be so young...that would make him around Rodimus’s age.”

Bumblebee couldn’t help but interject, “Rodimus isn’t that young anymore Magnus.”

“DON’T MAKE ME FEEL OLD BUMBLEBEE, besides… besides they were all wiped out.. terminated after the riots in Protopast! Even if Knock Out did manage to survive by some means…. I know that they were heavily worshiped by the gladiatorial cast but if Megatron did rescue him for that reason how could he let Knock Out become the way he is?! Not to mention the sheer gall of having a mortician as a medic…it…it….it sounds right up Megatron's alley.” Ultra Magnus paused for a minute, reality suddenly crashing in on him.

“I need to go…. get Ratchet…this needs to be checked out… this whole affair put to bed…I need... I must…. I’m going…. to kill Wheeljack.” With that last bit, Ultra Magnus tore from the room on a mission that could not be stopped. Bumblebee tucked his ill-gotten porn back into its hiding place feeling simultaneously proud and ashamed of himself for getting out of that situation.

Weelweld turned to look at him, “Nice.”, was all the Vehicon said before heading off to go get Bulkhead and more volunteers to help move the rest of Knock Out's stuff. Bee followed him out.


	2. Little Wanderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a continuation of chapter one but I felt like the scene deserved its own chapter, so that's why its so short.

There is a role of a lifetime  
And there's a song yet to be sung  
And there's a dumpster in the driveway  
Of all the plans that came undone  
-Black Sun

 

Knock Out enjoyed being home, he really did, even though the roads were uneven and the atmosphere smelled of rust. It was nice to simply drive without the threat of being chased or thrown through a building or being hollered at, Knock Out only wished there was a little more noise. It was too strange traversing the desolate landscape without the white noise of the wounded calling in his audial or the distant thrum of the gestalts clashing; each blow creating enough force to shake the metal beneath his wheels. It made Knock Out far too calm, too relaxed; it made the medic dwell on the past. Never a good thing.

As a medic he was always on the run, always moving. Autobots were lucky they had stationary field hospitals, set spaces for medics to work, Knock Out would have wept openly for such a grace. When he was on the ground he might as well have been another soldier, he wasn’t necessarily expected to fight but in Megatron’s optics, there was no reason a medic couldn’t take down an enemy while on their way to treat the wounded. So the medics were trained to fight, most of them were bad at it. So all the stationary field hospitals were on airships, so by necessity, most medics were fliers. Unfortunately, this meant that most medics were physically weak. The main bulk of the Decepticon army were aerials but most of the army’s heaviest hitters were grounders, heavy grounders. In fact, even a good chunk of the aerials had quite a substantial amount of mass to them. So who treated these poor bots, bots who couldn’t reach the safety of the sky when wounded?

Knock Out had never been an aerial, despite many rumors, and he found the med-ships far too claustrophobic. Too many wings in one place for a diminutive bot such as himself, losing an optic a constant fear. Knock Out shook away that tasteless thought. So he and a few other grounder medics had the daunting task of tending to the bulkier wounded. That, of course, put them on the ground, where all the fighting was taking place.

Being on the front lines wasn’t bad in the beginning. So he had to set up shop in burned-out buildings left abandoned by the constant conflicts, that Knock Out could stand, at the time he had plenty of runners to bring in injured and get him supplies from the airships. He didn’t  mind weaving and in and out of combat to get help to a cumbersome casualty, he didn’t even mind the ruinous disaster that was his paint job… well, he didn’t mind much but... after the wreckers… after their brilliant plan to kill any and all Decepticon medic they could get their rusty little servos on…. well that was where Knock Out started to mind.

Suddenly he wasn’t allowed to stay in one place anymore it was nothing but running, and fighting and running and climbing, and running and hiding and did he mention running. If he couldn’t get a bot healed and stable enough for orderlies to take them up to the airships then well... they were mercy cases and their bodies were taken up for salvage. That was just the way it was.

Even after the wreckers decided to make ending Knock Out's life the only goal their useless existences could comprehend, he continued to thrive. Knock Out didn’t earn his name for just being pretty he earned it for being an all-around knockout, smart, fast, beautiful, and what surprised most mechs, and despite what he let on, strong. In addition to being lightweight and lightning quick Knock Out was able to deadlift a mech three or four times his size and even take down an ornery gestalt if need be. Not to mention take a solid blow from one. Knock Out was simply built sturdy, which was a blessing when any old mech could punch you across a canyon without a moment's thought. It was a necessity for bots of his caste in the simple truth of it. Needless to say, many inquisitive mechs always wanted to know what mystery of engineering allowed such a thing.  
Also needless to say Knock Out never felt the need to divulge such secrets.  


The sudden and increasingly loud sound of sirens blaring tore Knock Out from his reminiscing. What did that old fool think he was doing here trying to keep up with him? Ratchet's voice screamed from behind him. “Pull over so we can talk like equals, I think my fragging engine's beginning to smoke!” Knock Out took pity on the old junker.

“What could they possibly have called you in for that I couldn’t do?”, with a squeal of tires, the young medic drifted to a stop falling back to reach Ratchet before both mechs transformed.

“You.” Knock Out rolled his optics if this was about the glitching paperwork, or threatening one of the stupid children he swore he was going to leave this lemon in his dust, Knock Out didn’t need to be scolded and those vermin needed to learn to take a joke. Knock Out raised an eye ridge at the older medic.

“Moi, I am in perfect health, in fact, everything about me is perfect at the moment old timer.” Knock Out tried his best to look sweet. It did nothing on Ratchet who only managed to roll his optics at Knock Out’s sickly saccharine tone as the speedster over exaggerated a show of his flashy paint job.

“Magnus has some crazy notion stuck in his processor and since you’ve been so secretive about your past, and I think he has a frayed wire up there despite whatever proof he has, but he’s determined and I don’t want something stupid to happen because of this. I get where you’re coming from blowing smoke in Magnus’ windshield, I’ve seen your fangs kid if you had been part of a higher caste you would have gotten dental covers. I know, I had to give Bulkhead some when he joined the team. You worked hard to get where you are Knock Out and I say this sincerely when I say you are an amazing medic for being, what self-taught, or did you have a teacher?", Ratchet paused hoping Knock Out might answer, he didn’t so the old medic continued, “Doesn’t matter the fact is we all fought a war to be what we wanted to be despite our limitations so I get not wanting everyone to know so lets just do this here and now and I promise everything will stay between us and Ultra Magnus can rest easy.”

Knock Out’s spark thrummed if Magnus had a lead it must have come from Bumblebee. He was going to snuff the tiny mech when he got back to HQ. Ratchet moved towards him so Knock Out took a quick step back to be just out of the older mech's grasp. “What does he think I am and more importantly what are you going to do if I happen to be what he thinks I am?”

Ratchet’s servo closed around nothing as the other mech retreated, looking back up with surprise after Knock Out’s response. “Honestly it’s too stupid of a suggestion to be tr-”

“You’re going to have to tell him, you will tell him won’t you?”

“Knock Out what are you going on about? I already told you I won’t say anything about your actual caste status. He thinks you’re a sylph of all things! They've been gone since before the war, recalled! For siding with the Decepticons.”

"I know." Knock Out felt his t-cog twitch with anticipation, Ratchet was not the one Knock Out was worried about, but Magnus… Magnus had a shimmering nostalgia with the way things used to be, at least certain parts of it and like Cyclonus; whom Magnus reminded Knock Out of greatly; would be ecstatic to bring a little piece of lost history back to life. He would use Knock Out as a balm, a salve for the war-torn and the misguided and to be fair that had been Megatron’s plan for him as well and in all honesty a safety net for himself if life with the Autobots ever got too hostile. As far as he could remember he didn't quite hate his caste and rather liked doing his caste born duties, none of that bothered him. What bothered him was Magnus. Magnus and his commitment to the rules, to the sanctity of tradition, to what Knock Out would consider a fate worse than death. He could never go back, he was never going to go back. It seemed it was time to take Starscream up on his offer, so he had to live in the burned-out ruins of Vos with the salty jet-former for the rest of his foreseeable existence, anything was better than his pre-war life. Knock Out transformed and sped off leaving Ratchet confused and clearing static.

Knock Out could hear Ratchet transform and, purposefully just to irritate the younger mech, put his sirens on. It didn’t deter the Aston Martin in the least bit who quickly accelerated to his top speed. There was simply no way the older medic was going to win in a speed show and good thing too because in the distance about fifty miles or so was a huge gap where the road and all the metal underneath it had collapsed. Knock Out knew he could cross it but Ratchet would be left to weep, helpless. It was perfect, the perfect plan for a perfect getaway. Slag the Autobots and live out a rocky yet peaceful existence with Starscream, not the first on his list of endgame life goals but then again the first one on his list had gotten scratched off before he even left earth. Knock Out was almost there, Ratchet not even visible in either his rearview or side mirrors. It was all simply too easy.

Nothing is ever really perfect though, not plans and sadly not Knock Out. Even as young as the medic was he was forged with old tech, notably his joints which were spring-loaded mechanics, a necessity to lift such heavy loads. Normally he could control when and where his joints locked, like when he was heaving a tank-former off the battlefield, unfortunately on bad days thanks to the countless years of war and personal injuries he had quite a tendency to lock up. Sometimes it was from stress, overexerting himself, heavy blows to his chassis, even bad weather. In this case, a speed block, Knock Out’s true nemesis.

As he went over the intrusion his wheels bounced and came down hard back onto the pavement. Knock Out felt his knees and back wheels lock instantly, he transformed, with his momentum he could probably push through it and keep running at least. He had done it before.  If he, of course, didn’t botch the landing which of course... he did, today simply was not Knock Out’s day. The red mech rolled till he was stopped by the wheels on his back bouncing up against some rubble, he heard his back snap as he felt it tense up. The sound of the ambulance getting closer and closer. Knock Out tried to push through the paralysis but quickly gave up as he heard the other medic's heavy footfalls. If there was anything the young medic could do it was save himself some grace.

“Well, Well, I figured a bot like you would have tried to jump that. Probably could have made it too with your build.” Ratchet’s voice was smug, he even chuckled a little. Knock Out didn’t respond. It had been a long day, he had worked himself too hard, the last thing he needed was for his jaw to freeze up while in the middle of a heated retort. “What’s the matter? Bitter of getting beaten by an old rust bucket or did you finally realize you had no other place to go?” Knock Out only shifted slightly trying to push through the paralysis once again. Screw grace this old fragger was going to get his block knocked off! And.... there went his hip, Ratchet was going to have to tow him home now.

After not responding to the second jibe Ratchet suddenly became worried, “Knock Out what’s wrong? Why are you just sitting here, get up?!” Ratchet made a move, grabbing at the young medic’s arm to pull him up. Knock Out prayed that his elbow joint wouldn’t fail, small miracles were the best kind, but as he closed his talons around the older medics arm in an attempt to steady himself he felt his fingers cock in position loud enough for even Ratchet to hear that one. “Did you just lock up? Can you… can you even move right now? Ratchet made an attempt to pry Knock Out's servo off, it didn’t budge. “Well I guess that answers my question. Who's the old timer now?!” Embarrassment burned though Knock Out’s spark as Ratchet's laughter boomed louder. He quickly looked away to hide it from the older mech. “Was it that roadblock that got ya, cuz it got me? Locked up my Pit bound shoulder. What you got was Karma for making me chase after you.” Knock Out let a scoff escape his vocalizer, Ratchet smiled at him, “Let’s uhh… how about we get you home and then when you’re feeling better we’ll deal with that Magnus business alright?” Knock Out looked back up and managed to give the older mech a small appreciative smile and a sigh of defeated relief for a response. At least Ratchet wasn’t a sore winner.


	3. Despite What You've Been Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good golly coming up with Cybertronian lingo is hard. I'm so glad there are some of you out there enjoying this story. This story was honestly supposed to be simple back story story so I could write separate more risque plots but then I went and made it deep. Don't worry though I still plan to do the more risque side stories but I just got more invested in this one than I thought I would be, I was having so much fun just rolling with it. 
> 
> Thanks for the feedback.

Been making plans and drawing maps  
I plan to take the righteous path  
And hope and pray it leads me back  
To all the happiness I had  
-Don’t Blink

It was quite an acrobatic maneuver getting Knock Out back to HQ with one servo still stuck clasped around Ratchet’s arm but the older medic managed. Incomprehensible shouting greeted the two of them as they made their way to the new med bay.

“Listen if I did have a dirty picture of Knock Out I wouldn’t have just given it to Bumblebee I would have kept that scrap as blackmail and would have gotten free hi-grade for glitching years!”

“Well, Bumblebee said he got it from you and I am more inclined to believe him than I am to believe you. Where else could he have gotten it?”

Wheeljack looked appropriately miffed for getting called out for something he had nothing to do with. “I don’t know Bumblebee was the one in Knock Out’s room, not me!”

Ultra Magnus vented heavily, getting tired of the runaround, “Why would Knock Out have a dirty picture of himself Wheeljack? He could just look in a mirror if he wanted to see that!” Knock Out managed to catch that part of their conversation.

“That’s your proof! A dirty picture of me in some magazine that Bumblebee gave to you? You had Ratchet chase me down for some smut picture? Are you serious! That’s your proof! I hope you and your optics aren’t on good speaking terms because the minute I can I am going to rip them from your ugly faceplate!” That, in turn, caught Magnus’ attention.

Magnus' shiver was far too obvious for his own liking. Primus if Knock Out wasn't already a valuable enough asset to the team and now this sylph nonsense on top of it-  He should not need to step around this many mechs feelings to get things done! “Oh doctor...s, you are back already. Ratchet please before this goes even worse than it already has, what is your professional analysis?” Ultra Magnus tried to ignore Knock Out as well as was possible, which just meant poorly.

“Put it in park Magnus I haven’t done anything yet.” Ratchet waved the Autobot leader off making his way across the verbal battlefield.

Knock Out couldn’t help but interject. “Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here you junkheap!”

If Ultra Magnus had veins they would be bulging from the stress he was under right now. Was nobody willing to give him a direct answer? “But you have him right there doctor. You said you were going to do the physical as soon as you got a hold of him, what happened to that plan?”

“Plans change. Sir~” Ratchet retorted.

Magnus spat static for a moment, raising up a servo to cover his face in defeat, “But you are quite literally carrying him. What could have possibly chang-” Ratchet cut him off.

“Ah yip yip yip, my patient my rules!”

Magnus, now fully defeated, let his shoulders slump. Venting heavily. “ Of course doctor by all means.” Once Ratchet disappeared across the threshold Magnus went back to hollering at Wheeljack who hadn’t managed to make a quick enough escape.

In the safety of the med bay, the two medics spoke freely. “So how often does this usually happen to you? “ Knock Out didn’t feel like divulging anything to the older mech at this point. He was still honestly so very salty. Silence was going to get them nowhere however and when it came to waiting games, well that was Ratchet's territory. The older medic hefted Knock Out onto a newly constructed berth as he waited for an answer.

“All the time.” Short and sweet, no need to give any information Ratchet didn’t need. Magnus had no proof. None. Ratchet shook his forearm trying to loosen Knock Out’s vice grip. It was futile, spring loaded and spring-locked meant until it was reset it was never coming off. Knock Out never messed around when it came to his servos.

“So I am right in assuming you have a way to fix this little dilemma on your own.” Knock Out kept his answers brief.

“Yes.” Ratchet was starting to get a little annoyed, medics despite despising each other were usually the only friend's other medics had due to general conversation alone. No other sane bot wanted to hear about how one had to reattach some poor bots interface equipment after getting it brutally ripped off by a crazed beastformer ex-lover. So despite the constant infighting medics were usually very open about each others problems, at least Autobot medics were, Ratchet had to keep reminding himself that he was dealing with a different breed.

“So are you going to implement your amazing strategy or are you going to cling to my forearm forever like a baby sloth to its’ mother.” Ratchet couldn’t help laughing at his own joke. The younger medic did not seem to appreciate or more likely understand his earth humor.

“I don’t want to.” Knock Out whined.

“Why”

“I have my reasons.”

“I want my arm back.”

“Too bad.”

“KNOCK OUT!”

“I’m not going into stasis because when I do you’re just going to do your stupid physical and eons of keeping myself safe from crazy bots like you will go right down the drain.”

“Are you actually a sylph?”

“No!”

“Then why did you run?”

“Maybe I like running!” That was a total lie Knock Out hated running even for how much he ended up doing it. The sass levels in the room were reaching beyond both mech's breaking points by this time in the conversation. Ratchet needed a plan.

“Alright Knock Out I could: one go out there without doing the physical and tell him you’re a sylph and he’s going to believe me and you are going to be stuck with that. Option two I do the physical, I find out what you really are and.. and here’s the best part… I TELL HIM NOTHING LIKE I PROMISED.”

“I don’t like those options. So how about we go with my option. Option three you don’t do the physical and you don’t tell Magnus a thing.” The two bots were at a standstill neither being able to do much while in their current predicament.

“Alright.” Ratchet gave in.

“Alright?” Knock Out questioned warily.

“Just go into stasis I promise I won’t do anything.” That sounded very circumstantial to Knock Out but Autobots usually just liked to get right to the point. Still, it felt wrong, the young medic had not won this fight.

“You promise you won’t go poking around? Not like I’m going to give you enough time but still…”

“I promise. I just want my servo back.” Knock Out felt safe for a moment, the older medic sounded defeated and simply fed up with the situation at large.

“Alright....don’t let me fall back on the berth. I bounce, ya know because of the tires?”

As Knock Out fell into stasis Ratchet laid the mech slowly back onto the berth as requested. It took a few seconds for his systems to reset but eventually Ratchet heard the sweet soft click of springs being released and Knock Out’s talons slowly uncurled from their grip around Ratchet’s arm. Ratchet sighed, finally free.

All of this pomp and circumstance wasn’t even necessary he already knew the mech was lying to him it was really just the purpose of the thing now. Unlike Magnus who needed to get to the bottom of issues by himself the hard way Ratchet simply did not have the patience. So he- well, in all honesty, it was Miko who suggested it- called Megatron. Who was happy to answer any and all questions the medic had regarding his former employee. “So where’s Knock Out from? What's his full name? Anything you want to give to help me and I might consider being cordial the next time you get some slag ripped off you doing something stupid.”

“Presumably Knock Out of Libinthus if you want to put something good on a form," Megatron spat the last word, "But that is his New Cybertronian name. We gave that name to him. He originally only spoke Primal so we had someone teach him New. His Old Cybertronian name is The last light one sees before the well. We picked him up in Vos though, so you may want to use that since I doubt you'll be rebuilding Libinthus! That’s where he was stationed. It wasn’t actually me who saved his sorry chassis from getting snuffed. It was my previous CMO, Knock Out’s mentor. Patina, an old and sadly offlined acquaintance of mine.” The deep gravely cadence of Megatron’s voice droned on and on till Ratchet had to simply end the call, he hadn’t thought Megatron would have been **that** forthcoming with the information.

So at the current point, no it didn’t matter if the young medic told him anything. It would have just been nice to get a little show of trust between the two of them but since Knock Out was not willing Ratchet was just going to have to take what he wanted. It was not every day that a Sylph of Primus ended up on his table. In their time the Sylph’s had doctors of their own so outsiders were not necessary. Thanks to the recall and the general stigma history knew so little about them. Ratchet wasn’t going to let the chance to finally examine one for himself pass by.

So the minute Knock Out awoke from stasis, a rather substantial amount of sedative was going to go directly into the Aston Martin’s right common sparktoid line.

Knock Out waited an egregious amount of time, clearly egging the Autobot into simply becoming bored with the situation. Knowing the older mech would not go back on his promise. Who did the speedster think he was dealing with though, Ratchet had lived with and had to deal with some of the most stubborn bots known to Cybertronian history, his work on Prowl and Pit even Optimus alone would have earned him a medal for adhering to the Hippocratic oath. The youngster was not going to win this waiting game, Ratchet was too well practiced.

True to his initial assumption Knock Out awoke groggy and unaware and upon seeing Ratchet still hovering over him immediately tried to roll away and onto the floor. Ratchet brought his servo down hard slamming the needle into the berth instead of Knock Out who had managed to escape to the floor. The older mech quickly darted to the other side to cut Knock Out off.

Knock Out stumbled to his peds trying fruitlessly to gain his balance when he felt the older medic rammed into him knocking them both back to the floor. Knock Out screamed as Ratchet made a move to pin his head to the side. “What are you doing? You promised!”

“I kept my promise you are not in stasis anymore.” Knock Out shuffled back, kicking at Ratchet’s shoulder as he went. Knock Out had a kick like a cometbuck, one blow leaving a sizable dent in Ratchet’s armor. The older medic had to keep jerking away, trying hard to avoid getting hit. Eventually, Knock Out ran out of room, trapped Ratchet lunged forward. The cabinets behind the two rattled from the shock of the blow.

Knock Out panicked, trapped between the cabinets and Ratchet. He didn’t have anywhere else to go so he tried to go over. As the older mech bent forward to lunge at him Knock Out vaulted himself over the other mech managing to give him a nice blow to the back oh his head in the process. He could hear Ratchet swearing, “ YOU LITTLE FRAGGER GET BACK HERE!”

Knock Out had no interest in abiding by the request so as soon as he got stable footing he bolted towards the door.

Processor going in waves Ratchet managed to at least turn around and grab at Knock Out’s leg. Pulling him to the floor and dragging him back into his grasp. “NOOoooOO-” Knock Out screeched, before getting cut off by his faceplate coming in contact with the floor.

Ratchet was getting tired of this, he yanked hard on Knock Out’s leg and despite the other mech's wild kicking and scything talons managed to not only pull the speedster closer but pop the young mech’s leg out of its socket. Knock Out felt his leg go, a look of mixed emotions convened on his faceplate. “What did you do that for?”

“ME, why are YOU so glitched up that I can just pop your pit bound leg off anytime I please?!” With Knock Out stunned for a bit Ratchet was able to pull out another syringe of sedative from its compartment.

“I have a condition! It’s none of your business!” There was a painful warble to the young mech's vocals but he tried to push past it and attempted to crawl away while Ratchet was distracted.

“Megatron never told me about any condition. Other than you being a lazy junkheap.” Ratchet yanked hard on Knock Out’s injured leg effectively pulling the other mech back towards him. Ratchet’s words seemed to stun Knock Out more than the attack.

“You spoke to Lord Megatron about me?” Knock Out stopped fighting for a moment, Ratchet stopped as well, hoping that maybe they could get through this now with a modicum of decorum. Ratchet nodded curtly. “So you already know that I’m a….Sylph?" Again Ratchet nodded, “So why are you still trying to get me under your knife!?” Knock Out's rage returned like ill handled fire. Flaring up as easily as it had died. He could see the dents and scratches in his finish and all for what? Before it had been for his life but now? Ratchet was going to pay! Ignoring his now numb right leg Knock Out lunged at Ratchet taking him by surprise.

It only half worked, Ratchet reared back at the last second and Knock Out, who had been going for the Autobot’s shoulders got instead, the old medic’s chest plates. It didn’t really matter to the speedster; the point was to do whatever damage he could now. “You sick freak! You just want to treat me like a lab experiment!”

Ratchet pushed Knock Out back slamming the younger medic to the ground, Knock Out bounced but was effectively pinned by Ratchet who put all his weight into keeping the younger mech down. “ME; sick? That’s a little like the pavement calling the tires black don’t you think. I care about your health Knock Out. You haven’t let another medic examine you for ages so I think its about time.”

“I’M FINE!”, Knock Out tried to claw at any bit of Ratchet he could reach hoping he could just annoy the older mech enough to give up. Ratchet had no plans, he had already won so with a swift move he pinned Knock Out’s head to the floor and sunk the syringe into the closest line he could find. “YOU SLAGGING AFTLICKER! WHEN I WAKE UP I’M GOING TO SNUFF you...” Knock Out’s voice slowly died in his vocalizer. Ratchet watched as the light faded from Knock Out’s optics. The younger mech’s servos falling to his sides, useless. It all left a bit of a sour taste in Ratchet's mouth. He had dealt with unruly mechs before but even he had to admit Knock Out's defensiveness was a little more understandable than most.

 He sighed still happy to have the fight over, “ I think its time you got a second opinion.” Heaving the younger medic back onto the berth Ratchet noticed that Knock Out had nicked one of his energon lines. He would have to take care of that first before anything else but he had to do it fast. That sedative wasn’t going to last forever and Knock Out was harder to keep down than any mech his size should have been.

Ratchet looked around the new medbay searching for anything that would help him fix his line. The new place was clearly Knock Out’s domain. Everything was clean and new and right where it should be. Knock Out wasn’t just meticulous with himself but with every aspect of his life, it seemed. It only took one guess to find just what the old medic needed. An instant freeze coagulator. Decepticon tech. Perfect for dealing with busted energon lines and more and so much easier than clamps and hose grafts. With this stuff, the problem fixed itself. Ratchet couldn’t help but be jealous, back in his day he never had anything this useful. All the lives he could have saved, the older medic couldn’t bear to dwell on it any longer. It was time for diagnostics.

Opening Knock Out up was like seeing an ancient ruin for the first time real and in person. It always felt more daunting than in photo’s or described in texts. Ratchet made sure to check off all the indicators. Megatron had no need to lie but it was still a possibility. Still, the old mech knew that this was more of a personal discovery than anything. He kept telling himself that this was for Knock Out’s behalf though and he had enough reasoning to believe himself despite it only being a half-truth. The speedster was careful to keep himself safe but there would come a time when he would need the older medic's assistance. Ratchet wanted to be ready; to know what he was dealing with.

First off optics, unlike many Decepticons Knock Out’s should be red by nature the entire lens and the light beneath it. Popping off the lid of one of the optics Ratchet checked, scratching carefully at the inside with a blunt tool.  No paint and no colored filters. Ratchet couldn't confirm whether the black was indicative of all sylphs or just a strange warping due to time and stress from Knock Out's life but it wasn't decorative either. Ratchet almost had to laugh, and here he had thought the Con was just being vain. Next trocars, Knock Out could have gotten them removed but it would have been quite the hassle to remove not only the instruments themselves but to disconnect and remove all the tubing that should be connected. Ratchet doubted the young medic would bother considering Megatron planned for Knock Out to return to this line of work at the high chance of their victory. No use messing with already good equipment with that line of thinking. It would mean that there would be a lot of circuitry in the younger mech’s forearms, a necessity for that much equipment. There was plenty. Ratchet couldn't help but ogle the intricate mapping. He could only imagine the paranoia the younger mech might have likely dealt with daily. If he had been unfortunate enough to attacked and taken down by anyone smarter than the average Autobot soldier he would have been mangled. His arms alone worth a hefty fortune on the black market alone.

Tugging at a sensitive transference wire Ratchet saw the plates on Knock out’s wrist slide open, he tugged harder. Saw, drill, servo, saw, changed quickly as new plates and gears switched smoothly again and again. Clearly, if anything was still there it wasn’t attached to this line. Ratchet tried another. As he pulled at it, a medium sized panel in Knock Out’s wrist retreated back. Jackpot. With one hard pull, Ratchet watched as the panel retracted all the way back and a slim trocar needle extended from the slot. He ran a tentative digitip down the metal tool, sharp enough and long enough to pierce a mech’s tanks with ease. Trocars had once been the only indicator needed to tell if a bot was actually a sylph or just some crazy wack job with a pipedream. They were hard to come by and outlawed on any mech other than the revered caste for obvious reasons thanks to the underground markets being prevalent in the more desperate cities.  However since the war, many skilled scavengers had installed them to siphon energon from dead bots to sell. The consumption of dead energon normally made many good bots go mad, but as rumors go, would only make any real Sylph stronger. Ratchet was not going to even consider putting that test to use.

Not when there were quicker ways to determine the truth, Sylphs were morticians at the heart of it, their job was to honor the dead and leave a pleasant and lasting memory of them for the living so like any good mortician it was their duty to return the chassis of a bot back to Cybertron. How could this work with beings made of mostly metal? Well, Ratchet wasn’t the most caught up on fine details because Sylphs were in a way only there for when a medic failed to his job but he did know it had something to do with crystals. Living saprophytic crystals that, after aspiration of all the cavities, the sylphs would inject in the deceased bot. In time the crystal would grow and consume the mech entirely and the crystals would then slowly degrade into the soil fertilizing the metal of Cybertron. That was the long and short of it at least. Bots lived and died in the crystal fields as they said; since they were usually the strongest hot spots many sparks grew on the soil of their ancestors.

Sylphs' systems produced this liquid naturally so they required a third tank to hold and dispense it. Unfortunately there were many bots thanks to the desire of unique upgrades who also had third and even fourth tanks, so if Ratchet wanted to be truly scientific about the whole procedure he would have to pull a sample from the tank. This was a slightly dangerous procedure. Ratchet had heard horror stories of bots being dissolved alive by a genetically modified version of Sylph's crystal, so despite being fully aware that the substance in its purity could not harm him Ratchet completed the last test with kid gloves. He pulled open Knock Out’s main panels, searching for the appropriate tank, which was blessedly easy to find in the reformatted racer's mess of internals since it was noticeably smaller than his other two.

Ratchet went to look for an empty syringe; as he made his way to the cabinet the old medic heard a faint scratching noise. Knock Out wasn’t bound to the table if he woke up now there would be nothing stopping him from bolting from the room. Ratchet quickly moved back to the table.

* * *

 

Knock Out’s optics flickered on and off as they tried to boot up but something was trying to keep him down. Only managing to form an image of his surroundings in stills and flashes. There were bright lights and everything was white and sterile. Where was he? The young medic figured a medbay but he couldn’t remember the reason for being there or more importantly who was working on him. It had been so long since he had ever needed that sort of assistance. Was he even really awake or had his processor gone and glitched? Knock Out clawed at his surroundings till his talons met metal, a berth, he was definitely on a berth. Had he been drinking? Knock Out honestly couldn’t remember but he felt groggy. He tried to move again and suddenly felt warm servos on his helm trying to hold him still. There was a voice calling to him; it sounded far away.

The faraway voice tried to soothe him. It kept telling him to power down, to fall back into recharge. The large strong servos carefully cradling his head stroked the finials of his helm with broad square digitips. They reminded him of Breakdowns servos. The young medic called out for him. The voice, deep and raspy, continued to encourage Knock Out to rest. He wanted to. His limbs were sore, his processor spinning. Falling into recharge sounded like a great plan except, who was above him speaking? He needed to know. His processor wouldn't let the thought go. His optics tried to focus again as he willed himself to online. The digitips stroking his helm became more prominent. They felt so nice Knock Out couldn’t help but get lost in the touch. It had been so long since another bot had caressed him like this, not since Breakdown, since IV, since Patina. Patina. It had to be him. Knock Out tried to call out, but the only sound that he could manage with his vocalizer was incomprehensible moans. He felt something prick one of his lines. It wasn’t painful but the voice calling above him was getting farther and farther away. The soothing touch had left his helm The voice had vanished completely now! Knock Out began to panic. Why was he here? Where was he? He didn’t want to be here anymore he wanted to wake up! Knock Out tried to call out, tried to push himself to consciousness but it was too late; his processor was fading, everything was a black blur! Knock Out felt numb and then he felt nothing.

* * *

 

Ratchet vented a sigh of relief, that had been close, but with Knock Out back under sedation, the old medic was able to finish up his tests. Which were as suspected, conclusive. Ratchet watched as the liquid he had pulled from the young medic’s tank began to crystallize the metal needle of the syringe itself. The needle dissolving right before Ratchet's own optics. Something concerned the old medic however, sure he had his orders from Magnus, but Knock Out had put up such a fuss. If this had been planned with Megatron for some time why was he being so stubborn about the issue now? What was the young medic afraid of? Thinking about it, the Sylph life didn’t sound like a very conducive one for a bot like Knock Out. Some aspects sure but the constant self-sacrifice and isolation? No, that would drive a bot like him insane.  Ratchet could definitely think of quite a few things Knock Out would object to when and if he ever returned to his old caste duties. Well... Knock Out and Magnus could sort that out later. He had finished with his examination so it was out of his servos. It was time to deliver Ultra Magnus the news. With one last look at the other medic, Ratchet left the med bay.

He found Ultra Magnus held up in his newly built office sitting behind a rather impressive desk, the large mech was preoccupied with his datapad when Ratchet entered. “What’s got you so wrapped up?” Ratchet cleared the static and embarrassment from his vocalizer still not used to being so formal again. "Sir."

“An architectural report from Bulkhead; he is after all the expert on building but I am afraid he... doesn’t quite have the same skill at designing buildings as he does constructing them. I will just have to delegate that task to Knock Out. I will also have to convince our young medic to be willing to teach Bulkhead proper penmanship. Look at this report, it's barely legible."

Ratchet scoffed, with how they’d treated Knock Out today he’d be surprised if Ultra Magnus could convince the ex-Con to stay in the same room as him let alone do him favors. “Is his penmanship any better? If it’s anything like mine you should have that statement reversed.”

Magnus looked to the ceiling almost wistfully and Ratchet swore he heard the mech sigh. “It’s practically calligraphy. His reports are always crisp and pristine and filled out without flaw. A secretarial blessing in a sea of crumpled, soot-stained assessments. He may as well be a bot after my own spark, but I thank you for the segue doctor. Is our young medic just that.”

"Give it time. You'll have to get used to him eventually when he's not trying to kiss your aft." Ratchet was quiet for a moment, debating whether or not to give up the other medic's secrets. It was going to come up eventually so why delay the inevitable. “No, he’s not.”

“Is he a Sylph of Primus?”

Ratchet sighed, his whole frame moving with it like he was putting a weight down off his shoulders.“Yes. Megaton gave me the information himself and I confirmed it with a medical analysis.”

Magnus looked affronted for a moment but he moved past it. “Well then we will have to make some changes. I will... speak to him…. when he is... in a better mood.” Ratchet gave the truck a sour look. “Don’t be that way Ratchet. Do you think I want to do this? I know we why we fought this war but Sylphs are not just falling out of the sky and... I actually believe Knock Out would prefer his old line of work. We can still keep him on as a medic. You won't have to leave earth. I have no problem with that but it is a simple gruesome fact that at the moment the dead outnumber us and they deserve to be laid to rest. Knock Out should be honored. There is truly no one else who can do what he can.”

Ratchet's begrudging look increased, “You will have to pardon my Tarn Magnus but you are a glitching slagger when it comes to the concern of the lives of other mechs!”

Magnus looked aghast, “For what reason should I pardon your insult? You don’t think Knock Out will prefer being able to safely reside at HQ, working solely on embalming and reacquainting the departed to Cybertron? Never having to fight, to do harsh labor, never will his immaculate finish ever have to be marred again.” Irritated, unabashed sass dripped from Magnus' words.

Ratchet was undeterred, “Do you hear yourself right now because if I was in Knock Out’s position and you were trying to use that argument to sway me I would be heading right back to Megatron. It’s not the work that’s going to bother him Magnus it’s you. You and your raging hard-on for the shimmering ideal of what once was!”

Magnus' stiffened, he respected Ratchet's view but he was no longer dealing with Optimus. “I see what you are trying to get at Ratchet despite your foul way of putting it. Yes I will expect Knock Out to make a few changes of lifestyle for the sake of the profession and the tradition of the Sylphs as a whole but I do not like what you are accusing me of. I have no plans of becoming his tyrant!” Magnus slammed his servos down hard on the desk, a finality to his words. Ratchet however was not convinced.

“What you plan and what will happen may not be the same thing!”

Magnus stood, his anger now prominent, “WHAT I DO I WILL ALWAYS DO FOR CYBERTRON!”

“YOU DON’T SEEM TO LISTEN MAGNUS! Knock Out is a part of Cybertron! You can't brush that aside simply because you need him now! He fought a war for superiors not to have control over his life based on what he was forged for and I am not arguing that it may be a necessity to deny Knock Out that privilege but you need to stop talking about him as if he’s yours to command! He’s not a soldier and if you haven't learned that he won't act like one then you haven't figured him out as much as you like to tote. YOU CAN’T TREAT HIM LIKE A RELIC, HE WON’T LET YOU PUT HIM IN A GLASS ENCLOSURE AND SIT AND WAIT TILL YOU NEED HIM! YOU WILL PUSH HIM AWAY. HE WILL RUN. HE HAS ALREADY TRIED.” Ratchet shook from the exertion. It had been some time since he'd had to be this forceful but Magnus could be just as much a brute even if he used words instead of fists most often. “In fact, I think Megatron might even be banking on it. He was a little too eager to give away Knock Out’s past and the old slagger has been just a bit too quiet despite returning to quite more like his old self than any of us want to acknowledge. You can be overbearing and if you drive him away back to Megatron-”

Magnus, the anger absolved from his demeanor for the moment, cut the medic off, “Or worse... Starscream. The two have still been in communication despite my wishes.”

Ratchet noted the information and finished his point, “If we push him away there will be no second chances. He’s a piece now, a piece on a political game board that despite ending the war both Starscream and Megatron will still try to make moves on! That is the way they will see him, that is the way you see him, but you can’t see him that way Magnus and you sure as slag can’t treat him that way.”

Magnus looked away trying his best to ward off the old medic's piercing gaze, however it did not help. “ Is that what you truly think of me Ratchet? That I care more for the political struggle than I do for my own teammates? I want Knock Out to be happy despite the past, but this will become bigger than him. He will stand for something, something people need and will depend on! Guidance, closure, comfort. He is what is left of our tradition, something that when it was destroyed was not only one of the last straws that helped ignite a war but the loss of which helped to ruin Cybertron itself! In able to heal the war-torn, the planet, to be able to bridge the gap of what once was and what is now, they will need some resemblance of what they know, of what they remember. I don’t want to force Knock Out to do something he doesn’t want to do, but I will ask it of him. As an Autobot it’s time he learned it can’t always be about what he wants and if he truly wants to help Cybertron he will realize this.”

“A SENTIENT BEING IS NOT A STATUE MAGNUS AND YOU CAN NOT EXPECT IT OF KNOCK OUT TO BE ONE FOR YOU!”

“You seem to misjudge me Ratchet I do not wish to badly repute one for the sake of the other, what I need is a mech who can be both and I believe Knock Out is perfectly suited for the task whether he wants to do it or not. Be that as it may I don’t expect him to do as I wish but as I said before I will ask it of him!”

Ratchet huffed clearly not getting anywhere with the leader. “You simply have no idea how to handle adolescents.”

Magnus' face became calm and stern once more, “well that’s a relief because as Bumblebee likes to so vehemently remind me he and Rodimus are no longer adolescents so by extension that means Knock Out isn’t one either! So I’m in luck as it would seem.”

Ratchet was done. If Magnus didn’t want to listen to him what did he care? “Fine do what you feel is necessary but don’t think for a second Knock Out’s going to make it easy on you. I’m heading back so you have fun watching him like a drone because the minute he wakes up he’s gonna bolt and he won’t make the same mistake twice.” With the hiss of the door Ratchet left.

* * *

 

Magnus sighed, exhausted from the cycle's events. Ratchet had such little faith in his ability to command despite his obvious respect and it was a little insulting. Still the medic was right, Knock Out would run. It was the only thing the young medic new how to do in times of distress. Once he heard the faint familiar sound of the space bridge die away Ultra Magnus quickly shuffled together the unscanned foil paper reports cluttering his desk, stacked them underneath his datapads, went to his bookshelf, picked up a novel he had always planned to read, and headed to the med bay.

The shifting doors of Ultra Magnus entering the med bay, not to mention the large mech's heavy footfalls, would usually have alerted Knock Out and awoken him instantly. The medic, ready and waiting for whoever needed his help whether it be Magnus or not. Not this time however, this time the young mech stayed still lying peacefully in his drug-induced recharge. It upset Magnus just a little that the young doctor wasn't awake and smiling.  Despite his best resolve he had quickly grown accustomed to the young mech’s greetings, always pleasant and a little flirtatious; at least in the leader's personal opinion. It had become quickly obvious to Magnus over the short years that he no longer had any idea of what was comfortable conversation. He couldn’t tell when his overseeing of their new ex-con went from keeping watch on to just keeping the company of the young doctor. Too quickly! Ultra Magnus was only too aware but how could he be blamed for that? Knock Out was hardworking, jovial, self-reliant, and not to mention a lovely conversationalist. There wasn’t much to dislike when one put the war aside.

Ultra Magnus knew Knock Out was not all sunshine and smiles, he had his glaring flaws but after rearing Rodimus into as upstanding a Cybertronian as well as any other bot could have done Magnus was more than able to deal with them. Some of them Magnus even found a little endearing.

Sure the doctor had a rather gruesome sense of humor and at times morality and his bedside manner and sympathy were lacking and yes he still needed to come to understand that every sentient creature deserved respect but... he was working in it. And for what progress he couldn't make at least he kept his thoughts just thoughts and just did as he was instructed. Knock Out who was most comfortable around Bumblebee had grown rather fond of Raphael who visited often now that their HQ was able to host a stable atmosphere for the humans. It was a testament to Bumblebee’s sad begging optics that he and Bulkhead even managed to convince the doctor to team up with Wheeljack and design better space suites for the children to wear so they could go out and experience Cybertron for themselves. Change took time, and if Magnus had either heeded his own words or had taken Ratchet's approach to getting the information he desired then he wouldn’t be in this mess.

Magnus had messed up. He was overeager and expected too much too fast. He had torn a rift in his budding relationship with the doctor but he was smart and he knew he would be able to smooth out the dents he had made. Now all he had to do was be there so Knock Out would at least give him the chance. Dragging a chair over to be closer to the berth Magnus sat, activated his datapad, and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Much SAss!  
> Also poor Magnus, seems he may have a bit of a crush, but who wouldn't when Knock Out's got his best face put on.


	4. Only The Good Die Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like in one of my Greek tragedies.

But I couldn’t make you out  
through the glitches  
it’s how it always seems to go  
so we say our goodbyes over messenger  
as the network overloads  
-Little Wanderer

 

Knock Out’s dreams were always glitchy messes. Far too many hits to the processor to fix everything even when he bothered to fix them. So many of even his core memories were corrupted and he had better things to do than fix events that already happened. With only damaged or partial source material to work with most of his dreams were more like nightmares. Garbled screaming, flashes of battles, near-death experiences, and murders. Naturally, ones he committed. Most medics, even the Decepticon medics, frowned when other bots called what they did to the critically injured murder. They liked to call it “mercy”; to Knock Out both were factual and correct.

He did understand the sentiment behind it however, much easier to say that some poor sap's Conjunx had been granted mercy from a slow excruciating death than they had simply been put down because they would have been a waste of supplies. It was a sympathy thing and Knock Out knew that behind every fifty-ton bot who would just as easily crush another mech’s skull for looking at them funny was a mech who would spend breems crying over some dead wild fauna that they accidentally stepped on. The bigger the bot the softer the spark, all one had to do was find the right spot to twist the knife. The only difference between those medics and Knock Out was that he had been doling out “mercy” his entire existence so much so that the words had become synonymous.

 Even his nice dreams had a faded yet hyper color quality that tore at the edges. Prism flashes dancing across the scenes as they played back in his processor as if he really wanted to see them played out in the strange free-for-all that was hibernation. Still, despite the discoloration and errors, Knock Out recognized his home when he saw it. Too much white, too many statues of dead bots he never knew, and too many smooth gold-masked faces staring back at him with red optics and speaking with all too cheery voices.

Knock Out stood sheepishly looking around as two tall lithe mechs four times his size with pale white faces, and washed out jewel tone trimmed wings taller than Knock Out alone, pushed him towards the entrance of a grandiose crystal temple. He had already tried multiple times to escape from their clutches but they only laughed and caught him in their spidery talons. Being far too persistent in Knock Out’s young opinion.

Across the threshold of the temple entrance everything was much more subdued. Light gently filtered in the shady space and as he entered into the enormous narthex a sea of white-faced bots cloaked in fabric and accented with pearlescent detailing cheered in a garbled ancient language and exuberantly applauded his arrival. Reliving the event Knock Out found he could understand their greetings. Their joy. But at the time he had been clueless as he was pushed along and some of the bots closest to him reached out, placing their servos on his naked frame, smiling, and trying to ease his fears. They only made his discomfort spiral higher. Their lofty attempts at welcoming him home might have worked better if their mouths were not filled with fangs and if some bolder mechs were not playfully spinning his back tires or tugging him forward to get better looks at him. Knock Out did his best to jerk away from their touches, tried to tell them that he didn't appreciate their welcome but he had no voice of his own yet and his escorts only laughed jovially and eased him along to their goal.

Through the narthex and into the nave the light ended abruptly all around them a large circular amphitheater lit only by the faintly glowing crystal torches that adorned the walls, a huge fire pit at the center, and the bio-luminescent paint of the huge iconography that adorned the ceiling. It was a beautiful comforting site and one where Knock Out felt he could relax if given the chance and yet there wasn’t much time to stare as he was still being pushed forward. Now not only by his two escorts but by the whole entourage that had met him in the other room.

Out another door and the bright sunshine of Cybertron met them again. In a vast courtyard Knock Out was greeted by sprawling landscapes of living quarters all carved from Tirex opal. Making it an ethereal pastel Kaleidoscope square filled with spiraling masterpieces tucked in tightly together. The pathways were paved in gold, bright pink pearlescent flora gleamed alongside aquamarine dripping fountains and aqueducts which gave off a prominent but pleasant odor. Statues and other ornaments decorated the path along with well placed bridges, benches, and meeting places all interspersed among the immersive courtyard.

At the center of it all was an impossibly large statue in a pool of the liquid, skulls in both of her outstretched servos and aquamarine streaming from her optics. The twin mechs dragged Knock Out to it and eagerly pushed him to his knees. Cupping their own servos one doused him in the perfumed liquid again and again chanting with the congregation, the other brought the bright liquid to Knock Out’s mouth and encouraged him to drink. Overstimulated and confused beyond belief Knock Out pushed away as best he could, which was not well enough. The thick sweet-metallic liquid sloshed into his mouth staining the inside and most of outside a glowing blue-green. Knock Out sputtered as it clogged his intake forcing him to swallow. Behind him the cult of mechs continued to sing their praises even more overjoyed now.

Dragged from the fountain the horror parade continued. Through the streets and into another building the group descended into the dark disorientating of the underground. Deep, Deep, Deep,... Deep, Deep,... Deep down more crystals grew in huge clusters lighting the strange more macabre architecture of the working catacombes. The halls were nothing but a maze, all glowing brilliant disorientating colors that reflected on the carved obsidian even and down beneath the pristine city the glowing aquamarine liquid flowed.

The welcome party reached a door that stretched high into the black crystal walls, the twins gestured Knock Out forward. He shook his helm in refusal, so they pushed him again this time pushing him all the way through the heavy rune covered gateways till he was suddenly all alone in the dark. The ceiling started to glow a deep purplish black, framing another beautiful painting, large and telling as it contoured over the ceiling. Further in the room  stood a magnificent opal throne, heavily ornate with carvings that to Knock Out right then have no meaning. Seated in the massive throne was a figure, another statue this one metal and ancient. Knock Out moved to the center to get a better look, but as he descended to cross the room, only to reascend to the platform in the middle did he begin to realize the size of the figure. Knock Out didn’t even come up to the monstrosities ankle. And yet of all he had seen that day, this horror felt the most welcoming. The room was blessedly quiet and pleasantly dim so Knock Out sank to the floor exhausted and vented a sigh of relief.

As he finally relaxed the statue began to stir.

Knock Out didn’t notice at first, just thought it was the creaking of an old armature, but only as a titanesque servo swung down did the new-build realize his mistake. As quick as he could Knock Out scurried back, screaming so loudly that his vocalizer was now starting to fritz. The servo just missed him. Knock Out gathered himself and ran but as he pushed and clawed at the door he came in from it refused to budge. A deep crippling laugh came from above and rained down onto Knock Out ringing through his chassis and spinning his spark.

The laughing continued, reaching a terrifying crescendo as the servo swung again, this time catching its’ intended target. Knock Out continued to scream, continued to flail and fight and run as the monster's digitips wrapped around him creating a cage of metal. Knock Out fell back into the massive appendage, trapped, as he was lifted higher and higher. The sonorous laughter pounded into him making him shake and rattle from the reverberation. Knock Out offlined his optics and curled into as tight a ball as he could muster. The only thing he could think to do.

It took some time but the servo was brought to a gentle stop, the talons uncurled, the laughter dampening. Knock Out kept his optics offline despite it and another bout of laughter swept over him. Something large but distinctly gentle spun one of his back tires and to continued to spin them seemingly fascinated. The action was actually quite calming to the new spark. Knock Out cautiously uncurled his chassis and was met by an ancient white face with gleaming red optics and a sharp fang-filled smile. It too spoke to him in some unknown language. Knock Out could only stare back and hope he was able to keep the titan amused.

When Knock Out did not respond the creature pulled back the digitip that had been spinning his tire and waved it absentmindedly. Softly tsking, presumably at itself because honestly what did it expect Knock Out to have done? Done with chastising itself the talon was brought back down, this time to stroke at the young bot's helm. This too was soothing but more importantly a sudden spark traveled through Knock Out’s chassis and stimulated his processor. A rush of thoughts enveloped him. This was The Eldritch Elder, the eldest in fact; Eldritch Quasar.

Eldritch Quasar laughed again as he saw the spark of understanding light up Knock Out’s optics the elder spoke again and this time Knock Out understood. “ _Hello my new celestial, it is a pleasure to have you with us. Are you enjoying your new existence?_ ” despite the massive size the elder spoke softly.

Knock Out didn’t know how to respond or even if he could but in his new mind he only knew that he had not in fact enjoyed his welcome and since this massive stranger had asked Knock Out had no problem expressing his distaste with life so far. Knock Out searched for his words and spoke for the first time.

“I am NOT! A MOB PUSHED ME, threw STICKY liquid on me, MADE ME CONSUME IT, DRAGGED me through the temple FORCED me in here and YOU GRABBED AT ME AS IF.. as if… as if... AS IF I WAS SOMETHING ONE SHOULD GRAB AT. WHICH I AM NOT! I WANT SOMETHING...something…”

“ _An apology?_ ”the elder suggested. A soft shimmer passed over Knock Out’s optics again.

“YES! I want an apology!”

“ _THEN YOU SHALL HAVE IT LITTLE ONE_.” The elder shook with laughter his ancient skeletal protoform rattling from the force of it. Knock Out squawked with fear, grabbing at anything he could to keep his footing. He pouted profusely, stomping a ped to display his discomfort.

“YOU STOP THAT! I am still up here and I will not be dropped!” The titan calmed, his digitip went back to stroking Knock Out’s main helm finial effectively soothing the disgruntled new build. A dampened chuckle still reverberated through him.

“ _I_ _am sorry...for myself and for those bots out there but if I am to be truthful you are the first to ever complain. They are simply happy you are here. There are not many of us created so you see each time we get a new member we get a bit carried away._ ” ,the elder paused for a moment, then brought Knock Out close to his massive faceplate as if to get a better look. His toothy smile widened with glee as he took Knock Out in: pouting and covered in energon. “ _They told me you were a runner. Ran from the harvesters, from the assigners, from the transport not only that but you bit the poor transport bot! Had to get him to a medic right quick. You even ran from Eldritch Castor and Pollux, from myself. Why do you feel the need to run? No other mech who has ever been brought to my temple has ever tried to get away quite as tenaciously as you my young celestial._ ”

Knock Out didn’t have an answer, he never felt in danger per say but everything just felt…so overwhelming. “I don’t know why it just felt like something I wanted to do. But in all honesty who wouldn’t run from you? You’re terrifying!” The deep chuckle commenced again.

“ _A spark as bright and as fierce as yours deserves a name to match don’t you think._ ”

“I don’t know I just showed up. You’re supposed to be the elder around here, why are you asking me to solve your questions?” That greeted Knock Out to another resounding chuckle.

“ _Ah my tiny chariot, my tiny lasting light, you will be our final light before we are to see the end, before we are too all see the Well, and...I do believe you are to be my favorite._ ” Eldritch moved him closer still. pressing Knock Out’s chassis congenially against his massive scarred faceplate and in an almost whisper added, “ _Do not tell the others though they will get jealous my little celestial._ ” Knock Out couldn’t help but smile, if anything at least this titan had been pleasant. “ _Come now let us get you suited up, life starts early here little chariot, and you have much to learn_.”

Things corrupted there, turning grainy and warped, skipping through time and memory, his processor trying to find an uncorrupted track. Faces and scenes passed blindly, wordlessly till everything finally settled.

Time had passed but not the scenery. In the center of the dim chamber Knock Out played the quartz harp to a rather subdued Eldritch Quasar who gently tapped his ped and swayed slightly to the music. Knock Out ended the piece and there was silence for a few moments as he pondered. The elder had called him down here, was it solely so entertain the old titan or was the elder going to eventually get to the root of his visit? Seeming to sense the smaller mech's discontent the elder brought himself lower, his faceplate nearer to Knock Out, a sly smile on display.

“ _Do you want to hear a dirty joke I became privy to recently ago?_ ”

Knock Out paused in his musings “You should know better Eldritch Quasar, how old are you now?” There was a twinkle in the elder's optic as he peered down at Knock Out. The young bot had to look away to hide his grin. “Go ahead.”

“ _What is the difference between a femme bots dipstick and Primus’ spike_?”

“Tell me, what?”

“ _NOTHING!_ ” The elder’s laughter boomed, shaking the entirety of the room. The old titan slapped at his knee, a sharp metal clang sounding with each jovial blow. “ _It is funny because that part on a femme bot is rather tiny so equating it to the size of Primus’ spike would create a hilariously disproportionate picture because Primus was so large._ ” Knock Out chuckled softly but returned to his thoughts. “ _What is your processor stuck on young one?_ ” Knock Out looked up at the titan.

“You know I always enjoy spending time with you Elder but you seem so somber for someone who called me down just for entertainment. Is there something more you wanted to tell me?”

The titan’s smile fell slightly. “ _Oh my little light it is because I must share some news with you._ ” the Elder picked Knock Out up and pressed him against his faceplate, a digitip absentmindedly fooling with the young mech’s back tires. Always a comforting gesture to the young sylph now. “ _Your services are needed elsewhere my tiny chariot, our lady has spoken and you are to be sent to Vos this evening to replace an ascended sylph._ ”

Knock Out curled his talons leaving small scratches in the elder’s faceplate. “Why did you not tell me sooner? Was their death sudden?”

“ _Yes. Unfortunatly. I am a selfish old fool though and I did not want our final moments to be sorrowful ones...but I am afraid there is much turmoil in our world my light and I fear I am sending you into danger. Still... you will persevere, this I know._ ”

“I’m sure I can brighten even gloomy Vos out of its doldrums. What say you Elder?” In the Elder’s ancient optics a tear welled, it streaked slowly down the titans face as his frame vibrated gently from the sorrow.

“ _You will rattle the cosmos wherever you go my light..but this will be our final goodbyes and I want them to be happy ones. So, how about you play for me till Castor and Pollux come to collect you?_ ” Knock Out pressed his face into the Elder’s, fear secretly welling slowly in his spark.

“For you my Elder? Anything.” The Elder settled the young bot back on the center platform. Knock Out picked up his harp and played a another song.

* * *

 

Vos was rainy and dark this time of year, it was always rainy and dark to be honest but it was always more prominent at this time in the solar cycle. Knock Out sat patiently though at the station and waited for his escorts to take him to the Vosian temple. He had an image to keep up after all. He couldn't futz about or complain. Things would happen eventually and patience was a sylph's greatest virtue. The first thing Knock Out noticed about the mechs that picked him up was that they were government escorts. The second thing he noticed was that they were beefy jet formers. The two who had been conversing loudly abruptly stopped as they got into earshot. They stared for an uncomfortably long time. One finally held out a soot covered servo to Knock Out, he did not take it. Usually there was a little decorum when meeting a sylph in any sense, unless of course you were the dead then they were given a pass, so needless to say he was not being rude by refusing the gesture.

The large mech seemed to realize this as a haze of blue rose to tint his faceplate. He stared at his twin brother who, just as ill prepared, stared back at him.  Both quickly tried to wipe the soot from their servos by wiping them on their even more so soot stained chassis. Comprehending the futility of it all they looked at Knock Out, took in his pristine white and gold paintjob and then back to their soot covered selves and then at Vos, the whole city wet and dingy and so covered in soot it might as well be raining it. They had made a grievous blunder and neither had any idea what to do.

Knock Out held a delicate servo up to his already covered mouth as he laughed. It was not mean spirited, these poor mechs were trying their best. There simply was no way around it, he was going to get dirty but he was at least going to try to minimize the damage. Knock Out was not allowed to speak New Cybertronian but he was able to speak Hand. He wondered if one of these bots might know it. Holding out both servos to the green jet Knock out waited for him to take them, he finally did after some moments. One of the Sylph's small servos in each one of his own hulking claws. Knock Out ran his thumbs across the jets respective knuckles, the universal start to any Hand conversation but the poor jet's blush only deepened at the seemingly tender action. He stared down at their servos confused as ever. His brother however lit up, eagerly pointing repeatedly before offering his own servos in exchange.

He took the young sylph's servos carefully, his claws gently grasping Knock Out’s talons. Knock Out hoped that the blue mech would be able to understand him. With only one finger joint the sylph spoke a very distinctive dialect of Hand and he didn't exactly have many partners to practice with. Luckily the blue jet seemed to do fine.

“We are so sorry! We didn’t even think to bring something so you wouldn’t get dirty.”

“It’s no problem, but I wonder is the temple far?”

“No, but if you do not want to drive I could carry you on my shoulder and walk... but you still might get dirty.”

“Soot can be washed from my shroud but I have delicate joints. Best to not transform. Can you really carry me all the way to the temple with no trouble?” The blue jet puffed up a little with pride.

“Of course, anything can be done for you dear Emissary."

“Ah thank you it is appreciated.” The large jet let go of Knock Out’s claws, bending down slightly he held one of his own servos near the Sylph's ped, offering to give the smaller bot a lift up. Knock Out bustled up his shroud and stepped up onto the offered servo. The blue jet lifted the sylph easily and carefully set Knock Out onto one of his shoulders. Comfortably seated Knock Out wrapped a claw around one of the shoulder struts, securing himself, then let the fabric fall from his servos and smoothed it down to cover his backside. He noticed the green jet trying not to stare. The attention made the young sylph smile behind his mask again. Getting attention from his fellow sylphs was normal but getting it from outsiders was so novel. 

The trip to the temple was much longer than the jet had let on, night had already fallen and the temple was no where in sight. Knock Oyt tapped his escorts shoulder, the tiny clank alerting the jet to the Sylph's need. He held out a servo and waited, the jet picked it up. “Temple?” The jet looked sheepish for a moment.

“Sorry, got a little lost but all good now.” The jet pointed, a large red crystal tower loomed in the distance. No wonder Knock Out hadn't seen it! He had been looking for a glowing alabaster cluster of spires not something that looked as if it came from the evil kingdom of some old fantasy novel. The sylph patted the jet's shoulder understandingly and returned to his relaxed position. The twin escorts lumbered on.

At the temple a small mech waited in the entrance, upon seeing Knock Out and his escorts they jumped from their kneeling position. They too like the patient jet-formers stared at him for quite some time. Even after he dismounted from his perch on the blue mech.

“Wheels, you have wheels! Are you a chariot as well?” The small sylph spoke so softly as if he was afraid of getting yelled at. Knock Out was not used to seeing mechs smaller than himself but he was used to the fascination with his wheels by now. Being a funeral chariot meant that for certain special bots Knock Out was allowed outside of the temple to do a funeral procession for the city. It was a rare trait so most of his fellow sylphs were uniquely interested. It was not polite to speak in front of outsiders however so Knock Out motioned to his brother to wait while he dismissed his escorts. Holding out his servos to the blue jet one last time the two signed each other chaste goodbyes before both jets transformed and flew off into the smog. Knock Out sighed wistfully as he watched them go, he loved watching jets, real jets who were truly allowed to fly wherever they pleased. It all seemed so freeing. He couldn't dream for long though with the other sylph waiting.

Knock Out turned back to the tiny mech and motioned for them to walk inside the temple. His mask was getting stuffy and he wanted it off. The tiny mech continued his train of thought as they entered. "You're really pretty but... small. How do they expect you to carry anyone? I know the citizens of Vos tend to be on the lighter side but still.”

In the safety of the temple Knock Out removed his mask and vented in deep intakes of the cool night air. It smelled of smoke and rust but at least it relieved his systems a bit. His new friend did not follow suite however, it didn’t bother Knock Out some sylphs refused to de-mask unless they were in the safety of their living quarters so he was used to the formality. “Yes, I am a chariot and I am stronger than I look believe it or not. Now for my question. How do you stay clean in this place it’s…”, Knock Out did not want to sound rude, there were not as many sylphs in the satellite temples so less servos and yet just as much work meant not everything could get done. He chose his words tactfully, “...unkempt.”

Despite his tact the small sylph looked down at the soot stained floor and back to Knock Out and his still rather pristine self, “ Oh I’m sorry, you will probably have to detail yourself daily if you want to stay white. Some of the older sylphs have darker paint jobs but I like the white so I just fix myself up each day. Maybe we can help each other? I’m sure it will get annoying for you having to drive in this mess. Your robes you might want to put away though. Those will get ruined.  We all wear black here as I’m sure you’ve noticed. They will most likely give you some black robes.”

Knock Out had not noticed since the only sylph he had seen was the tiny one at his side but he nodded anyway to ease the embarrassment. “Where are you taking me by chance? Not that your company is not welcome...may I get your name?” The small sylph looked at him for a long time seemingly in disbelief.

“You want to know my name…” the young sylph looked down unsure but responded, “...they call me the fatal flaw but... I call myself Hamartia.”

“Hmm that’s a New Cybertronian name, how bold of you.” Knock Out smiled playfully at the smaller sylph. The gesture seemed to be misunderstood. The tiny sylph quickly backed away from Knock Out.

“You... you won’t tell anyone will you, I could get smelted for such insolence!” Knock Out could hear the panic in the other sylph's voice so he quickly let his smile fall for something more reassuring.

“I have no plans on ruining this burgeoning friendship! You can call yourself whatever you like my lips are sealed.” This eased the smaller sylph who easily brought himself closer to Knock Out, his demeanor jovial again. His optics almost glowing at the word friendship.

“Oh! Well..I’m taking you to see Eldritch Nova Red, they sort of just expected you to know where to go when you got here but I thought that was stupid so I waited for you! You took a bit longer than expected but it’s okay I didn’t have any duties today anyway. I’m a reaper, so I get to go outside too but it’s not fun like what you get to do.” Knock Out took all the information in and filed it as quickly as he could. This place sounded like it could use some work in his opinion but at least there was someone willing to be friendly.

“Ah I see.  Thank you for this I would have been wandering around this place for jorns without you and if you think that toting deceased bots around the city is fun than I can only imagine what you do in your free time here.” Knock Out did not mention his distaste at the slang “Reaper” if the young bot was comfortable in calling himself as such then who was he to judge. Hamartia laughed slightly, Knock Out was nothing like the sylphs around the temple and he silently hoped that it would stay that way.

“We spar…it can be fun. I can teach you, you’re actually small enough to be a sparring partner and it would be nice to have one. No one around here cares for me much. It’s because I’m the youngest... well not anymore now that you’re here. I'm sure they'll like you though. So.... what did you do for fun at Libinthus?”

Knock Out was shocked at how rude the others sounded here. Shunning one of their own? Really? “We made things of course, pottery, sculpture, tapestries, you know art. We sang, danced, played music. Bots would visit the temple all the time to watch and to buy things it’s how we made money. All you do is spar, spar for what, what are you planning on fighting?” The smaller mech didn’t know how to answer.

“Some mechs visit and they watch. It’s more of a show than anything but I don’t think we make much money from it. We also take care of some of the local endangered fauna, I have one her name is Nebula you’ll love her! What did you do? Did you sing, did you dance, will you show me, please?!” A slight blush rose to Knock Out’s faceplate, he had never met a bot so eager for his attention.

“Well I sang and danced a little but those were not my fortes. I'm a painter, sold quite a few of them too. Maybe I will be able to make this place a living with them. Oh, not to brag but I do have a bit of medical experience. I have the servos for it or so the old medics at Libinthus told me. I also play the quartz harp. I brought it with me so I could play for you if you like. It should be with my other stuff, did everything get here in good condition?”

Hamartia’s optics shone with excitement but at Knock Out’s inquiry he looked down in embarrassment. “Ah yes everything is fine I ah... I set all your things up in the room across from mine… I hope you don’t mind.... also I would love to hear you play.”

“How eager for company this poor thing is! There is something he is not telling me.” Knock Out thought to himself. “Well lucky me I will have a personal escort to show me around, no running about lost like a blind beastformer with you at my side.” The small bot lit back up. This was going to be a learning experience.

When the two bots reached the underground chamber of the Vosian Eldritch the smaller sylph rung he servo’s a bit. “Ah... well here we are... I can’t go in with you or else I’ll get in trouble and I really can’t afford it... not to mention I don’t like the catacombs so uhh...how about I wait for you at the top of the entrance?" Knock Out agreed and watched as his tiny friend bolted, quickly maneuvering around back to the surface.

* * *

 

Nova Red was not as old or as large as Eldritch Quasar but was infinitely more ancient and as his name would suggest he had dismissed the pure white paint job for no paint at all. His frame a bright high polished bronze, and yet at the edges of the metal one could see the prominent green of oxidation. His protoform ,scared and cracking, had seen better days. Clearly a mech who had done much in his existence. Knock Out shone out like a beacon in the dark chamber, kneeling in the center platform he waited for the massive claws to drag him upward.

Talons swept him up and him brought to a stop, red optics glared out of the pitted faceplate, split lips and gouged metal creating unique shadows. Knock Out bowed his head to the titan. “You're the one they sent? By Primus could they make you any SMALLER!” The titan's voice was rough, choked with static, and he spoke cruelly. This was going to be a steep climb. “ _QUASAR THE OLD FOOL called you our last light they SHOULD have called you our final DISGRACE, LOOK AT YOU You’re FILTHY._ ” Knock Out wanted very much to retort, but this was not Elder Quasar, he would have to hold his glossia at the moment. “ _WELL are you not going to say ANYTHING?!_ ”

Knock Out lifted his gaze for the titan, in his time at Libinthus he had met many elders like Nova Red, he would have to choose his words carefully. “My outward appearance means... nothing. I was already late and I did not want to make you wait for me any longer. However if cleanliness is of a higher priority than timeliness then I will make note of it for future visits. I beg for your forgiveness my dear Eldritch I hope my unsightly appearance did not offend you too severely.”

It was a shock to hear the small bot in his claws speak so calmly, most of his sylphs cowered in his presence and at his harsh words. The little chariot had more going for him than could be seen at first glance. He was ,to put it simply, amused. “ _Quite the silver glossia you have on you, may actually serve you well around here. I might actually be able to do something with you. I might even actually be able to find you some work around here._ ”

“If I may be so bold to say, what do you mean by finding me work? I’m a chariot my function is to lead the procession but I am not a slacker I’ve done plenty of embalmings, and I am one of the best restorative artists Libinthus has ever seen!” The titan sneered at the young bots outburst but behind it all the young bots insolence actually eased the Eldritch’s worries.

“ _WELL ARE YOU NOT BLESSED BY ADAPTUS!_ ” The sneer fell slowly away as the Elder turned away from the young bots gaze. His anger dissipating with every klick, replaced by a look of sorrow in his optics. _“It's a good thing you’re well trained. We need another pair of servos around here but there will be no more parades in this city... much too dangerous for you. No you’ll be sent out with that little soft-sparked junkheap on gatherings._ ” Knock Out was in disbelief. Gatherings of all things! That was usually done by the much bigger sylphs, what was the point of having two tiny mechs do the heavy lifting? He kept his thoughts to himself however and nodded to show his understanding.  
“ _WHAT NO OBJECTIONS? Good. Respectful, I like that around here, now... let’s see those servos._ ” Knock Out held up his servos to the titan who squinted to get a better look. “ _Ah look at them, good and sharp but I think a set of buzzsaws should do you nicely. Efficient and deadly._ ”

Exactly the words Knock Out was thinking and quite the opposite of what he should need on a gathering. “Excuse me please but what will I be needing such heavy machinery for?” Eldritch Nova Red looked at him critically.

“ _Oh little one you’ll learn quick that here... we help the dead die._ ” The elders voice warbled as the scene cracked at the edges. Fogging up with a black haze before becoming blindingly white. The waking world suddenly broke through his revelries. Above him an old tender voice replaced the rough harsh one of the Eldritch. Knock Out tried to fight his way towards consciousness but something stopped him. Soothed him. Encouraged him to go back to his dream world. Tough but gentle servos touched him, stroked his face, his helm. Knock Out tried to place the memory, the name. He called but none answered and as quickly as he pushed towards waking he fell even quicker back into the darkness. Suddenly in a panic that maybe it was not life he was pushing to awake into.

His processor spun forward blasting through scenes of cold nights and “reapings”, of painting, of sparring matches and of calm nights he would spend playing his harp for Hamartia. The scenes spit the picture tearing in the middle ruining the effect and revealing the cold matrix of the bots memory before quickly congealing back together.

* * *

 

Knock Out awoke with a start, the face of Eldritch Aurora two inches from his own. “ _What do you think? I quite think it is a masterpiece._ ” Her voice was ethereal and pleasant. Knock Out set his harp aside and carefully moved the sleeping form of Hamartia from where the small bot was resting in his lap so he could get up to see what masterpiece Aurora was referring to. It was of course one of her painted up skulls, it had belonged to a rather nice local shopkeeper who sold books and stationery and who had been a personal friend of Aurora’s but who also sadly had no one left to mourn for him in his death. Aurora was a little macabre with her art but it was still beautiful none the less.

“The Goddess would be proud, another fine tribute to our lady and a beautiful show of caring to your departed friend for sure.” Aurora smiled, her fangs capped in sharp pink quartz daggers shimmering in the sun, and started a quiet hum. “When did I stop playing? I don’t remember falling into recharge, you should have woken me up.” Aurora stopped her soft humming.

“ _You have had a long night and you are to have another. As much as I love your music you have not had much rest. Your health will always come first for me tiny chariot. Ah~ look someone calls for you even now_.” Out in the front courtyard of the temple Knock Out had set out some of his new paintings, a handsome stranger had wandered over to admire them and was now calling over to the trio.

“Hello, um hello? Can you understand me? I know you can't speak back but I was wondering about the artwork.” Knock Out had long since been in the city to finally have a good understanding of New Cybertronian but even with that the stranger had quite a gruff accent. It made him nervous.

 _“Go young celestial, it’s you he calls for!_ ” Aurora pushed him forward playfully, her smile back with avengence. Knock Out batted at her servo’s but made his way towards the outsider regardless.

The stranger was quite a large mech. Beautifully polished and a rather stunning copper paint job, accented by inlaid flecks of gold and fine decorative oxidized green detailing. The look reminded him a bit of Nova Red except on the stranger it was complementing. His wings were held high and tight behind his square back, showing off the bright gold iatrics adorning each of them. Age had set in on his chassis and his faceplate but it only seemed to add to the stranger's appeal. The stranger held his servos just so, big blunt square digitips, not the norm for Vosians, this mech was even more of a stranger it seemed. Knock Out waved politely, the strangers optic's followed the sylph transfixed as he made his way over.

“Can I say first of all, I for one am so glad to still see sylphs at the temples. I thought that after that terrible business in Protopast that well..... there wouldn’t be anyone here.” Knock Out cocked his head in inquiry, he didn’t know what the stranger was referring to. The outsider looked embarrassed. “Hhrrhm of course, of course you wouldn’t know anything about it. I don’t want to cause panic…political business I am sorry I brought it up umm...mmm...” Knock Out’s red optics were wide with confusion, they bored into the stranger as the sylph attempted to make sense of the stranger’s words. “is...is...is the art... very nice art I might add, is it for sale?” This Knock Out understood, he nodded. “Ah. This… this one here of the temple at Libinthus is...is....is astounding, the detail, if…if…if I may did you perchance happen to live there for some time? I..I..I know all sylphs start out at Libinthus but this painting is exact down to the very sigils carved into the exterior. You...you...you must have been quite well acquainted with the place at the least.” Knock Out couldn’t help smiling at the mech’s nervous tick, it was quite the site to see such a large bot so flustered, he nodded again. “That is astounding, a journey to the holy city had always been on my list but now... oh the questions I have for you. It’s a shame we’re so limited in communication.” Knock Out held out his servos to the stranger who gazed longingly for a moment in disbelief before taking them up in his own.

“Not as limited as one might think kind doctor~ What are your questions?” The mech’s optics lit up as he gazed longfuly at Knock Out’s servos. The questions then came like a sudden rain, his servos never stopping, his inquiries quickly overlaping in his excitement and Knock Out was left to decipher the babble. He did his best to answer the downpour of questions but as the doctor delved into more intimate territory it became suddenly very overwhelming. “Please please slow down, if you need to babble quickly you can speak and I will answer. However I have a question, in your excitement you have failed to introduce yourself kind stranger. What may I call you?” The doctor blushed, his faceplate turning a warm brown.

The stranger spoke this time, his servo’s much too jittery now.“I am sorry, so sorry I shouldn’t have been so rude. I am- Heh, sorry...ah..name...name...ah...Patina! You may call me Patina.” Knock Out was smiling like a fool behind his mask. The name translated well into Old Cybertronian but Knock Out couldn’t help but repeat the name softly in it’s intended glossia. The syllables did not roll smoothly but were interesting to recreate, the name left a pleasant feeling on the sylph’s mouth. He had not been as quiet as he thought however. The doctor was sporting a dreamy starstruck smile at the sound of his own name. “Ah yes... yes, how would you say it in your language? Please I don’t mean to pry but I have a love for Old Cybertronian.” It was Knock Out’s turn to blush. It was not forbidden to speak to outsiders in Old Cybertronian, it was just unnatural.

Knock Out cleared his vocalizer softly, “Ah...Beautiful Age.” He let the first one roll off his glossia with natural flare, the second he slowly articulated for the doctor. It was strange trying to slow down his own speech, he had never had to teach someone anything before in his life. He could practically see Patina's spark glow from beneath his chest plates as Knock Out spoke.

“May I...I...I ask what do they call you?” Knock Out paused for a moment it was clear that Patina wanted his Old Cybertronian name but it was quite a concept to grasp for one not well versed in the language. He humored the doctor regardless.

He placed a delicate servo to his chest, “The final light we shall see before the well.” Patina looked dumbfounded but tried to recreate the name regardless. After several moments of fumbling he gave up.

“Ah.. that’s beautiful..rather..um..do you...do you perchance have a nickname? Something...something shorter?” Knock Out laughed at the doctor's inexperience then nodded.

“Tiny chariot.”, these words Patina seemed to know.

“Ah yes chariot, the wheels I noticed, wonderfully detailed on the wells I might add, such intricate designers you sylphs are.” Knock Out bowed slightly to the compliment. The conversation went on as such for some time, eventually Knock Out pulled the larger mech over to meet the other two sylphs who gleefully bombarded Knock Out with questions to ask the stranger back. So many questions! And after a detailed tour of the temple and a brief sparing match the day was over by the time they returned to the outside courtyard. The two walked at a close distance, servo in servo. “Ah this has been a lovely experience I am sad to see it end. You...you...you are a wonderful conversationalist! I could feel your servos forever against my own.” Knock Out had never been flirted with by such a beautiful mech, Patina’s words left the sylph speechless. “But sadly... I really must be going…,” Patina ran his servo down the painting of the temple once more, “How much for the painting? I don’t have much money with me, I really wasn’t expecting such a pleasant company but I will be happy to pay as much as I can.” Before Knock Out could respond there was a shout from behind them.

“ _No one is around! Ask for a kiss young celestial, it is your time to live!_ ” Eldritch Aurora had stood up effectively giving away her and Hamartia’s hiding spot behind the kunzite bushes before quickly ducking back down. Knock Out mulled it over. To remove one’s mask in front of an outsider was forbidden and could end in serious repercussions for not only the sylph but the outsider as well but the idea was too tempting for Knock Out to let go.

Patina looked flustered at the sudden reveal of the two spies behind them, “Ah…what did she say? I made out a few words but ah... I think I am mistaken.” Knock Out stood on the tips of his peds cutely and tapped at the moth on his faceplate. The warm brown color returned to Patina’s faceplate. “So...ah…maybe not so mistaken... a kiss in exchange for the painting. That is a heavy price if I am thinking correctly, a...a...a heavy tarnish on my immortal spark.” Knock Out nodded. “And you are sure...nothing else will suffice?” It was more of a leading question than the actual worried pleading of a bot who was fearful for his immortal spark so Knock Out shook his head. “Ah then...then...then that’s the price I shall pay.” Patina pulled the young sylph close, leaning his face in to be right near Knock Out’s. Bringing a large servo up he lifted the young bots mask just enough to reveal the pale mouth beneath it. The doctor placed his servo on the side of Knock Out's helm, bringing their faces closer still. Knock Out vented nervously, parting his lips a bit as an invitation. Patina took it, swiftly pressing his lips to the sylph’s in a rough kiss. Knock Out felt Patina’s glossia slide over his own and as the doctor pulled away he took a moment to nip at the sylph’s lip. Then another chaste kiss to rectify the damage before pulling away again this time for good as he slid the mask back over the young mech’s face. A shudder ran down Knock Out’s chassis as Patina leaned in close to his audial and whispered, the larger mech’s voice suddenly much rougher and much deeper than it had been all dat. “Well my dear Emissary is my currency good? “ Knock Out could only nod. “Perfect, may I offer you... one more thing?”, he nodded again. “Tomorrow night a colleague of mine will be giving a speech to the mechs of Vos, it will be highly political but as open minded as you and your brethren are...I think you might find it eye opening. I do not want to get you in trouble so I understand if you refuse but I just wanted to offer.” Patina pulled away, righting himself to better posture. He held out a purple card, a number written in gold ink glinted in the setting light. Knock Out took it. “The speech will be given at the abandoned data-chip factory if you want to go. If you need anything at all that number is the frequency to my personal comm-line.” Patina picked up one of Knock Out’s servos and stroked the sylph's talons for a long moment before suddenly leaning in close again. “You... can be so much more than a relic hidden away in this tower. So I do hope I hear from you. I could show you things you could never imagine with just a bit of courage you and I could change things. I hope you have a restful night and I hope you never waver.” With those final words Patina carefully put the painting away in his subspace, transformed, and flew off into the night.

Knock Out stood for a moment watching the flier soar off before returning to the two hiding in the bushes. “How are you two doing over here?” The two smiled back up at him.

“One of the elders has been calling for us for some time now.” The trio headed back into the temple to meet the calling.

“ _What did he give you, show it to me?_ ” The smile Aurora wore was monstrous and sly as she prodded him. He quickly gave her the card. She held it ridiculously close eventually placing it directly onto her faceplate. “ _Ah a number! What is it for?_ ”

“It’s so I can call him. He wanted me to sneak out and listen to his friend speak about relics. I think his friend is an antiquities dealer.”

“I’m pretty sure he said it was a political speech, I think he called you a relic.”

“That can’t be right. Why would he call me a relic?”

“ _Maybe he meant a treasure! That would make sense._ ”

The memory fitzed again skipping and tearing in spots. It settled on the final assignment. In the dark of the night his buzzsaws shone, Hamartia’s sickles tore at the quarry his moves complimenting Knock Out's own attacks. The bot pleaded profusely as they all did. The dying never learned that this was for their own good. This one was persistent. “You’re being deceived!” all he would say. It was the only thing the others would say as of late. “You're being deceived!" The phrase struck a cord in Knock Out’s processor he had seen it somewhere,everywhere, wherever he looked. It was on posters pasted on back alleys, painted on old decaying buildings, whispered by strangers in the the night. “You are being deceived!” Hamartia wavered, his sickle already around the bots throat and yet the small sylph shook with fear and unease. It must have dawned on him as well. There was something wrong with this. Patina’s statement from earlier that day played back in his mind. “good to see sylphs... nasty business in Protopast.” They were being deceived but by what and for what reason? Knock Out pushed Hamartia away and brought his buzzsaw down silencing the target. His robes dripping aquamarine as the two headed back to the temple.

“You have been so sorrowful since Patina left what is your processor stuck on?. The small sylph refused to look at him. “I will tell you what mine has been stuck on for many moons now if you would not mind a rather personal question?” The other mech looked up waiting.“Why do you never take off your mask Hamartia?” the question was abrupt, the response simple.

“I have no face to show. When I was younger I made a mistake so they took it from me as punishment and as protection against temptation. It didn't work. Now I have just been tempted by things less sinful but it's still there.”

“Can I see? Now? There are no prying optics around to offend.” the two stopped for a moment, Hamartia's claws scraped down his mask. Once, twice, the third time he stopped halfway and pulled the gold mask away. An empty hollow was all that stared back. Even his optics had been removed oh so skillfully. The ones on his mask had been nothing more than decoration. A beautiful facade. Knock Out couldn’t help but touch. Hamartia readily accepted his partners warm caresses, bringing his servos up to intertwine his digitips with Knock Out's.

“You...are so beautiful...IT’S NOT FAIR...it was just once, only once...and they…”

“You are just as beautiful Hamartia...you need nothing else...but if you were suffering then why did you not ask me? You know I would give you anything you could ask for.”

“I got her SMELTED ALIVE... and they would hurt you for helping me...I could never bare it.” the small sylph quickly replaced his mask, thoroughly embarrassed.

Knock Out chuckled softly, “A calculated risk but one I would take. The odds are in my favor since we wear masks anyway. Your new face would be for yourself only…no one else.”

Hamartia turned back to Knock Out and in a sudden moment tangled his claws into the chariot’s robes, pressing his small face into larger mech’s chassis. “I would not want it for only myself.” the small sylph paused simply to enjoy the intimate moment “So much time I’ve spent longing to kiss you like that stranger did. Despite all that we have done it's the one thing I could never give to you.”

Knock Out lifted Hamartia's face to press it against his own. Gold against gold. “You only have to ask.” There was a long empty pause, Knock Out felt Hamartia’s servos curl tightly against him.

“Please?”

“For you? Only the best. I will get started as soon as we get back to the temple.”

“You might want to change first. You are covered in energon. Nova Red will throw a fit if you make a mess of the temple.”

* * *

 

Knock Out had been in the workshop all day designing, smithing, welding something that would accent Hamartia’s personality. It was just a little bit harder when he had nothing to go off of. The chariot had never seen the small sylph's real face before but he was sure it had been lovely so he had to do it some modicum of justice. He worked away the day his project almost perfect when suddenly the subject of his work burst through the door looking distraught. “Finally I found you!”  
Hamartia rushed him, digging his claws into Knock Out’s shroud and nestling his face into the large mech's chassis. He was venting quite hard and Knock Out could feel the smaller sylph’s spark spin so hard it was making his tiny frame quake.

“Gentle, Gentle please! This is my shroud from Libinthus...but more importantly what is wrong? You're acting as if the goddess herself is after you.”

“She might as well be after what I have seen! They were right...ALL OF THEM. We have been deceived!” Knock Out could not be more confused.

“What do you mean? Who is deceiving us? How, why?” Hamartia was inconsolable, he shook his helm as he mumbled, clearly distraught. Knock Out soothed him till he gathered his thoughts and could speak again.

“It’s Nova Red! I saw them.... government officials...they just barged into the temple like it was nothing! They went into Nova’s chamber, they hollered at him, told him he was to keep his place, spoke about some deal they had between them! Warned him about some upstarts. We have not been doing the work of the Goddess...we’ve been turned into nothing more than...assassins! We are MURDERERS! WE NEED TO LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE! PLEASE! we can go to Libinthus, we can tell them what Nova Red has done. We can not stay here and continue killing for them!”

Patina’s words replayed in his mind again, "it is so good to see sylphs at the temple." Knock Out’s own spark began to spin, fear welling inside it. “I don’t think we can, I don’t think there will be any one left to tell.”

“What do you mean?!” Hamartia shook even harder now but the question was redundant. He knew what Knock out meant for he had had his own fears.

“I fear we are the only Sylphs left.”

“NO. No, no, no!”, Hamartia screamed on and on shaking his helm violently as he buried his face deeper into Knock Out’s chest.

“It will be alright. We are still here. We still have each other.” This seemed to calm the frantic mech a bit. Despite it all the sylphs at Vos were good mechs. He knew they were. They would do what needed to be done with or without Nova Red's permission...but not yet. They needed to be driven.

“We NEED to tell the people of Vos! We need to redeem the name of the Goddess! Where did Patina say that him and his colleague would be?”

“Wait, Wait what no! We need more information. We need to be sure first.”

“We have to go we can’t wait! I don’t want to kill anyone else!”

“You won’t have to but do you want to cause mass panic?”

“They need to know, we owe it them, to the Goddess!”

“Then...I’ll go, I can call Patina.”

“No you can’t they know him. They will catch you! Just let me go. I’m smaller, sneakier! Besides there’s not much more they can do to me anyway if I get caught.”

“That is not true-”

“PLEASE! Just tell me. I need you to stay here and cover for me. I want you to stay safe and they’re going to send us on another reaping tonight. I can’t do it... I can’t but if you go they will not suspect a thing. They won't suspect that you helped me.” Knock Out was silent for a moment bringing his helm down to nestle it against the smaller mech’s.

“Alright. It’s at the abandoned data-chip factory, but promise you will stay safe.”

“I will. I have to go now if I want to make it the factory is all the way across the city.” Hamartia took off and Knock Out went back to his work, waiting to be called upon.

His target had been some bot in the entertainment district. He screamed and begged as all the others did. He was much bigger than the chariot, taller, squirmier, it was a dance to get him trapped but eventually Knock Out cornered the film maker.

“Please I'm fine! I’m not sick I’m not dying!” Knock Out knew this but if he didn’t bring the target back it would be suspicious.

“May the goddess bring you mercy and guide you on safe travels.” The bot didn’t understand him, none of them ever did, but he was distracted enough for Knock Out to bury his buzzsaw deep into the mech’s spark chamber. He then quickly darted out of the way, letting the energon splatter the floor instead of himself. “Time to head home.” He couldn't place why but this gathering had just taken so much out of him.

The dawn was breaking as he neared the temple. Outside in the courtyard he could hear something...screaming...Hamartia. Knock Out dropped the dead mech and broke into a run. Nova Red loomed in the narthex, it was not normal to see him outside of his chamber. Knock Out watched from the distance as he brought his massive talons down against the ground batting at something. Aurora screaming and grabbing at the titan’s free servo, begging him to stop.

“ _HE HAS DOOMED US DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND GIRL, EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE THIS LITTLE JUNKHEAP HAS RUINED!_ ”

“ _What do you mean elder? Why do you speak this way? What has he done to glean your fury!_ ” The other sylphs stood around frozen, their masked faces cold and as dead as their sparks. Knock Out felt his spark light with his own fury at the injustice.

Nova Red ignored her pleas and skewered Hamartia with one of his massive talons. The eldritch curled his digitips and there was a faint crunch, energon dripping between his claws. Knock Out found himself frozen despite his rage but his fear quickly melted. He ripped his ornate staff from its’ slot and threw it at the titan aiming to kill despite knowing the odds were slim. The prongs as sharp as obsidian and as hard as diamond struck the Eldritch in the optic. The titan howled, dropping the mech trapped in his massive servos to explore his wounded face. Knock Out transformed and raced against gravity. He transformed back, quickly catching his wounded partner out of the air. He could hear the other sylphs screaming his name as he ran, screaming that the traitor was not worth it. Knock Out knew that they were fools so he refused to stop, refused to give them the honor of respect. Hamartia needed him more. Behind him Nova Red's howling continued but Aurora kept him at bay.

In the safety of his living quarters Knock Out's spark began to settle and intellectual panic began to set in. Setting the tiny mech down he assessed the damage. It was severe...fatal... but only if it wasn’t treated. He turned and rummaged through his chests and cabinets looking for anything he may have to help. He swept his optics over his supplies and took inventory, not much but he could at least do something. Knock Out’s talons danced over the wounds, trying to be gentle, but he could hear Hamartia moan and cry out even scream every now and then when he messed up. There simply was no time he could waste though, there was no time for comfort. The sun had risen and was starting to set by the time he was done. He looked down at his friend, broken and dying. He had done his best but it still wasn’t enough. He thought for a second of the doctor ‘if you need anything’ He needed him now.

Knock Out did not have his own personal line, he had to get to the transceiver in the nave without getting caught. It should not have been as easy as it was the temple was clear. It had never been so quiet. “where was everyone?” he thought to himself. It didn’t matter the Goddess was on his side it seemed. Knock Out burst into the empty room the transceiver ready and waiting. It took him a few moments to figure out but as panic spurred him on he turned the dials randomly till things started to work. Dials in the correct position he could hear the static clearing, _‘they know him they’ll catch you’,_ Knock Out shook the thought away. It didn’t matter if he was caught they were already doomed apparently. “Hello! Patina..can you hear me?” Garbled words returned his call but something made it through.

“...Sylph...What...Okay...Help”

“Yes...yes help! Help! I need your help. Please quickly!"

“...What…………...Okay…………..On my way.”, Knock Out ran from the room and headed towards the courtyard to watch the skies. Night had fallen by the time Patina got there. There was no time for words of greeting or further explanation they had to move!  He grabbed the doctor’s servo and dragged him to Hamartia. As soon as they entered Knock Out dropped to meet his partner to hold him. Hamartia's wailing had be heard from outside the room ad far down the halls. His mask had since fallen from his face, catching a glance at the other sylph Patina reeled back at the sight. Knock Out didn't have time to coddle the both of them.

“I got you help you will be fine! You’re going to live. I won’t let the Goddess have you. You have to go with Patina he’s going to fix you up.” Knock Out took the smaller sylph's cracked servos into his own, stroking them soothingly. Hamartia protested.

“NO..NO..NO..NO…..NO..NO..NO..NO!, his vocalizer at a screeching level. Knock Out shooshed him, bringing his talons up to the bots empty hollow one last time before pulling them away to reach into his subspace to pull out the new faceplate he had made. Beautiful and white with ruby optics and hollow cheeks. Knock Out moved to place it within the hollowed space, watching as the metal sides glowed as it became enervated. Bright new optics onlined, gleaming as they welled with tears. Hamartia lifted his claws to gently stroke Knock Out’s faceplate. “You look just as I have always imagined.”

“I worked all night, are you pleased?” Ignoring his wounds Hamartia clung to the bigger mech, catching Knock Out in a frantic, desperate kiss. The two ignored the doctor as they did, each relishing in the moment. Knock Out pulled away, lifting the smaller mech into his arms. “You need to go with Patina. You can’t stay here.” Hamartia became frantic.

“I won’t leave you, I won’t.. I won’t. I won’t, the mech clung to Knock Out shaking, pleading.

“I can’t protect you! I can’t help you anymore! You have made the Eldritch so angry you will die if you don’t go.”

“ Stay with me...come with us...what is keeping you here...I need you!”

“I have to stay. I have to know why. I need to make sure the others stay safe. I will find you but you need to leave now. Please, please go.” the smaller mech refused clawing and wailing. Finally reading the situation Patina acted swiftly, sinking a syringe expertly into the injured mech’s fuel line. It was Knock Out’s turn to freak out, “WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT WAS THAT?” He rose to his his peds advancing towards the doctor as he clutched at the limp bot in his arms.

Patina retreated, servo’s held up trying to ward off the Sylph’s sudden anger. “It’s a sedative he’s in recharge! I thought it would be best since he wasn’t exactly listening to reason.”

Sedative. Sedative, of course it was. Knock Out felt foolish. He turned from the doctor to wrap the small wounded mech in a sheet before holding him out to the jet. Patina took him gently. Knock Out’s expression turned stern, “You need to leave now! They know you.” Patina looked confused, he looked as if he wanted to ask a question but he didn’t get the chance. “I SAID LEAVE! WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU WHO WAITS WHILE THEIR PATIENTS SUFFER!” Patnia waded through the words trying to find their meaning, finally he nodded and turned to leave but turned back for a panicked moment.

“I... want you to pack your things. When I have your friend settled I will come back for you. I have no plans on leaving you here. This city is bound for the pit. Do you understand?” Knock Out nodded. Patina left leaving Knock Out alone.

* * *

 

As night fell on another cycle Knock Out made his way to the Eldritch’s chambers, the Eldritch was ready for him. The titan’s optics glared as he made his way to the center. Knock Out did not kneel this monster deserved no respect.

“ _So that little idiot told you what he saw ehh... has he died YET!? Have you come to redeem him, get revenge, KILL ME? Of all the mech’s who have tried...you may have a fighting chance._ ” The titan held Knock Out’s staff and in his talons it looked no bigger than a writing stylus. He threw it down and it clattered to the ground.

Knock Out ignored it but made a reminder to collect it before leaving. “What have they done to you dear Eldritch? What is troubling the world we live so that it would push you to use us the way you have?”

“ _EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE I HAVE DONE TO PROTECT THE GODDESS AND HER LIGHT! TO PROTECT YOU! EVEN THAT LITTLE FOOL! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?_ ”

“TELL ME WHY,WHY MUST WE NEED PROTECTION? YOU ARE A TITAN COULD YOU NOT PROTECT US IF THE WORSE WAS TO COME?”

“ _Not from what is coming my celestial. Not from what wishes to destroy us._ ”

There was shouting out in the hall, heavy footsteps marching forward. Knock Out turned to see the massive doors being pushed open but only remembered a quick glance of an angry faceplate before he was enveloped in the Eldritch’s massive servo, his claws tightening into an impenetrable cage. Outside it he could hear the voice of the mech who had entered. He hadn’t noticed Knock Out. He addressed the Eldritch rudely. 

“My, my, hostile are you now? After we’ve been so kind to you and your parasites.” the voice paused, Knock Out strained to hear the words. “Not going to speak to me now? Fine, but unlike you I am willing to give this one last chance. Just give us the little traitor and well make a show of him.” Nova Red stayed silent. “Don’t tell me you lost him! Did you?......Do you wish to terminate the terms of our agreement Nova?” The insolence in the mystery mech's voice angered the ancient titan.

“ _GO SHOVE YOUR CONTRACT UP YOUR TIGHT LITTLE PORT YOU DISGUSTING SLAGGER! I WON’T BE TAKING ANY ORDERS FROM YOU!_ ”

Nova’s insult seemed to rile the other mech. “IF YOU DON’T WISH TO COOPERATE THEN WE WILL HAVE NO FURTHER USE FOR YOU YOU ANCIENT SCRAPHEAP, YOU OR ANY OF YOUR LITTLE CULTISTS.

“ _My celestials will gladly WELCOME death to be free from your NASTY servos! The Goddess's mercy will set us free..and when she claims you I hope you are ready because I will make sure your afterlife is the worst thing your shameful little spark has ever experienced._ ”

“ I TRULY hope that's the case because then I will be able to wash their energon from my servos without any remorse. LIGHT THIS PLACE UP.”

Knock Out could not hear his screams over the sound of gunfire. Even after he felt the shots stop. He was deafened by the ringing in his audials and was trapped by the Eldritch’s claws. With nothing to do he curled into tight ball, tears streaming from his face, and he screamed. He knew he had even if he couldn’t hear it.

* * *

 

In reality Knock out knew he had offlined after this moment but in his dreams it just felt like forever. But the sound did die away, the ringing in his audial died away, the reverberations of the Eldritch’s shaking frame died away. The only thing that was left was the warnings of his processor, he was starving.  
It took all of his effort to free himself from the servo of the titan without passing out again but somehow he had managed. As he freed himself he fell from a distance, his back wheels slamming into the ground he bounced. Venting heavily he cautiously rose to his peds, he was already delirious from the effort so he needed to move quickly. The sight of Eldritch Nova Red stopped his spark for a moment, the titan was dead, his ancient form riddled with holes. His optics had been shot out, a huge gaping hole where his spark should have been. Crystal was already overtaking him, forming his own personal coffin. Knock Out ran from the sight.

He heaved as his processor spun, his optics flickered as he knelt by one of the underground pools. Without the Eldritch the energon was losing its glow but that mattered little to the dying mech. Knock Out drank readily from the pool and waited for his systems to recalibrate, for his spark to calm down. He had to go check the others.

He found them quickly in the nave of the temple. They had all been gathered there and they were all dead. The crystal in their tanks had consumed them. In their chrysalis they sat peacefully kneeling to the statue of the Goddess all except Aurora who ran. Laserfire had seared her chassis, bulletholes riddled her tanks, her head separate from the rest of her. Knock Out picked it up, gently stroking the Eldritch’s helm soothingly as if it still mattered. He kept it in his arms as he made his way to the courtyard.

Outside Vos was burning. Knock Out could see the fire and the smoke, he could hear the screams of bots, somewhere they were dying from the heat. It was his duty to help those poor suffering sparks but Knock Out could not care. He could feel no warmth for them, he could feel no warmth at all. Heading back inside the nave he made his way to the Goddess, clutching at the head in his arms he knelt to be with his brethren, lowered his helm, and wept.

Time passed but Knock Out hadn’t moved. He waited for what felt like eons. He tried to comm the doctor, no one answered. Patina was not coming. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed his staff. He needed to leave. He placed Aurora away in his subspace and set off back to the Eldritch’s chamber. There on the stained floor it sat, it had been kicked into a corner but blessedly it had not been taken as some sort of sick trophy. With it as his only defense he went to his room and gathered some of his things. He couldn’t stay in the temple that mucgh he knew, he couldn’t wait any longer, he would find Hamartia and Patina on his own, he didn’t need fancy technology to help him. As he made his way back to the narthex though he heard voices. Two voices. Neither were Patina's or any he took comfort in. Knock Out gripped his staff, if he had to fight his way out of here so be it he would not lay down and die like the others. He slipped into the nave, the two strangers were examining the fallen sylphs one by one. He could hear their conversation now. “Do you think one of these poor slaggers was the one we’re looking for?”

“How should I know Swindle they all have masks on? Come on we gotta break them outta here to get to them. The doctor's paying us big money to bring this little sylph to him safe and sound and he promised to pay even if the slagger is dead. All we gotta do is send the doc a conformation picture.” Knock Out could make out little of the stranger, aside from his green and white paint job and his hook. Had he mentioned a doctor? Knock Out waited to glean more information.

“Primus almighty what a soft sparked sucker! By all means then, let’s get started.” the smaller mech brought out his blaster. Knock Out was not going to let him harm them. He darted from the shadows and jumped the mech. The mech screamed and swung at him blindly.

“Hey look at that Swindle you rustled up a live one!” Knock Out was too busy trying to kill the smaller mech to care about taunts. “Not only that I think you pissed it off.”

“No scrap! Lockdown get this fragger off of me! These things got needles longer than my arm installed in them! Quick before he gets some fraggin ideas.” The large green mech called “Lockdown” grabbed at him, managing to get his hook under his neck cables. The bounty bot quickly made the stupid mistake of pulling the sylph closer for a better look, Knock Out released one of his trocars aiming to kill but missed, embedding it an inch away from the mech’s spark. The green mech only laughed.

“Well frag me sideways you weren’t kidding! But I don’t think that things longer than your arm. Quick get a picture of the little guy and send it to the doc.” Lockdown grabbed Knock Out’s face and turned it towards Swindle. Knock Out clawed at the larger mech’s studded faceplate determined to not let whatever Lockdown wanted to do an easy task. Still he heard a flash of a camera.

“Slag. Doc says they supposedly all got different masks! I need a better picture of his mask. Get it off and toss it to me.” Knock Out tried to fight but he could feel his captor's barbed hook press painfully against his cables.

“That’s sacrilege Swindle. Are you asking me to tarnish my immortal spark because you’re too scared to get close enough to take a better picture?”

“Yes. Now toss me the mask you freak we don’t have all day.”

Lockdown smiled at the smaller mech, “I’m going to the pit anyway. Besides I want to see if what’s under here is actually worth anything.” Lockdown tore away the mask and tossed it to his partner. “By the Allspark! Were gonna have to raise the price or I’m keeping this little one for myself. Has a face like a reigniter don’t you agree?” Swindle didn’t look up, just screamed into his communicator.

“YOU COULDA TOLD US HE WAS THE ONLY SLAGGER WITH WHEELS BEFORE THE STUPID MASK THING! I swear to Primus these slagsucking intellectual bots think everything's gotta be a history lesson. Does the pretty bot have wheels Lockdown?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Than it’s time to STOP MANHANDLING THE MERCHANDISE! I don’t care how pretty it is. Doc signed a contract. Knock him out, I don’t want him squirming around.”  
Knock Out tore his trocar out of the green mech’s chest and pushed it up through his jaw before quickly retracting it. He was effectively unhooked as the bot took more interest in the wound spouting precious energon everywhere. Knock Out fled to a safe distance out of both mech’s reach. The larger mech no longer laughing now. “BY FRAGGING SOLAS! I don’t think our new friend likes that plan SWINDLE.”

“They aren't supposed be be able to understand us.”

“Clearly this one does. So how about we speak to HIM nice and respectfully.” Lockdown had plugged up his wound with foil already, his composure calm again.

These bots were certainly professionals as to what they were professionals at Knock Out didn’t know yet. “PATINA?”

“Primus it can speak too!?”

“QUIET SWINDLE! You’re gonna insult him and we don’t want that.” Lockdown turned to face Knock Out his demeanor suddenly different. “Hello, yes Patina, he’s your friend, he’s our friend too. He sent us to get you, to save you from this...catastrophe. You must be distraught I’m sure. Something happened to the doc... lost an arm... had to leave quickly. He’s paying us to bring you to him but if you would rather stay with ME by the end of our journey well...I won’t refuse.

“PATINA!”

“YES PATINA, we will take you to him all you have to do is…”, something shot out of Lockdown's wrist, it hit Knock Out whose vision blurred immediately. The scene was suddenly cracking as someone was shaking him.

“Wake up!” Knock Out woke with a start. His optics onlined too quickly leaving bright spots in the corners. Still in the dark of the medbay he could see Ultra Magnus’ face. The large bot was holding him, shaking him roughly. He stopped when he noticed the light of Knock Out’s optics glow. “You were screaming and crying out are you alright?”

Knock Out could feel the tears dripping down his faceplate, feel his body shaking on its own even though Magnus had stopped. If anything he was even more angry at the blue mech for causing his nightmare but he couldn’t help himself he collapsed into Magnus’ arms more exhausted than ever.

Magnus pulled the small mech closer, “Doctor... are you alright?”


	5. This Is Gospel

The waiting is the hardest part

Everyday getting one more yard

You take it on faith, you take it to the heart

The waiting is the hardest part

   -The Waiting

 

Knock Out gave himself a few klicks of Ultra Magnus’ comfort before he noticed the alerts at the back of his systems. Twenty-four messages all from Starscream.  He groaned internally before opening them.

 ‘Knock Out assistance please.’  

‘ASSISTANCE.’

‘are you ignoring me.’

‘Doctor?’

‘Knock Out please this place is infested.’

‘I am UNDER ATTACK, THIS CREATURE IS ATTACKING!’

‘ARE YOU IGNORING ME?’

‘Please doctor.’

‘ITS GOT MY LEG!’

‘Knock Out?’

‘Doctor please!’

‘DOCTOR!’

‘IT’S BACK IT’S BACK!’

‘I hope you’re happy doctor, it’s trying to eat me.’

‘I’m going to let it. Since you seem to no longer care about me what do I have left?’

‘I freed myself from it, I think it’s messing with me.’

‘I’m hiding somewhere now, how did you know about this place again?’

‘It’s full of corpses.’

‘I can hear it following me, Knock Out please!’

‘I AM LEAKING!’

‘I’M DYING!’

‘SOMEONE ELSE IS HERE, WHO ELSE KNOWS ABOUT THIS SCRAPYARD?’

‘Do you think I could train the beast to protect me from Predaking?’

‘Doctor I have a present for you!’

 Well at least that seemed to settle itself, but a present what sort of thing could the exiled seeker have that Knock Out would want? Magnus was still holding him. He was going to be difficult. If Knock Out wanted to get to Starscream he would have to deal with the leader first.  Knock Out pushed himself from the blue mech, who let him go with only a little resistance. “Doctor, would you like me to get Ratchet back?”

 Knock Out steadied himself only to collapse immediately when he tried to take a step forward, his leg was still popped out he only then remembered. Dragging himself back on to the berth, venting softly, he scowled at Ultra Magnus. “I’m fine Magnus! I am fine, and I think that you and Ratchet have done enough to me for one day.” Ultra Magnus looked as if he wanted to say something. Knock Out stopped him. “Don’t, just don’t. I’m... not even that mad….anymore. I just need your help. So if you could use your big brawny servos and pop my leg back in for me, well then we can call today forgotten.”

 Magnus looked unconvinced. Knock Out’s voice was pleasant and forced, it was the voice he would use for Megatron and Starscream not when he was actually calm and comfortable. What he had learned today however, could not be forgotten, it simply wasn’t going to be that easy.  He debated if fixing Knock Out’s leg was the best idea at the moment. “I am afraid I can’t do that doctor.” Knock Out was taken aback.

 "You can’t just come over here a push my leg back in, now Magnus even I have faith that you can do that simple of a procedure.”  Magnus had no plans to be fooled by Knock Out’s sweet words, but if he didn’t help the smaller mech, would it only make him angrier? He moved closer to the doctor placing a servo on the injured leg. Magnus felt Knock Out’s talons softly fondle the bigger mech's mutilated servo. “Is this about breaking your servo, you know I can whip up another one in no time. I can start as soon as you fix me up if you would like. I will just have to go scavenge for more metal.”

 “I won’t be fooled by that Knock Out if I fix your leg you have to promise me you won’t just race off.” Knock Out smiled sweetly but a little too wide, effectively showing off the fangs at the sides of his mouth. A shiver ran through Magnus; before that smile had just belonged to an ex-Decepticon but now it belonged to a member of one of the most deadly castes in Cybertronian history. He felt Knock Out’s talons curl, at least it was his injured servo.

 “Magnus, I won’t run.” Magnus tried to keep himself steady. “I need to see Starscream, he’s gotten himself into a situation.” Magnus’ plates bristled. That would absolutely not be happening.  “Oh don’t be that way, would you be persuaded if I could give you that new servo now?”

 “You broke the one you made for me, you assaulted a vehicon with it.”

 “I broke one of them. I made a couple. Old habits as they say. You thought I would only scavenge enough metal for one servo?”

 “No, but I how should I know what you do with your supplies, you never let anyone in here.” Knock Out pouted.

 “I let you in here Magnus.” He was doing it again, tricking the Autobot leader with that sad dejected face, Bumblebee pulled that scrap on him all the time and it never worked, how did Knock Out get under his armor so easily. Despite how old the young medic actually was, he had the ability to look like a sparkling straight from the fields whenever the situation called for it.  

 “Where are they then I’ll get it for you. A little tit for tat as the humans say, then we can talk about Starscream.” Knock Out huffed, at least they were getting somewhere. Well placed bits of truth got you everywhere with these Autobots.

 “The large one in the middle, that's the new storage closet. Wheeljack made me a new infinity subspace, lovely is it not?” Fraggin' Wheeljack. Magnus could never understand the engineer’s newfangled additions, were they even necessary, he sure didn’t think so. Magnus could figure this out, it wasn’t that hard, sure an infinity subspace sounded implausible and more importantly unstable, did that bother Magnus? No, not in any way, whatever made the doctor’s life easier was alright with him.    

 Opening the doors Magnus was greeted with the blue glowing holographic display, Primus save him. “What...what do I do now?” He heard Knock Out sigh behind him, Magnus turned to see the small medic hop off the berth. He made a move to stop him but was too late. There was a small pop as Knock Out’s joint clicked back into place. He sauntered over to Magnus, running a teasing servo across the small of the truck’s back to pull his attention along with him.

 “Honestly Magnus, don’t do this to me I’m already instructor to Bumblebee and Smokescreen don’t tell me I have to teach you how to operate new technology! I thought such a prideful bot as yourself wouldn’t dare let his age show.”

 “Now that you mention it Bulkhead’s penmanship could use some work whenever you happen to be feeling up to it.”

 Knock Out laughed as he placed his servo on the operating interface, it lit up at first with an image of Arcee, the young medic swiped through till he reached the tiny diagram of Ultra Magnus. “See you swipe it, not too hard. Now you try, press on the part you want and do this.” Knock Out touched his thumb to his index digitip then opened them as if pushing away. Magnus imitated the action on the display. The diagram zoomed in, a rotating wheel of selectable arm components. “Now swipe through them till you get the part you want.” Magnus did as instructed. “Ah ah, not so fast you’re going to pass it up.” Knock Out placed a servo on top of Magnus’, pressing his hip playfully against the bigger mech. A blue blush rose to the trucks faceplate, it didn’t matter that he knew Knock Out was working him over Magnus let the young medic play him like a harp anyway; it just felt too good to turn him away.

 Stopping on the right component Knock Out instructed him to tap the image twice, the display picture was gone replaced by the actual part floating in the subspace. Knock Out grabbed it and pulled it into reality. The small counter at the corner of the screen went from ten to nine. “Ten, you made me ten extra servos, what do think is going to happen to me?”

 Knock Out looked up at him, “I told you old habits die hard, I would have dozens of parts for Megatron. I think ten was restraining myself.” The small mech moved to go collect his tools. “Well, what are you waiting for? Are you going to keep me all night?” Magnus shuffled back to his chair, setting himself down upon it so Knock Out could work easier.

 “ Would that be a possibility? I am sure Starscream can handle his own without you.” The young medic had set to work, Magnus would have to watch his words.

“Afraid not, once I finish this I really should be going. I know you don’t like Starscream and I can’t blame you but he is...a useful ally at least.”

 “I thought you said he was rude and that you couldn’t trust him as far as you could throw him.”

 “He is rude and you can’t trust him but that doesn’t mean I am going to let him waste away. I thought we were the good guys, giving chances to all our enemies.”

 “That era of stupidity is over. As much as I want to embody Optimus’s spirit our enemies are going to be much more dangerous than one exiled seeker. I can’t put my faith in the goodness of bots who have killed for nothing.”

 “Well, why not? I did. I do every day, and not only do I have to put my faith on them you expect me to welcome them as my friends.”

 “ I know it’s hard for you to work with Bulkhead and Wheeljack, and I don’t expect you to become friends-”

 “What’s hard Ultra Magnus is having to listen to your hypocrisy, you say Decepticons have killed for nothing and yet we were fighting a war. Anything and everything they killed for they did so to further the Decepticons way towards success. Don’t pretend that the Autobots haven’t done worse things, believe me I know. If they were all like Optimus I would be standing here today with more than just myself and you in this medbay.” Magnus looked away, he never expected Knock Out to become so easily outspoken, truly the ex-Decepticon had no fear here like he had of Megatron. It was troublesome, as Magnus didn’t need another insubordinate soldier on his servos but at the same time it was refreshing. Knock Out kept him grounded, always willing to stop Magnus when he got too self-righteous. It stunned him how easily Knock Out could take him and the others down a peg especially when it came to Autobot ideals.

 “This is why I need you Knock Out.” the small mech looked up from his work for a moment. “We can be pious and self-centered and you are the only bridge we have to the Decepticons who will be coming back. I can’t lose you to mechs like Starscream.” So much for smoothing the dents out first.

 Knock Out shook his helm, laughing softly. “You sound ridiculous. I am not just some impressionable sparkling Magnus you can’t lose me to anyone. I go where I please.”

 “Exactly, I feel as if I am walking over a glass chasm anytime I ask you to do anything! One morning you could be here and the next I could never see you again. I have come to appreciate your view of things and I want to be able to rest easy that you are as committed to this team as I hope you are. I...will be asking much from you now and I know you are not happy about it and I don’t care if you come to hate me for it but that doesn’t matter because it needs to be done.”

“Please don’t talk to me that way Magnus. I am not a new build; I think about all of my decisions heavily before I commit to anything.” Magnus looked off into space.

 “You are not as old as you pretend to be, you are not expected to be perfect here.”

 “I have been perfect since I onlined. I don’t need your judgment.”

 “I thought you wanted to better yourself.”

 “This conversation is no longer about whether or not I go help Starscream is it?” Knock Out was almost done, he tightened the final bolts, twisted the last wires.  

 “In a way it is, I can’t stop you from leaving but I have no idea where you will be going when you will be back if you will be back at all but I know I need you to come back. I need you here.” Knock Out brushed invisible debris from his chassis. Magnus’ face was set stern but in his optics, he could see the flashes of worry. It was a little disconcerting to be this cared for.

“Of all the mechs Magnus I thought getting through you would have been the toughest. Who knew all it would take to pierce your cold spark  was a pretty face and a few kind words.” Magnus stood, a fire in his spark, he was no bots fool. He took advantage of his impressive stature and blocked the smaller into a corner, slamming his newly attached fist into the metal of the wall. He saw Knock Out flinch but the small mech was unafraid. The medic’s talons were raised to protect himself. Knock Out had dealt with much meaner creatures than Magnus, he was not intimidated, but as always he was cautious.

 “Do not think I am your fool. You are a monster just like the rest! You have lived with no remorse for the things you have done and even still you show no remorse for your actions but a monster is what I need. I need you as the way you are, a clever monster to fight and persuade the other monsters that will soon be knocking down our door. I also need you as you were a beautiful creature for them to revere and respect.” The large mech was shaking with anger, he would not be made a mockery by anyone.

 “You have a funny way of talking to someone you need Magnus but the fact of it is I don’t need you! So what do you have to offer me; to persuade me to submit to your demands?”

 Magnus stared into the doctor’s optics; black pinpoints in suns of angry accusing red. Why was he always so foolish when it came to the medic? This was not how it was supposed to go. Damn his anger and this stress to the pit! What was he thinking blowing up at a moment like this? What did he have to offer the medic that Knock Out simply couldn’t get on his own or with others? There was not much. Magnus felt his anger melt away, Ratchet had been right he was terrible at this.

 “I...don’t have much to offer you. We may have won the war but we had no plans on how to handle things afterward. You are all I have at the moment, nothing more than a remnant of the past that will sooth the sparks of the bots coming home. While you distract them with the reverence of the dead...well it would give us more time to come up with a way to deal with the future. The only thing I can promise you Knock Out...is that you will always be safe here.”

 “Oh, how lovely. I have to live and work with bots who have no problem killing the mechs I have lived with and protected for pretty much all of my life. I also have to deal with YOU and your constant tantrums not to mention your INSULTS but Oh it’s FINE because you NEED me and promise to keep me SAFE! Unless of course, I try to LEAVE, then you send some someone to CHASE me down and DRAG me back here. I feel so SAFE!” Knock Out was fuming, his voice getting softer by the minute. “I didn’t leave one abusive relationship to just end up in another with you. You may be safer by comparison but in all honesty, the safest place for me right now is to be with no one at all.”  

 Magnus was frustrated, he could never deal with bots who didn’t see things his way. Dealing with Knock Out was like learning a dead language, no matter how much he knew he was probably wrong. He was no Optimus, he was no Prime, he was only what he was and that apparently wasn’t good enough for the young doctor. “I have nothing to give you then! If you are so unhappy then why are you still here at all?! You could have left months ago!”

 “I am here because I choose to be. No more, no less. You and your Autobots just make it increasingly difficult for me to want to stay. You use me, scream at me, disrespect me and still you ask for more without giving anything back that I couldn’t get from being with Megatron or Starscream.” Magnus slumped to the floor overwhelmed and exhausted. “Not having to worry about being snuffed in my recharge or thrown off the ship or crushed by Lord Megatron during one of his tantrums was enough to make me stay for a while. However, your contempt for me and for the other Decepticons is starting to wear thin. You think I’m stupid? I know why you are so stressed; there are already ships arriving but none of them are our allies. You’re afraid. You have no plan and half a city. You want me to go out there play face and make them believe you care about their dead when you don’t. You Autobots care about every pit bound creature you’ve met except your own kind who fought for their freedom but who unfortunately became a little corrupted along the way. I am not going to lie to them, Magnus.” Magnus vented heavily, the two mechs stuck in silence. Knock Out made his way to the door. It took the truck too long to see the point to Ratchets concerns, but now Magnus understood.

 “I need you to do this for me Knock Out-”

 Knock Out rolled his optics, he was done with this stubborn bruiser, all brawn, and no brain, and to think there were mechs who believed Ultra Magnus was a decisive bot! Seems like his years with his precious wreckers wore any of that away. “Well that’s great, but I don’t actually care. You might as well go call Ratchet back because I don’t think I will be returning-”

 “What do I have to do to convince you to stay with me?”

 “Stay with you Magnus, don’t you mean the team?”

 “No, I can only speak for myself. I can only change myself. I can’t really control the actions of other bots no matter how much I wish to. I want you to stay I don’t care what they think.”

 “Well, well, well how selfish of you Magnus. Am I not your monster? I think there are laws against that sort of thing.” the medic's toothy grin had returned, desperate bots were his favorite kind.

 “Knock Out, please.” The smaller mech chuckled softly, bringing himself back over to Magnus he elegantly threw his leg over and took a seat on the leader’s lap.

 “What is it you want from me, Magnus? You say you want a monster but I don’t think you know what you’re asking for. I might be a murderer but I’m not an assassin Magnus.”

 “I’m not asking you to be one-”

 “What do you think you are asking of me then. You know nothing of what I used to be.”

 “You were a Sylph! That is what I expect you to be. I also need you to be our medic. Most importantly I need you to be here when I need you to be.”

 “I see, what do Sylph’s do in your little reality, Magnus? Please enlighten me.”  Knock Out leaned up to place himself comfortably on the jutting out of Magnus’ chest.

 “Knock Out I-”

 “Where’s my temple? I’ve never been to the one here? When will I be leaving? Oh goodness, I’m Sorry. _**When will you be sending me** **?** ”_

 “Knock Out what are you talking about, why are you speaking that way, I can’t understand you.”

  **“ _I’m sorry Magnus it’s improper for me to speak to outsiders in their language, and the goddess forbid I live with them! I need a temple where I am to worship and sing the praises of the goddess so she may hear me and bless the deceased to have a veritable afterlife do you not understand_ ** **.** ” Magnus was shaking his helm, confused now.

 “What? Stop this Knock Out I don’t understand what you’re trying to get at.”

  _" **I have to leave post haste Magnus I’ve already tarnished my spark far too much! Before I can even think of working on the dead I will have to cleanse myself, a journ of repentance at least before the goddess will even listen to a word my heathen glossia may ask of her. Not to mention the cleansing of body it has been a long time since I’ve tasted dead energon, I will have to purge and fast for cycles before I am permitted to eat again.** ”_

 “ I said STOP! What are you doing, what are you even saying?”

 “I’M DOING WHAT YOU WANT MAGNUS. YOU WANT A SYLPH FINE YOU’VE GOT ONE BUT I DON’T THINK YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’RE GETTING WITH THAT REQUEST.” Magnus finally understood, he thought it had been the fact that the medic was feeling cheated in his relationship with the Autobots but that wasn’t the case. He didn’t even think of what Knock Out would think of him asking to return to the restrictive life of a Sylph. He really was a fool sometimes. He really should have listened to Ratchet.

 Magnus placed his head in his servo and groaned loudly. “I’m not going to ask you to go live in religious exile, and I am not going to put myself through the pain of asking you to follow every single rule the Sylphs were supposed to live by. Asking that of you would help no one.”

 “But Eldritch Magnus don’t you want me to live a proper life in the eyes of the goddess. I thought a mech like you would expect nothing but authenticity.”

 “I need you to change your alt-mode back, wear the mask the robe. I need you to look the part, to put on a show, just when you’re out there. You need to do the job, Cybertron can’t sustain itself without it, not to mention we’re up to our optics in corpses. Can you live with that Knock Out? What do you need me to do for you to say yes?”

  _ **“We shall see. Dear Eldritch would you not also like for me to play my harp for you to ease the weight of protecting all of us poor celestials with your righteous and all-powerful servo.”** _

 “You know what just to spite you yes to whatever you just said I hope you’re happy because now you have to do that too.” Knock Out vented out a soft laugh.

 “Well, then I’ll find my harp. Anything else you want of me, dear elder.”

 “Don’t you ever call me that again.” The young medic chuckled.

 “Are you sure you want me to go back to being a chariot, despite what you would think I was actually faster, less mass and all that. You’ll never be able to catch me not even if you sent smokescreen.”

 “You were a chariot? I’ll risk it.”

 “Alright don’t believe me but I was a terror back then. Well, I really have to go now. Starscream’s spark has probably already exploded by now from having to wait for me. Not to mention I am going to have to find something to replace my old Sylph gear. I haven’t worn the stuff I have for four million years I doubt it still fits.” Knock Out removed himself from Magnus’ lap and headed towards the door again. Magnus pushed away how terrible it felt to lose the feeling of the medic’s chassis perfectly placed against his own.  

 “You plan on going to Libinthus. Would you like me to come with you?”

 “Umm no...no I think I want to go alone...but I will bring you back a souvenir how does that sound.”

 “I suppose it would be too much to ask where you were going before Libinthus.” Knock Out looked down at the floor, really what did he expect Magnus to do; go out and kill Starscream afterword? No that would be far too much effort to put into killing the seeker.

 “Vos, I have him set up at the temple I was stationed at. It’s private, clean, and more importantly almost impossible to find unless you know where it is.” Knock Out stared absently at the truck waiting for further questions.

 “You still haven’t said what you needed of me.” Knock Out thought for a moment. Sure his relationship with the Autobots wasn’t perfect, and yes Magnus got on his nerves, but Knock Out was not a starstruck sparkling. Mech’s didn’t change just because you asked them too, it was something that took time and the desire to. Knock Out had always been a supporter of if you can’t live with a mech’s flaws then it wasn’t meant to be. This applied to more than just relationships of course. He couldn’t change the fact that Breakdown had wanted to be chunky and slow, so he came to find it endearing about the bigger bot. His partner always wanting to be his white knight. Someday he might find Magnus’ flaws endearing as well but until then Knock Out could definitely live with them. Still, it didn't hurt to throw out some suggestions.

 “Just a little respect dear Magnus, I do a lot for this team already. Oh and how about...YOU DON’T TOUCH MY STUFF WITHOUT PERMISSION!” With those final words Knock out swept out the room.

 Magnus rested his helm against the cabinet, that went as well as it was going to.

* * *

 

 It was strange to be heading home, it had been so long but the roads even broken and cracked still felt as familiar as they had back then. He didn’t even have to think about the way he just let his wheels go where they they wanted. The temple still stood as magnificent as ever, a beautiful edifice of garnet and gold. He entered the courtyard calling for Starscream. What greeted him was not the slim jet but a huge sharp toothed beast. Normally he would have ran but Knock Out knew this beast and the beast knew him. The young medic felt a smile spread across his faceplate. “Nebula! Come here girl, have you been giving Starscream trouble?”  

 The raptor like creature jumped up on him, its claws scratching marks up his finish. She licked the Sylph happily, the acid in her saliva burned a bit but Knock Out was too happy to see the creature alive to care much. Pairs of erratic clicking talons followed her, they too jumped the young medic. Knock Out felt an ugly laugh escape his vocalizer. “Hatchlings, goddess look at you fat ugly things, I love you so much! SO FAT!” Knock Out fell to the floor at the weight of the creatures, more swarmed him. The mech couldn’t stop his laughter even at the expense of his paintjob. A loud roar sounded through the courtyard, the large alpha calling his tiny tribe back to him. Knock Out was able to sit up now, but felt his smile widen at the site of the imposing creature. _ **“TITAN you chunky fragger, come here and give me a hug.”** _ The creature seemed happy to oblige, his audials perking up at the sound of Knock Out’s voice. It rammed into the Sylph at full force knocking him back a bit. Knock Out screamed in delight burying his face into Titan’s warm neck. “Oh Primus I missed you! I wish I had taken you with me, Breakdown would have loved you!” The creature screeched ecstatically, lickking at any part of Knock Out it could reach. Knock Out laid back against the floor, the creature content with its licking did a few turns and perched himself heavily on the tiny mech. He stroked the creature’s smooth quills content, joy flooding his spark. The other beasts followed in suite settling themselves around Knock Out and Titan. Knock Out offlined his optics and took in the sonorous sound of a dozen tiny purring engines and chittering vocalizers.

 “Please don’t tell me that you actually like these creatures Doctor!” Knock Out onlined his optics. Starscream stared down at him. “You are disgusting, they spit ACID, look at your self!”

 Titan hopped off Knock Out to screech at Starscream, the creatures quills bristling. _**“Titan down, friendly.**_ ”  Starscream looked taken aback.

 “I didn’t know you spoke old Cybertronian Doctor are there any other secrets you would like to share with me; like why you are so LATE?”

 “Magnus.”

 Starscream sighed exsasperated. “How do you stand him honestly? He acts like your gatekeeper how are you not infuriated all the time?!”

 Knock Out sat up, shrugging. Titan and the others had settled down again so the young medic was finally able to get a good look at the seeker. Who looked nothing like he had the last time Knock Out had seen him.  No longer the sleek silver of an earth fighter jet he had taken on a new Cybertronian alt-mode, he was tihicker, sturdier with a new black and red paint job. It was a good look but how he managed to aquire it was the more important thing on Knock Out’s processor.

 “Nice upgrades, where did you get them?”It was hard to hide the sound of his dissaproval, many mechs tried installing upgrades themselves, they were usually terrible jobs that lasted a cycle before fritzing.

 “Well I couldn’t WAIT for you!” Knock Out looked at him disbelieving, “I am glad you like them though because I hope you will be staring at them for awhile.”, the small mech was confused now. “You never have to see those wretched Autobots again and I can be free from the crippling fear of being found and snuffed by that insane beastformer IT”S PERFECT.”

 “Starscream what are you talking about I am not leaving the Autobots.”

“WHY NOT? We could go ANYWHERE! There are plenty of other Cybertronian populated worlds. !here’s one where all they do is race day and night for everything. We could go there YOU could show them what a real racer can do and then make ME their leader doesn't that sound FUN?”

 “That sounds terrible. They race for EVERYTHING? I don’t want to race some pompous slagger just to eat. What would they do for fun then?”

 “RACE! Probably, trust me you’ll love it let’s just go.”

 “I am not going anywhere, besides how do plan on going anywhere you have no transport.”

 “Well, I don’t but you do. I said I had a present for you didn’t I doctor?” There were heavy footfalls suddenlybehind the two of them, Starscream sighed dramatically.

“Well hello there angel face long time no see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starscream, you silly. Also someone help me think of a species name for Titan and his brood. They are like Raptors the dinosaurs+Raptors the birds of pray+ Birds of paradise+sharp bits+robot thing.


	6. Kenopsia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope every one is enjoying the story thus far also fun fact the idea to have Lockdown be a tricked out hearse came way before this story ever popped into my head, I had just always imagined that's the type of vehicle he would be in TFP mostly because they could get away with it and also because it would be scary but in a way that was like to halloweeny to be scary, also if you don't think tricked out hearses exist you are wrong believe me they do. So I couldn't help slipping that headcannon in, it just fit so well. He still looks exactly the same except he might have a little more red glass on him.

I sold my soul to a three-piece  
And he told me I was holy  
He's got me down on both knees  
But it's the devil that's tryna

Hold me down, hold me down  
Sneaking out the back door,  
Make no sound  
Knock me out, knock me out  
Saying that I want more, this is what I live for  
-Hold me down

 

“You haven’t changed! Good, a mech needs a little constant in his life and I always love looking at you.” Knock Out knew that voice anywhere. He glared at Starscream, the fragger could at least have warned him.

“Oh I see how it is, I try to give you upgrades and it’s nothing but no Knock Out I want my old arm, I like myself the way I am, but as soon as he shows up you go nuts. What brings you here Lockdown?” His smile was, tight his voice as well. Lockdown quickly turned on the charm

“Oh now, now, now, don’t you use that tone with the mech who is bringing you your freedom on a silver platter.” Knock Out rolled his eyes, the last time he spoke of freedom with Lockdown, he found himself up for auction at some interdimensional black market, never again. “From Swindle to me, from me to you, the Plaguebringer my fair doctor.” Lockdown bowed dramatically a pair of keys dangling on his hook. He offered them to the still seated medic.

“My ship. I see. Well then, where are my other four surprises? Or are they still in stasis?” Knock Out stood to take Lockdown’s offering.

“Ah, yes the other Stunticons, well you see Swindle needed to borrow them and with Breakdown sadly no longer with us....they needed to find a new member so...Swindle didn’t think you would mind with your position with the Autobots and all. Once they are done with that business they will be joining us here on Cybertron, they miss you, much to Swindle's aggravation. Ah but Motormaster did leave this with me to give to you.” he pulled his hook away, suddenly digging around in his subspace looking for the package. He finally managed to pull it out, it was wrapped in tarp and soaked with energon. It smelled awful, or well he supposed it smelled awful from the look on Starscream’s face. It didn’t smell like anything to Knock Out. “I don’t think it traveled well, might be the best idea to toss it.”

Knock Out snatched both the keys and the package already angry, “I think I will judge that for myself Lockdown thank you.” Unbeknownst to Lockdown, a cold Dread had snuck into Knock Out's spark. Usually, Wildrider or Dead End were his gift givers...but Motormster.....he only sent him one type of "gift". Save for lewd photographs of his spike set of course.

“Now the subject of...payment.” The medic ignored him and began unwrapping the dripping parcel. A beautiful gold masked face stared up at him, Knock Out paused for a moment. This had to be the universe’s idea of a joke pushing all of this upon him at once. Ratchet, Magnus, his worsening nightmares! He'd been looking for Hamartia since he escaped Vos, Pit he'd been looking for any sign of any Sylph in general! Except....well he'd found plenty of signs...just none of them good. He was really hoping to find Hamartia alive though. This couldn’t possibly be how his search ended; could it? He had sent Hamartia without his mask but that didn’t mean the Sylph couldn’t have gone and made himself another one. Knock Out could feel his spark begin to spin.

It wasn’t him. It couldn’t. The skull was huge! What was he thinking getting so caught up? The longer Knock Out stared the more he felt he recognized the mask though. Lockdown and Starscream were arguing, he couldn’t be bothered he needed to concentrate. Castor. He finally lifted the mask, it was the pale face of the young Eldritch from his memory, only now it was older, war-worn, and cracked from emaciation. Knock Out vented sharply, his spark seizing with grief at the sight. His talons gently lifted the fragile relic; underneath was a stained holo-paper note. Knock Out unfolded it, Motormaster’s heavy script graced the page.

‘Hey doc, found him in some abandoned Autobot prison ship after we woke up and started looking for Breakdown’s replacement.' After that were a few long lines, starts and stops of thoughts and feelings that Motormaster didn't deem worthy, so he'd crossed them out. 'We all felt him go even when we were knocked out. I know you don’t like us working with Swindle so we’ll make sure to be quick. Are you doing all right? I’ll crack any skulls you need me to.  I swear anyone who even thought about messing with you is dead! All you gotta do is tell me. Don’t get snuffed before we get there alright. Motormaster.’

Motormaster, the brute. He wasn’t the most eloquent or expressive mech but his concern showed through regardless. Knock Out had to vent deeply a couple of times to push himself away from the edge. Lockdown and Starscream, torn from their bickering, finally took notice of him.

“Is that another Sylph skull? Primus! Motormaster that enabler! I can’t believe you even get other bots to send you things to fill you terrifying collection? What is your deal with Sylphs. You know those freaks injected dissolving goop into bots right? Like, that was their sole function. You should probably stop touching it with you bare servos. Don’t want to cause any damage to your precious servos now do we doctor?” Starscream reached for the skull, Knock Out reared back.

“KEEP YOUR DIRTY SERVOS AWAY FROM HIM.” Knock Out’s engine revved in warning, Starscream was taken aback. Lockdown laughed heartily at the medic's outburst.  
“AND YOU CAN SHOVE IT UP YOUR PORT LOCKDOWN!I PAID SWINDLE IN ADVANCE.”

The bounty hunter cleared his vocalizer, clearly the poor medic was on edge and not in the mood but still every service has its price. “You paid Swindle but I brought you your ship and I like your currency much more than his.”

Starscream had put his concerned face on. “I didn’t mean to upset you doctor...to each their own I suppose..I didn’t mean to insult you.” Primus save him, for how smart the seeker was his inability to put two and two together really taxed Knock Out's patience. Lockdown was not helping either.

He stared at Castor then he stared at the keys dangling from his digitips. Ignoring the two other bots he left to go find his ship. Leaving Starscream and Lockdown alone and confused.  
“Doctor, where are you going?” it was almost in unison.

 ** _“Titan, Nebula hold them!”_** the creature and his brood stood suddenly at the command and began chittering low warnings at the two interlopers. The two continued to call out for the doctor, Knock Out continued to ignore them.

* * *

 

The Plaguebringer was a large ship, it had to be since it was a medic ship not to mention the previous home of a combiner team. As far as the medical side of it went, well it hadn’t been in commision for some time. In fact, it had been decommissioned after all the members on board were quarantined with cosmic rust and left to waste away. When Knock Out found the ship it was filled with rusting corpses; nothing more comforting than the smell of home. He gave the poor slaggers a quick prayer and a hasty send off, clearing out the ship as quick as he could. The fact that bots were still dying of rust even now was abysmal, honestly if Knock Out had been aboard a thousand plus mechs would still be living to tell their tales. That was the problem when you were young in the medical profession, you always had stubborn junk heaps like Ratchet sneering down their noses at new ideas even if they happen to be life-saving ones. Needless to say the Stunticons were not interested in living in a deathtrap. Good thing all it took was a couple sweeps with saprophytic scraplets and bam, good as new.

Knock Out moved through the ship by memory, the halls were inviting, dragging him deeper and deeper till he rounded a corner that led to the captain’s quarters. He entered the code and was immediately comforted by the sight of the familiar room. Lockdown had been right every bot needed a constant in their life and at the moment this was his. He set Castor and the keys down on the large table and made his way to the large padded berth. He sprawled himself out on it; relishing in the nostalgia. It still smelled of one of his favorite waxes. He pulled Breakdown’s helm block close to him, hugging it to his faceplate. Knock Out knew it was stupid, there was no changing the past so pulling stupid stunts like this was only going to bring him nothing but heartache but Knock Out found that he didn’t care. It was so soothing to be home and this ship had truly been his home. It was where he had made his best memories, even if he had only spent a short time here comparatively.

He missed his dysfunctional band of brutes though, it wasn’t home without them and it was no longer a home without Breakdown. The ship was now nothing more than a museum, a set display of a time when he had truly been happy. " Ah yes see, there you go. Nothing but heartache. Why do we never learn?’

He sat up and took in the rest of the room, mostly he just stared at the shrine that took up the entirety of the far wall, it was much larger than the one he had on the Nemesis but only because he had the room for it. Aurora’s bright jeweled face caught his optic. It did him no good to dwell on the past; Hamartia was still out there and if Castor had escaped then maybe Pollux had as well. Maybe even others from Libinthus or the other satellite temples. He might not be as alone as he felt he was, maybe just maybe the Autobot’s snooping had been a good thing, a sign from the Goddess to fulfill his destiny as some sort of beacon of hope or whatever. Even the thought of it sounded like the most deranged Autobot sentiment he had ever heard.

There was no way he was going to just hop on board and embark on a grueling space adventure with Starscream, no that would not be happening. It also would not be any benefit to Knock Out to keep the ship. Sure it held happy memories but living in a museum made one forget that there was a future ready and raring to be created. The medic had made up his mind, the ship could get them to Libinthus, he would take it back to the Autobot base to unload anything he or the Stunticons may want and then he would pass it on to Starscream to let the seeker do with it as he pleased. The Autobots might protest seeing as it was a fully functional spacecraft but honestly, if Magnus was so worried about Knock Out falling into Starscream’s servos then the best place for the seeker would be off planet exploring the galaxy. He knew the Autobot leader wouldn’t agree but who cares what he thinks, it was Knock Out’s ship so he could do with it as he pleased.

There was a knock on the metal frame of the door “How about you and me boot this baby up and leave that vapid seeker in out lightwaves?” Oh Lockdown, as subtle as ever. “ We can come back for him after oh... a century or so. Come on you know you need some alone time.” He moved like he had every right to the place himself, like there wasn't unsolved tension between them, like everything was forgiven and forgotten. He was afterall used to Knock Out's personality. Given enought time and all real ire faded away and only scars were left. He was never happy about leaving them...but in their lives somethings were unavoidable.

“Ah, how will I be alone when you are with me.”

“Alone together then.” Brash and assertive Lockdown bend down and swept Knock Out up into his arms, idly pacing in a circle around the room as they continued to chat. Lockdown could still feel the tension in his frame, not all was forgiven since their last meeting or it could simply be the stress from his last few months alone with the Autobots getting to him.

“I need someone to help me with some upgrades.” Autobot's it was then. Knock Out only liked to reinvent himself when things started to irk him, when he started to worry others were questioning his worth.

“So you do want my company...what are you looking for?”

“Something a little retro I think.” Lockdown moved to one of the chairs by the table and took a seat.

“Hmm keep talking.”

“Magnus found me out, wants me to be his pretty little beastie.”

“Can you blame him, what mech wouldn’t?”

“Do you have what I need or do I have to go elsewhere?”

“I might need to gather some items but you plan on heading back home anyway don’t you? So we can look together and if we can’t find anything it will be a custom job.” Lockdown settled the small doctor onto his lap, burying his faceplate into the cables his neck. “It will be just like the old days.” He nipped at the sensitive cables between the panels gently, trying to get a rise out of the doctor. “How will you be paying for my services doctor? I may have to ask for an advance since you seem so ill-inclined to pay me for services I have already done for you.”

Knock Out fooled with the tires on Lockdown’s thighs, it had been a long time since he had to pay for anything. When you had a combiner as a bodyguard mechs just tended to give you things for free. “I think the fact that I am choosing your services should be down payment enough. I wouldn’t just put my trust in any bot to strip me down to such...a vulnerable state but that doesn’t mean I need you to do it...Ratchet would do just as good a job as any.”

Lockdown snarled “THERE IS NO WAY...I am letting that GEEZER steal such a beautiful sight away from me.” Knock Out smiled slyly, he always did love getting his way. “But...ahem...what about afterwards then, I have some lovely plans but they will cost you.” Knock Out pat Lockdown’s helm.

“Hmm...I have plenty of things you could want.”

“I only want one single. Tiny Thing.” The medic vented out a laugh, he could feel the heavy purr of Lockdown’s engine.

“We’ll see.” The bounty hunter let out a growl that turned into a soft whine at the end. He did not want to wait, but Knock Out was not letting up.

“Hmm, we shall see. Do we need to bring the spare?”

“We don’t but he can fly...so he will probably just follow us and then be real pissy about us leaving him behind.”

“Not if he doesn't know where we’re going.”

“Starscream will be able to catch up to us no problem, in space sure she’s one of the fastest but at low altitudes it’s all about a smooth ride, she is a medship after all.

“You sure about that?” Lockdown had a mischievous gleam in his optics.

“You didn’t.”

“One of her engines was going bad so I replaced it for you, then...took off three of the cargo holds you weren’t getting any use out of. Sawed off the whole back end got rid of twelve blocks. Suped up the deck. Swindle had some parts he wasn’t able to sell so I got them in a deal. Two more engines, just out of the damn forge. A couple of additional thrusters, big ones mind you. A few new solar panels, more efficient ones, new energy field, new paint. I mean it was easy. You had half a ship you weren’t using so, Swindle got the salvage. I made sure there was nothing important before hand so...no worries.” Lockdown expected praise and hopefully, some appreciative attention. Knock Out did not have the same thought.

“Nothing important, how about half my fraggin ship! I told Swindle to keep your meddling servos off of her!”

“He wanted the windows of all things can you believe that?”

“Yes, I can! The’re embedded with plasma treated Sitex diamond; nothing can break them!”

“Well...It was worth it. Trust me, let’s just take her for a ride...just us.” Despite the initial rage, Knock Out wasn't....that mad. He really didn't need all that space and now that it was more of a personal ship the Bots wouldn't be as mad....and Lockdown was offering him some peace and quiet.

“I don’t know Lockdown. Starscream has been through a lot as of late. Besides you know how he is, being alone makes him nuts. How are his energon stocks? I gave him more than enough but Primus knows if he has been frugal with it.”

“I have been dealing with the fragger all day! TRUST ME, he’s fine. Come now doctor, the Autobots, Starscream, what about you let’s make this about you.” Lockdown had a point. Starscream still didn’t know about his life before the war, he had been far too preoccupied dealing with the armada when Knock Out had joined the Decepticons and the information of his past had been on a need to know basis and Starscream simply didn’t need to know. So it was rather funny that Magnus was so worried about the two of them interacting. Not to mention the last thing the medic wanted to deal with was the seeker's ignorant comments.

“He’ll be alright on his own for a bit...I’ll make it up to him later.” Knock Out could feel the grin on the bounty hunters faceplate. He pushed himself off the bigger mech’s lap to grab the keys off the table. He handed them back to Lockdown. “You go start her up, I want to find a secure place for him before takeoff.” Knock Out made a motion at the skull on the table. Lockdown nodded and stood to leave.

“Don’t take too long doctor, believe me, the trip will be over before you know it.”

* * *

 

Lockdown had done a marvelous job on the control deck; everything was detailed in black, red and gold, it gave the small room an expansive feel that felt otherworldly, like he was already traveling through the expanse of space without ever leaving the ground. Knock Out felt himself grinning. He hated to admit it but Lockdown knew the way to his spark. It was visually stunning.

Lockdown turned as Knock Out entered wearing an equally impressive grin, he could tell how impressed the young mech was and it was always nice to have his work be appreciated. The bounty hunter pat his lap, inviting the doctor to join him at the captain’s seat. Knock Out eagerly obliged, he hopped up onto Lockdown wrapping his peds behind the bigger mechs to secure himself. Lockdown let himself indulge in the moment. “Hmm just like the old days.”

Knock Out explored the controls, Lockdown hadn’t messed with them much, but there were, however, some new buttons that the doctor was unfamiliar with. “What do these do?”

Lockdown wrapped his arms around the smaller mech’s waist, “Well, why don’t we just find out. Take her up.” He pulled his little doctor close, Knock Out resisted.

“Careful, careful! You are going to pop my tires!” Lockdown yanked him softly, Knock Out’s back tires bumping gently against his chest, he chuckled coyly.

“Not to worry my dear; you’re a perfect fit.” Knock Out felt a warmth rush to his faceplate, no one so eagerly praised him quite like Lockdown. “Now as I said before, let's get our darling airborne.” Knock Out released the gravity hold and engaged the lift, the Plaguebringer rose elegantly above the spires of the temple. There was almost an immediate ping of a systems alert.

‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING?’

Lockdown growled as he noticed Knock Out retreat to his systems, he took over the controls engaging the thrusters and boosters. Knock Out couldn’t get the message out fast enough.

‘Just testing the ship, Lockdown did some heavy duty upgrades on it, we wouldn’t want to have it blowing up on us during our voyage now would we?’

The ship lurched forward suddenly, already racing through Vos as it gained altitude. Knock Out grabbed onto the bigger mech’s arms to keep himself in place, the thrill of the rather exciting take off quite apparent on his faceplate. Lockdown was fiddling with some system on the control panel.

‘I WANT TO GO ON THE TEST!’

Knock Out was about to answer when the green mech pulled his attention away with a sensuous growl, “Press the glowing triangle one.” He found the right button, his talon wavering on it for a moment before finally engaging whatever system it linked to. There was a sudden and slightly uncomfortable pressure around them, but it dissipated as quickly as it came. One minute they were in Vos and now, well now Knock Out had no clue but it certainly wasn’t Vos. “I told you he could never catch us.”

“A low altitude quantum jump! Where did you possibly find the driver for that?” Knock Out was giddy, Lockdown had really gone all out.

“ Only the best for my favorite customer. You can thank Tarn and his little murder brigade. That pitiful addict needs t-cogs like Swindle needs credits. I got him what he needed so he so graciously let me salvage some parts from his more...intact victims.” Knock Out felt his spark dim for a moment, sure the upgrade was nice but still, living with the Autobots might finally be starting to get to him. There must be a positive to that type of carnage somewhere.

“Well, how about that. Now at least some part of them gets to live on. I hope they enjoy the trip; it’s not every bot who gets to see Libinthus.” Lockdown pulled the smaller mech into another tight hug

“It’s good to hear you still think that way. I was worried those Autobots had ruined you.” Knock Out laughed stiffly.

“No need to worry about that. No mech could ever change me.”

“What am I going to do when those Autobots get attached to you? You know Ultra Magnus doesn't approve of how I conduct business.” Knock Out lurched forward and quickly grabbed at the controls as the ship began yawing towards a rather close bulding.

“Who knows but you won’t have to worry about it for very long if you keep forgetting to engage the autopilot!” The bounty hunter only chuckled at Knock Out’s concern. With his previous headrest torn away Lockdown pressed his faceplate into the sensitive back plating, resulting in a pleasant shiver from the doctor.

“Can’t engage that flying this close to the city, too many obstacles.”

“I can see that, then why did you forget about the controls?”

“I love it when you fly. Gets you so focused. You get the cutest look on your face.” Knock Out didn’t know how to respond, he always felt so awkward when people found genuine interest in him. Lockdown said nothing further and the two completed their traversing in comfortable silence.

Soon the ruins of Libinthus loomed, immediately Knock Out was glad to have Lockdown with him. This would be his first time returning to Libinthus since he left and Knock Out wasn’t sure if he could honestly cope with what he might find. Having someone else there to keep him on task would focus his processor.

Landing was hard, Libinthus had been one of the oldest and largest cities on Cybertron so there were no wide open spaces even with much of the city in ruin. Lockdown helped bring the ship down onto the roof of a flat and relatively stable looking building. The grand tower of the Sylphs' still rather far in the distance.

 ~~~~“How is your parkour doctor?”

“My what?” The bounty hunter smiled, stifling a snicker at his joke.

“Apologies, I figured with your stint on earth you might get that one. It is a human practice where they traverse urban landscapes quickly by scaling buildings and jumping off things.” Knock Out blinked a few times processing Lockdown's information.

“Oh. Well in that case, pretty good actually.” Lockdown was not expecting that, in all honesty he had been kidding. “Do you wanna do that? I don’t know if it will be any better on the ground. This place looks torn up; driving might be difficult.” Lockdown had really been kidding. Sure he was a master of the chase but he was more of a make your own path by force kind of bot.

“Uhh-ahem, I think I take the ground but why don’t you try going that way if you think it might be easier. If you get to the temple before me well... by all means start searching.” It wasn’t that Lockdown couldn’t scale and leap across buildings like some sort of wildman it was just...the state of these buildings were questionable and he was a lot heavier than Knock Out.

“Are you sure?”

“We can even make it a race!” Knock Out’s expression lit up.

“Okay.” The tiny medic was down right giddy now, Lockdown felt his spark warm with affection.

“Alright, are you ready? Set? Go.” Knock Out took off without looking back. Lockdown watched him go. He watched the smaller mech elegantly leap off the building and start scaling the one he landed on with startling efficiency. He whistled as the tiny mech vaulted himself from the tip of the spiraling edifice onto a distant bridge landing with a well trained roll. It was quite a site, even on two legs Knock Out was quite the speedy little mech. “I don’t stand a chance. Ah well, we will both relish in your victory.” Lockdown jumped down onto the street and as Knock Out had predicted it was a disaster. As he transformed, a rather interesting vehicle took his place. Lockdown was without a doubt a hearse but with all of his upgrades he looked even more menacing. He had changed his alt mode for his own stint on earth but had grown far too attached to change it back. As he thought about the past he sighed and began his arduous drive through the city.

* * *

 

Libinthus was not only the city of the Sylphs but a holy city for all worship so when the war waged it alone was left untouched. Hallowed land they called it and since it could not be taken by either side it became a safe haven for neutrals, but sadly it couldn’t last as one. As Cybertron slowly died, resources became scarce, tensions became high, peace became unbearable. It is every sentient beings main goal to survive so even the once peaceful neutrals turned on each other in the end. Leaving a ruin of what once was the most magnificent city on the planet. Corpses littered the streets in all forms, some clearly scavenged from while others lay pristine, untouched. If the Sylph’s and their Eldritch leaders had still been around, would they have saved these sparks from extinguishing themselves with fear and hate? Lockdown had to wonder. There was a lot he wondered but specifically right now he was thinking of his little medic and what he must be feeling right now. Was Knock Out always searching for anyone who might have a connection with him? All of those skulls, all of that searching, he knew it was for one bot in particular but still, any familiar faceplate would have to bring at least some comfort for a bot who probably felt so alone; he himself all that was left of a once great lineage. Truly a relic now.

The sun was already set high by the time Lockdown reached the temple. Knock Out was standing out in the courtyard waiting for him looking smug from his triumph. “What are you waiting for I told you to go treasure hunting.” Knock Out gazed at his peds then back to the temple with apprehension, for a moment he looked just as young and lost as he had the day Lockdown had plucked him from his reliquary. “Ah my shimmering antiquity, not yet ready to face the wounds of your past?”

“It’s a big temple. I didn’t want you to lose your way.” Lockdown brushed off the soft jab and finished his stride towards the other mech. He used his good arm to encircle the mech's waist and pulled Knock Out close to him.

“We wouldn’t want that, so you better stick close.” Lockdown was careful to keep a little distance between them. Wouldn’t want his spikes to cause any damage now would he. The temple door was off its hinges already, the two took one last long moment to stare into the dusty abyss before Lockdown kicked it down and the small mech on his arm up and over the obstruction and into the darkness of the entrance way. “Honey, we’re home!”

The place had been overtaken by crystal, large spires marked where bodies had once lain but the entire floor was one solid sheet of it giving the ground the terrifying kaleidoscope effect Knock Out experienced in his dreams. It made the medic shiver. They had to move, they had to get to the courtyard, and to the living quarters where the storage building would be. There was nothing left to scavenge from this room.

Lockdown could feel his companion's discomfort so as quickly as was possible he maneuvered around the room leading the smaller mech along with him. Pushing through the doors to the main theater Lockdown came face to face with a huge creature, skeletal and frozen, fangs bared and talons reaching. Lockdown knew this monster, Knock Out had spoken of his beloved Eldritch with much fervor when he had been younger. The Eldritch had been strung up and posed to be a terrifying deterrent to any bot who thought it wise to enter any further. His chassis had been torn open to remove his tank of liquid crystal, to keep him intact. They had probably put that to use in the previous room Lockdown ventured. Still, the Sylph did not need to see his noble elder used as some sort of prop. Quickly, Lockdown brought his arm up and wrapped his heavy servo around Knock Out’s optics and used his hook to gently guide Knock Out to stand close in front where Lockdown could keep him safe. The Sylph protested, “I am not a new build Lockdown I can take it! Don’t treat me like I may offline on the spot!”

Lockdown pressed his mouth to Knock Out’s audial and shushed him. ”Shhh. Now, I know you are strong my sweet but...why would I wish you to have to experience something that will cause you heartache? Besides, the dear Eldritch is happy you're here. It has been so long since you have visited. No tears for this happy occasion.” Lockdown felt Knock Out's shaking servo clutch at his own, the mech's talons dug in painfully but Lockdown held tight navigating both of them away from the display. He knew seeing that as soon as they walked in would have either driven his little abandoned sylph to either a breakdown or a rage. Knock Out was only as strong as his masks were afterall...and it had been a long war as of late for him.

The inner courtyard was also overgrown with crystal, the streets were strewn with broken and half intact mechs, the remnants of cobbled tents for those unlucky enough to not find room inside. Not the best site for the Sylph but not even close to the tragic reunion that would have occurred in the other room. He released Knock Out who rebooted his optics and adjusted them to the new vibrant light. He vented a few times as he took the familiar landscape in, a look of disgust on his faceplate. “Let’s go. Storage is this way.”

Even after all this time Knock Out moved swiftly through the streets, not once getting turned around in the glittering wreckage of the city. Finally, he stopped at a large spiraling building the door to the entrance engulfed in crystal. Lockdown heard the medic vent a soft frustrated sigh.  “No problem, I got this. Am I allowed to blow down the door?” Knock Out huffed as he looked around before nodding. “Good to know my options.” Lockdown switched his hook to a grappling one holdingthe other mech close before releasing the device and effectively locking it on a ledge of a window on his first try. This was a treasure hunt after all, what fun would it be if they simply went through the door. Knock Out clung to him tightly as they were both yanked up, the suddenness of it all eliciting a surprised cry from his vocaliser but a laugh soon bubbling up to replace it.

Lockdown pushed Knock Out through the window before heaving himself over the ledge, it was a bit of a drop but at least it looked stable. Once inside there was a hallway. Rows of doors on either side with a set of stairs at end leading further up. They split up. Alone again...things started to feel more and more like a dream. Knock Out went back and forth around the small curve till he finally pushed at the door of the room where the shrouds should have been stored, it stuck. He groaned at how dilapidated everything had become, it only made the place feel more like some archeological expedition than an actual place where he had once lived...once dreamed of returning to. He threw his shoulder at the metal with force, this time it gave easily Knock Out stumbled in, peds almost slipping on the fabrics that had been tossed about the room. Someone had been in here, searching, hiding, who knows. Either way, there was no one else in the room not even a corpse.

Sinking slowly to the florr he picked through the scattered fabrics, looking for one that was long enough for his fully grown frame. They were all nice but for some reason the ones that had been for the bigger mechs were all so flashy! Not that there was anything wrong with that but Knock Out liked to let himself be the star of the show not his outfit. “Ah-ha!”, he shouted happily, finally finding a shroud that looked almost identical to his old one. The only difference was that this one had tiny gold moths embroidered onto the edges of the white side of the fabric. A nice simplistic addition to the plain white and gold one he used to wear. It was always nice to have a spare however so the Sylph continued to look. He settled on a one that was detailed in rose gold and was fringed with mint colored opals. “This one will be for special occasions I suppose.” Knock Out put the garments away and stood to leave. He really should have picked up another five or six with how often he primped but....in the back of his thoughts he didn't want to look at the other designs. A nagging thought that even the simple ones reminded him of what his old friends would be excited to wear, more their style. So he left them. He could have a go at making his own afterall, Knock Out was sure Magnus would really get a kick out of that.

Out back in the hallway Knock Out noticed the sun was already setting, he chided himself for his picky nature. He had taken all day looking through one room. Magnus did insist that he look the part though, if he was going to have to wear the stuff the least thing it could be was something he liked. Hopefully Lockdown had picked through the place with more abandon though. If this adventure took too long the leader might literally blow a gasket. Certainly now thanks to their little talk.

Idly he entered a room at the end of the hall, this one was filled with jewelry, masks, and other adornments. Knock Out went a little faster in this room. He wasn’t the kind who liked too many things hanging off of him. He might not have been the best fighter but he did have the mentality that the less amount of things an opponent can grab onto the better. Not to mention as a doctor sometimes he could have an entire arm in a patient; nothing more embarrassing than digging around in a bot looking for a lost bracer.

Knock Out couldn’t help leaving with a few things though. Some necklaces, some jeweled belts, two loose hanging ankle circlets and a few new tassels for his shroud. He also couldn’t pass up the set of gold digitip covers, the tips of which were made with sitex diamonds. It was truly a show of how little this place had been touched for them to still be there. The medic had tried them on and they had fit his talons perfectly, the tips refracting the light creating a mesmerizing display of light and color. He needed them in his life, and Lockdown could do a bit of work to make them permanently attached. The medic had also considered a new mask but...it just didn't sit right. His old one had a high chance of still fitting and it not then he'd just have to make a new one. 

Returning to the hallway, as Knock Out headed up the stairs he saw Lockdown heading down. A truely gleeful grin on his faceplate which could only mean he'd found something he liked too. “Enjoy hunting?”

Knock Out hummed his confirmation,”All I need is paint!” Playfully, he tried to push the bigger mech out of his way but Lockdown didn’t budge.

“Nah, I got you. Part of the surprise I have planned.” Oh Primus no! Is that what that smile was for?!

“No”, the Sylph groaned, “you know how touchy I am when it comes to my finish.”

“You’re going to love it trust me. Come on, let’s gets back to the ship.” Knock Out was a little stunned. Lockdown had worked the place over a little too efficientlyit he already wanted to leave....or... Knock Out was really starting to get worried about the plans the bounty hunter had for him.

“You got everything already?”

“Yup!”

“Are you sure?”

“Got everything for you and plenty of things to sell as long as you don’t mind.” He pat happily at his subspace. Unlike Knock Out, Lockdown had an infinity subspace installed directly into his chassis. The bounty hunter loved his upgrades.

Knock Out did mind a little but there was no way of stopping Lockdown really. Plus, considering they were in storage it wouldn't be any treasured relics or anything, so he said no. The two made their way back to the window. Lockdown went out first, jumping to the ground easily. Knock Out climbed up and hung his legs over the ledge as he waited. “Move so I can jump.” Lockdown didn’t move just held out his arms as if to catch Knock Out. “You’re gonna mess up my finish!” This didn’t deter him into moving. Knock Out sighed loudly. “Fine!” He pushed himself off of the ledge.

Lockdown snatched him out of the air swinging Knock Out in a circle before effectively hooking the medic’s legs so Lockdown could carry his tiny captive bridal style. He pulled Knock Out up a bit to place a firm kiss onto his lips. It was brief, but Lockdown was reluctant to pull away despite knowing he hadn't really earned the affection yet. It was just so easy to forget the tiffs and squables and time apart. Knock Out was just so easy to love. “Why do you always worry that I'll hurt you when I never have in the past?”

“You’re pointy and sometimes you can be careless!”

“I am always careful with rarities.” Knock Out's spark warmed, Lockdown was always such a sweet talker when he wanted something. “You should drive with me back to the ship.  A sendoff to your beautiful alt-mode.”

“Alright, let me down.” The bounty hunter was resistant but he placed the smaller down. Lockdown transformed showily with a kickflip, panels sliding and clicking in to form his hearse form. “You’re still using that earth form!” The excitement in the Sylph’s voice was undeniable. Lockdown gunned his suped up engine in response. Knock Out placed a servo to his chest and pretended to swoon.”Uh, a mech after my own spark!”

“Just imagine how we'll look together when you’re back to your old form? I can even accompany you when you’re parading around the bigger mechs. We'll be quite the site side by side!”

Knock Out hummed softly, that would be nice but he knew Ultra Magnus would never allow it on any Autobot or neutral funerals. But... he wouldn’t be doing any of those for quite some time. He transformed as well, pulling himself up next to the hearse at a safe distance. “I think we make a lovely pair already.” Knock Out was right, even as an Aston Martin the two looked eerie and off putting; two lone survivors in a sea of dead chassis.

* * *

 

Darkness had once again fallen as it was apt to do when it came to nighttime. The drive may not have had the best sights but it still had been comforting. Maybe once the Autobots got on to their peds planwise Knock Out could get them to clear it out. Libinthus was still lovely it just needed some work. The Sylph’s homecoming was at an end, the Plaguebringer just a climb away. Lockdown had already changed back and was preparing to bring out his grappling hook when Knock Out quickly transformed and swept up the bigger mech. “Why are you chunky bots always so slow?” He threw the bounty hunter over his broad shoulder and dug his talons into the metal window ledge vaulting the two of them up. This had always been there game, proving that they were each perfectly capable and not needing another mech whatsoever, making each other feel like the damsiel in distress. It was a fitting end to the night and from the way Lockdown's engine growled he thought so too.

“But I am going to pop your tires!” Lockdown mockingly called out, smacking Knock Out's aft like a petulent maiden who's honor had been threatened. At the top Knock Out tossed the hearse to the ground unceremoniously and made his way to the ship. Even surrounded by this place Lockdown was still quick to forget what the small bot had been forged for. It was always a surprise to have him take charge, but it was at least a good one.

Slyly the bounty hunter followed his prey. The doctor was finally lightening up, the blunder that had gotten him stuck in the furnace clearly forgotten. This trip was finally starting to get interesting. He found Knock Out on the command deck. “What are you waiting for dear emissary it’s time to re-create you anew! Come on off to the med-bay.“

Knock Out pulled his peds up in protest. “No, I changed my mind. Magnus can go frag himself.” He gave a small whine, clearly still attached to his own earth alt-mode. The doctor was never good with change, he was all for spontaneity and surprises but he was terrible with going outside his comfort zone even if it was a fairly wide area to work with.

Lockdown moved to comfort his quarry, closing the distance between them would also trap Knock Out as well. “I promise you are going to enjoy going back. You do remember how hard it was to get you to become a car and look at you now not wanting to give it up. Sure it will take some adjusting, but you will be just as beautiful, just as fast, just as much you as you are now. Nothing will change that.” Knock Out shook his head clearly not falling for any of that. “Well too bad. I wanna get paid so we’re going!” Lockdown was a lot more spry and skilled at catching a mech like Knock Out than Ratchet had been. He brought his wrist close to a seam in the bots plaiting and shot a sleep dart into the closest fuel line before Knock Out even had time to think.

As he lifted his prize up and off to surgery he could still hear the drowsy mech swearing softly, his words slurred with impending recharge. “Why does this keep happening to me?” Lockdown smiled, yes things were truly starting to get fun now.

* * *

 

It had been a fairly long endeavor getting Knock Out stripped down, but it had been more of an issue building him up so Lockdown was more than prepared for the challenge. While he was removing armor he rifled through the smaller mech's subspace finding a plethora of interesting items but he limited his further investigation to items that the mech had picked up on their hunt. Cloth, tiny trinkets, and the small case of digitip covers. Those he put with the other supplies simply assuming that the Sylph would want them soldered in place. The other items he placed aside for the doctor to use once he awoke. Even with Lockdown's skill the surgury took quite a bit of extra time. Knock Out was afterall his best client and if he knew Ultra Magnus at all the Autobot slagger had plans. He may have had honor but he had as much of a devious mind as any Decepticon woth his energon. So Knock Out had to be perfect or the leader would find any small thing to throw Knock Out to another medic to make sure he was. As he was finishing up he received an alert form Swindle.

‘Where in Primus’ name are you? I’ve got orders that need to be delivered.’

Lockdown ignored it, he was not Swindle’s delivery drone even if they did have somewhat of a comfortable accord with each other. With his client in recharge the bounty hunter tried to get some rest of his own. Swindle wasn’t having any of it. Lockdown growled at the merchant’s impatient behavior, well sucks to be you Swindle because he remembered one more thing he had wanted to do for Knock Out. Stalking back to the med bay Lockdown grabbed the elegant new staff that he had plundered from the temple along with the doctor's own electro-staff. The young mech would need his new weapon to be just as effective as his old one. Swindle's pings became more insistent.

 _‘I am with a client calm yourself.’_  
‘Who are you fragging now?’  
_‘I am with a client doing business.’_  
‘You’ve been with the same client for two solar cycles?’  
_‘I am with a different client.’_  
‘Well finish up I need you’  
_‘I plan on being with this client for some time, I don’t plan on rushing.’_  
‘Oh gods! How is he still talking to you after that stunt you pulled?’  
_‘He enjoys my company.’_  
‘No one enjoys your company you disgusting freak! I'm the closest thing you got to a friend and I don’t even enjoy your company. There is no way that little hot rod is just itching to spend quality time with you. How much free stuff are you giving him this time?’  
_‘Goodbye Swindle!’_  
‘Just ask him to pity frag you and come back, you know he’ll do it! He frags Starscream!’  
_‘Goodbye Swindle’_  
‘Don’t be that way you know I’m just looking out for you.’  
_‘GOODBYE SWINDLE!’_

Lockdown shook his helm ridding himself of the conversation, Swindle could say what he pleased but that didn’t mean that he was right. Lockdown put all his attention back on Knock Out's staff. It was already such a beautiful weapon, a beautiful relic! Lockdown was happy to lose himself on a project for the young doctor...his young doctor. Swindle was just jealous, and a little too protective. The two had formed such a strange relationship over the years. When he was finally finished Lockdown hoped that would be enough energy well spent to make him tired enough for recharge. He spent plenty of nights alone so he wasn't the sort to go mad from the quiet but to have Knock Out so close again...it was so tempting to just force him awake.

Knowing better he headed his way back to the control deck and made another attempt at recharging. Sure a berth would have been more comfortable but Lockdown knew better than to leave the control deck unguarded even in a ruined city. He got a few good hours in before his rest was interrupted by the sound of tiny clicking peds. They were getting further away. He dimmed his optics once more, the clicking became noticeable again. This time it was getting louder. He adjusted himself trying to look lively.

Knock Out entered, he still looked groggy but he was in good spirits. He sauntered over, gifts in servo. Lockdown groaned internally. So the good doctor did have things to pay him with! Well.. at least he could enjoy the view. As Knock Out pulled himself up onto the bigger mech’s lap, Lockdown admired his work.

“Here. This is for bringing me my ship and this is for the upgrades.” Lockdown couldn’t tell what the items were, a glowing vial with an equation attached to it, a large plain black plastic canister, what was he going to do with that?

“What is this junk?” Knock Out was insulted but it didn’t transfer well to his faceplate in his languid state.

“It’s not junk!”His words were slurred from recharge."These,” he pointed to the canister, “are my re-formatted scraplets! You know the ones I use to cure cosmic rust, and this,” he held up the vial, “is synthetic energon. Along with the equation so you can make it yourself. I don’t think the promise of never having to worry about finding your next meal is junk!”

Lockdown hugged the Sylph tightly and buried his faceplate into Knock Out’s collar letting the smell of fresh expensive wax engulf him. Those two things alone could pay off any number of debts, he could sell the scraplets to any pit bound leper suffering from the plague for a fortune and as for the energon recipe, that would have him settled for the next eon or so. Still, the medic was not at his best. Maybe he wouldn’t mind being a little more generous. “Well this will cover you but what about Starscream’s upgrades? I know I’m going to get nothing good from him.”

Knock Out paused for a moment then began digging around in his subspace. Where did he find the room?! The tiny bot didn’t even possess a trunk anymore! Knock Out pulled out two weapons, one whip and one chain scythe, he held them up to Lockdown.“You can have one. They’re made by Wheeljack. Magnus insisted I at least have a mid-range weapon since I refuse to use a gun, so whichever one you leave me I have to work with. They’re both equally as good, can cut a bot in half lengthwise or just give them a bit of a shock. You like Wheeljack’s craftsmanship.”

“I don’t want your trinkets doctor however nice they are?”

“Which one do you want?” Lockdown gave up he couldn’t force Knock Out to give him what he wanted. He plucked the whip from delicate talons and put it and the rest of Knock Out’s things in his own subspace.

“You are all paid up doctor.” Swindle might have been right, or maybe Knock Out was just a but angrier about their last adventure than he predicted.

“Good because I have one more thing I need you to do for me.” Knock Out slipped off Lockdown’s lap only to return a moment later, Sylph skull in servo. He pulled off the gold mask and presented it to the bounty hunter. “Do you see this, I want you to remember this face. There's only one, but there should be two! Except...the second one might still belong to a living mech. I need you to find him for me.” Lockdown took a good hard look, committing the face to memory. “You got it?” Lockdown nodded.”His name is Pollux, I don’t know if he’s picked up a different alias but if you call him using that name...well he’ll be interested in you at least. So...I will pay you now and I will pay after you find him if he’s alive or not but if you do find him alive..well I haven’t decided yet but I can assure you it will be good.”

Lockdown couldn’t turn Knock Out away, even if he never got what he wanted the doctor did always pay willingly and that was a lot considering his other clients payment plans. Still he gritted his denta, what else could he possibly have to pay with at this moment. “How will you be paying for this lengthy endeavor?”

Knock Out replaced the gold mask and gently set the skull on the floor. His processor was no longer addled by sleep; his optics were sharp, a cunning gleam to them. He pushed Lockdown hard against the chair, “That energon formula will be more than payment enough and if you even think about giving it to Swindle for less than the cost of an entire planet I will find you...but since I want you to do an extra good job...”, Knock Out moved closer pressing his entire frame as flush as he could be against Lockdown’. He leaned up to rest his helm in the crook of the bounty hunter’s neck, a single talon rubbing a small circle of the bigger mech’s chest plating. “Oh dear merchant, I have nothing left of monetary value to give to you. Surely there must be something I can do for you that could possibly ease my debts?”

Lockdown's plating was already heating up, a lustful grin widening fast on his faceplate it had been too long since he had last been with his tiny Sylph. “Oh my sweet, I am sure I can think of something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then they played the most exciting game of hide and seek...like ever, and Lockdown got to touch Knock Out's butt.  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> READ THIS IF YOU WANTED HOT ROBOT ACTION AND WERE DISAPPOINTED!
> 
> Haha. Now I know what some of you are saying, you're saying Bremma you built up all this sexual tension for a wicked game of hide and seek and to that I say yes, but only if you want it that way. If you want the lovely smut that goes along with this chapter well fear not I am writing it as you read this, it's just my first time actually writing smut out so its taking longer than I want it to. However when I get around to posting it, it will be under its own title which will correspond with the song I used in the beginning. That's the way I am going to work in any side smut. Why, well because some people don't want to read this story but boy do they love smut so I do it for them because I will try for it to make sense without much necessary background info. Also I am doing it because there was only supposed to be one instance of robo-boneing and that was like at the end, but I still wanted to write some stuff for you guys even though I am slow and probably really bad at it. Oh well, it will give some of you something to look forward to. It's Like a fun choose your own adventure story.


	7. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where you realize I've just been tricking you into reading the plot to my weird TFP dating sim.

But to you I'm just a confused child  
Insecure or in denial  
Go raise your robes, go have your trial  
I'll let you win  
You know I could be anyone  
God forgive what I should have done  
My thoughts enough to guilty me  
And yes, I guess I've made this bed  
But I'll take the sidewalk instead  
That's how we deal with boys with me

                    -Despite what you’ve been told

 

“He’s been gone for three cycles now! It’s already night and he’s not answering any of my comms.” Magnus was on edge pacing around the other Autobots. He had been bringing them up to speed on the issue with Knock Out so the entire team was resting in the main common area. None of them seemed to care too much though. Knock Out had fit in fine as a new member of the team being....well disillusioned by the Cons for quite a long time before but he wasn't exactly the life of the party. Surprisingly, he mostly kept to himself during off hours and even when the others asked if he wanted to spend some time together he rarely agreed or stayed long. Three cycles wasn't a long time for an independent mech like Knock Out to disappear.

“Are you worried he’s getting bored with your relationship?" Miko called up at him, the only one really responding to him. With the ex-Con off on his own Magnus had decided it was safe to let Miko and Raf up for a much wanted visit. He looked down at the girl a little stunned that she had managed to actually assess his worries. Or that she cared at all.

“Yes, constantly. That’s why I keep comming him! I try to give him space, I try to give you all space now that things are not so dire since you all voiced your concerns but he continues to abuse what little faith I put in him!” Miko looked up, a stunned look on her face as she ran her fingers anxiously through her hair. Clearly, she had not been expecting that answer.

“Wow Magnus, like I swear is it just me or does anyone else feel concerned? You’ve talked about him practically non-stop for two days now. I think it’s about time you started to vocalize the needs of your relationship with him.” Magnus was not catching on to the hidden barbs of Miko’s friendly advice, but the others were and they were barely keeping themselves quiet.

“I have already tried that. We have had many discussions. One just before he left! He seems more than content but then he pulls stunts like this. Gone for days out in the Vosian wastes to be with Starscream.” Miko was shrieking with laughter now. Wheeljack and Arcee had also broken and were stifling laughs behind there servos.

“What are you laughing at? This is a serious problem! One we hadn't even factored!”By now all the bots were laughing at Magnus’ misery.

Raf who had been preoccupied watching a movie with Bee and Smokescreen, leaned over the back of the couch they were sitting on to take pity on the poor truck. “Magnus don’t you think you’re being a little too...nervous, maybe even a little possessive over Knock Out. He's....an adult. I know this must be weird for you to have to take his safety seriously all of a sudden but you might be going a little far.”

“No I do not. This is the continual growth of our planet at stake here! Optimus, the others, and I all wanted to assume Cybertron would simply find a way once the reason for our dying planet was found out. We wanted to believe a healed Primus would grant us new sylphs but now...I'm unsure. I am simply worried about the company he chooses to keep, who may take advantage of him! He may very well be the only sylph left...if something happens to him...who knows if anything we do will be worth it. Besides, I worry about all of the team.” Smokescreen suddenly propped himself up from his seat on the floor.

“Uhh not to criticize you Magnus but I just came back from a week-long joyride, didn’t comm you once or tell you where I went and you didn’t seem to give a scrap about my safety.” Wheeljack began hacking loudly choking on his energon as he laughed uncontrollably at the face Ultra Magnus was making. “It’s cool, you can totally make it up to me by making Bee show me that dirty picture he found of Knock Out, that he refuses to show me even though I thought we were cool.” Any semblance of actual serious concern from the Bots was gone at that. It wasn't that they didn't realize what Magnus was saying was important, it was just so hard to take in. Just thinking about it, Knock Out, some benevolent holy mech. It was laughable.

Wheeljack banged a heavy servo on the table, “I second that, you hollered at me for fragging ever and I still have no clue what I got in trouble for.” Miko paused in her giggling from a goof well pulled, an impish sparkle in her eye.

“Wait, for real! I want to see!”

“MIKO! NO!” Bulkhead scolded, clearly uncomfortable with the situation at large.

“What? It can’t be that bad you guys are cars.” Bulkhead just continued to shake his head, a blush already staining his cheeks.

Bumblebee tried to put the joking to rest. As someone who actually tried to spend time with Knock Out he was tired of hearing the Cons name every nanosec, still bitter Knock Out hadn't even offered to take him out to the wastes with him. He could have put up with Starscream! “Guys, not in front of the humans. No one is seeing the picture, Ultra Magnus told me it was vile debauchery and I am not going to be the cause of tarnishing anyone's immortal sparks.”

“Thank you Bumblebee, can we please just get back to the real issue?” Magnus sighed trying to corral the conversation.

“I don’t have a spark so can I still see the picture?” Miko looked towards Bumblebee expectantly.

“Bulkhead said no, so no.” Miko, impish look still in her eye, turned to Wheeljack.

“Wheeljack can I see the picture?”, Wheeljack was thoroughly enjoying the situation.

“Sure kid, tell me if it was worth two cycles of my life I’m never going to get back!”

“Jackie! Do not show her that Bee!” Bumblebee gave the bigger bot a thumbs up of acknowledgment.

Getting a little tired of the screaming but not the light-hearted fun Arcee cut into the conversation. “Listen, you don’t need to see a picture. You can just offer Knock Out to help with a buff instead and you can see the real thing.” Arcee smiled lecherously egging the boys on. "It'll even help build team morale."

“Alright fine no one gets to see the picture and thanks for the tip Arcee, but why again aside from... you know... Miko? Why is my eternal spark in danger? I wasn’t actually paying attention to your history lesson.” Oddly enough Smokescreen still didn’t appear to be paying that much attention even as he asked.

Bulkhead nervously agreed. “Yeah I’m a little confused too. I thought you sent him away on purpose. For “Sylph reasons”. I still don’t think there’s any need for that I mean, sure Knock Out can be a little touchy and one time he did flirt with me a bit, but all he did was call me a cute chunky turtle then fell into recharge on my lap.  We were drinking though and having a good time and it was nicer than having him treat me as if I’m going to snap his neck every time I look at him. He’s the scary one usually!” Bulkhead was already getting flustered by the others optics turning his way. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned that part.

“Aww that’s so cute, why is Knock Out never cute when I’m around?” Miko pouted quietly, continuously denied all the best things being friends with giant robots offered.

Magnus rubbed at his temples. Was anyone besides Miko listening? Was no one really going to take this issue seriously?! “He is the last member of a holy caste! More than that, an important caste! Forged to keep the rights and balance and the relationship the living have with the dead. Mechs reveared them! Deified them! They were beyond the senates touch and everyone elses. Only the dead were granted to see them truly, so they were seperated from everyone else. Left only to be...figments of hope and faith. Peace. Finality. Just because their lifesyles had once been strict doesn't mean I sent Knock Out away but it does mean I don't want smut of him being circulated!" Exasperated now Magnus finally sunk down into one of the empy chairs. "He went off on his own to deal with Starscream and to go collect supplies so he can effectively return to his caste duties. For the betterment of us all. ”

Suddenly there was a nasally voice coming from the hallway entrance,”Really, that’s the story you’re going for?” In the doorway stood the lanky form of the newly revamped jetformer. “Sorry for barging in I just heard my name so I was eavesdropping. I can’t believe you indulge his weird obsession too, you’re nothing but a fetishist Magnus.” He didn't sorry at all.

“Oh my god their love triangle is totally real!” Miko was cackling again, doubled over with laughter. Starscream's optics snapped to her, not knowing what she was going on about but just despising the sound.

“Muzzle your pet Bulkhead, she’s giving me a headache.” Bulkhead didn't offer a retort, just a glare as he picked Miko up and seated her safely between him and Wheeljack.

“You do not give orders here Starscream, nor should you even be here! As far you are concerned you are an exile till a proper court can judge you for your crimes! I am not selling any story. Knock Out is a Sylph. Megatron confirmed the information himself so do not act the fool it won’t work because rest assured if I have any say his little trip out to see you will be his last! So what are you doing here, how did you find this place, and more importantly where is Knock Out?” Magnus slowly advanced on the slightly panicking Con, angry for a few dozen reasons now and just a nanoklick from taking his frustrations out on a trespasser. He could not believe how careless the young medic had been giving away the location of the HQ to the seeker!

Starscream aside from being wary now because of Magnus continued to look stunned. “You can’t be serious. We had three Sylphs as far as I knew and you captured two of them. As for the last one, believe me you never want to meet him so you’re fresh out I am afraid.”  Ultra Magnus had learned mechs over the years....Starscream had no need to lie about this which meant he had just shot himself in the ped. Well...no matter. The seeker would be...instructed on how he was to interact with Knock Out now, but not after he got all Starscream could tell him first.

“Then you miscounted because Ratchet did the physical and Knock Out told me himself. Did you never stop to think his ‘obsession’ had any core reasoning to it?”

Starscream paused, thinking. “No, not really. I can’t be blamed for that though! Knock Out is normal! He was our medic, the other Sylphs were walking nightmares from the Pit and that’s me talking!”

“Well consider yourself informed. Now, where is he?!” Magnus advanced on the seeker at a faster pace, servos curling into fists.

Starscream held up his own, both them and his optics pleading but just barely serious. He was trying so desperately to be his usual cool self, the one he was often when luck was on his side, but the last few months on earth had yet to be forgotten and Magnus was not a Bot to by toyed with. “I don’t know. Why do you think I’m here? I have no energon left and he hasn’t answered my messages so I came looking for him.  He told me I was only ever allowed to come to this location if I didn’t get a response from him and if I was in dire need. Well, I’m in dire need. Please feed me kind benevolent Autobot, so I may slink back to my trash fire of a home.”

Magnus wasn’t letting up on his advance, plates bristling with rage, “HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO SEE YOU! HE’S SUPPOSED TO BE WITH YOU! WHERE IS HE?”

Wings shot up and Starscream barely held back his transformation sequence. “Calm down now Magnus, calm down! He was with me but then he left me alone with nothing but vicious wild beasts while he and Lockdown left on the Plaguebringer! Knock Out’s ship!”

“Oh Primus, he’s cheating on both of you. What are you two going to do?” Arcee whispered sarcastically, her and Miko giggling silently. Starscream shot her a glare not finding his dependance on a moody, bitter, sociopath funny but with Magnus not giving a care he couldn't keep it long.  Luckily it looked like he'd stunned the monster.

Ultra Magnus was mortified. Starscream was one thing but... Lockdown? And they had left together on the doctor’s personal space craft! Magnus didn’t even know he possessed one. “You just let them leave?” Magnus hadn't wanted his words to come out at a roar, he was more nervous than angry his engines and his tone snarled all the same.

Starscream gave him an irritated, smarmy look. “Yes, oh yes I just let them ditch me. No of course I didn’t just let them leave, but there wasn’t much I could do! I had no idea where they were going and as soon as I tried to follow them they quantum jumped to who knows where.” Suddenly coming from down the hall was a stampede of clicking talons. Starscream jumped up as soon as he heard, scaling Magnus as quickly as was possible; screaming at nothing. “The beasts followed me, they’ve come to finish me off!” A massive Vosian Strix was leading his pack down the halls of the HQ, they seemed to be happily exploring, not coming to consume Starscream. Where had they come from?

Ultra Magnus looked down at the seeker tersely. “Those creatures can’t fly Starscream, they couldn’t have followed you all this way.” The alpha muscled his way into the room, the smaller ones following in suite, eager to explore or nuzzle their helms against Magnus’ leg. “Why are they so comfortable around mechs? Who trained them?”

Starscream inched higher, trying desperately to keep out of the Strixes’s line of sight. “They're Knock Out’s! He controls them. They eat the runt sparklings and they spit acid you know, better kill them! The fleshies are in danger!”

The Strixes were sitting contently in a pile now, chittering softly, the large alpha and his mate grooming the hatchlings. They posed no immediate threat and if they truly belonged to Knock Out there was no way they were going to be harmed. Ultra Magnus went to try his comline again, hoping this was a good sign but decided to send a private message instead.

‘Have you returned home doctor?’

There was nothing for a few moments but eventually, there was a ping of his system alert.

‘Just got back, I am bringing things to my quarters you can meet me there.’

Magnus pried Starscream off and tossed him unceremoniously to the ground, the creatures did not seem to care. He gave the Decepticon one last look, "If I see you here when I am done I will shoot you right between your optics.",and left the room without another word.

                                              

* * *

 

Magnus stood outside the door waiting, Knock Out had not yet arrived. A bright gleaming chariot soon traveled smoothly down the hallway, Magnus’ chest suddenly felt tight. He had not been expecting Knock Out to change back so soon. While having the Con take this seriously calmed him....Magnus didn't know if he was ready himself. Ultra Magnus had never quite considered himself a religious mech...but it never hurt to follow the rules...any rules. As he was panicking internally, Knock Out came to a halt in front of him  and detached himself from the pallet he had been using to help him carry his things. He transformed with practiced flourish and went right into a slow twirl.

"Ta-da~" Knock Out was...chipper... which was good considering the mood Magnus had left him in. He also looked...small. Knock Out may not have had the stature of a normal Decepticon but he had always carried himself as if he was the largest bot in the room. Without any of his armor he looked much too bare and without his sabatons he had lost some height. Considering he had been even younger before the war...he must have been even smaller then. How had he even survived the recall? There was nothing left of him! “Well Magnus, is it everything you could have ever dreamed of?”

Dreamed? Certainly not. Knock Out certainly looked the part though so...perfectly acceptable. Pearly white finish with dead energon aquamarine detailing. His shroud clean and skillfully worn, gold accents replacing and mimicking some of his old armor pieces too for a little flare. The wheels on his back were thinner but slightly larger, the ones on his feet were considerably smaller however Magnus was sure they were all authentic. Knock Out even managed to still look like himself despite it all. Easy for other Con's to recognize a friendly face. He looked just as good as he had before he left but he was just so...SMALL and vulnerable and approachable. He looked so young and innocent. Everything from his perfect glowing finish, his tiny waist, delicate servos, his exposed little protoform peds,not to mention his big bright red optics that bore into Magnus’, it all made Magnus so uncontrollably protective that his spark was pulsing, his processor screaming to hide the tiny fragile thing away where no other mech could find him. Civillian protocols he blamed...even worse his old sire protocols. It had been a long time since he'd mentored any bot and to the Pit if he thought Knock Out would ever accept such a relationship.

Knock Out had gotten close, he ran his talons teasingly over Magnus’ abdomen as he watched the other mech's face morph with his hidden thoughts. Magnus stiffened from the touches, a shiver seizing his spine and bringing him back to reality. This was not good. “YOu...look appropriate. Where is your mask?”

Knock Out laughed softly, “Already tired of seeing my face around here?”, Magnus tried to protest but Knock Out stopped him. “I’ll be using my old mask. It should be in my room with all my things from the Nemesis.”

Magnus kept his optics trained on anything other than the  mech at his side, but he had so many concerns that needed to be addressed. “I see...Starscream is here, he was looking for you. Please get him out of here quickly. He mentioned something about your ship and…...Lockdown though.” Knock Out pulled away from Magnus and busied himself with adjusting the hood of his garment. “Knock Out...I am happy that you seem eager to.... but you know I-”

“Don’t approve, well you know Magnus...I don’t care. I’ve known Lockdown for a lot longer than I’ve known you and sure he’s a heel of a mech but...he is one of the only friends I have left.”

“You can make better friends, ones who won’t try to sell you for scrap metal whenever they feel like it.” Knock Out rolled his optics, turning his back to Magnus to dig around in his things.

“Lockdown would never sell me for anything less than the price of a fully inhabitable planet. Believe me, I know. If we are airing our concerns, you didn’t hurt Starscream did you? He panics easily and I don't want to have to listen to him bitch about plotting you murder because you dented his new frame.”

“Starscream is fine! Why did you not me that he knew nothing about your pre-war life?” Magnus did not want to play this game, he was tired of this give and take when Knock Out was so quick to cheat.

Knock Out chuckled, “How ironic. Did you end up giving me away to him? I didn’t tell you because you wouldn’t have believed me anyway. My turn, why didn’t you tell me that you knew there were other Sylphs who escaped?”

Magnus paused for a moment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Knock Out pulled something wrapped in cloth out of a box on the pallet. He slowly unwrapped it, a large presumably Sylph skull since it was still wearing its gold mask. Knock Out pulled the mask off to reveal the face beneath it.

“So you have no recollection of who this is?”

“No.” Magnus lied.

“Ah, I thought you had a record for every Decepticon you put away on your prison ships, you’re not lying to me are you, Magnus.” Knock Out's tone was curt, Magnus knew he was in trouble.

Praeco and his twin Cunclamatus had been cannibalistic mass murders, nothing but primal monsters who could wipe out battalions with nothing more than a swipe of their talons. With their army of reanimated dead and unexplainable dark world magic bringing the pair down had cost the Autobots almost a couple hundred thousand lives and it had almost cost Ultra Magnus his own spark. He had every reason not to inform Knock Out about them considering his loyalty status. Still, they had been Decepticons. Why hadn’t Knock Out known about them himself? It would have been an effective way to keep the twins rage built up Magnus supposed, by continually telling them that they were the last of their kind. Megatron must have kept them separated on purpose.

“They were no longer as you remember them Knock Out, they were mad.”

“You starved him to death.”

“He refused to eat, he killed himself!”

“The Eldritch can only survive off of dead energon! You could have easily accommodated him!” Ultra Magnus had never heard Knock Out get so heated so quickly, not only that...he'd never quite heard sorrow in the mechs voice before either. To keep things from escalating he tried to take a more even tone.

“So you would have liked me to murder innocent mechs for him to eat?” A sharp piercing glare. Ultra Magnus knew it was warranted but Knock Out had to understand not much was known about sylphs back then. They barely knew enough now!

“You can make dead energon by leaving energon to steep in a blend of natural metals for a couple of cycles.” Knock Out didn’t sound mad any longer, he sounded empty Magnus did not like it. “What ship were they on?” Magnus didn’t want to answer, he didn’t know what Knock Out would do with the information. “Magnus if you don’t tell me I’m taking Starscream and we’re leaving.”

“You can not keep holding things over my helm like this Knock Out!”

“It seems to me Magnus, that I can. So what will it be?” He was angry again, voice cold and optics steely. Magnus caved, but he knew what Knock Out really wanted.

“We had them separated. If you are looking for the other one I can see if he is still alive. He should still be on the Abyss. I can contact it for you, if he is still alive..I can arrange a meeting for the two of you and if he’s not...I can have him sent.” Thankfully that seemed to do the trick.

“Alright.” Content again. Something about it just unnerved Magnus to no end. Knock Out compulsively adjusted his shroud. “Did you enjoy your souvenirs?”

Knock Out’s voice was back to its playful tone. Magnus had never liked how easily the young mech could change his demeanor, it worried him. “The strix? So they are yours.”

“You don’t like them.”

“They….are well behaved and I am not opposed to the idea of animal company as a sort of therapy but Starscream said they spit acid.. are they safe with the children?” Knock Out shrugged, he truely had no idea. He didn't give a glitchrat damn about humans after all. “I guess we'll just have to be cautious.”

“I need to get the rest of my stuff from the ship, would you like to help me?” Magnus smiled if the doctor was bringing things from his ship well, then it was clear he had no plans on traveling.

“Of course, lead the way.”  
                                                

* * *

                           

 Magnus returned to the others, Knock Out close behind. The moving had been simple, there hadn’t been much. Miko and Raf were playing with one of the hatchlings, both covered in slobber they were screaming ecstatically and not melting so that was good. Nebula was watching them closely but perfectly content. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were playing a game with the big alpha. Starscream was perched up on the table not having any of it. The two stood watching the scene, Smokescreen seemed to notice first. “Primus Knock Out!” This got the other bots’ attention.

Magnus glared at the young bruiser, Smokescreen felt the leader's disapproving look. He quickly ducked his helm. The other bots seemed uncomfortable too, all except for Arcee, a depraved grin on her faceplate. She gave Knock Out a thumbs up before she turned to grin at Bumblebee, raising an optic ridge teasingly. Bumblebee’s entire faceplate turned bright blue, mouth contorted in a forced grin.

Knock Out was usually flattered when bots appreciated his appearance but this was getting awkward. Why were they all just staring? Sure it was a rather dramatic change but even Starscream was ogling from his perch on the table...but he could have also just been ogling Ultra Magnus thanks to his threat.  Knock Out reached up to touch Magnus' servo, “I am going back to my quarters. I have to unbox my things and it’s been a long cycle I need a bit of recharge before dealing with him. Can you deal with Starscream for a little while longer?”

Magnus who had been taking turns glaring at everyone, looked back down at Knock Out. His optics softened instantly as he felt the other mechs weary field pulse weakly against his own. He looked at the jetformer in the corner of the room and then back down to the medic. Starscream was at least behaving himself, Magnus supposed he could stay while Knock Out took a nap. “Go on ahead.”

Once Knock Out was out of earshot Magnus turned to Bumblebee having a feeling he knew the exact cause of the sudden awkwardness.“BUMBLEBEE!” The young warrior tried to make himself smaller, Magnus called his name again. Bumblebee threw his servos in the air.

“They ganged up on me! What was I supposed to do?” Bumblebee brought his knees up to his chest. “You should have warned us he was back!”

Wheeljack broke into the conversation. “All I wanna say is if that had been my picture I would have made him sign it immediately!”

“Are you sure you’re not a fetishist Magnus? I mean Knock Out could probably have done the job just fine without having to gun it immediately. I Just want to warn you, you might have some steep competition.” Magnus glared at the seeker, he was beginning to regret his decision.

“STARSCREAM, SHUT UP.” Knowing he had Knock Out's blessing protecting him he wasn't as intimidated but he'd said what he'd wanted to.

“Why did you send him off to his berth all alone? You should have offered to join him, to you know, keep him safe from intruders.” Arcee was still grinning like a fox, her optic ridge raised suggestively.

“I don’t think the Sylphs thought the whole no armor thing through if you ask me. If they didn’t want to get any of that kind of attention, they should have put more armor on! He barely wore anything as it was and now he’s just...what's he going to do when the cold season sets in? He’ll freeze to death!”

“I agree with Bulkhead. I am not going to even pretend I won’t accidentally pop my panel when I’m around him. All those exposed parts? That is why they hid sylphs away in towers, see Magnus I listened to that part. Hey we could totally hide Knock Out away in a tower and then we can send Predaking to go keep him company, it will be just like a video game.”

Magnus was on the verge, of what he didn’t know but just that he was definitely on the verge of it and it was not good. He couldn’t believe how childish they were all being! Knock Out was actively trying to contribute to the team and here they were turning it into something raunchy and inappropriate. Everyone was just under stress and poking fun at Knock Out was an easy outlet, Magnus knew this behavior would die down, but it was the last thing the medic needed! He already felt that the others didn’t take him seriously. Optimus would never have let this type of behavior pass. Not to mention the language, there were humans still here! Miko might have been a lost cause but poor Rafael, speaking of which where was he? “Miko where is Rafael?”

She looked up from her place among the strix, Nebula happily grooming Miko, already having accepted the human girl as one of her own. “He thought you guys were being mean so he went to go see if Knock Out was ok, I told him that Knock Out is too 'like whatever' to care about it but he didn’t think so.”  
                                              

* * *

 

Raf quickly snuck after Knock Out, making sure to follow behind at a safe distance. Knock Out may not be used to having humans around but he was getting better at detecting soft noises. Raf stood outside for a bit debating his plan now that it was already half way done, if the doctor really did just want some rest the young boy didn’t want to be rude and disturb him but...the others were being pretty mean. He knocked on the metal, he had to knock fairly hard to even make a sound. Raf wondered if Knock Out would even hear it. The metal doors slid open though so Raf cautiously walked in. Knock Out’s new quarters were dark, the only light coming from glowing alien crystals that were scattered about the room. A drastic change from the brightly lit corridors outside. The Nemesis had been dark like this as well and Raf couldn’t help but wonder if Decepticons simply didn’t like the light. Were their optics designed differently from Autobot ones, or were they just better adjusted to working in dark environments? Raf could spend hours coming up with theories. The dark atmosphere made it look foreboding, but maybe Knock Out was simply more comfortable like this.

Knock Out was in his small common room, arranging a collection of decorated skulls on a large built-in that surrounded his computer. It would have been a little scary if it hadn’t been for how serious Knock Out was taking the task. Raf didn’t know what to say, he had come to make sure that the ex-Decepticon had been alright, the other mechs were handling the situation poorly and despite the obvious reasons for the awkwardness Raf thought Knock Out looked nice. Without all of his armor he was a lot less menacing and his bright pearly paint job made him sparkle as he walked down the brightly lit corridors of the new headquarters. Still, the medic didn’t seem have been affected by the awkward behavior so maybe Miko had been right all along.

 Raf was a little too interested to just leave no though. The others didn’t often talk about Cybertronian history or customs, he couldn’t help wondering what were the skulls for? Maybe he could get Knock Out to talk to him if he was careful about it. “Hi Knock Out.”

Knock Out didn’t turn around, he just continued his skull arrangement. “What’s the matter, did one of the animals bite you?” Usually, the only time he was ever supposed to interact with the young doctor was if Bumblebee was with him or if he managed to get himself hurt while exploring. For as much as Knock Out hated humans he was well versed in the healing of them. Unlike Ratchet who had been a bit oblivious at first, Knock Out had been prepared the first time Miko had hurt herself. She had cut her arm while helping clean up and was bleeding a lot for anyone's comfort. Poor Bulkhead panicked, but the medic had simply taken out a small box of supplies and tended to the would like he would have done on any of the bots Even if the strange disinfectant did turn Miko’s arm dark blue for a week the injury healed just fine without even a scar to show for it, much to Miko’s disappointment. “I’m not injured, I just wanted to say hello.”

“Ah well, you have already done that so...thank you I suppose.” Knock Out descended the ladder he had been perched on to get more skulls from the boxes on the floor, how many did he have and...why?

“What are you doing?” Knock Out was just about to climb back up, a new set of skulls cradled in his arms. This time he stopped and turned to look at Raf. That red piercing gaze still unsettled Raf a bit but he tried to keep his own eyes level with the other mech's optics.

“I am…”, Knock Out looked at the faces in his arms for a moment unsure about what to say, aside from the obvious. “I am making my friends comfortable.” He gave the boy a small smile before returning to his work.

Knock Out’s...friends? That just sounded so...sad. Raf knew that the other bots had lost others that they cared about but Knock Out kept his friends with him even though they were dead. Somehow it just made the young doctor seem so much more alone. “Umm..why?”

Knock Out continued his placement not trying to bother. Bee must have told the boy he appreciated at least a little well-meant chit-chat so he didn't want to just destroy the child but he didn't really want to encourage this either. “Well...because!” Raf looked at his feet, he had been hoping for a better answer. Knock Out caught on to his disappointment. “They.. keep me safe and it’s how I remember them.” Raf looked up for a flash before looking away, already overwhelmed and nervous.

“Could I...see one...like up close?” Knock Out didn’t respond, Raf had pushed his luck too far it seemed. He didn’t know how to go back though, maybe it would be best if he just left.

“Sit at the table.” That was unexpected. Raf eagerly climbed onto one of the massive chairs and waited, hands under his thighs to keep them still. Knock Out finished placing the skulls in his arms and hopped down to gently sift through the box, he pulled one out, unwrapped it from its velvet covering and brought it over to Raf. He set it down on the table, Raf was amazed by how big it was. “You can look but no touching. I mean it.”

Knock Out went back to work with Raf's attention taken care of. Although the work Knock Out placed down would have kept anyone's gaze. The skull was beautiful, covered in etchings and jewels it looked like something he would find in a museum, not someone’s bedroom, but then again Knock Out wasn’t just someone anymore. “It reminds me of what we do in my family... a little bit... We don’t use real skulls though.”

“Oh, is that so.? Raf mentally high-fived himself, not only did he get the ex-con to talk about himself Raf actually managed to catch his interest, even if it was just faintly.

“Yeah, late October we decorate the house with fake skeletons that we dress up to look like..well in my house it’s my grandparents, my dad, and my sister but it can be anyone who has died and is important. We also have pictures of them and flowers and candles. My mom makes sweet breads and candy that’s skull-shaped too, some of it we use as like offerings but November first we get to eat a bunch of it and it’s so fun.”

Raf could swear he actually saw the medic smiling, he was so good at this! “That sounds more like a lost light celebration.” The two lapsed into silence Raf had so many more questions but the mech’s expression had turned somber. “The skulls are meant to be used for a more...practical reason... but after my experiences with dark energon I do not think I will ever be putting it to use.

Raf sat and watched the doctor work, confused by that but not really knowing what to ask since he knew that was likely an off-topic subject. As he pulled the last skull from the box and began unwrapping it Raf recognised it, Breakdown. All the skulls Knock Out had, he probably knew them personally. Raf couldn't help but wonder about the mech on the table, who had they been?

“So what was his name?” Knock Out looked at the boy, his optics shuttered halfway. Raf motioned to the skull in front of him. Suspicious.

“Did Ultra Magnus send you in here to spy on me?”

Raf quirked his head, why would Magnus do something like that? “No?” Knock Out put Breakdown in his place on the altar then returned to Raf at the table.

“Her name was Olecranon, she was another medic.” Raf scrunched a bit in embarrassment but it seemed Knock Out was only interested in actually informing him than teasing even if his tone always held that hint of mirth.

“Really? What happened to her?”

“She……died.” Knock Out gave the boy a look, one that said ‘this conversation is over’. There was a long silence between them. Raf looked at his knees a terrible thought popping into his head. Ultra Magnus had said that Knock Out had a problem with Weeljack and Bulkhead that had something to do with the other Decepticon medics. He hadn't wanted to focus on the drastic things the Bots would have had to to but he wasn't stupid.

“Was...was she killed by…” Raf couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“You should go back to Bumblebee.” Knock Out picked up the skull, he didn’t need to hear the question to know what the boy wanted to know. The war was over.

“You can tell me. I’ll believe you Knock Out. All the other bots get to talk about friends that they’ve lost to Decepticons you should get to be sad too, to mourn.” Knock Out fixed his gaze on Raf, and for the first time since meeting the mech, he actually felt like Knock Out was really looking at him. Regarding him as...as well someone on his level and not just some thing Bee got attached to and couldn't let go of.

“It was Wheeljack. Believe me, I am not sad, I’m angry. But the war is over.” Knock Out returned Olecranon to the altar, making her a space.

“Knock Out...are you happy here with the Autobots?”, Knock Out could tell that the human hadn’t been lying about Magnus, so that meant he was asking that sort of question all on his own. How strange humans were, only some time ago Raf was content thinking that the Decepticon doctor was one of the evilest beings he had ever met and now here he was asking the same mech if he was happy or not. Maybe he had misread the child, maybe Magnus had sent him to innocently glean information, or maybe he was just a curious human.

“No, I’m not…but, I wasn’t happy with the Decepticons either. I have to find happiness... as do some of the others I’m sure.” It’s not like he was telling the human anything that the bots couldn’t see for themselves. The boy didn’t say anything for a while.

“Do you want to watch Christine? I have it on my flash drive.” Raf knew that the horror movie was the medic's favorite, but the thought of actually watching a movie about a murderous car with a murderous car felt a little too...inappropriate? Knock Out seemed to agree.

“What…..else do you have?” Raf smiled triumphantly, this had to be most time he had ever spent with Knock Out that hadn’t ended in Bee pulling him away or the ex-Con getting annoyed with him.  
                                                    

* * *

                       

 Bumblebee sprinted down the hallway. How could he have been so careless?! Sure Knock Out liked Raf a lot more than he did Miko, but he still didn’t respect either of them! He still called them pets on a daily basis, who knew what he would do to Raf if the boy somehow managed to upset the medic. Reaching Knock Out's room Bumblebee momentarily debated between knocking or simply imputing the door code. He chose to frantically bang on the doors. On the other side he heard Raf’s voice saying something. Was..was he telling Bee to be quiet? Oh no, what sort of trouble had the boy gotten into? Bee put in the door code and pushed himself into the room not even waiting for them to open completely. Raf was sitting...in a chair...watching a movie on Knock Out’s computer. “Quiet Bee, you’re gonna wake him up.”

Knock Out was curled up on a plushly padded mat on the floor recharging peacefully, arms wrapped around a comfy looking support block. Bee rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. Glad Knock Out wasn't awake to know Bee had jumped to his usual judgments. “What are you watching?”

“Atlantis the lost empire.” Bee’s optics lit up at the into, he quickly took a seat on the floor careful not to disturb Knock Out.

“Ooh restart it I haven’t seen this one yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECRET: If you get drunk after maxing out Knock Out's sadness stat by thinking about Breakdown too much you can totally unlock a hidden cut scene where Bulkhead catches Knock Out crying so he feeds him energon cake to make him feel better and then they take a nap together and Bulkhead like totally touches Knock Out's aft. 
> 
> There's also an Optimus ending but its really hard to get.


	8. Always a Nightmare Never a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should just be titled Primus Smokescreen you had one job.

Starlight, Star-shine  
please come back into my life  
you left me all alone  
can’t you see that my  
hearts your home  
there’s a void in my soul  
and it leaves me feeling cold  
will I ever find peace from its toles  
                    -Starlight Star-shine

 

_“Wake up there's work to be done.”_

Knock Out woke with a start. Someone had been calling him but no one was there. That was the third time this week..the third time he'd...almost been summoned by that familiar voice. The sudden starts just left him feeling so exhausted. Lazily turning into his support block Knock Out checked his chronometer, it would still be deep into the night. Who could be calling him at this hour? Out of nervous habit, he checked his systems, no messages from Magnus...or anyone else but his energon was low. That might help explain why he was so tired. How long had it been since he had started on his new diet? A week on dead energon and he was already starting to lose it.

Finally managing to pull himself out of his berth he headed over to the small desk where he kept his personal lab equipment. Knock Out pulled out the large decanter full of dull green liquid from the small fridge and gave it a soft glare, dead energon never tasted good cold but it needed to stay that way. He halfheartedly looked around for the hot plate he had, where was that thing now? Right, he had loaned it to Bumblebee and the children for a ‘campfire’, honestly, what had he been thinking? Knock Out hummed softly and poured some of the energon into a glass, opening an aperture in the palm of his servo revealed his defibrillator carefully he used it to spark the drink a few times causing the liquid to return to a bright glow. Heating it this way always made the energon taste burnt, but anything was better than drinking it cold. Knock Out sipped his drink slowly, and pondered, taping his jeweled talons on the glass as he did so.

Was it Soundwave maybe? The Con was always one for wireless communication and every now and again he sent Knock Out a message checking to see if the medic was doing well or asked for assistance if he or Megatron needed treatment. Knock Out set his drink down. It had been raining quite a bit, maybe one of them had gotten caught in the bad weather?

Eventually Knock Out made his way to the ground bridge, he shuttered his optics as he stepped out into the corridor but found he needn't to. The lights had been mostly shut off, much easier for the Sylph’s optics to adjust then the usual blinding light. He moved quietly, looking for Magnus or Arcee or whoever was on patrol tonight. Sneaking off to Darkmount in the middle of the night was not conducive behavior for the ex-Con, even Bumblebee would still be suspicious of him. Knock Out was surprised Magnus allowed him to go at all the few times before when Soundwave called but after playing the Optimus card over a dozen times he finally caved. Soundwave couldn't do everything by himself after all and he'd managed to convince the Autobot leader that one way or another he'd want the spymaster alive. It would have been better is Soundwave hadn't eventually run back off to Megatron but...Knock Out wasn't surprised about that one.

Knock Out input the correct numbers and the portal hummed to life, he quickly drove through before anyone could hear the noise and find him. On the other side, the streets of Polyhex were smooth and fresh, bright new living complexes lined them as well as streetlamps thought those had yet to be turned on. Quite a drastic difference from only a month ago. How had all this progress been made? Surely it had not been done by Megatron himself. Even Darkmount itself looked better than it had in a long time, how many of the Decepticons were back already? He entered cautiously not sure what or whom he would find in the fortress.

The halls were dark and quiet, no one seemed to be here but there was junk everywhere: personal items, weapons, and half drunk energon cubes. Usually, when Soundwave called him the communications expert would be awake and waiting for him in the main common room but it was empty. Well, he was stuck here now, even if no one needed his medical help Knock Out would need to get Soundwave to send him back to the HQ.

Out of habit he stuck to the shadows but walked in strides, sneaking in a Decepticon base got you nowhere you had to look as if you belonged. Knock Out knew pretty much every Con in the army, except for the ones he wasn’t supposed to know, and even then he knew some of them; so by default, most Cons knew him. Not a good thing when you may now be considered a traitor. Megatron hadn't exactly said anything the last time he came, likewise Knock Out barely said a word to him. He'd come for Soundwave after all and only helped his old lord because the other bot wouldn't let him leave until he did. As far as Knock Out was concerned Megatron may have very well have just been dead for how he was acting, wanted to act. He could only wonder when things changed. At the sound of heavy footsteps Knock Out pulled himself closer to the wall and stood, shuttering his optics. He heard a deep gravely voice complaining about low-grade swill, but despite the condition of the fuel the mech seemed to have had no problem being quality control, there was a heavy slur to his voice.

A very overcharged Astrotrain passed him by none the wiser. He and Astrotrain had been on good terms the last time they met, but the carrier was a mean drunk so Knock Out didn’t press his luck asking questions. Astrotrain's appearance alone was an answer to his previous question, dozens of Cons were probably here.

Up a few floors, there was plenty of noise, loud voices screaming and laughing clearly enjoying themselves. The medic wanted to see who it was but Darkmount was not his home any longer and those mechs may not still be his friends. Almost at Soundwave’s quarters, he heard yelling.

“Hey you, stop! Don’t think I don’t see you Autobot!” Knock Out ran. Soundwave’s room was another two floors up and while he was still getting used to his old frame he was still just as fast. His assailant on the other was not as so but he was determined. “Get back here! I ain’t letting you hurt nobody.” As the medic climbed the stairs two at a time something slammed into his front, Knock Out and whatever it was as they tumbled back down in mess wrapped tiny servos around his neck for safety. Knock Out instinctively shielded the smaller mech from injury, a familiarity and instinct seizing his processor. His back wheels bounced one last time as Knock Out hit bottom, he could hear tires screeching to a halt behind him desperately trying to backtrack to not create a bigger mess. On the defensive now they screamed loudly at him. “Hey, you big idiot let him go!” Knock Out stood up but made no attempt to climb the stairs, his assailant no longer a worry.

“Wait, Rumble-” the tiny mech in Knock Out’s arms called out, the other mech didn’t listen as he vaulted his tiny form as high as he could and grabbed onto the medic's back tires and tried to drag the bigger mech back down. The minicon’s plan was not going well, he quickly scaled the taller mech covering the medic's optics with his servos aiming to disorientate the intruder as he kicked at Knock Out’s side, but it did little to help him take down the other mech.

“I said let my brother go you Autoclod!” Knock Out didn’t release the mini but he did sink to the floor in an exaggerated manner.

“Oh no, tiny servo’s my only weakness!.” The small mech on his back stopped kicking, he brought his servos down to join his brother's and craned his neck to get a better look at the captured intruder. A wondrous grin broke out onto the small mech's faceplate, Rumble buried his face into the side of Knock Out’s neck, happy to see him.

“Hey, you’re not some Autoclod! Why are you sneaking around at night Doc; when did you get back on planet? Why are you all by yourself, where’s Breakdown?”

“I tried telling you Rumble but of course you don’t listen you glitch, but yeah where is BD you guys never like to be alone and why are you so tiny and wrapped in a glittery berth tarp?” Frenzy looked up at him with bright curious optics.

“Yeah! What happened to your armor?  Why are you all white and sparkly now?” Rumble had returned to attempting to climb up, fruitlessly trying to get a footing on Knock Out's tires. The medic helped him up so the minicon could situate himself comfortably. Effectively sitting piggyback on the doctor’s wheels, Rumble leaned in to cling to Knock Out's pointy shoulder struts.

Knock Out didn’t know how to answer the boys. Rumble and Frenzy had been Breakdown’s biggest fans, even going as far as to beg Soundwave for upgrades so they could have car alt-modes in addition to their pile-drivers so they could go on missions with the Stunticons. With their bright smiles and wide innocent optics, it just wouldn’t be appropriate to tell them the sad news so harshly. Seems Soundwave couldn’t break the news to them either. “Breakdown is... with the other Stunticons...but I am worried. They haven’t been able to reach me so I don’t know how they're doing. We got...separated.” The boys’ smiles fell but they still looked hopeful.

“I’m sure they’re fine Doc, Menasor is crazy strong nothing can keep them down when they’re together!” Frenzy pressed his frame against Knock Out’s giving him a tight hug, Knock Out held the back of Frenzy’s helm, stroking it gently with his thumb.

“Too true little one, too true.” If only they had been together on earth...then maybe things would have ended differently.

“SOOOooo, why are wearing a tarp? It’s really shiny but it’s not as cool as your armor was, don’t you feel... bare?” Rumble pulled Knock Out away from his thoughts, he forced his lips into a smile. Had to always keep the mask on around here...no matter for what bot.

“I am a little cold but this is my new look. I am going back to doing my old job. So new alt-mode, new paint job, and it is not a tarp it is a shroud.”

“WHAT? YOU’RE NOT GONNA BE OUR MEDIc ANYMORE?” Frenzy looked up at him, large optics full of worry.

“But you’re like the coolest one! Hook is always so mean and Nickel only complains about how many energon sweets we eat. You can’t!”Knock Out couldn't help but roll his optics at that. For bots that were technically older than he was the minis still acted half their years. Knock Out knew it was mostly a trick...but not always.

“ARE WE NEVER GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN?” Frenzy on the other servo Knock Out took a bit too seriously. Although the twins had suffered the same fates before the war Frenzy still hadn't recovered from his times in the research labs before they were shipped off to the mines.

“All the Constucticons do is make us work, it’s so boring! Don’t leave us please!”

Knock Out chuckled at the two of them weakly, Frenzy had tears welling in his optics and Rumble was attempting to shake the medic to concede to his demands. “Hook is mean because you fidget and give him trouble and Nickel wouldn’t complain if you took care of your denta like she tells you to. You don’t have to worry though I can still be there when you need me, I just….I won’t be staying here at Darkmount.  You can still come help me, when...I get a place where you can visit me at.”

“Can you at least stay a little while?” Knock Out was about to respond but a harsh attempt at a whisper from the stairs interrupted him.

_“QUIET THE RACKET YOU TWO, WE CAN HEAR YOU FROM TWO FLOORS UP! WHAT ARE YOU MAKING SUCH A FUSS ABOUT? YOU’RE NOT SCREAMING IN PAIN SO YOU CLEARLY CAN’T BE UNDER ATTACK!”_

Megatron glared down at them from the steps, it was always so strangely pleasant hearing him talk so gently to the minicons even when he was clearly close to a rage. Still, Knock Out stiffened, unsure of how his old employer would react now that it wasn't just him and Soundwave alone in the stronghold. What lies had he been spinning about the medic's change of faction? How many Cons knew the truth? He must have told them something if they were here at all because when he left the old mech was still going on about disbanding, never fighting again, by secret boyfriend is dead, wah, wah.

Megatron focused his optics, he had been awoken from a rather heavy recharge, a rarity for him, so he was more than eager to take his frustration out on whatever had gotten the boys so riled up. Till he noticed it was Knock Out, but not as he had last seen the medic. Ratchet’s call had been unexpected and yet he had been waiting for it for some time. Looking down at the tiny Sylph beneath the clinging minis, the warlord couldn’t help but let his anger go.

“Doctor, what a pleasant surprise. You look famished, you should absolutely join me in my quarters.” Slowly, at his usual proud gait, Megatron descended the stairs. He held out a servo to the seated medic. Knock Out shifted Frenzy to the crook of one of his arms and took the offered servo, the idea of going to Megatron’s personal quarters was an unsavory one and his processor screamed that something was wrong but with Soundwave’s minis still attached to him he felt no fear.

Megatron pulled him up and made his way back up the stairs, Knock Out followed. Why was Megatron keeping his betrayal secret from the other Cons? Was it just Frenzy and Rumble? The two minis did have a special attachment to him because of the Stunticons and Soundwave in general but that wouldn't have stopped him surely. There had to be something more. “How have you been on your own Doctor?” There was definitely something more! Megatron who was usually adamant to stalking in front of any bot who was with him walked side by side with Knock Out as they made their way to leader’s quarters. He was also avoiding the truth. Acting. They were acting...but there was no malice behind Megatron's optics. sincerity in his words.

“I have been...fine. It’s just aggravating sometimes.” Megatron placed his servos behind his back and hummed understandingly but said nothing else. He stopped in front of the door to his quarters, placed his servo on the pad and waited for the door to open. As he ushered them in Knock Out noticed Soundwave sitting at a small table, he looked tired but he straightened up when Knock Out entered with his minis.

“Rumble, Frenzy. Recharge.” It was so strange hearing Soundwave’s voice out loud, not to mention so stern. “Knock Out... thank you.” Standing he slipped over and pulled Rumble off, shaking a scolding digit at the tiny mech.  Knock Out set Frenzy down, he was reluctant to let go, Knock Out's visit likely the most excitement they'd had but he grabbed Soundwave’s servo anyway. Knock Out had felt his field as he carried the two of them, they were both exhausted themselves even if their processor kept them awake. Soundwave took the two minis to the back room to put them to bed, leaving Knock Out...alone. Megatron had disappeared to who knows where! It was... awkward, being here at Darkmount, in Megatron's quarters when no one actually needed him. It all felt so bizarre...and depressing. It just felt like he didn’t belong, not here, not in HQ, not even in his own ship. Knock Out had hoped peace would bring him comfort, a sense of stability, something that would ease his restless spark but all it had done was remind him that all he had was a tangle of fractured memories and a pile of skulls. When Megatron returned he found Knock Out in a corner, servos over his face as he desperately clutched at his head. He could tell something was wrong and for the first time in a long, long, long while. He actually cared. Moving carefully he placed a heavy servo on the mech's shoulder and tugged him back to reality.

“You look so lost Doctor, please take a seat.” Megatron didn’t wait, he lifted up the smaller mech, pulled out a chair and set Knock Out down on it. Before wide nervous optics could turn steely with rage he placed a warm drink into the smaller mech's servos. The strong aroma of dead energon, real dead energon, caught Knock Out off guard. The smell of it almost made him sick but made his fangs flex too, oral lubricant flooding the back of his intake. Knock Out drained half the glass in one go. It was warm and thick and sweetly metallic, when had he gotten so hungry? He'd just fueled up less than an hour ago. Megatron chuckled as he pulled a seat over for himself, making sure to keep a comfortable distance. He didn't speak immediately, just let Knock Out enjoy himself while he checked his own systems quietly. Giving Knock Out plenty of time to observe. He really had changed since they had left earth, since the business with Unicron. He was less crazed, almost back to the charismatic mech he used to be. Not that it fooled the medic in the slightest old Megatron was still Megatron and since there were plenty of Decepticons in Darkmount and not out in the wilds as exiles like Starscream that meant he'd finally come up with a plan. He finally spoke up when he caught Knock Out staring.

“There is more if you need it, drink up don’t feel embarrassed. Those Autobots not feeding you properly, how neglectful. Still, you look lovely Knock Out, I do like the green detailing it suits you.” Knock Out drained his glass, he didn’t know what to say, Megatron was being so cordial, even upbeat. The flattery certainly cemented the fact that he did indeed want something but Megatron hadn’t said anything to him about his choosing the Autobots, he wasn’t angry or betrayed, or...anything. He was playing nice. Knock Out didn’t like it, he didn’t know his footing with the situation. “Would you like another drink Doctor, you’re shaking like a seeker in a gale?” Megatron’s voice was soft, soothing. Knock Out didn't like it, he didn't like it, He. Didn't. Like. It.

_“Drink up my love.”  
_

"Doctor?"

Knock Out hadn't even realized how long he'd stayed quiet, or how unfocused he suddenly looked. He nodded, starving and desperate all of a sudden. Megatron commed someone, Knock Out tried to calm his shaking chassis. He needed answers, he needed footing! “What have you been telling the others?” Megatron moved closer, Knock Out did his best not to flinch away.

“Why should I tell them anything?” Skywarp appeared, a tray in his servos, Megatron motioned him over to the table. He set the large decanter down, gave Megatron a small bow, and disappeared. The leader poured Knock Out his drink. Knock Out chugged the warm liquid as soon as Megatron's servo was gone, with little regard to how he may have looked. Megatron noticed from the corner of his own, Knock Out's optics were beginning to wax magenta at the corners.  Knock Out himself felt his spark start to dull, its pulse like a dissipating thunder, far away and calm. Why did he ever torture himself by drinking fake swill?

“I abandoned you, I’m an Autobot. Magnus considers you all exiles till further notice. I shouldn't even be here. I figured you would have had Tarn busting down the door by now though. All the things I know. Clearly, you've foregone giving up! So you must have some worries. You have other medics so why are you being so friendly?” Megatron refilled the medic's glass.

“The war... is over...that much I have no plans on changing for now... but it’s more than that Doctor. You live with Autobots, you will never be one though just as you were never a Decepticon. You will always just be...above it all. I keep your good name because as far as I am concerned you still have it. We still need your services doctor, even more so now. I told the others I made a pact with the Autobots about your unique origin and as the least frayed of my Sylphs...well I let them keep you. A bridge between us while we cool down. Rest assured I hope to make my lie a truth and hope you will aid me in securing good terms with Ultra Magnus...but for now...Decepticons rest.” Knock Out downed the drink, it felt so good, he felt so warm. He pushed down the rage that threatened to bubble up. If they were going to play this fame he was going to get something out of it.

“Why did you lie to me? Why did you never let me meet the other Sylphs? What happened to Hamartia, is he still alive?” Knock Out sipped again at the already refilled glass, his tanks feeling full but wanting more. He felt sick again, no longer warm and shaking more than ever. Anxiety, dread, rage. Knock Out knew he should wait to ask his questions but Megatron was in a talking mood and the Decepticon knew he had to give to keep the other mech quiet.

“Your... friends... are not who they were I’m afraid doctor.” Knock Out forced the liquid down, he could hear the rattling of his own plates, the pulsing of his own spark. He was so cold again, so empty. The same shit answer! WHAT DID THEY KNOW OF HIS FRIENDS!

_“You are only as alone as you feel, I will always be with you.”_

Something flittered at the limits of Knock Out’s vision, not something, someone. He was so cold, his ventilations had become erratic. Someone was calling him, speaking to him. The voice was suddenly so loud, so demanding, so pained! He couldn't ignore it.

 _“I have been so lonely without you, why don’t you come home?”_  
_“You never see me anymore, you never listen.”_  
_“Oh, how I’ve missed you.”_  
_“Meet me at Iacon.”_  
_“Final light”_

_“DOCTOR! KNOCK OUT! COME BACK TO ME!”_

 Megatron watched the medic as he was suddenly overwhelmed.  He'd gone stiff, lurching forward, retching and purging violent.  Shaking so hard he looked seconds from falling apart he started crying out incoherent words, screaming at nothing Megatron jumped to his peds and took the young mech up in his arms, shaking the mech gently but firm. It did nothing to ease the doctor from his trance, optics wide and unseeing, digitips twitching without purpose. Megatron called to him, trying to break through to him but again nothing. Knock Out's cries became louder, even more desperate, his ventilations becoming panicked and as unstable as the pulse of his em field that burned with rage despite it all. The small mech turned to ice in his servos in a shutter of an optic, what had happened? Megatron wiped the bile from the Sylph’s lips as he pulled him closer, trying to transfer as much warmth as possible. 

Soundwave stormed in from the back room, on edge thanks to all the screaming. Expecting a bloodbath he was surprised to walk in on a completely different scene. Megatron was holding Knock Out, rubbing the small of his back frantically, softly muttering nonsense as he tried to get Knock Out to respond to him. The Doctor did not look good, they had discussed this! “Problem?” There was energon on the floor, Soundwave looked to Knock Out who was shaking, clawing at the bigger mech, babbling senselessly. “Temper!?” His tone was scolding, Megatron looked at him with innocent optics. 

“I didn’t do this to him! Go wake up Hook, we need his assistance.” Soundwave wanted to tell the mech to go wake up the doctor himself, but they had both had a bad night so he went without retort.

* * *

 In the sterile purple light of the medbay Hook glared down at the patient Lord Megatron had dropped on his servos. It wasn't looking good...because as far as Hook could tell nothing was wrong.

“I mean I don’t know, he’s fine….for him at least.” Hook wiped his servos and closed the smaller mech’s chest panels. He'd spoken more for himself than anyone but the small band of mechs that had followed him were happy to throw their ten chits in on the situation.

“Maybe Bonecrusher just tastes gross.” 

“Go frag yourself, Gravedigger, you feed the little parasite then!” Bonecrusher was pouting, it was not every day he was forced to be another mech’s meal but it wasn't every day they had to deal with a sylph. In all honesty, Hook was rather surprised to see Knock Out alive at all. 

“Hey listen I am sure you taste better ya know, once you’re actually dead” Scavenger chimed in, trying to keep the sibling rivalry to a minimum.

“What is that supposed to mean Scavenger?!” Scavenger hadn’t really thought the statement though, he made a beat to hide behind Long Haul.

They were all getting on the medics nerves now. “Will you idiots get out of my light, not everything has to be a group project! Go and join Scrapper and Mixmaster outside and I don’t care if you and Knock Out were friends Gravedigger, get out!” Gravedigger gave him a look, why did he always have to be so difficult?

“Ughh, but I haven’t seen him in forever! Why do you get to keep him all to yourself?” Hook was seconds from slapping the little ingrates head clean off.

“This ain’t a pit-forsaken peep show you little glitch, GET OUT." All that got hook was a smug smile.

“I’m only here to make sure you don’t go and snuff him, everyone knows Knock Out is a better medic than you and you still can’t get over the fact that Starscream called him in instead of you.”

“BONECRUSHER! Get your brat outta my faceplate before I weld his mouth shut!” Gravedigger sneered at the medic as his brother dragged him away. Hook vented a heavy sigh, Lord Megatron would not be happy if he didn’t find something wrong with the younger medic. Healthy bots don’t just flip out like that. Knock Out’s vitals were fine, and after a few hours under a heat field his core temperature spiked back to its naturally low temperature. Despite Gravedigger’s jabs, the dead energon had been fine, probably the best meal the Sylph had eaten since starting back on the stuff considering the soft Autobot sensibilities and his processor was functioning at perfect level. It wasn’t even the scrapshow of a weld job from Lockdown causing trouble. There was nothing left, so Hook just had to assume it was simply a case of too much of a good thing and anxiety stress from dealing with the overbearing Autobots. Knock Out had never been the most stable mech thanks to the long years, the added stress Megs had put on him to keep Autobots happy surely wasn't helping.

The Sylph had at least calmed down, but the last thing they needed was the young mech fritzing in front of the Autobots so it would probably be best to keep him under observation at Darkmount for a little bit. He was also going to prescribe something for the younger mech’s anxiety and night terrors, Primus knew the Sylph hadn’t taken the medication since the last time the older medic had treated him but maybe now that they were depending on Knock Out to help keep the peace the indignant mech would see reason. He would get Mixmaster and Shockwave working on that as soon as he got Knock Out settled. He commed Skywarp, the purple jet appeared with a small pop. A little exhausted from taking orders and working security detail but in a fine mood. “What’s up, how’s he doing.”

“ He’s fine but I want to keep him for observation. He’ll put up a fuss but I gave him a heavy sedative so he’ll be groggy for a while. Find a place for him where Gravedigger can’t bother him, that brat’s faceplate is the last thing any mech wants to wake up to.” Skywarp picked up the smaller mech.

“Does that apply to me too? I really wanted to ask about Starscream.”

“That slagger left you for dead. How are you and Thundercracker still worried about him?!”

“I don’t know Hook, you got your code and we got ours.” This wasn't a hill Hook cared about dying on. The two seekers could kill themselves following their old commander if they wanted to.

“Fine, whatever if you keep guard on him you can ask whatever you want.” Skywarp left with a sigh of relief and a muttered thanks.

* * *

 

 “Wake up Knock Out.” Knock Out’s vision was blurry, why was he so languid? H-had he been drugged again? The voice calling for him sounded young eager, Bumblebee? He forced his optics to focus, someone was on top of him, someone heavy. That wouldn't be Bumblebee. Maybe Raf? He shuddered thinking about dirty human feet on him. Knock Out tried to push them off but they didn’t budge. Not Raf. “Aww come on Knock Out I know you wanna cuddle with me?” Knock Out knew that voice, his optics fully rebooted from panic alone, a haze of bright green all he could see. Knock Out needed an adult.

“MAGNUS!” Gravedigger’s lips smashed down on his own muffling the rest of his screams, the dump truck pulling Knock Out tight to keep him from wriggling away. Knock Out could feel the heavy growl of the Constructicon's engine as he forced his glossia into his mouth and purred lewdly, hoping that would ease the other mech's ire. Knock Out kicked at the brute, trying desperately to free himself. Gravedigger finally pulled away, a sloppy grin on his faceplate.

“Aw Knock Out, that’s not my name. Hook didn’t glitch your processor, did he? I’ll snuff him in front of everyone I swear. You know I would do anything for you.” Knock Out pushed the bigger mech back with a ped, keeping him at bay, venting heavily, panicking.

“Gravedigger, how nice to see you it’s been so long! How did you get in here?” Too early for this nonsense Knock Out couldn't keep the biting venom from his voice despite trying to stay calm and even polite. It didn't matter Gravedigger was into that sort of thing, it's why he went after Knock Out at all.

“I know, I know. You look great, so much better than when you were with those Stunticons. You know if I had been with you instead of those jerks, I would have kept you safe, I would have never let Megatron give you over to those filthy Autobots. I can kill Megatron if you want, he’s so old now it will be really easy. we can do it together.” So he was still at Darkmount, but how much time had passed, it couldn’t have been much since there were no messages from Magnus queued up on his systems alert. He tried to calm his crackling spark but Primus how was he going to get rid of Gravedigger.

“That’s nice, how did you get in here?” Gravedigger would never hurt him, but Knock Out was afraid of everything else the mech would do alone with no one to hear his calls for help. Knock Out and Gravedigger were only “friends” when other mechs were around.

“Oh, I snuck in through the vent, pretty lucky, right? I didn’t think I would fit but here I am. I couldn’t get past your bodyguards so I had to be creative. Yeah, that's right, aren’t you proud of me?”

“Oh, I am so proud of you, who’s out there?” Knock Out ran his sharp talons gently down the lunatic's faceplate in a soothing manner, rewarding the insane mech. Gravedigger leaned into the touch, a puppy-dog grin on his face.

“Just some wimpy seekers, hey I know, are you hungry? I could totally grab one and hold him for you and you could stab at him and...and just drink straight from his tanks. That would be so hot... right you’d totally love that.” Gravedigger had become obsessed with....an older version of Knock Out, a version of himself that Knock Out didn't like to often acknowledge. He was a useful tool to keep around and keep happy but he was a high-risk Con.

“I’m...not hungry at the moment Gravedigger...tanks just not feeling right, but I need you….to get me….a….book, from the library.” Not his best lie but he was working through a drug haze!

“A book, why do you need a book? If you need me to entertain you I can tell you all about the adventures I’ve had. You've been gone forever I've got plenty.” 

“Oh, I can’t wait! Can’t wait for...for that but I need the book. I think there might be something wrong with my processor and I don’t want Hook to have to go snooping around in there.” Gravedigger's face turned serious, he nodded in agreement.

“I can do whatever you need Knock Out ...you know I’m always here for you.”

“I know." He rewarded the mech with a few more gentle touches. “The book I need has a blue cover, with a picture of a processor on it. It’s titled faults of the matrix….and this is important it’s by a mech named Calcaneus of Praxus. Got it, don’t bring me the wrong one now?” There was even a part of Knock Out that considered Gravedigger cute despite how much of an actual lunatic was. Like mixing Wildrider with Smokescreen. He just wasn't the sort of bot that could deal with that anymore...not right now at least.

Gravedigger nodded his helm eagerly but stayed put, something still on his mind. “Will I get something for doing a good job?”

Knock Out curled his legs close to his chest and looked up at the green brute shyly, “Oh I don’t know, depends on how good of a job you do.” Gravedigger practically dove through the vent at that. He knew he'd done this to himself so he couldn't complain but did every bit of his past need to bite him the aft right now? Knock Out fell back onto the berth and vented, trying to calm himself. He was so lucky Gravedigger couldn’t read, he would be in the library for hours looking for the book.

* * *

After taking a long while to rest Knock Out stood and tried to leave the room, but the door was locked from the outside. He pounded on the metal frame incessantly for a few klicks and was rewarded by creaking of joints and the scraping of wings against a wall. As the doors opened Knock Out met the two seekers with an icy glare, they reared back from him bringing their limbs close to their torsos. “You’re awake!” 

“And angry just like old times ehh, Knock Out.” Thundercracker hid behind Skywarp if things got too tense the purple jet could warp both of them away. Knock Out took no time returning to the mech he'd once been. A general, a terror, a mech to be feared just like any other higher-up.

“You two are terrible bodyguards and I’m hungry.” They were confused for a moment by the medic’s statement, then Thundercracker noticed the vent and their looks were replaced with terror. He pointed to it weakly and made a noise of weary disbelief, then an embarrassed laugh.

“We’re so sorry Knock Out, I’ll go see what I can get for you.” Skywarp was gone in a blip leaving the cowering blue seeker all on his own.

“We did try our best, how could we have known he would fit through the vents? Why are our vents that big?” Knock Out couldn’t be bothered by the seeker’s incompetence, he felt exhausted, he had just woken up how was he already this worn out? Turning on his heel and staggering back to his berth he tripped, Thundercracker leaped forward to catch him, picking him up and carrying him the rest of the way and settling him down carefully. “Hey KO don’t over do it, you were sick and drugged up and you’ve been in recharge for a long time.”

Sick? He didn’t remember getting sick, but he didn’t remember much at all aside from actually coming to Darkmount, getting caught by Rumble and Frenzy and some tiny snippets of conversation with Megatron. Continuing to coddle him Thundercracker picked up a large fluffy support block and handed it over to the medic. Knock Out placed it in his lap and leaned forward curling himself around it. The seeker tried not to think about how cute the younger mech looked, especially without his usual armor and his usual bodyguards. He wondered if he'd chosen this new frame to fit in with the Autobots or if all Sylphs just looked like this. Knock Out pulled him from stupid thoughts. “How long was I in recharge for?” The sound was muffled by the support block but Thundercracker caught it....the second time. 

“About four cycles.” It didn’t register for a moment.

“What? I need to go!” Knock Out knew he had to leave but he couldn’t pull himself up, any bolts of energy only lasting a klick before fading away. Why was he so lethargic? His processor felt slow, but he couldn’t care. He was already so comfortable. The metal doors opened again, Hook and Skywarp entered. The medic saw Knock Out curled up and was immediately worried.

“What’s wrong, why is he doing that?” Hook pushed the Thundercracker out of his way a little more curt than was needed.“Knock Out, look at me!” Hook looked the Sylph over, his optics were wide, slightly unfocused...but that was how he'd wanted him. “Just the medication I gave you, I just gave you too high a dose.” Knock Out didn't like that. He didn't like that. This fragger dosed him! Sedatives were one thing but he actually had him on something! Knock Out wanted to be angry, he could feel the rage in his spark so badly that he actually wanted Gravedigger back so he could get the lunatic to tear this hack apart, but he just couldn’t care.  
“Here, drink up. Your levels are low, that’s not helping.”

“I am not drinking anything you have to give me! It’s laced.”

“I am not a drug dealer I am a medic Knock Out, it’s not laced. You have to drink this or you will die.”

“I don’t have to do anything you say Megatron needs me now so he's not gonna let...no.” Knock Out got bored of his sentence halfway through, what had he even been trying to say? He couldn’t remember.

Hook had really given the smaller mech way too much of the medication, at least too much for the night terrors. Maybe not enough for the anxiety He was so languid and he was acting...childish but still suspicious. Still, the bot’s energon levels were almost in single digits, he needed to eat or he would pass out again. Hook thought about the direct approach, there were three mechs and only one Knock Out but...Hook couldn’t help but eye the Sylph’s bright shiny new talons, he had only been half-heartedly clawing at Megatron and even then the leader was leaking energon from the cuts. Hook hated dealing with the younger medic, he always fought back, and since half of a fight to Knock Out was who could cause the most damage, it never mattered if he lost because he usually won on that aspect. He also always aimed for the face. No, Hook wasn’t going to deal with that today. He could do this, he would just have to handle Knock Out like Knock Out would.

Hook picked up the glass from Skywarp then motioned the two fliers out, they glared at him, indignant, but left regardless. Hook couldn’t be bothered, they could ask about their idiot leader once he had finished. The medic took a seat on the berth, Knock Out had already fallen back into recharge.

Hook smiled to himself thinking, and pulled out a vial from an arm compartment, he tipped it into the drink, which had been laced. But this would liven the smaller medic up a bit, and still keep him pleasantly mellow. Would he be a bit of a zombie for rest of the cycle? Sure, but he would be a competent one, agreeable, pliable. Astrotrain had brought home almost a hundred Cons and there were already thirty in need of Hook's services, many of them needed new appendages and that had always been Knock Out’s department. The Autobots could spare their emissary for a few more cycles and besides the Sylph needed a few more good meals and he sure wouldn’t be getting them with those soft mechs.

Hook rubbed the smaller mech’s back gently attempting to stir him, “Knock Out, wake up.",he spoke softly his voice cheerful. Knock Out blinked his optics, they were foggy from rest. “I brought you something to drink, you are hungry aren’t you?” The Sylph glared at the drink, he shook his head sluggishly. “What you don’t trust me? I know, how about I drink some to prove that it’s fine.” In the other medic's already drug-addled processor that sounded like a perfectly feasible way to prove that the drink was ok, besides Knock Out was so hungry. Hook sipped the drink, a little dead energon never hurt a Decepticon and no amount of this drug cocktail could ever put a dent in Hook. The action alone was enough to convince Knock Out, he grabbed for the glass in the other mech’s servos. Hook let him have it, his smile widening as Knock Out drained the glass. “Not too fast, not too fast! That’s probably what got you sick in the first place.”

Hook honestly didn’t care, he watched Knock Out's optics cycle erratically. He curled himself tightly around the support block in his lap as his chassis began to shake, the drugs working through his systems and fucking with his circuits. Eventually, the small mech turned limp, loosening his grip slightly. Hook took Knock Out's face in his hands and gave it a serious clinical once over, his optics were focused but his gaze still mindless. “Knock Out, I need your help with something.” The younger medic stared up at him expectantly. “You want to help me right?” He nodded his helm. Hook grinned from audial to audial, fangs glinting at the sides of his mouth, he loved when Knock Out was so obedient, just like the old days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is like the worst dad ever.
> 
> For those of you who care I didn't actually make Gravedigger up, he's an actual Constructicon but since you almost never see him, he has almost no personality so I might as well have because I had to build his character in my own image. Supposedly in cannon he's Bonecrusher's little brother and since the Decepticons don't really have any Bumblebee/Smokescreen/Rodimus type young mech's aside from Knock Out and that's pretty much only my interpretation of him, I decided to throw him in specifically to be such. 
> 
> His personality is a mixture of Dagur from the How to Train Your Dragon cartoon and Joaquin from the Book of Life. His hobbies include murder, snuff films, and constantly putting Knock Out into trouble so he can inevitably save him from it. He has loved his dear doctor since he first saw Knock Out slice some poor Autobot clean in half on the battlefield, but since the Stunticons hate him he doesn't get to see his love very often, not to mention the whole Breakdown being in the way thing. At one point in the war he would carry injured mechs to Knock Out for treatment but since he was a sadistic fragger he would often go at such a slow pace that half of them died before ever reaching the medic, so he was promptly fired from his position.  
> DEAR PRIMUS KNOCK OUT GET BETTER FRIENDS.


	9. Blank Space

He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene

And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene  
-Jolene

 

_“I said it’s time to come home!”_

Knock Out vented deeply as his optics onlined to an unknown place for a second time that month, where...where was he? He looked around, pastel blue crystal surrounded him and he was perched on the outstretched servos of a huge golden statue of the Goddess. Necroma...a temple? That was more and more obvious as he looked around. How had he even gotten up there and fallen into recharge in such an uncomfortable position! To be truthful, as he leaned back against the supportive statue, it wasn’t that uncomfortable. What... temple was this? He had no memory of it...but that wasn't anything new, he'd barely seen any others than Vos during the rest of his time on Cybertron after the Decepticons picked him up. Wherever it was, it was still in good condition. Maybe even better than the temple at Vos. How did he get here though? The last thing Knock Out remembered was helping Hook, the senior medic going on at length about how the other Cons were depending on him now and that he would have to start taking himself seriously. Something about medication, about keeping the Autobots happy? When did his own turn of faction suddenly turn into Megatron’s great plan on ending the war?! A simple lie to buy time was one thing but now he had to actually play along!  It all made him feel so trapped again, trapped into doing something he hadn’t agreed to. Magnus was one thing, that was just old plans shifting servos but now peace rested on his shoulders too!? Why did this keep happening to him? He was still far too tired for all this.

Peds antsy and processor desperate answers Knock Out slipped down from his perch and lazily explored the room he was in. There were chassis everywhere, hed noticed them as soon as he'd woken. They weren't sylphs though, just civilians. Like Libinthus the temples themselves had become safe spaces from the war, only unlike Libinthus all these bodies were arranged neatly, shiny and perfectly marked and blessed. Ready to be taken out to the fields. He inched closer to get a better look at the fifteen or so on the work tables, fresh coats of funeral paint gleaming as the new day sun filtered in through the windows. Faces and limbs forced and settled just so to make them look as peaceful as possible. Knock Out couldn't help but give them a critical optic...but he didn't need to, they were perfect. Were there other Sylphs here? The thought of any normal mech just deciding to take the task upon themselves was not impossible or unheard of, plenty of Autobot medics did what they could to honor the dead during the war but...this was too good, all  blessings were in perfect script, all the symbols and icons of primus etched in all the right places, paint even and the proper shade of pastel color. This was a sylph's work...this...this was his work. But...he hadn’t done this, had he? Knock Out looked down at his own chassis, a panic rising in him. His shroud was gone, his naked protoform covered in dry energon. How had it gotten here? The Sylph tried to calm his fluxing spark, tried to reassure himself it wasn't possible! But..his tanks were full, his joints stiff from overuse. He'd done this. Where had all these mechs come from even! Surely he hadn't- Surely! Knock Out wanted to run, wanted to be free of this place as soon as was possible...but he wanted to know what had happened. He needed to know. So he made his way to the catacombs, following the long flowing ditches of energon out of one room and into the courtyard.

_“Just a long night’s work my Celestial, come back to the light and rest.”_

Knock Out found the entrance to the underground easily, the smell of the damn and the dead energon hitting him like a wave, enveloping him, calling him. Down deep in one of the holding rooms of the working catacombs there were almost two dozen mechs strewn up, tanks still oozing energon into the drainage ducts. It was a macabre method of doing it, but necessary for when there were too many mechs on the slab. Knock Out inspected the punctures to their tanks, two well-placed holes straight through, all the mechs placed at just the right height for him. Static was slowly starting to cloud his processor as Knock Out inspected their faceplates, he had never seen these mechs in his life and yet.. he knew them. He knew their names, their stories, the little things that made them tick. It all came in flashes and jolts before slowly fading to the back of his memory. How long had this taken? How long had he been here?! Knock Out had to clean himself up, he had to get back to HQ, he needed to get out of here. Why hadn’t Magnus messaged him yet? The truck usually flipped if he wasn’t up and ready for morning energon, and how many nights had he been gone now? With the added time from his stay at Darkmount surely it was too long. Something was up.

Backtracking out of the catacombs Knock Out set to get things he needed up and running. He huffed heavily as he finally got to scrubbing the dry energon off, cold solvent that pooled in the ancient baths just barely taking the edge off his worries, soothing his frazzled thoughts. It had taken forever to get the solvent running, the temples old systems barely functioning so he was going to enjoy it! After all his paint job was disgustingly stained in suspicious splatters so he'd have to take time for that. Just one more slagging thing. Hopefully, this place still had something.

So as clean as he was going to get and a little calmer Knock Out finally left the bath and crossed the courtyard of the living quarters, running up and down alleys looking for the supply tower. Finally collecting everything he needed, he looked for a place to settle down to fix himself up. His raw circuits thankful for the break but still throbbing at the tiny ministrations. It was just a base coat but it was even at least.

Only one last thing left, he found his shroud hanging on another statue, just randomly placed and drying in the bright sun. Of course, in whatever delirium he had been in he had managed to wash that before it stained but not his beautiful chassis, oh no that could be left to discolor no big deal. With paint dry from his search of the place Knock Out knew he should just hit the road but the large outdoor sunning crystals called to him, already warm and humming. Eagerly he eased himself back on one and made himself comfortable as he looked through his systems. He had plenty of messages. 

 Forty of them from Hook, Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, and two from Magnus. They were strangely calm for Knock Out having been gone for so long.

‘Are you feeling alright Doctor?’  
‘I really wish you would come out to meet the others you are going to have to get to know them eventually.’ So something had kept Magnus attention.

What could have happened though that Magnus wouldn't even go check up on him, forcibly check up on him when he didn't answer. Had someone seen him go? Vouched for him sympathetically after bearing witness to Magnus overbearing. Or had he simply forgotten him? Obviously not because he'd sent the messages...but he had decided to give him space. It must have been Autobots. It was the only reason Magnus would allow him to be moody and reclusive. Well...he was certainly going to use that to his advantage. Have a decent rest like his processor kept insisting, go over his thoughts. He'd been letting himself fall very quickly back into old habits. Doing as he was told albeit however snarky, following plans that hadn't been thought of or remembered in eons. 

 Knock Out was not going to be some game piece, he wasn’t Megatron's to just give away at a whim no matter for what purpose and he wasn't some gilded actor to just play out scenes for an ignorant crowd! Even...evn if Magnus played nice...did he really want to stay and risk falling under both leaders unyielding controls. Starscream...Starscream could be here in no time. Lockdown could be here too maybe. Freedom was still in his grasp. Knock Out seriously thought of running, this would be his only chance, a sign from Primus even that things were not going to go well from here, but...he had chosen to leave to be an Autobot. It had always been his choice, he decided how his life went from here, he wasn’t going to be pushed into running just because that ancient slagger wanted to push imaginary expectations on him. He really was just too tired for all that.

Knock Out was so tired of running, he was so tired and the sun was so warm.

_“You’ve worked so hard, the day has risen, it’s time to rest.”_

 Finding the supplies he'd left Knock Out took them back to his crystal and took his time finishing his paint, a nice buffing, polish and all with enough time for a nap. The Sylph stretched his limbs freeing himself from the tension of his mystery night, then situated himself comfortably on his side. The warmth of the slab soothed his joints and the soft wind and the bright sun rays made him feel safe and secure, the aroma of wildflowers and rust calming his spark and aching mind. No one would ever find him here, no mech would bother to look. No one could hurt him within the watchful gaze of the Goddess, no mech would dare. 

_“You see my Light, it is not so good to be home.”_

As much as Knock Out loathed to admit it, it did, it really did. 

* * *

 

Cool winds eventually eased Knock Out back to reality, the sun had set and night had fallen over the temple. With it, the temple too had lit back to life. The moonstone city glowed brightly, ready and waiting. Knock Out glittered in the eerie night light,  he was mystified by the sight as his optics came into focus. He'd gotten lucky it hadn’t rained though, it was never a good practice falling asleep outside for that long, not anymore.

Slowly as he stood and roused Knock Out redid his shroud, pulling the hood securely over his helm. He fondled the smooth metallic fabric, cool and comforting even though he knew he'd only have to do it later once he was back. He simply liked the way it felt on his digits. Why had he stopped wearing it? Why had he given up any of his old practices? Patina and Megatron had told him they were nothing but an oppressive tradition of the past, enforced upon him by bots that expected him to serve his function with little regard to what Knock Out wanted to do with his life but the medic had never felt oppressed and honestly, at the time, didn’t know what he wanted to do with his own life. He had told himself time and time again that he never wanted to go back to his old life, but aside from the corrupt government and religious exile had it actually been that bad. He had been happy before the war, ignorant and a little bit of an airhead but happy. The temple made him happy, even one he had never been to felt more like home to him than any place he had rested his helm in the past. 

Breakdown and the Stunticons had been his family but when he was with them he lived his life day by day, during the war it was breem by breem and sure he missed his earth alt-mode but he had gotten more done in a night without being in agony than he ever could ever have with all that armor weighing him down. He thought he would miss being respected and feared and powerful, but had anything changed by going back? He had every Decepticon kissing his aft and he had Magnus begging on his knees for his help. Not to mention being away from everyone had been relaxing. No screaming, complaining, no demands, no one ruining his recharge with silly problems, no temperamental mechs three times his size trying to tell him what to do; the temple that he had feared returning to for so long, had dreaded visiting, had hated longing for, had now become his freedom. A place just for him, where no one else could go. Knock Out fell to his knees tears welling in his optics a sick feeling overtaking him. Finally, finally, he had found freedom but at what price? He still had no one to join him in it. He needed to get back to HQ.

* * *

 

Knock Out drove mindlessly through the streets of Iacon, he had no idea how he had gotten all the way there. If he had driven, it would have taken him forever, it might not have even been possible with all the debris. So had he gotten Soundwave to groundbridge him there without him telling Hook or Megatron where he went? It didn’t make any sense but Knock Out never bothered overthinking anomalies. At least he was only a few hours away from HQ.

It was deep into the night by the time he had gotten back but as he made his way through the halls Knock Out could still hear a commotion coming from the common room. The medic nudged closer, he could hear unfamiliar voices mingled in with the others. So he'd been right about what had kept Magnus occupied, some of his friends had finally returned home. They must have come suddenly, if not Magnus would have warned him and that must be why he still thought Knock Out was just sulking in his room. Just a wary bitter Decepticon, hiding while all the others had their fun. Magnus really didn't know him at all.

Still, he had actually agreed with Ultra Magnus to play nice, at least as nice as a sylph would get to the undeserving living. So he pulled his mask from his subspace and slipped it on, he had been carrying it around while on missions in case they ran into any neutrals but he didn’t know if Magnus had broken the news to the happy band of home-comers that their new medic would be a murderer or he was serious about him playing ominous yet benevolent reaper for everyone no matter who. Slowly he pulled himself out of the shadows and stood in the doorway to survey the scene. A pretty mint femme a little taller and thicker than Arcee talking to Bumblebee, A formal looking science bot with a sniper rifle talking to Wheeljack, a bright green helicopter flirting with Arcee- Oh, Knock Out recognized him. A smoldering rage slowly building the medic reached into his subspace and pulled out his scythe, looping it discreetly around his wrist just in case. On the other side of the room, there was an aged green pickup truck drinking with Bulkhead, some white swordsman he couldn’t see that well playing a video game with Smokescreen, and a bright orange hot rod talking with Magnus.

Oh Magnus, the way the truck acted with the younger mech Knock Out knew he had to be the leaders beloved Rodimus. An elder and his ward finally reunited at long last, how cute. Rodimus certainly looked like a character, absolutely no signs that the poor mech had almost died from cosmic rust. This was good, as long as he kept himself as far away from Springer as was possible this could be alright. Knock Out strolled in, Ultra Magnus' face lighting up at the sight of him. “Knock Out you’ve finally come out, I thought you would be in your quarters for a decade.” Really? Snark from Ultra Magnus? He really was in a good mood.

Rodimus quickly turned to look at the new mech, the hot rod’s demeanor cool and easy, but he quirked an optic ridge at his appearance. “Woah, hey, hi. how’s it going uhhh..Knock Out, right? I see why they call you that, I’m Rodimus. You know the Rodimus, the one who took Galvatron down a peg, saved a planet, took Optimus place for a bit. I'm practically a prime you know, cool right?”  
How cute, was he flustered. Autobots were so easily deceived. Knock Out could hear the old pickup laughing in the corner likely at his own ward because as not to be outdone Springer turned his attention away from Arcee to get a better look at the new arrival himself. Knock Out saw him move closer, instinctively he tightened the grip on his weapon.

Arcee grabbed at the helicopter’s arm,  doing her best to keep the bigger mech away from Knock Out either as an offer of goodwill or protecting Springer but the brute was far too interested in the mech that had Rodimus preening his plates. “Aww come on Arcee don’t get jealous now, I just want to say hello to our new medic.” Arcee ignored him, her optics flicking over to met Knock Out’s, he gave her a small wave of acknowledgment. He could handle dealing with the wrecker, but he appreciated the gesture. Arcee let him go, Springer swaggered up to the young medic, his best smile on. Primus how many young bots did the Autobots have and why were they all so desperate to impress? “Hi name’s Springer, you may actually know me. I was pretty much the leader of the wreckers before Optimus sent Magnus here in. Feel free to be impressed. With a name like Knock Out I bet you got a cute face under that mask of yours, why don’t you take it off for me so I can get a good look at you?” Springer slyly leaned in to pull off Knock Out’s mask. Knock Out grabbed at his wrist.  A loud chuckle filled the room.

“I’d step off before he dices you in half new build. Medics don’t really appreciate how you got your fame, boy.” The old mech had lit a cygar and was smoking it contently, his old optics glinting as he stared at the young medic’s other servo. “Asides, what did Magnus tell you, idiots? What you got in front of you is a bonafide Sylph, looking at that pretty face is gonna cost you your spark.” Springer just sighed as if he was used to the old mechs meddling.

“Kup~, why would our medics care about Decepticon hacks? And that sylph stuff, its just all superstition. Right, Ultra Magnus? It's just a bit isn't it?” Knock Out felt his seams snap tight with rage, he vented sharply. Arcee and Magnus were suddenly tense. Kup knew how to deal with the bot though.

“You better watch that slag spitting mouth of yours, boy. Primus has placed a living deity in front of your optics and you’re gonna be so bold as to call him a lie?” Springer backed off at his mentor's serious tone. He knew when he touched a nerve, even if he still wasn't convinced it was clear he respected Kup and his teachings.

“Fine, fine, whatever you old junker, you probably just want him for yourself anyway!” The old mech cackled happily at that, his tone light again in an instant.

“By the pit I do, but if this pretty little thing don’t give a lick about you, ain't no chance he cares about me. What do you say, kid, you wanna come park that sweet little trunk of yours on this old junker’s lap?” Smart, old and pervy, just how Knock Out liked them. He made his way over to the war vet, putting just enough sway in his hips as he did so. Kup took a long drag on his cygar and stared at him, the old mech’s optics never leaving Knock Out, quite obviously judging him more than admiring the show. Knock Out hopped up on the pickup’s lap, locking one of his legs behind the other to sit primly and leaned back against the old mech’s chest as Kup slid an arm around his waist. “Hmm, looks like I still got it. You boys are gonna have to up your game if you wanna get a conjunx, at this rate old Kup is gonna steal all the good ones.” The minty femme and Bumblebee were laughing at Springer and Rodimus’ sour expressions. To finish his little show Kup leaned in and whispered something abhorrently dirty in primal against Knock Out’s audial then bounced the tiny mech on his knee a few times. Knock Out felt his face go blue under his mask, Knock Out couldn’t help but bring a servo up to his covered mouth, no one had spoken to him like that...ever. He'd really have to watch out for this old timer.

The femme practically skipped over dragging Bumblebee along on her arm. “Hey you are not missing anything with those two, stick to old rusty here he’s got everything you need. Name's Moonracer, nice to meet you Knock Out, Lady Elita had such a strong respect for the Sylphs and I can’t believe I actually get to meet one that’s still living! When she gets here she is going to flip!” Moonracer was bright and bubbly, quite an unusual personality for mechs these days. even in Autobots. “Bumblebee has been telling me all about you and I can tell that we are going to be great friends. The three of us should all totally go for a race sometime! We can leave the others here to like, compare sizes or whatever bots like them need to do, but I already know that Arcee has them all beat. Just till Lady Elita gets here though.” Knock Out couldn’t help but chuckle, he hadn’t been expecting that from the racer. “Oh look, see I got him to laugh, that means I’m his favorite, tough luck Kup.”

Looking a bit uncomfortable despite his own mask or normalcy Wheeljack brought his friend over. Was it really necessary for Knock Out to be introduced to everyone like this? Hadn't the fact that he'd just shown up been enough?! As much as he prided himself, he wasn't that interesting! The microscope held out a servo to him, giving him a slight formal bow. Knock Out took it and gave the scientist a curt nod. He must have been an older mech, or a know it all. “Greetings, I am Perceptor. Quite the unique form you have there for someone so young, it's hard to believe your kind managed to thrive even after things. I must say after from talking to Ratchet and Wheeljack you sound quite interesting. I can tell at the moment that you are a bit overwhelmed by all these new mechs, so I will let you be but please when you are feeling up to it I would love to chat.” Perceptor gave him another slight bow before going back to the corner with Wheeljack. Well, that seemed to be everyone, Knock Out pat Kup’s knee as he made to stand up. He had performed his obligations and now would be spending the rest of the night adding a few new locks to the doors to his living quarters.

Moonracer looked disappointed, “Aww, you want to leave already but you just got here. Oh, you haven’t met Drift yet, Rodimus get Drift over here.” Knock Out felt his spark go dim, and here things had been going so well.

Rodimus looked over to them, “Yeah sure, hey Drift you wanna meet the sylph and like I don’t know give him the thing you made for him or whatever.” Drift looked up from the video game, a face full of smiles. He pulled himself up over the couch with a little leap and landed in front of Knock Out, leaning into a low bow.

“Now, it was pretty short minute so please forgive me if it’s not to your liking but I carved it myself so I hope you like it.” Drift held up a beautifully engraved beryl anklet for the Sylph to inspect. “If you like it, may I put it on?” Knock Out gave a small nod, just play nice, just keep acting and it will all be over soon. Knock Out watched Drift kneel and take his ped in his servos and gave the top a chaste kiss before attaching the bangle. Rodimus and Springer both scoffed at the swordsman’s formal show. Drift stood brushed his knees and servo off and took up the Sylph's weaponless one still none the wiser. “I must say it is an honor, it really is. I never thought it would ever be possible for me to finally meet a real Sylph of Primus...like…..yourself.” Drift suddenly couldn’t help but focus on the servo in his own, how unique the digitips were with only one finger joint. “What did they say your name was again?” Knock Out didn’t say anything, he just stared, met by Drift's now unyielding glare the two ex-Cons stood their ground unwavering.

* * *

 

One minute the two were simply standing, speaking quietly, and the next the two mechs were going at it. Drift had gone for his sword but Knock Out had been prepared long before, he buried the blade of his scythe into the assassin’s chest and ripped a clean cut straight across spraying energon everywhere. Drift ignored the wound and lunged at the other mech pinning him to the floor. Sword useless at this distance he ripped a dagger out from a hidden compartment of his hip and drove it into the side of Knock Out's neck, Knock Out screamed for the leader, putting him on the spot.

Drift had his own concerns for Magnus. “MAGNUS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! HE'S NO SYLPH!” Knock Out dug his claws into the underside of Drift's chin deep enough to reach the soft mesh of the bots mouth, even piercing Drift’s glossia. Drift brought his fist down hard onto Knock Out’s shoulder, the decorative metal flattened and there was a harsh cracking of arm casing.

“MAGNUS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” So much for their little deal, the brute was useless as any other!

The others stood frozen in their tracks, they had all seen plenty of squabbles before but none that had ended in this much energon this quickly. At the sound of Knock Out's screams, Ultra Magnus easily decided whose side he was on. He leaped forward, tore Drift off of the smaller mech and tossed the lightweight so hard into the back wall that it left quite the sizeable dent. Unfortunately Knock Out’s servo was still drilled into the other mech’s face, the blade of his weapon still cleaved deep into the metal of Drift's shoulder. The chain still around Knock Out’s now forearm tightened and tore off at the elbow joint as Magnus hurled Drift into the wall. Knock Out shrieked as it tore away, leaving a trail of bright energon across Magnus’ chest.

Magnus optics widened in horror at his blunder, Knock Out would not be forgetting or forgiving this anytime soon. He went right in, apologizing profusely. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, you’re going to be fine. Kup, Bumblebee!” Magnus' servos explored the knife still lodged in the mech's neck, had it pierced his intake? Knock Out could still talk so it couldn’t be that bad but it was leaking badly. Finally, Magnus spotted Bumblebee sprinting off to call Ratchet.

Kup, used to this shit, calmly set his Cygar down and headed over to kneel next to Magnus and pulled out a roll of crumpled foil bandages from his subspace. “You should know better Magnus, just gotta let these ferals fight it out or nothing gets resolved. They’ll be at each others intakes constantly if you don’t.” The old veteran deftly removed the knife, quickly plugging the wound with foil. He wrapped more bandages around Knock Out's ragged leaking elbow joint. He could feel the Con's em field as he worked, blistering and sharp. “Ooh Drift, you glitched up worse than Springer. This little one has got your number.” The old mech chuckled softly, not a care that his light-hearted teasing was in no way lifting the mood.“Let me get your arm back for ya kiddo.”

Rodimus and Springer had ran over to help Drift after Magnus tossed him, Rodimus was trying to gently remove the servo imbedded in the swordsman’s jaw but was having no luck. “What happened Drift? why in the pit did you do that?”Drift opened his mouth to speak, a small flood of energon leaking free from behind his denta. Rodimus reeled back regretting his question immediately. “Ugh, gross...tell me later.”

Rodimus disgust didn't stop Drift from warning Rodimus and the others. Slowly he pointed a digit Knock Out's way.“Con”, it came out muffled through the congealing energon in his mouth but Rodimus made it out.

He looked over to Magnus fussing over the injured sylph, the boss mech's optics wide and soft with guilt for hurting Knock Out. There was no way Magnus would ever treat a Con like that, even one he'd reluctantly been forced to deal with. Drift had been an Autobot for millennia now after all and Magnus was still suspicious of the ex-Con assassin. If Drift was unnerved enough by the bot though, there had to be something wrong with him.

Impatient with Rodimus dazing off into his own thoughts Kup pushed him. “Move your aft kid I got this.” Kneeling he explored Drift's wounds, they looked pretty bad for how quick everything had happened, they were leaking heavily. given a closer look though they were pretty superficial, Ratchet would be able to patch them up in no time. For now, Kup pulled the blade free, waggling it in front of Springer for a moment, “This was meant for you, ya glitch. Better thank our little hippie here for taken the blow for ya.”, then slapped some foil over the laceration before moving on to fiddle with the wounded mech's jaw.

Leaving things to Kup Rodimus, he was much too preoccupied with watching Magnus. Still not liking what he saw it Drift was right. “Magnus is there something you wanna tell us now.” Magnus looked up but said nothing. “Like how you’re trying to pass off that ex-Con as our new medic and...a… Sylph thing.”

Magnus’ gaze turned hard, “ I am not trying to pass anything off. What I've told you is the truth, what I refrained from revealing would have been discussed at a better time had Drift not spooked Knock Out.”

Drift used his newly free jaw to the fullest.“Are you kidding me! He already had a weapon out and ready for Springer! He was ready to start slag long before I got there! Do you even know half of what he’s done Magnus, do you? Where are you hiding your precious combiner Knock Out? Where did you stash Breakdown- or wait I bet you got bored with him already! Where did you bury this one?!” Knock Out slipped under Magnus grip and took a running lunge at the other mech, Drift attacked as well. Knock Out clawed at the assassin’s face, using what mass he had to keep the bigger mech pinned, Drift cycled his servo till the hidden blade in his wrist popped out, quickly plunging it into Knock Out's exposed back, knocking off his mask with his other servo. It fell to the floor with a soft clatter revealing Knock Out's fever bright optics, live with rage. Knock Out didn’t cry out this time, just grappling and clawing till he pierced Drift's optic with his thumb, his talons trying to crush Drift's head with only one servo to his name. Drift cried out as his optic was impaled, dragging the knife he'd plunged into the other mech's back down in one swift tearing motion, energon spraying from the wound.

The others could only be dumbfounded, not knowing if it was better to step in or not. Stunned too by just the fight was happening at all. None of them had ever seen Knock Out fight this hard, all used to the doctor normally giving up before this type of carnage could happen. They'd never even seen Knock Out so much as leak energon from a cracked bit of denta! Rodimus and Springer just didn’t want to get in Drift's way, trusting the Ex-Con to deal with his own kind better than they could...but they were having doubts now. Kup reacted first this time, rising quickly to his peds he used one arm to grab Knock Out he used the other to pull out Drift's knife and shove him back a good distance. Quickly before any more damage could be done he grabbed at the medic's servo carefully yanking Knock Out’s talons free as Drift fell back into Rodimus arms.

Forcefully he dragged Knock Out back despite the other mechs best efforts to get away, his deep laugh inappropriate for the situation, “I warned you about these ferals, didn’t I? No one ever listens to old Kup.” At that Bumblebee ran back into the room, Ratchet at his heels. The senior medic took in the scene, the energon decorating the floor, the two ex-cons being held off from one another and sighed bitterly with a shake of his head. Primus he had warned Magnus this could happen. Why did that idiot never listen to anybody but himself?

“What in Primus’ name happened here?!” It only took Ratchet seeing the looks of every mech in the room to get what was really going on, what Magnus had done. Only three of the newcomers had known the full truth about their new medic. Ratchet groaned, he would have to deal with this later. Right now, he had wounded.

Drift was torn up but so was Knock Out, both of their optics still unseeing too clouded with rage. Ratchet did a toss up of who he should help first, Kup was just barely keeping Knock Out restrained and the medic's back was leaking badly but Drift's chest wound worried him and his popped optic was flooding. Knock Out wasn’t going to be an easy patient all riled up, not even adding the past weeks' slag to everything so he pulled Drift to his peds and dragged him to the medbay.

A thick unease formed in the silence that the medic left. Good thing Rodimus was getting pissed.

“You can’t seriously tell me you let a Con join the team, Magnus.” Rodimus looked around the room, Springer was the only one as shocked as he was. The others looked.. embarrassed... by Drift’s outburst. Even guilty! They'd known. “WHAT? But... how?! It’s...it’s YOU MAGNUS!” What made it worse was Rodimus could tell the other mech wasn't even listening.

Ultra Magnus was too preoccupied with Knock Out. Kup might have been on to something calling ex-Cons ferals, Knock Out looked insane without his mask on. He was clearly panicking, optics darting from mech to mech waiting for one of them to get up the nerve to attack him. Mouth fixed in a permanent snarl, his engine growled in warning anytime anyone made a move. Magnus had to get him out of here before any more damage was done.  Picking up the golden mask from the floor he crossed the room to Kup and Knock Out and slipped the mask, still dripping with spilt energon, back on the Sylph's face. Strangely enough, this calmed both of them greatly. Carefully he took the now limp mech from Kup’s arms, nestled Knock Out against his chest, and made his leave. “Come now Knock Out, let’s get you cleaned up at least.” Rodimus and the others stared in disbelief as Magnus left without a word of explanation.

* * *

 

Magnus carried Knock Out to his own personal washrack. It would be easier on the both of them. Knock Out leaned into Magnus, exhausted and bitter. “Was it everything you dreamed of? Your own personal Decepticon coliseum? Was I not just a magnificent beast, did I not put on the best show?” Magnus pulled him closer, unsure of what to say. He honestly hadn’t thought that Drift would be such an issue. “I have no problem tearing that little traitor's guts out if you want but a little warning next time. I do like to know who I am going up against.”

“Drift is not an enemy Knock Out and I don’t expect you to just attack random Cons. Look at how badly he’s hurt you already.” Knock Out scoffed.

“Believe it or not, despite my preening I can take a beating when I want and I didn’t attack him he attacked me. I didn’t really do it for you this time though, it was a personal accomplishment. I just asked if you liked the show, and offered that if he does become a glitch in your side that I can take care of him for you. You were the one who said they wanted a monster and yet you failed to inform me that you already had one. Are you trying to start a pack? I don’t know if you have noticed but I am not really alpha material so if that’s what you were expecting I am afraid I can’t oblige you.”

Magnus punched in the code to his room, he felt strange taking the other mech in there but with only one servo Knock Out would need help cleaning himself off. “I honestly didn’t think you would have issues with Drift. Despite his reputation, he’s claimed to have taken up a vow of enlightenment or whatever nonsense."

“Doesn’t seem like it’s working too well for him, but think about it for a moment. Ex-con eager to please his new Autobot friends takes up a position under the wreckers command, how could I not have a problem with him?”

Magnus set Knock Out down in the solvent shower, “ Take off your mask and shroud, I’ll wash them for you.” Knock Out looked at him, with half-lidded optics.

“My, my, Magnus, so personal. Here in your room, in your shower, asking me to just show you everything. What kind of Sylph would I be? What would your oblivious ward think of you?” Knock Out feigned modesty even as he removed the cloth from his frame, there was a time for modesty but it was not when having to spend another couple of hours fixing a stained paint job for a second time that cycle was an inevitable outcome if he did not comply. He tossed the bigger mech the soiled items, pleasantly surprised that despite the spat Drift hadn’t managed to tear the fabric of his shroud.

Magnus caught the dripping mess and tossed it into the deep sink he had been filling with hot solvent, the energon came off of the items easily so he let them soak and turned his attention back to the other mech. Knock Out already had the solvent running and was doing his best to clean himself off. Magnus pulled a washrag from a nearby cabinet and knelt down to assist the wounded mech by cleaning off his back. He felt Knock Out stiffen from the attention, had he hurt him already? “I can do this myself you know, I am used to doing things alone.”

“You only have one good servo. I am not going to hurt you Knock Out.” Magnus did his best to lighten his touches but even then Knock Out still twitched uncontrollably, but he didn’t try to stop Magnus from helping. “Is your back alright? nothing too serious I hope.”

“It's a little numb but I can still function so it’s probably not terrible. Just because I’m injured doesn’t mean I’m useless, you wouldn’t believe all the things I can accomplish with only one good servo.” There was a little bit of a challenge in the medic’s words, Magnus rolled his optics at them.

“Is that so, that would be quite the site watching you flounder as you attempted to fix yourself all on your own.”

“Go get me my arm and I’ll show you what a real medic can do.” 

“Alright Doctor, but it better be quite the show.” Magnus didn't know what possessed him to call Knock Out on his bluff, perhaps he really wanted to see the medic struggle to prove a point, or perhaps he really did want to see what he was capable of. Either way, he'd agreed so easily...and that wasn't like him at all.

* * *

 

“It’s gotta be like, magic right, Drift? Evil Decepticon Sylph magic. You did say the Sylphs had magic didn’t you?” Drift, the prime wannabes and Springer all sat in the common room discussing the idiotic idea that Magnus was somehow now under some evil Decepticon spell. Well, Rodimus and Drift were discussing it, Bumblebee was insisting that they were idiots, Springer was complaining about how he could have been snuffed, and Smokescreen was playing another video game.

Bee barely looked up from the data pad he was reading. He had lured Smokescreen in to the commons to study together but of course, Rodimus had come in and taken over. “Rodimus that is the stupidest thing that has ever come out of your mouth. Knock Out just isn’t “just some ex-Con” anymore, he’s important. He's the last one of his kind! Cybertron's longevity relies on him!  If he were to get killed or go back to the Cons then the power's shifted, that's why Megatron helped the sylphs in the first place! Magnus knows what he's doing as much as we liked to joke about him suddenly having to pretend to care. Knock Out’s flighty, if Magnus treated him like scrap Knock Out would just leave and no one would ever see him again.”

Bored of their bickering Springer took the moment of silence to bring up his own qualms...as if he already hadn't. “Can we talk about me for a second since you fraggers still haven't given me an answer! Why did none of you warn me that I was trying to impress some crazy murder medic! You idiots just let me swagger up there being all "hey~ it’s me, the mech who had all your medic friends killed. Ain’t I the hottest slag you’ve ever seen?" Do you know how many times I have attempted to snuff him, do you? It’s nearing triple digits. Did you guys want me to get snuffed?” The others were fine just to ignore him but Bee finally snapped.

"Springer! It's your own fault! If you rubbed two thoughts together you would remember Arcee tried to stop you. Sorry not everyone is giving you their full attention all the time!"

Drift leaned in, frustrated that even after Knock Out and his little display no one was taking him seriously. “Bee, if Magnus ever started to pull punches on Knock Out, KO won’t be the one disappearing, Magnus will! Knock Out will bury him alive and then laugh on his grave! Have you ever heard of a berserker named Boltstripper, no, well there’s a reason for that.”

Smokescreen snorted, looking up from his game to give Drift a condescending look.“Yeah, the reason is that I don’t give a slag about Decepticon berserkers.”

Bee huffed, agreeing with the remark. “Thank you Smokescreen.”

Drift wasn't nearly done with his tirade.“It doesn't matter, you guys don’t know the kind of stuff Knock Out has done! He’s killed more mechs than I have, he was Megatron’s personal medic, and you have never seen the things he gets away with with the types of bots he deals with! Combiners, berserkers, I am talking about bots that are ten times his size, he just treats them the same as he would a minicon! Like it doesn’t even matter that they could snap him in half and the scariest part is that they let him! THEY. LET. HIM.”

Rodimus was more than eager to agree. Magnus didn't just change his morals. He would have found a way to deal with the sylph issue without Knock Out. “See, listen to Drift it has to be magic. Drift has actually met another Sylph and they had magic so ergo Knock Out must have some sexy, "you’re gonna love me and like it" magic and he’s using it on Magnus.”

Bee couldn't believe he was seriously having this fight. He needed to be studying! He should have never mentioned it was because Knock Out was teaching him. Now he was just frustrated! “Hmm maybe the other Cons wouldn’t have to be so nice to Knock Out if-oh I don’t know-someone here hadn’t killed off all the other medics. They don’t really have the luxury to go ticking off medics when there’s only like five of them left. Besides, Knock Out’s just…..nice…..when he wants to be. Plus he’s educated. He’s tried his servo at a lot of slag and he likes to read and learn new things and Magnus finds that interesting and helpful. He's...useful. What else would have wanted Magnus to have done? Leave him to rot in a cell when Ratchet was Pitbound on staying on earth and we only had six pairs of servos to our name?”

“I’m with Bumblebee on this one guys. I’m not saying that I trust Knock Out but you can't tell me you don't think the main reason mechs deal with him isn't that they want to frag him. Pit, the only reason I can’t trust him is because I’ve got more tallies on his list that you guys do, except maybe you Drift since ya know he’s already tried to snuff you but all things aside, you gotta admit he lives up to his name. Small, smart, good-looking, can hold his own in a fight, plus he’s a medic, and he may potentially have magic powers. That checks a lot of things off a lot of bot’s lists if you know what I’m saying. If I wasn’t dealing with the fact that he’d probably snuff me in recharge I’d have him in my berth in a nanosecond. So I don’t think he’ll just murder anyone just because it’s something fun to do on a day off.”

Smokescreen cocked an optic ridge as he looked over at a disgruntled Rodimus. “Springer’s right you’re just mad because Magnus is trying to get some of that trunk and Knock Out didn’t even bat an optic at you Rodimus.he’s right about that awesome fight you two got into too, how was it getting your aft kicked by a bot who spends half the cycle buffing himself, master assassin.” Drift bitterly sputtered for a moment.

“Shut up Smokescreen, if it had been a fair fight I would have beat him.”

Bee scoffed. “Yeah well take it from someone who's faught him enough, tough luck because Knock Out never fights fair.”

Springer huffed an agreeing laugh. “Heh, yeah. So that means you’ll always lose, only next time he’ll probably rip out your intake and frag it.” The rest of the group looked at Springer in disgusted questioning awe. Bee finally asking what they were all thinking.

“Springer,... what?” Springer could only shrug his shoulders, his attention more focused on the game he was trying to beat Smokescreen at.

“I don’t know Drift’s the one who keeps trying to tell us he’s a psycho, I just tried to come up with something some crazy Con would do.” Thankfully Rodimus saved him from having to explain himself any further.

“Whatever. None of you are denying the fact that there is a possibility that Knock Out has magic. What you are trying to tell me is that if he in fact has magic, which he does, that you think that he is not using it on Magnus which is hot slag because anyone who has magic of any kind would be using it! Did you see him when he came out of his room yesterday, he looked perfect, like nothing even happened! Ratchet fixed up Drift and he still looks like a scrapheap, that has to be magic.”

“Hey, I haven’t gotten a chance to repaint, don’t be an aft dude.” Drift punched Rodimus lightly before embarrassedly rubbing at a nasty weld seam he hadn't gotten to sand down yet.

Seriously? Bee could honestly not believe a mech could be as dense as Rodimus was. “Rodimus do you ever listen to anyone but yourself? I am telling you directly, Knock Out has no magic.”

“Maybe you’re both right maybe Knock Out has magic and maybe he needs it to do his Sylph stuff, but he needs to interface to get it to work, so that’s where lonely Magnus comes in spending all his nights alone with his paperwork and his books. So he’s all stressed about the end of the war and he’s all "Boy I wish I knew someone who was magic", and Knock Out was all "I happen to be magic but I need to frag constantly to make it work." So Magnus was like "Oh you do not say, I happen to be sexually frustrated and in need of a good frag or twenty." So now Knock Out can use his sexy magic but it doesn't matter because Magnus wants him to use it but it’s evil sexy magic and Magnus is slowly losing himself. So that's just all the more reason to put Knock Out up in his own little Sylph tower where he can do whatever he needs to do and we can get Predaking to watch him, and Knock Out and Predaking can frag and then Magnus will go back to normal and then Bee can go in fight Predaking, save Knock Out from him and then Bee and Knock Out can frag all the time because Bee doesn't think magic is real.”

Bee could only hope his frustration his the growing blush on his face thanks to Smokescreen's sceneraro. Not everyone needed to know he had a crush on the Con. “Seriously Smokescreen, thats porn! What you are describing is porn! Where is Perceptor I’m gonna get him in here to slap all of you for even thinking what you’re thinking is possible!”

Rodimus leaned in, his interest partially kidding just to annoy Bee but the rest was genuine. “I was with you all the way till the part about Bumblebee. Where is the closest tower?” Drift shook his head, they really needed to take his warnings more seriously than this.

“That’s not how Sylphs use their powers Rodimus. I already discussed this with you.”

Bee couldn't deal with this anymore! If he wasn't going to get any studying done he may as well go out and do something he actually found fun! “I am done with this conversation, I’m going to go find Moonracer!” Bumblebee stomped out of the room fed up with the other boys. Not like his presence mattered.

Rodimus leaned in conspiritorially close to Drift, a brilliant smile on his face that could only mean that he had the dumbest plan.“Alright, so you and me are gonna pay Knock Out a little visit and we're gonna tell him we know about his magic and if he doesn't stop we're going to put him in a tower.”

“Rodimus, I already told you that’s not how Sylphs use their powers. Not to mention putting him in a tower is not going to stop him even without magic.” Rodimus gave the swordsman a look, “But yeah ok I’ll do that with you... it might work.” Rodimus jumped from the couch dragging Drift behind him and left to go confront the sinister medic.

As soon as they were gone Smokescreen nudged Springer, a sly smile on his face. “Hey Springer, you wanna make a bet?”

Springer looked over wearing a smile of his own.“Yeah?”

* * *

 

A sudden obnoxious banging woke Knock Out from his recharge. If one of the team had needed help they would have just commed him so it had to be one of the newcomers. Knock Out groaned, hoping to Primus that it was something minor. He undid the  locks before letting the metal doors slide open with an almost foreboding hiss. Rodimus and Drift stood out in front of him, their faces serious. Knock Out in no way wanted to deal with these clowns.“What do you want?”

Rodimus stepped forward, servos on his hips. It wasn't as if he needed to be agressive he was already taller than Knock Out. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“No.” Knock Out closed the doors and there was silence for a brief moment thanks to the shock but Rodimus knocked angrily, incessantly, not willing to be ignored. Primus how much he acted like Magnus. Mo wonder Bumblebee couldn’t stand him. Knock Out conceded opening the doors again, “Just you and make it quick.” Rodimus peeked into the dark room then back to Drift then back to Knock Out.

“Yeah fine whatever. You don’t scare me or anything.Just hang out in the hall for me Drift while Knock Out and I have a nice chat.” Drift nodded. Knock Out moved to let him through, but just barely. As Rodimus brushed against him, a chill ran down his backstrut making him shiver. Inside Rodimus instantly regretted his decision. The massive wall of skulls on Knock Out’s wall made him rethink the idea of messing with a mech who might be evil and also had magic powers. He cleared the doubt from his mind though. this was gonna go great. Knock Out was a Con after all, if he did something stupid surely Magnus would take his side over a Cons!

Knock Out pulled up a chair and settled himself in it, he gave no indication where Rodimus could find his own seat so he was stuck standing, “What do you want?”

Rodimus tried to be firm....but it was a little hard with the glare he was getting. Knock Out didn't look like a person who could be intimidated easily despite the stories and info the others had given him about the medic.“I know what you’re doing.” Knock Out held his helm in one of his servos, was this hot rod for real? He was not dealing with this.

“Great! Great talk, you can leave now you've got me all figured out.” Knock Out slapped at his knee mockingly in clear disbelief at the childish nature of the mech.

Rodimus was undeterred, “You’re going to stop whatever you’ve done to Magnus or I am going to convince him to send you away. One way or another.” 

Knock Out rubbed his optic tears of laughter....mania...likely mania building in the corners, “Oh. Oh are you, how.” Knock Out had no clue what this glitch was going on about.

“I don’t know yet. I might have to wait a bit till some of the others get here but trust me If you don’t back off and learn your place you’ll get what’s coming to you.” That struck a nerve, Knock Out had not gotten all this way to be threatened by some Autobot sparkling. Did he even know who he was dealing with? Did his little display with Drift not show off enough?

Knock Out stood, a sweeping fluid motion, and in a quick move removed his staff from the slot in his back and cracked Rodimus behind the knees. Rodimus hadn’t been expecting that, the force of the blow sent him straight to the floor. Knock Out gripped the other mech's face tightly in both servos and pulled him close. “Listen to me new build, I have survived a recall, a war, and an apocalypse. YOU do not frighten me and there is nothing you can do.”

“We're the same age! And I'm not alone. I have Drift and Springer and there will be plenty more who won’t be able to stand having a slagging Decepticon just hanging around no matter how special you think you are. So you better take off whatever magic spell you have on Magnus Decepticreep.”

Knock Out couldn’t believe the words that were coming from the mech’s vocalizer. What now about a magic spell? What were these Autobot processors made out of? Why did they all believe in fairy tales and evil scheming Cons just waiting to trick them and eat their sparks or what not? Why did all of them think themselves so special?!  It didn't matter, he was really going to screw with this one now.“ Are you jealous? Does Magnus giving me attention make you that mad?  I thought he was your guardian now~ How scandleous~ Sweetspark, you don’t know who you’re messing with because there is no spell.” Knock Out spoke condescendingly as he pinched Rodimus cheek struts with his sharp freshly polished talons.

Rodimus wasn't as put off as Knock Out hoped he would be though, if anything he'd only gotten more sure of himself. “Yeah right. Like I’m just gonna believe Magnus changed his opinion on Cons for your ugly aft. What, just because you touched dead mechs for a living? News flash psycho, anyone can bury a body! We don’t need you.” Young, stupid, and politically ignorant. Had Magnus not filled him in? Knock Out had told the leader what Megatron had told the other cons, he told him about the imaginary allegiance and how Knock Out staying with the Autobots to make sure the Cons don’t get the short stick was the only thing keeping the peace. Magnus had agreed to play along as long as Megatron and even work things throuh eventually. Did this little idiot even know what he could potentially be messing up?

Rodimus was lucky Knock Out could take a joke.”Alright, I’ll take my evil spell off him and I promise to be a good little Autobot medic. I don’t want you to get me kicked out in the rain. My paint will fade. So get out before I change my mind.” Knock Out let the bigger mech go. Rodimus actually looked a little stunned that his plan had actually worked.

Rodimus stood up, wary of another attack. This didn't seem right...but he wasn't going to force a fight he knew he likely couldn't win if Knock Out was just going to bow down. It wasn't as if he cared that Knock Out wanted to be an Autobot, he knew the Cons sucked and how badly they were often treated. Rodimus had no problem believing Optimus granted the medic pardon, so he could stay. As long as he left Magnus alone.  “Good I’m glad you see it my way Knock Out. If you’re always this agreeable I am sure I’ll eventually grow to like you somehow.” Rodimus left in a hurry, triumphant.

A smile split across Knock Out's face as he watched him leave. A naughty mean thought weaving in his mind. He knew he shouldn't but if Rodimus really wanted to play this game with him~ Sure Knock Out flirted with the Autobot leader but it honestly meant nothing. Except now it was personal, a fun little challenge. He would show that ignorant Prime wannabe what he could really do to a mech when it came to matters of the spark.

Unfortunately, Magnus' unsightly ward did make him a bit wary, the mech's threats had enough reality in them concerning other dangerous Autobots coming to his aid so he did have to at least give the illusion that he was backing off.  Not a problem. Magnus was nothing more than a big brute to run to when things got dicy. He could be replaced. Knock Out looked over at his shrine, dozens of smiling faces stared back at him. He would need someone strong, someone protective, someone trustworthy, someone that Magnus could grow to like, most importantly Knock Out needed another Decepticon. One that the Autobots couldn’t turn away, one who would fit in, one who couldn’t leave even if he wanted to.

Well, the boys had wanted to see a magic trick after all, so they were going to get one.


	10. Magic Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason when I was writing the scene with the Necrobot I couldn't rid the thought of it being like meeting The Outsider from Dishonered except the Necrobot would sound way more like Daude. What's a tfp story if there's no Dark Energon involved.

All my friends, stay up past midnight  
Looking for the thing to fill the void  
I don’t go out much like I used to  
Something ’bout the strangers and the noise  
And why leave when I got you, baby?  
It’s a risk but babe, I need the thrill  
I never said you’d be easy  
But if it was all up to me  
I’d be no trouble, hey, we’re in trouble  
                 -Sleeping with a friend

 

It was early the next morning, everyone was out working, and Knock Out was tearing through the boxes still left on his floor looking for everything he would need. He had to get out of HQ before anyone got back from their chores. He couldn’t do this here if it backfired the Autobots would never trust him again. The temple at Iacon was his safest bet, the perfect place. With everything stashed away, he made his leave, or he would have if some vehicon hadn’t been trying to visit him at the exact same time.

Wheelweld rammed into Knock Out, knocking him hard on his aft. The poor vehicon literally felt his spark stall at the sight of the medic falling to the floor. A tiny scream of panic escaped his vocalizer. “Knock Out I am so sorry, do you want me to help you up?” Knock Out said nothing as he returned to his peds.

Knock Out had to curb his rage at the mech addressing him improperly, he didn't have the time and he wasn't Starscream. “What do you want I am busy!?”

This was not going to go well the doctor was already in a bad mood. He was here though and if he left he might never make another attempt. “C-c-can I please talk to you, doctor, in private?” His chest was going to combust from the look in Knock Out’s optics alone.

“Why in the world would I care about your privacy? Just spit it out!"

“I...I...I”, Knock Out continued to glare.

“Do you even have a processor or are you one of my failed experiments back to haunt me? ASK ME THE DAMN QUESTION!” Knock Out was advancing now, Wheelweld tried not to cower.

“I...no..no…I”

“Eugh, fine! You're lucky I don't want the others thinking this appropriate behavior!” Wheelweld felt his panels and plates snap tight as Knock Out roughly tugged him inside quickly shutting the doors after. Well, now the poor vehicon was trapped. Wheelweld fiddled with his servos as he reviewed the conversation in his head.  Knock Out's sharp gaze not getting any kinder. “Well, I don’t have all day.”

Wheelweld had to do this, he couldn't keep stalling. “Di...di..di..did Bumblebee talk to you about something for uh...me, good old NV47774?” Knock Out stared at him as if Wheelweld was the dumbest thing on the planet. Suddenly, his lips split into a small smirk.

“Oh it’s you, yes he did. You have some nerve you disgusting little abomination.” Wheelweld bit as his lower lip, this was going well all things considered. Words only hurt him emotionally.

“I just...just thought-” Knock Out suddenly pinned him to the wall as he servo slammed against the hard metal.

“No, you didn’t because you don’t have the processing capacity to think. You are told what to do and you do it.”

Well, now that was just being mean. Sure Vehicon frames weren't like they used to be but their processors hadn't changed all that much despite getting programming. “Please Knock Out, I can prove that I can do it!”

This wasn't nearly enough to sway the doctor. “I will not be indulging your little fantasy! I know what you Vehicons think but you will never be him. Now get out!” Primus...now he'd touched a nerve.

“Th-th-this isn't like that. Not really. Please, we aren’t with the Cons anymore, the Autobots would never hurt you! I would never do anything stupid enough to get you hurt!”

Wheelweld tried so hard to stare Knock Out in the optic but an actual rage was starting to burn behind them. “I am not afraid of getting hurt! I do what I please when I please, I just couldn’t give a slag about a disgusting useless generic like you even if Primus himself begged me to. IV earned his name, all you have ever done is exist because you were lucky enough for others to have a purpose for you! You’ve done nothing, you are nothing, you will always be nothing but an eventual dead chassis I'll have to drag home and dismantle!" This was starting to get a little more than just the usual vitriol the Doctor spat to keep vehicons in their place.

“I can earn mine too if you just give me a chance, please!” If just kept going he knew he'd break him. Knock Out couldn't just kill them anymore like he used to so he'd either just get fed up and leave or give in so he could go about his day. Hopefully.

“Stop speaking you useless scrapheap and get out of my way I have real things to attend to.” Whelp. It was that one. Wheelweld was hoping it wouldn't be that one. Wheelweld didn’t move, he stood his ground terrified but adamant.

He could do this, he could bribe the medic into seeing things his way. “Y-y-you don’t like them, those three newcomers! What a better way to insult them than by not giving them your time or services!” Knock Out’s optics went wide for a moment, sure it was easy to tell his disdain but this little slagger wanted to help him to openly embrace it? It was....certainly a fun idea for his plans....but it required work he didn't want to do and held risks he didn't want to take. Still, he listened to the Vehicon. “You teach me, whenever they or anyone else you don’t like needs anything I have to do it whether or not I know what I’m doing. It will be my responsibility, my fault. They can’t go complain to Magnus because you’re teaching me and even if I mess up you won’t get in trouble because that’s the way you learned, wasn’t it? They’ll see real quick that they are not worth your time in your optics and that bratty orange on will learn who he’s messing with.” It was a very Decepticon way of going about things, but one that worked very well. Knock Out was almost impressed. Still, that just meant one more thing to add to his already long list. It might....be beneficial to rekindle his relationship with the Vehicons though. Surely he'd....gotten over things....hadn't he? He would need help in the temple eventually, and vehicons were generally quiet obedient creatures. This would be a start, plus the promise of an additional medic. Knock Out suddenly yanked the vehicon down by his faceplate, just glaring down at the pitiful mech as he continued to debate the things fate. Wheelweld started to quake knowing what could easily happen to him alone in the Doctor's room.

“That is a very tempting offer...but why should it be you? I can train any vehicon I want just to spite you.” Knock Out stroked Wheelweld’s cheek strut with a sharp talon. Wheelweld had heard about the fight with Drift, every generic on the Nemesis already know the damage those talons could do though.

“Because I want it, I want it so bad that I’ll do anything for you! I’ll be loyal no matter what!” Wheelweld turned his face inward, the doctor’s talon left a long scratch against his paint, but Knock Out's servos were pleasantly icy on the troopers hot faceplate.

Knock Out’s optics grew soft for a moment, “That is a dangerous promise to make to me, are you sure you can live up to it?” Wheelweld didn’t know if he could, the doctor was such a temperamental mech; who knew what he could be asked to do, but he had gotten so far. The Vehicon nodded.

“I suppose you’ll want a name, a new faceplate, some better armor? You’ll want to look unique, you’ll want to be different from those other abominations...won’t you?” That all sounded so nice, to be unique, to finally be the mech he had always imagined he could be, but how would the other Vehicons react? would they still see him the same or would he ostracise them? If all this went wrong would he have anyone to go back to?

“I.. want a name, a new faceplate, and I want to be able to detail myself a bit but that’s it.” Knock Out sneered at him.

“Oh is that all, don’t you want my respect, don’t you want your own room, don’t you want to be completely separate from those other generics.”

“NO. I don’t. I’ll earn your respect.”

Knock Out laughed bitterly, “Very well then, we will see how long you can last. Your first assignment is to vouch for me. I have plans but I am going to tell Magnus I’m out scavenging. You will do that for me. I want to see fifteen perfectly dismantled chassis neatly displayed in the medbay by the time I get back or you don’t get a second chance. If you break any tools, if you destroy any useful parts, you and I are done do you understand?”

That was impossible but Wheelweld nodded, Knock Out set the other mech free, “I can do whatever you need me to do, I promise.” Wheelweld jumped to his peds and left the room as quickly as possible. Knock Out rolled his optics, and waited for a few moments before heading off.

* * *

 

The quiet halls of the temple greeted Knock Out but it did nothing to ease his nerves, as he drove through the long shaddowed his wheels skidded every now and again on the crystal. Even as he transformed he almost face planted on the hard ground. Why was he this freaked out? This was no big deal, no worse than the things he had done for Megatron. Still, he had been doing a lot of stupid things as of late, sneaking out, picking fights, and now he was planning on using dark energon after all the things he went through on the Nemesis. It was not the most solid plan.This wasn't nearly close to the same thing though.

Those had been experiments, those had been tests, those had been him messing around and when the other Cons asked him if it would work all he could do was shrug and shake his head because they probably wouldn’t and he was right because they didn’t. That was the problem with the Cons, you had to learn everything on the fly. Would anything work? Who knows? Does someone actually know what they’re doing? Let’s hope! Knock Out had learned to only trust himself and even then he still got mixed up in the idiocy of others. Not to say that he himself never poked a monster with a stick a few times, but at least when he did it he was usually prepared for the worst.

This....this was his history. This was a ritual, one among many that he'd spent days, and months, and years reading about. Trying vainly to master, or even just to get to work once in his younger years. He knew what he was trying to worked even if he'd never gotten it to. It didn't make it any less dangerous...it made it more so even....but he'd practiced this, read and reread every book and scroll. He'd even had some success in the past. He knew what he was doing.

Knock Out set to work crafting the altar, a few shelves of metal, a few crystals, some energon offerings, and some incense to lighten the mood. As diligently as possible Knock Out began engraving the circle, every mark, every sigil had to be perfectly placed or it would backfire on him. “Dead energon, willingly given.” Knock Out pulled out a vial, and unwrapped the dark purple energon crystal from its protective velvet. With a sharp talon, he scraped a bit of the crystal into the vial. The liquid turned a brilliant shimmering lavender, Knock Out felt a smile come to his face, this was going to work. Carefully, he dripped some of the liquid into the groove and the few drops spread unnaturally filling up the entire design.

 Adding a bit of gold paint to the vial Knock Out shook it for a few moments as he retrieved the skull he'd brought from its protective wrapping. A familiar smiling face stared up at him, a dark blue helm glinted in the light. He ran a digitip carefully over the helm-crest with a sigh, “You always tried your best didn’t you? You didn't deserve what you got. I wish I had been smart enough to help you...made better decisions. I hope you can forgive me.” Knock Out pulled out a small paintbrush and did his best with his shaking servos. Painting so many tiny runes already starting to make his digits ache, still sore from his previous bout of work. He didn't need to be so doubtful of himself though, it all looked perfect.

“Alright. All good, this is going to go great, if I keep telling myself this maybe I won’t die.” Knock Out set up an old copper stand that was far taller than himself in the middle of the circle and placed the newly painted skull on top before tossing in a random array of other items. He sat on his knees for a moment and pulled out an ancient piece of holo paper. He'd read it over a dozen times...but it didn't hurt to check his work. “Alright, skull, check. Energon, check. Metal, check. Something to bind the spark, check. Something to bind the body, check. Something to remind them, check. A task to give them, check. Something for the Necrobot, uhhhhh check. Check. Check. Check. All that leaves is me.” Standing with a small groan Knock Out went off to find a mirror, instructions in one servo and brush in the other he turned the paintbrush to himself. This was easier, he knew these designs by spark even though he'd never really gotten to use them personally he'd painted them on many a kindered sylph in his lifetime.

Dolled up and ready he returned to the circle, kneeling down he allowed himself one final moment of doubt. Knock Out pulled his staff from the slot in his back, decked out and originally only for ornamental purposes, Lockdown had done what Lockdown did best and made the glittering weapon just as deadly as his old one had been. He set it down at his side, ready and waiting for if things started to go awry. “It’s now or never as they say.” His voice echoed in the room, only reminding him how alone he was and how slagged he was if things didn't go his way.

“ _Awaken, awaken, what you hear, what you see. Will you listen? I call kindly, respectful for one taken too soon, unfulfilled, unfortunate. Hear now? Here now will you answer? The pages of his story were left blank, the deeds of his existence left undone. Show me my Goddess the power of your celestials, show me my power that is my right by the forge. Return to me the one whom I have lost but still have need for.”_

A blinding lavender light rose like a wall sealing off the circle, as it died down a scrawny red mech stood where all of the items had been placed, his look somber, his optics cold. He made no noise and said nothing, but he looked at Knock Out longingly. A voice sounded from the back of the Sylph's processor. _“You are cruel to bring him back, he was at peace. You are not as cruel as you make yourself to be celestial.”_

“The only cruelty was his death now do accept the deal or not?” Knock Out barely remembered the Necrobot. This wasn't their first meeting but it wasn't as if they spoke frequently. Only stories claimed that he watched over all sylphs, guided their servos when the goddess couldn't. Knock Out didn't believe those stories. So they were going to be as strictly business as Knock Out could get them to be.

_“Why are you fearful? What is to gain but pettiness? I know you Knock Out. I usually love your games. You're being cruel this time. Trust me.”  
_

“Trust you? I can't trust anyone. If I let this slide who knows what he'll do, where I'll end up? Don't think about that though. Those are mortal affairs. All you need to know is I’m lonely, and I have peace that needs to be kept.”

 _“Know we are always with you celestial, we always see you, we always care for you.”_ Care his aft. He and the goddess cared about as much as Primus did.

“Sure, but a lot of good it does me in this world. Do you accept the deal or not?!”

_“This is a dark road, you are better than this. You have persevered, you have thrived, you alone have remained as you were. Why now when things are looking up do you turn away from the light?”_

They knew nothing about him. The light? He'd never bothered to look to Primus or any of his band. Not that he'd relied on his Goddess either. This wasn't turning to anything, he wasn't going to make a habit of it! “Why does everyone keep telling me that? I get it I’m alone, I’m tired of being alone!” 

 _“Being cruel to me now too? I do wish you'd call not just to beg for things you know. There's so much you still need to learn, so much you should learn."_ The bot sighed heavily, vocalizer clogged with words he knew he wasn't allowed to say. _"Use him well Celestial and never waver.”_

That was...new. The Necrobot had never offered anything like that before. Knock Out forced the thought from his processor, this was strictly business. “How long?” The Necrobot's tired gaze met his own and for a moment there was empathy and sorrow there.

_“As long as you can last, you chose well I agree he deserved better but will he agree with you?”_

Again even with the bots tone Knock Out could tell he wanted to say more, he was angry with him treating this so matter of factly. Even more reason to do so. As badly as he'd once yearned for any connection to his past, any help to remember it and keep it alive too long had passed. Now it was only a mear commodity, something to turn to when he needed it. “And your payment, are you pleased?”

_“It’s I who gives a gift to you Celestial, in the ruins of Praxus from the Goddess herself. I trust in your skill.”_

If the bots "gift" was what he was thinking it was Knock Out was going to scream. “You can’t be serious. Already? Do you think I am made of time and infinite energy?”

_“ Lonely no more. Never waver Celestial.”_

The light returned, impenetrable and opaque and as it did so the mech inside disappeared. Not that Knock Out was eager to go running after the Necrobot. The light began to die, this was the mech Knock Out had been waiting for. He had better be worth it, making direct contact with the Goddess and her subordinates never ended well.

* * *

 

Magnus stalked the halls of the headquarters while everyone was out on chores. It was time to make due on his promise to Knock Out. Magnus didn’t want to go through with the idea of letting the young Sylph visit the Eldritch however so as cruel as it may have sounded Magnus sincerely hoped that the other Sylph was dead. Sure Knock Out would be upset but another skull to his collection was a lot less stressful on Magnus' spark than sending him on an unsupervised visit with a psychopath.

Still, Knock Out deserved closure so Magnus would honor their agreement. In the safety of his office, he hailed the Abyss. A large dark green tank model appeared on the screen. “Commander Magnus, what is the occasion?”

Magnus noticed something was off right away. The mechs paint was all scratched up. There were strict hygene codes on all the ships, this officer would never dare break them would he? He could inquire later. “ I need to inquire about a prisoner.”

The other mech stiffened. “Sir…...I need to inform you now…..there was a breach….a prisoner escaped.”

Magnus vented deeply. This wasn't a catastophy the mechs on the Abyss were dangerous true but...they were just mechs. “Which one?”

The officer was hesitant but he knew his place. “Praeco, Sir. The dark world worshiper.”

Magnus looked away from the screen, this could not be a coincidence. Would Knock Out have gone behind his back this quickly? He would discuss with Knock Out later. “I see, have no fear this will be handled. Stay safe.”

Just as Ultra Magnus was about to end the call abruptly the officer spoke up again. “Sir I must warn you, the prisoner…….has….grown while on the ship….he was placed into stasis in his own container. We don't really know why but more importantly... he was also….taken.”

Lockdown. Magnus knew it had to be him. Why else would Knock Out visit him when Ratchet could so easily have reformatted the mech back to his original form.“Taken, how was he….taken?”

“The unit that contained the prisoner was detached from the ship and...taken. We didn’t know anything had even happened till yesterday. He could have been gone for days.”

A clean, quiet job. Sounded exactly like Lockdown. “I understand, so he is still alive and now in the servos of the enemy.”

The officer winced but stayed firm. “He still has his tracking chip, sir. He should be easy to find and he is not in any condition to put up a fight.”

Magnus wasn't going to even warn the officer of how quickly that could change. It wasn't his problem any more. “Give me access to that please, do not worry I will handle it, I...am prepared to handle him.” The warden gave Magnus the code, and the leader gave the other mech a curt goodbye and cut the connection. This was not good, Magnus needed to find Knock Out. He headed to the medbay hoping to find the young doctor.

Knock Out wasn’t in the medbay however just a Vehicon stripping corpses. Magnus was never fond of the practice, especially if they were Autobot casualties, but Knock Out had insisted that it didn’t matter. The living needed the strong precious metal and he could rebuild the dead to look the best they had ever been. So Magnus had agreed on letting the ex-Con continue the practice in good faith. That was Knock Out, however, what did this generic think he was doing?

“Soldier! What are you doing to those mechs?” The booming voice made Wheelweld jump, nearly causing him to ruin the section of tubing he was removing. He looked up to find Ultra Magnus glaring at him, well this was a worst case scenereo. He had to vouch for Knock Out but where to start first. What would Knock Out Have done?

Act like he belonged there to start. State the obvioius. “I am taking them apart. Sir."

“Don’t you get fresh with me soldier, why?” The vehcion swore the leader could see right through him. He had to keep playing along!

“Because it’s my job now, sir. Knock Out is training me to be a medic.” He wasn't going to believe that. No one was ever going to believe that.

“No, he is not, I would like a real answer.” Wheelweld knew he shouldn't get angry but he couldn't stop the rising heat in his spark.

“That was the real answer, sir.” That was a way~ too forceful to take with the Autobot leader! He was dead.

Magnus only smirked. “Fine. If he is training you I am sure he will confirm your actions. He told me he was going out on a salvage mission, which you clearly have, so he should be back. Where is he?”

Oh Primus, oh anyone, he was so dead. Ultra Magnus may not have been Megatron but Wheelweld had seen the leader shoot dissenting vechs dead. Vechicons who thought they were smart, who were even stupid enough to want to go back to Megatron. If Ultra Magnus thought he was just being a creep he'd get a bullet in his brain pan. He had to think up something! “I-I don’t know.” That was not the right answer!

Ultra Magnus' face shifted in an instant. That glare almost made him look worse than Lord Megatron, it wasn't a glare that was just going to shoot you for being too stupid it was a glare that was going to torture you for daring to think you were smart. “You don’t know?”

“He told me to strip these guys down and when I was done to comm him, sir! I swear.” So much for keeping cool.

This didn't seem to please the leader whatsoever. Now he was just irritated. “Well, comm him for me.”

“Bu-but I’m not done! He said if I wasn’t done I wouldn’t get a second chance!” Hopefully his panic would make him seem more endearing? More trustworthy? He was only trying to better himself afterall surely Ultra Magnus would respect that!

Magnus face turned stony again. Not good. “Soldier, I know Knock Out and while we are working on rehabilitating him I do not believe he would ever agree to train you seriously. I think he used you to vouch for him while he snuck away so you will not get in trouble if you tell me where he is right now.” There it was, that rage again.

“Rehabilitate, Sir? The way you talk about him makes him sound like some sort of wild animal. I have known the doctor for a lot longer than you have and even the threat of death doesn’t stop him from doing what he wants. You can't rehabiitate him. Frag he did not need to say that! He didn't need to rush to the doctors honor he wasn't even there!

Magnus was smiling again. “You don’t say, so you don’t think the doctor has a capacity for change?” He was trying to talk him into a corner. Make him give himself up. That sure as the pit wasn't going to work if there was one thing any vehicon could do it was talk their way around getting caught.

“I didn’t say that. He agreed to teach me so clearly he can change. I just don't like the way you said it.” Again, tone Wheelweld, tone. Knock Out won't give a frag if you stand up for him! Not yet at least.

Ultra Magnus wasn't at all phased though. He couldn't care less about the opinion of a brain washed Vehcion afterall. “Well be that as it may that is how I have to see it because if you know him so well you should know he doesn’t change because one tells him to, he changes when it is best for him. Like, say when he is trying to convince a gullible mech to do his bidding.”

It was a bit scary how quick Magnus was on the draw when it came to situations sometimes and even though Wheelweld knew Knock Out only agreed to train him was because Knock Out got something from the deal hearing it come from Magnus made the situation feel so wrong. It made Wheelweld feel as if he had been tricked even though he had gone into the situation knowing full well how it was going to have to go down. It made him feel stupid, Wheelweld was tired of other mechs making him feel stupid. “I wouldn’t know what to tell you, sir, there are no gullible mechs in THIS situation.”

Really now? Even the Vehicons were starting to be insubordinate! This was going to have to be addressed. “Soldier-

“Too true Syncope, too true. Is Magnus already giving you trouble.?” Magnus turned, he always hated how quiet Knock Out was when he wanted to be.

“Doctor, you can not honestly tell me you agreed to train this generic out of the goodness of your spark.” Magnus quickly used what little time he had to look the medic over for any signs of where he could have been. There wasn't much...just a triangle of strange faint purple stains. A spot the medic had forgotten to paint over. He had been up to something, but what?

“Of course not. I did it for the sake of my recharge schedule. The return of my old lifestyle is causing me to turn more and more nocturnal as we speak! I work all night clearing out the deceased so I need to sleep during the day which is when you will most likely need me. No one wants a sleepy medic, believe me, we are cranky creatures. Without Ratchet I am all alone and yet our family keeps getting larger! I know you wanted me to do both jobs but it’s unfeasible at the moment. You want the dead to take precedence fine but I can’t simply bring dozens of corpses here and you don’t like the constructicons who are more than happy to help me. I can’t carry all those bodies by myself, nor can I go to all the old Decepticon graveyards off planet to pick up mechs which is why I sent Starscream. I am trying to find a middle ground where everyone feels safe to visit me. For a mech who wants to get things done all you’ve really tried to do to help me back into my Sylph life is keep me around the base.”

Despite Knock Out rasing some fair points, Magnus still wasn't too happy with the secrecy. “I can’t keep you safe if I don’t know where you are, speaking of which where were you?”

A sly grin slipped on Knock Out's face. “I couldn’t agree more which is why you’re fired from bodyguard duty. You need to focus on the team, and the city. I know what I'm doing, I've done it for ages so you really shouldn't be worring at all. Because my words and actions don't seem to be enough for you though I have found someone else to keep me safe, an old friend back from the dead as it would appear. As I was finishing up with my scavenging I got a strange message from someone I was never expecting to hear from again. Now, Magnus, he wants to say hello and he would also like to offer his alliance and believe me you want it.”

This was getting ridiculous! “You brought him back to HQ without asking me first?! You do know I am still the leader of this team! Just because-”

“Well see the thing is Magnus, I really am not giving you a choice. I want him to be my new bodyguard while I work at Iacon. So really my asking you this is just a pleasant formality because I respect your leadership." Magnus gritted his denta, first the generic and now Knock Out. Rodimus may have been right, was he losing himself to this doctor?  If it had been anyone else...Knock Out could have been lying about Megatron’s ploy….no the medic had been upset about it himself. This was getting tiring.

It was hard to hid the irriration in his voice, at least Knock Out had the decency not to look smug. “Well, by all means.”

Knock Out held the medbay doors open for the newcomer, “Welcome to the new medbay!”

The screaming was not unwarranted, but things happen so the sight of Dreadwing didn’t really rile the Autobot leader as it did the Vehicon. Megatron had “died” multiple times and yet he always came back so what was so surprising about some other heavy duty Con making it back alive. The Con's bright red eyes gleamed as he dropped to one knee to salute Magnus.

“Hush now Syncope, don’t be rude!” The vehicon's voice instantly died but he only seemed to be getting more and more afraid by the sight of the Con. Magnus just barely caught the plum gleam that passed over Knock Out's optics at the command...strange, he would keep note of it. He had more pressing things to deal with now.

“Dreadwing. Knock Out said you were shot through the spark by Megatron, how are you still alive?”

Dreadwing stayed on one knee as he looked up at Ultra Magnus, Knock Out interrupted before the mech could speak though. “He is stronger than he looks, but it is still quite the miracle is it not Dreadwing!” Dreadwing only nodded confirming the doctor’s words.

Well if that didn't scream shady. Magnus turned on his heel and pointed a firm digit at the doctor. “Let the mech speak for himself Knock Out!”

Knock Out's smile only widened. “Oooh~ afraid that’s a no can do. No voice box left Magnus, Megatron shot a little high. With half a spark chamber left Dreadwing just barely managed to hang in there. I have to say I feel terrible that I threw your presumed corpse off the ship without checking, but you were leaking everywhere!”

Something was wrong about this...Knock Out wouldn't be acting so flippiantly with a mech who could so easily hurt him....he did say they had made a deal though. Perhaps they already overcame their grievances elsewhere “I see, so you have no interest in going back to Megatron?” Dreadwing shook his helm.

 “Not to mention, Dreadwing here hates Starscream just as much as you do so not only do you get an extra set of muscle to use when I’m not using him he’s also SS repellent.”Again Knock Out interrupted to elaborate. For someone who was not going to take no for an answer he was sure selling this very hard.

That was an intesting detail. The Decepticon high command was rife with personal disputes so this wasn't surprising but any chance to learn more about a situation was worth asking about. “Why do you not like Starscream, aside from the obvious?” Knock Out wasn't going to let him have that even.

“Now, now Magnus that is personal business! All that matters is dear Dreadwing here needs a place to stay and a medic to keep an optic on his poor spark. What say you Magnus are you going to force us out into exile?” Dreadwing certainly wasn't the worst Con out there, Magnus could even say he respected the Bot for still having his own mind over things. Something about this seemed wrong though.

“Why is he so freaked out?” Magnus motioned to the panicking Vehicon.

Knock Out's smile faltered for just a second. “It’s not every day that someone shot by Megatron turns out to be alive, usually miraculous comebacks are limited to bots like Prime and Lord Megatron himself.”

If there was a crack then this was an act. Knock Out never broke when he was telling the truth. “Why come to us Dreadwing, there must be other Cons out there who are displeased enough with Megatron to desert but still despise us enough to go out on their own who would gladly appreciate your assistance.” Dreadwing pointed to Knock Out.

Knock Out's smile had turned into a sarcastic pout. “That pesky business with medics again I’m afraid, he’s got three-fourths of a spark chamber Magnus and I am not going to let him leave alone! Dreadwing was one of the most trustworthy Cons I ever knew he deserved the miracle he got.” There it was, that fire Knock Out's optics held when he fought for something he wanted. Perhaps there was no lying going on but Knock Out wasn't telling him something. Something he didn't want him knowing about more like it. This wasn't exactly a bad idea exactly, a dangerous one sure but...Knock Out did need someone to protect him and he couldn't be there every moment of the day. So as long as Dreadwing stayed loyal...proved himself to be trustworthy...

“Set him up in room close to mine Knock Out. Consider this my appology for that happened with Drift but if you bring anymore Cons here without my permission I will shoot them on sight. Do you understand me? ” Magnus didn't know what he was trying to do being firm with Knock Out. The sylph might as well be a bratty sparkling now that he knew how desperate he was to keep him away from the Cons.

“Ah I'll be better I promise. This was a rare miracle trust me. Don’t worry about the room though he’ll be staying with me in my quarters, it will just be easier that way.” Ultra Magnus didn't like the....underlying implications of that at all.

His spark just surged at the thought, but he couldn’t exactly complain. Suddenly another voice broke through into the conversation, “Are you serious you’re letting ANOTHER Con stay?! I told you to take off that spell Decepticreep, now you’re gonna get it!”

Magnus turned to confront Rodimus, shocked and honestly appaled. “What in Primus’ name did you just say? You think I am under a SPELL? Were you even listening to ANYTHING we discussed last night?”

Rodimus huffed, bitterly. “Of course I was listening, but that doesn't mean I believe you would be acting the way you’ve been acting just because you were under a little pressure! Letting CONS be our MEDICS? He’s probably going to SNUFF Springer the first chance he gets and he’s already tried to off Drift who’s been an Autobot for a long time and a loyal one for that matter! What has this CON done that he’s so important that he suddenly gets to bring in anyone he wants? I’ll bury a couple of bodies if it makes you feel better, hell I will happily pile some silt on a couple of dead Decepticreeps for good measure just as long as you get this slagger out of HQ!” Knock Out raised a digit to say something but thought against it. Ultra Magnus face was already turning a brilliant shade of blue, sass was not needed.

“At least he was there Rodimus, you’ve been recovered for almost a century but you lied to me every chance you got. How many times did I call you to join us on earth and you said you were still in pain, still sick and yet Kup so kindly informed me that you and the others were joyriding across the galaxy and Kup was never even aware that I had called! WE NEEDED YOU AND ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS YOURSELF.”

Rodimus threw his servos up, he'd knew Magnus would have never understood. “I HAD ALMOST DIED, I….I JUST NEEDED A BREAK FROM THE WAR. YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND MAGNUS. YOU LOVE FIGHTING YOU LOVE LEADING AN ARMY BUT I NEEDED TO HAVE SOME FUN FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!”

Magnus tried desperatly to keep himself calm, he knew this was likely to happen. Not this badly from Rodimus though. “I DO NOT LOVE WAR. WE ALL ALMOST DIED, EVERY SINGLE DAY WE FEARED DEATH! I would have understood taking an extra few years but not the decades you fooled around!”

“WELL IF YOU HAD JUST KILLED THIS SLAGGER MEGATRON WOULD HAVE DIED AND YOU WOULDN’T HAVE NEEDED ANYONE!” Rodimus stormed closer to Magnus, pointing an acusing digit Knock Out's way.

Knock Out couln't stop himself from intergecting now.“Not true, Starscream called me in to basically do nothing. I was going to call it quits on the old slagger but you needed to save Optimus. If you had just let me kill Megatron you could have just asked me for the antidote, I would have killed Starscream because at the time I didn’t really like his tone in most situations, once he was dead I would have buried Soundwave alive and just sat on his grave till he calmed down a little and then offered him a deal and depending on his answer and if the Stunticons made it in time…. well, it’s really hard to kill Soundwave so I probably would have just done whatever Soundwave wanted to do.” The other two weren’t listening, too engrossed in their own argument.

Knock Out had never seen Magnus quite this mad. “WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT RODIMUS FINE! IF YOU WANT TO GO HAVE FUN THEN I THINK IT SHOULD BE YOU WHO LEAVES. WE DON’T NEED SLACKERS JUST LYING AROUND. I NEED MECHS WHO WANT TO CONTRIBUTE SOMETHING TO CYBERTRON SO I THINK IF THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR ATTITUDE YOU SHOULD JUST TAKE DRIFT AND DON’T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE NOT ONLY LEARNED SOME SLAGGING MANNERS BUT WHEN YOU ALSO LEARNED TO GROW UP!” Rodimus was silent and Magnus’ optics were on fire. “DID YOU NOT HEAR ME I SAID GET OUT, LEAVE IF YOU WANT TO HAVE FUN SO BADLY YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!”

That had easily broken Rodimus of what little resolve he had.“You...you can’t be serious Magnus-” Rodimus backed away slightly in disbelief.

Magnus wasn't even listening, already more concerned about Knock Out. “If he said anything to you Knock Out please, he doesn't know what he’s doing, he never knows what he’s doing! He is always doing this sort of thing and it almost always fails.”

Knock Out stood behind Dreadwing, speechless. He'd never won a game quite so quickly as he had with the young blood Autobot. Honestly, it was a little sad, a little boring He barely got to play his hand. He wanted to feel smug, he wanted to just rip the new mold's spark to pieces, but the panic welling up in Rodimus' optics was so childlike, this little brat had never been screamed at like this, never been tossed out on his aft, never had to survive alone. Or if he had...he didn't remember it well enough, was perhaps a little too eager to forget. He would never make it on his own, even with Drift. Autobots were pack creatures, the lone ones were always driven mad, not to mention he wasn’t even equipped to handle himself out in the wild. The poor slagger didn’t even have a set of claws to his name. It wasn’t all Rodimus' fault, Magnus' poor parenting skills were likely also to blame. All of these young bloods were far too preoccupied living up to their mentor's legacies that they never bothered to find out who they were. Knock Out saw the same thing in Bumblebee and Smokescreen didn't even try to hide it. By the pit, he had only gotten to know Springer for a cycle or so and he already saw it in that idiot as well. That was the difference with the Cons, no one ever expected Knock Out to be like Patina, Hook, Cruor, or any other of the Con medics who had taught him. Megatron had expected him to be better, to be more than all of their knowledge combined. The warlord had given the young Sylph the finest minds he could get his servos on and told Knock Out to best them, to make them obsolete because if Knock Out couldn’t manage that then what good was he?

Rodimus was still whining. Trying his best to wrap his head around what was happening! “Magnus look at me, why do you care about this CON?”

Magnus was already far from done. Would he regret this later? Of course, but right now far too much was happening and Rodimus was just the last straw of insubordination today! “WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!”

If only the mech wasn't so damn stubborn! If only he paid attention to situations! “You’re picking HIM over ME, you’re kicking ME out?!”

“Yes-” The look in Rodimus optics was spark wrenching, but Magnus knew the young bot would just go off for a joyride, have a few drinks, and would be back later tonight afer they had both calmed down! Magnus....hadn't been expecting Knock Out involve himself in their fight.

“Nope, nope, no you are not because I think you two should handle this the Decepticon way. You want me gone kid? Fight for it.” Knock Out kicked Rodimus into Ultra Magnus. His tone and stance mocking, adding insult to injury. “Where are your claws kiddo? Going to have to hack through a lot of metal to get to that spark. Oh, I’m sorry you can’t. What was your weapon again a bow and arrow~? Magnus, you want me to stay? Pop his head off, I’ll add it to my collection and you can look at it anytime you want and relish in all the fuzzy memories you two shared.” Knock Out looked at Dreadwing, his fang filled gleam beaming. “Decepticon way works infinitely better than just screaming at each other. What you say Dreadwing, am I right?” Dreadwing who was wearing his own smile nodded in agreement.

 The two Autobots stood silent as Knock Out spoke, taunted them. “No? Not you either? No one wants to fight for my amusement? Alright fine, then new plan, I’m leaving. I probably won’t be back for a week or so. If you get hurt take it up with Syncope or you know call me~ I am just at Iacon it’s only a few hours away and there is plenty of energon for everyone." Just as Magnus was about to grab at him to object Knock Out slipped away and flicked Rodimus lightly on the forehead. "If Magnus still kicks you out kiddo you are more than welcome to stay with me. I know how you feel, I did my share of roaming the galaxy, but Primus get your act together. If you want my advice I love to chat, but you can’t bring Drift or Springer because you are right. I will kill them. My temple my rules." Rodimus could only glare at Knock Out's back as he headed back over to the main table. "As for you Syncope, you just keep dismantling mechs... like a thousand, then comm me and I’ll have Dreadwing pick their protoforms up and I’ll think about what else you can do.”

With Knock Out finally still Magnus grabbed at his shoulders to keep him from leaving in a hurry. “Knock Out you can’t leave. I am not letting you live at the temple in Iacon, a place I barely know of, alone with Dreadwing! We need you here.”

Knock could only roll his optics. “We went over this Magnus, the dead take precedence over the living that's what we disscussed. I am tired of driving all the way there to work. I have nothing to do here. You injure yourselves a lot less than these glitches did." He pat Dreadwing playfully, “You wanna know what major accomplishment I’ve managed here this week? I made Kup shiny. I know, I know, I am amazed as you are. I didn’t think anyone could pull it off but I’m just that good.” Magnus glared at nothing, Knock Out was right of course but that didn't mean there weren't concerns! The Vehicon was still petrified hiding in the corner of the room and the glint of purple that had passed over the medic’s optics had been unsettling.  Not to mention Praeco. Perhaps some time away would calm things down though.

"Fine but I want you comm channel always open. No exceptions." Knock Out answered with a curt laugh.

“Of course. Knock Out pulled himself free and saunted over to Rodimus, "Now you,” Knock Out slapped him sharply on the hip, “you learn a useful skill, like smithing or something. Everyone loves a mech who can smack hot metal and look good doing it!” Heading back over to Magnus just to rub his victory in a little bit he wrapped his arms around the bigger mech’s waist. “And you, try to listen to others when they speak Magnus. Not everyone was born to fight, or kill, or even be useful whatsoever, but that’s why we fought this war so everyone could have their chance. Feel free to visit me at the temple whenever you like instead of a call, give me enough time and I can even free my calendar for something special.” Knock Out was being a little too confident, a little too loose but he had to celebrate his victory in some way.

Knock Out motioned to Dreadwing and the two left without another word. There was a long stint of silence, neither mech moved or said anything, the only noise came from the erratic ventilations of the terrified Vehicon still behind the operating table.

Rodimus finally broke it. “Do I still have to leave?” He looked up at Magnus, unsure. The silence continued.

“No, I am sorry I... overreacted, but we need to talk and you need to listen this time!

* * *

“Alright so maybe Knock Out is just a guy and maybe he doesn't have magic powers.” It had been later that evening and after the longest lecture from Magnus about why Knock Out had been allowed into HQ, they had cleared up the problems from earlier, but still, it didn’t add up in Rodimus' optics. No matter how many times Magnus repeatedly told Rodimus that he still didn’t trust Knock Out and that there was nothing more going on than sensible politics, the truck's actions didn’t fit. You don’t flirt with mechs you don’t trust and you certainly don’t carry them off to your own personal quarters for a bath and a buff. What kind of mech was Knock Out? The only other mech that he had ever known who could sound so genuinely caring while simultaneously stabbing out a mech’s spark was Lady Elita and Primus, one was enough. Rodimus took a seat next to the others sitting around the common area. The others just a little to ready to razz him.

“Wow did Magnus finally lecture you to your senses, he screamed at you for almost eight hours?! I know 'cause we were counting.” Smokescreen smirked at the older mech.

“I still just don’t get it, so like yeah whatever I do get Knock Out’s important for keeping the peace or whatever, but why are we trying to just keep the peace with the Cons? We should just keep killing them like we always have. It’s so much easier than being nice and letting them into our base! Can you guys even believe Magnus let Knock Out bring another one his Con friends into the base and Magnus was just cool with it?!”

“ I highly doubt that.” Bumblebee looked skeptical, Magnus may be able to indulge Knock Out in some areas but bringing another new Con into the base without first addressing the rest of the team? No way.

"I didn’t hear Starscream and I don’t think Knock Out has any other friends that he would just bring to the base nonchalantly.”

"We were outside all day, of course, you didn't hear anything Smokescreen."

"Yeah Bee but if it was Starscream?"

"Good point."

Rodimus just shrugged “I don’t know...he was a blue jet. I think he called him Dreadwing. Knock Out said he made some miraculous recovery or something, I was eavesdropping I didn’t get everything.”

“Rodimus don’t be an idiot. Dreadwing is dead.”

“Yeah Bee I know. He said he made a miraculous recovery or some scrap. Do any of you know how to metalsmith and feel like teaching me?”

Moony happy leapt off of Bee's lap. “Ooh, Ooh, I know how to smith stuff I can teach you Rodimus, Chromia taught me.”

“Thanks, Moonracer!”

Bee sighed, he didn't want to go through this slag again! “No, Rodimus there is no way he could have made a “miraculous recovery” he’s dead. He was a skull in Knock Out’s collection, I know I wrapped it up myself when I moved all of Knock Out’s stuff here, you must have misheard.”

Rodimus stalled, he knew what he'd seen. “That's impossible Bee I saw the guy with my own two optics and Magnus called him Dreadwing too.”

“Knock Out must be lying then, maybe they have more bots like…like...like Makeshift maybe he just made a mech look like Dreadwing to make Magnus feel bad.”

Jumping to his peds Rodimus pointed a firm digit at the other mech.“No Bee no. I knew it. Drift was right that slagger is magic!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out sure wanted to get out out of there, whats waiting for him in Praxus I wonder.


	11. Chariot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this got really long so I hope you enjoy backstory because this is only part one. Yay!

you pleaded, oh, kind sir  
please let me say good bye  
your soul ripped from your stomach,  
you gave an awful cry ,a cry  
and when i have died  
will you use my spine  
to swing from tree to tree in search of  
places pleasing to the eye?  
          -The spine song

 

“Are you done with that ped yet? How much longer are you going to make me wait?!” A shimmering gold mask gazed up at the bright green medic. Hook swore, he didn’t know what Patina was thinking taking on this defect. He couldn’t even speak properly! No armor, no skills, all this creature had done was whine from hunger and take up the CMO’s precious time. “The ped, give it to me! You must be done by now I’ve given you two hours!” The other passed the assembled appendage over, Hook snatched it quickly for inspection. “WHAT IS THIS SCRAP YOU LITTLE GLITCH THIS ISN’T A PED IT’S A PAPERWEIGHT, IT’S COMPLETELY UNFUNCTIONAL!” Hook chucked the ped hard against the wall, it shattered into pieces. “What is Patina even teaching you? Why are we wasting good energon keeping you alive when you can’t even do the simplest tasks!?”

There was a loud slamming of a door and a cough.“HOOK! What are you doing in here?” Patina stood in the doorway, his wings held high and tight, clearly unamused that his fellow medic had come to bother the Sylph again. No one was supposed to bother the young Sylph, no one besides himself or Megatron was even allowed to be in the same room unsupervised.

Hook as always had little respect for stupid rules like that. He turned to his superior with nothing but a smug look. “Unlike you Patina, I am not interested in coddling our new apprentice. He’s done nothing but sits in this room and whine for four months. When are you going to start actually training him? You spend all your free time with him and yet he is still just as incompetent as when he first arrived!” Patina held back a snarl. There was good reason for that, not that he would ever tell Hook.

No one liked Sylphs anymore, most mech’s didn’t even know they were still around. By the pit, most mechs didn’t even think they existed at all. By the time the uprising began Sylphs had already become myths, no one went to the temples, no one received funerals, no one even knew. So when Lockdown was finally able to get Final Light to the Nemesis, Megatron and Patina had to think up an adequate lie to tell the rest of the crew. The easiest lie was that the new arrival would be Patina’s new apprentice. Still, the young Sylph turned helms, “why doesn't he have any armor?, Why doesn't he have to get a brand?, What is the point of even having him on this ship if all he does is sit in a room all day?” That had been Hook, who had caught on easily that Patina had no intention of actually training the new arrival, they weren’t even bothering to teach him Neocybex. Hook knew something was up but his processor immediately jumped straight into the gutter.

Patina was happy to tear it free and toss it back to the poor bot. “He’s lost everyone he has known or cared for in a recall I think we can give him some time before putting him to work.”

“Right, well he wasn’t too distraught to build me anything I asked for. He makes beautiful work too, peds, servos, he even managed to build a T-cog, only here’s the kicker Patina, NONE OF THEM ACTUALLY WORK! I ask for him to forge me a faceplate? Perfectly fine. I ask him to make me a replacement servo and it looks perfect, just like the one the poor slagger was forged with but there’s nothing in them. No transference wires, no tubing, no working gears, why? You said he was a recall survivor but there is no cast that has been recalled that would have that kind of knowledge, also don’t you think if we are going to send him into the field, which we so desperately need, you would at least start by teaching him how to properly communicate?”

This again! “He will never go to the field!" No, Patina knew that wasn't the right thing to say."I- I have been teaching him... to make prosthetics, simple replacement parts just for mechs till we have the time to make them real replacements.”

Hook knew that excuse was nothing but a crock of slag. Did Patina really think he was that dumb? “Oh, so you expect me to give soldiers limbs that don’t work, limbs that are just for decoration when you could just be teaching him how to make real appendages!”

Patina was running out of things to say. Why did everyone find it so necessary to meddle in things that didn't concern them.“I don’t want to overwhelm him Hook, and you are trying my patience. Please leave.” Hook rolled his optics and refused to budge.

“So what you are saying is you have not taught him how to build a working servo. Well, I think you’re a liar, I don’t think you’ve taught him anything but I think he’s smart enough not to need you. Let’s put it to the test, hmm?” Hook turned to the Sylph and pulled out a servo from his subspace, “You built me this yesterday, make it functional; you know like a real servo like mine!” The Sylph looked to Patina for guidance. Since he had arrived on this ship he had received no training, no orders other than to stay in the room and do nothing, the only time he was allowed to leave the room was to sleep and even then he was taken to Patina’s personal quarters. He had no idea why Hook was asking so many questions, why he kept wanting things from him. The medic was a tad rude even at the best of times and had a terrible accent and was almost impossible to understand, still, Final Light was getting used to his demands and he understood what Hook wanted and he was more than capable of adding all those things but why, that wasn’t his function, that wasn’t what he was built for, who would trust a servo built by a Sylph for actual use? Patina also seemed angry at the other mech. He didn’t know what to do.

Patina shoved the other mech roughly away from Final Light. “Hook, stop this I outrank you!”

Hook shoved him back, forcefully grabbing Final Light's face to turn it away from Patina, “DON’T LOOK AT HIM, JUST DO IT! Final Light didn’t move, he still didn’t know what to do, but he was tired of sitting alone in the room, he wanted questions answered, he wanted to feel acknowledged. He took the servo from Hook. It didn’t take long to add all the necessary parts even though his servos shook with nerves, the pressure of the two older mechs bearing down on him. He handed the servo back to Hook when he was finally done. Hook judged the young mech’s work with his usual critical optic. “Look at that, one functioning servo. Care to explain Patina?”

The mech could only shrug, “He’s a natural, what can I say.” Patina was terse, anyone would be with how smug Hook looked.

“So, how much did you buy your little, companion for hmm? Lockdown and Swindle are not cheap and Sylphs are hard to come by. He must be quite the beauty for you to not even trust him to wander around the Nemesis while you work. Are you that worried the others won’t respect you Patina, or are you worried about him? Good job on finding one with such skill, that must be nice insurance for you but come on now you’ve only lost one arm and you’re tired of my treatment already?”

Patina turned away from Hook, kneeling down to check on his young ward.“You presume so much Hook, you think you have everything figured out.”

“I know I have but why are you keeping the poor thing locked up all by his lonesome, Megatron assisted you in your attempt at a ruse so why such precaution? You know I could train him for you if you would like? I promise I’ll keep him safe from lustful optics. I don’t care if you bought him as a pet we need talented servos and he’s got a pair and I can tell that he’s getting antsy.”

Patina shot back to his peds. “He’s my apprentice Hook.” Hook stepped forward to confront the CMO.

“Listen here Patina I don’t care what you do behind closed doors or open ones for that matter but there are no layabouts in the Decepticon cause. Everyone has a job and a place, so you get this little runt productive or I will have words with Megatron about your commitment to the cause and if he still chooses you over me then I will take it up with the crew. Every mech on board will know about your precious little treasure.”

Patina knew Hook was arrogant but he never even considered how much of a fool he could be.“ You really are quite the fool Hook, he is one of the last Sylphs in existence I am not going to endanger his life by mixing him up in our war. Doing that is what got them annihilated in the first place. He is an Icon of unity, equality, and when the people of Cybertron need him we have to make sure he is still there.”

“Uh huh but what about what he wants." Hook mockingly turned to address Final Light. "Do you want to be kept in a dark room all day new build? Oh, that’s right you can’t answer me because your white knight here doesn’t want to teach you how to speak because then you’ll probably tell him to go siphon himself!”

“HOOK-”, Patina was interrupted by a comm on his systems, “We will have to postpone this debate. We’ve got casualties.” The two medics refused to move, both unwilling to be the first to break. Well if they weren’t going to move. Final Light may not have gotten everything but he understood that Patina had no intention of letting him from this room and if he didn’t do what Hook said he would most likely be thrown off the ship. Well, the young mech wasn’t going to just sit around any longer and he wasn’t going to give Hook the satisfaction. Final Light transformed and bolted and as his tires skidded for purchase on the strange metal of the ship he could hear Hook’s vindictive laughter and the pounding of Patina’s peds as he raced along the corridors.

Final Light was much faster than the jet in the tight corridors but Patina had the knowledge of his domain still, the Sylph was not deterred. For all of the good doctor’s promises about him being more than a relic that seemed to be what Patina’s true intentions for him were. Lockdown had been...crude but at least he had treated him like a Cybertronian and not some ornament to be kept in storage till it was needed and if Patina had no plans for him here the Sylph was more than happy to return to the bounty hunter. At least Lockdown let him have fun. He needed to find Swindle, he was Lockdown’s Decepticon contact and had to be on the ship somewhere. Final Light transformed back, pushing past gaggles of new Cons, weaving his way through the best he could till he slammed into an unmovable force. A bright red and blue mech and an imposing silver gladiator. The two looked gave off an air of importance and they looked at the young Sylph in rapt attention, the red and blue mech looked at him in awe but the gladiator looked worried.

The trio stood frozen for a moment unsure of what to do, the gladiator spoke, his voice familiar and gravely, “Where is Patina new build? You are not supposed to be wandering alone.” The other mech reached out to touch the young Sylph, bright blue optics wide with knowing curiosity.

“Is this who I think it is, did you manage to find a Sylph Megatronus?” Final Light didn’t give the bigger mech the chance, he ducked under the curious mech and continued to flee. He didn’t need any more curious mechs but he was out of luck as it were, the two imposing mechs were chasing him down the hall. Crowds parted for the two making their chase much easier than the younger mech’s escape. Final Light quickly turned down a hallway and a few frantic corner turns later he managed to find a set of doors. Picking one at random he pounded on the metal. There was no passcode, the doors opened on their own and inside was a rather impressive group of bulky armored identical mechs. The brutes analyzed him, Final Light did the same to them. The pounding footsteps were getting closer, he had to do something. “Hide! please!” His Neocybex was terrible and most of them seemed confused, was it a request for them or for him? But one of the mechs stepped forward to grab his arm. The Vehicon pulled FInal Light close and dragged him into a strange chamber at the back of the room. Some of the other mechs crowded around the device to hide the two as the doors slid open again. The trio of higher-ups entered, leaving all the generics to wonder what had that strange mech done to garner such a search party.

A heavy silence hung in the air.

“Did a young mech with a gold mask run in here by chance?”, Patina was prim as always and spoke with an air of superiority. The generics looked at him as if he had a hole in his helm, none of them willing the oust the terrified refugee. Megatron stepped in.

“He is not in any trouble, he was frightened. The new build saw some of the casualties and ran off. We are concerned for him.” Megatron knew how defensive and cautious the generics could be and was sure to make them believe that the young mech would not be harmed. Despite how plausible that scenario could have been the Vehicons shook their helms, or shrugged their shoulders in denial. The new build clearly did not want to be with the leader and his officers, so they were not going to just betray the young mech.

“Then why are you all around that one recharge chamber?” Orion was no fool and even if the generics concern was admirable they were still liars. He stepped forward to part them, inside the recharge chamber was what looked like only one Vehicon but Optimus could clearly see two sets of peds. He opened the door and made a noncommittal noise at the vehicon.

The generic looked up, he was obvious he was trying to conceal someone. “Uhhh hello, sir, what do you want?” Orion made another frustrated sound and rolled his optics, why were Vehicons always like this.

“I am not a fool, please release the Sylph. He will not be harmed you have my word.” Orion had a feeling things would not be that easy considering the look he was getting from the Vehicon.

“He said something about Swindle, I can’t understand him but he definitely said Swindle like ten times.”

Patina’s wings hiked with rage, “What in the pit did that little goblin do now? I swear if he even laid a digitip on you I’ll saw him in half!” That had not been the right thing to say Final Light tried to make himself even smaller, tried to press as close to the vehicon as was physically possible.

Orion held out a servo to the CMO as a calming gesture, “Patina that is not helping, you are jumping to conclusions.” Orion tried to speak to the Sylph,“ _Hello young one my name is Orion Pax. Why do you want to see Swindle? Why did you run from the safety of your room?_ ”

It had been so long since Final Light had heard another voice he could truly understand, Patina usually understood Primal vernacular just fine but he could not speak it, and while Knock Out had a decent grasp on Neocybex things were constantly lost in translation. He wormed his way free to speak to the stranger. Untangled from the kind generic he leaned close to whisper to Orion, he did not want Patina to overhear. Sure he was thankful for the medic’s kindness, but Final Light didn’t owe him anything. “ _I am not art Orion, Patina wishes to keep me in stagnation. I am no weakling and I do not need your safety from your unknown adversaries. I am capable, I function, if Patina and his lord wish to keep me as a statue hoarded away from prying optics I wish to go back with Lockdown, he actually treated me as I wished to be treated and not as something to keep in a reliquary where no one will find it. He actually let me live._ ”

It took Orion quite some time to grasp Final Light's meaning, the Sylph spoke quite fast and his dialect was not one the librarian was used to. “ _I understand but do you have any comprehension of what situation you are in? Your kind has been extinct for quite some time, a genocide was committed against your kind for no other reason than your support of fairness of equality. You are likely the last of your kind. When Patina came_ across _you and your friends he thought he was in a dream. Our world is losing kindness and most mechs would treat you much worse than Patina and Megatronus. Lockdown is one of those mechs, he was nothing more than a means to an end. It would do you well to never trust him._ ”

Final Light suddenly stiffened with rage, his field flaring hot and prickling against Orion's. “ _I AM NOT THE LAST ONE! I TRUSTED THAT MECH WITH MY ONLY AND NOW HE TELLS ME HE IS GONE, NOT DEAD! GONE! AND YET HE REFUSES TO TELL ME WHERE HE HAS HIM! I WANT MY ONLY, I WANT HAMARTIA! GO SLAG YOURSELF YOU OVER EVOLVED DATA MATRIX! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO TO TRUST, WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOUR JUDGEMENT? LOCKDOWN WAS NOTHING BUT GOOD TO ME!_ ” Orion tried to soothe the emotional mech, he placed his heavy servos gently on the Sylph’s shoulders. Final Light was not comforted, he shot back, his engine snarling and although Orion couldn’t see it, the Sylph's fangs were bared, ready to fight. “ _Touch me again and I will run you through. I am not leaving this room till Patina tells me where Hamartia is! I am tired of being told to wait in silence as if I don’t matter!_ ”

Orion looked back to Patina, the CMO had heard that little outburst and was looking guilty. It was clear that he didn’t want to have this conversation in public but the Sylph would not be placated without it. “ _I will speak to him, give me a moment._ ” Orion returned to the others, he bickered softly with Patina before returning. Final Light took in the sorrow that had tainted his optics, the sight of it easing his rage. Orion spoke so softly now." _The problem young one is that he doesn't know. Patina was attacked when he had your friend, he did his best but your special one needed better attention so Patina sent him off to another medic on another ship. Unfortunately, they lost contact with that ship. It is probably nothing since everything we have is salvaged and in disrepair but the problem still stands, your special one is lost. Patina feels guilty for his failure and he didn’t want to stress you further. He is worried that you are still in agony and that you truly despise him for causing what happened at your temple but you begrudgingly stay because he is the only other familiar thing in your life at the moment. They have kept you in that room because they do not yet know what to do with you, what he said about you becoming a medic was just to give the crew a reason to dismiss you, to forget about you because you are an anomaly in this world. However, thanks to Hook’s prying Patina is more than willing to make good on his promise to train you if that is what you want but….you will have to stay hidden for a bit longer. You draw too much attention, it does not matter that most_ mechs _don’t know exactly what you are because they want to and this worries Patina because if they did find out it could put you in harm's way. Not physical harm mind you, Swindle was quick to tell about the trouble you caused the two of them, but you have been so secluded from reality that you no longer understand what mechs are capable of these days. You still expect a certain type of treatment, of respect, of reverence. No one is going to give that to you. Your life is different now and if you want to...have a greater sense of freedom...you must forget about who you are now and become someone new. Do you understand? Patina and Megatronus would like you to stay as you are because they believe that while Cybertron has stopped caring about your kind they still need you and one day they will long for you and they will rejoice to have you as you are. It is your choice, they do not wish to keep you trapped in a room but they honestly did not think you were ready to...restart. You have lost everything and yet they say you have shown no emotion to the loss, they worry about you. Even during your years_ with _Lockdown, you said nothing, needed no comfort, just did as you were told as if nothing has changed you._ ”

Final Light sunk back against the walls of the recharge chamber, pulling his arms close to guard himself, that was nothing new. “ _You know nothing about me... but I understand, I have no animosity towards Patina.....foolish mech. Our destruction would have happened regardless. I would like to learn, I will do my best to help in whatever way I can and I...will stay hidden but can I not at least be permitted to go the med bay and be with others? I..feel as if I will go mad if I stay in that room with no one else!_ " Orion looked at the young Sylph, so cold, so straightforward, it was off-putting; so unlike what Sylphs were supposed to be.

“ _I am sure that can be arranged._ ” Orion held out a servo to the smaller mech, but the Sylph seemed to be more interested in the vehicon behind him.

“Sorry for my trouble.” The generic gazed at Final Light, enamored by the simple consideration, none of the higher-ups seemed to care for the Vehicons too much, even Patina and Orion were slightly ambivalent. He looked down slightly embarrassed if all these important mechs were making such a fuss the young mech he had attempted to save must be pretty important himself.

“Uhh...no problem.”

“For your aid I give thanks.” The Sylph bowed slightly to the Vehicon, clearly, the mech had gone out of his way and risked getting in trouble it was only right even if Final Light had no obligations to thank him. Orion had said he should no longer expect such special treatment so such caring mechs should always be awarded for their bravery.

“ _That is not necessary it is their duty to protect._ ” Orion grabbed Final Light by his shoulder and yanked him away, Megatronus was getting listless dealing with the troopers and Patina as paranoid as ever was getting just as nervous as he was angry that someone had discovered his precious artifact. Patina stole Final Light away from Orion as quickly as he could to hurry the Sylph back to his room.

 

* * *

 

Once in the privacy of the Sylph’s room Patina pulled the smaller mech into a tight hug and began apologizing profusely.

“I am so sorry for...for..for, hurting you. I just...I just...I’m so...so...so sorry I..doubted your ability to cope and I just...I want you to be ok, I want you to be well.” Patina was always so different in private then when he was around the company of his peers, Final Light worried about the stress that the poor medic was put under by having to put on such an act, but even his worry didn’t fully stem his anger. Things needed to be addressed and they were going to be addressed now.

“ _I do not need you to presume how I handle myself. I have seen more death than any soldier, than any warlord, than any god! I have no ill will of you Patina, you saved me and Hamartia and consequences occurred. Why should I blame you for the risk I took? Still, I was not_ forged _to sit in a room all solar cycle and wait for some prophetic day of my new reckoning that you seem to think will come. Hook says you are in need of assistance, you are in a rebellion, a war? With whom and why? You try to keep me safe but I can not stay in your arms forever and I am tired of waiting for when I am in a “better mental state”. I am here and I am capable, you told me I would be more than just a relic in your cause and yet I feel even more of a relic here than I ever did at the temple!_ "

Patina framed the Sylph’s face with his strong servos and gazed longingly at the young mech. “You are such an anomaly my tiny chariot, you act as if you can take on the world even after all you have been through. I am sorry for demeaning you. What do you want with your new life, hmm? I can only help you with what I know. Do you wish to be a medic like me? You seem to have quite the head start but it is a terrible burden at a time such as this. There are plenty of other things, I can give you books on anything and everything whatever you would like.”

“ _I would like Orion if you could spare him._ ” Patina’s reaction was precious, like a primal beast protecting their mate the medic bristled, his wings hiking as high as they could go. He glared down at the Sylph demanding an explanation.

“Why, what do you need from him?”, Patina was simply not able to conceal his jealousy and that amused Final Light to no end. Final Light stayed in Patina’s quarters, slept in Patina’s berth, was only allowed to be visited by Patina or Patina’s lord. Patina brought him rations, Patina would collect him if there was danger, it always had to be Patina. Sure it was necessary to keep as limited contact with other mechs as possible but Patina was such a busy mech surely he could delegate most of those duties to a trooper who, after personally meeting them, seemed plenty trustworthy. Hook had been on to something and it was clear to Final Light that despite all of the CMO’s excuses Patina was adamant on keeping him hidden away for more than just his safety.

This was not new for Final Light. Many of the other Sylphs had had crushes on him, but those mechs had all fallen in love with him because of his beauty or his skill, but Patina still had no idea what he even looked like or even who he really was. Final Light had not once taken off his mask in front of the good doctor, he even slept with it on despite how uncomfortable it was and despite the doctor’s clear desires Patina had never once asked, he never asked anything. The doctor suffered his love in silence.

Patina was a good sparked mech and he would do whatever Final Light asked if it would make him happy, but he would do it begrudgingly and Final Light didn’t want that. Patina was a beautiful stranger, becoming less of one every day and while he could not say he loved Patina yet Final Light was more than willing to take advantage of Patina's clear enamorment if it would do to make a better existence for himself on the ship. The others were gone, there were no more rules tying him down and while Hamartia held a heavy place in his spark the other Sylph may as well be worlds away. Final Light would handle life as it came at him. He was hesitant, but he calmly removed his mask and looked Patina in the optics, “ _Patina is it me you are in love with, or simply the idea of me because as it stands I feel it is the latter and while I am thankful for all you have done if that is the case I am fearful for you. It’s not healthy and in time I fear the biggest threat to my existence will become you. Do you hear yourself when you speak? Do you think of the causes your words will bring? Why do I want to see Orion, you honestly have no other thought in your processor other than that I suddenly want to throw myself at him and beg him to take me away? He is the first outsider who can speak_ my language _that I have ever met. I want to learn to adapt. You offer me books in a language that I can not read and yet you are so keen to ban me from the only teacher I can think suitable for the situation of teaching me how to survive in this new world. I think you are not concerned about the same issues that plague my processor and that worry me, I thought you an intellectual mech Patina._ ”

Patina was stunned into silence at the sight. He ruminated. It was clear to the good doctor why a spark would be tarnished for such a magnificent sight. “I used to be... now I am nothing more than a jealous new build aching to be part of a fantasy.” He pulled his servos away, placing them behind his back as he turned and sequestered himself to a corner, his back kept turned.

“ _Doctor? Patina?_ ” Final Light sighed heavily, this was the last thing he needed!

“I am sorry for my unprofessionalism, I shall watch myself in the future and arrange you your own quarters. Please do not fear I want you to be comfortable here and I will do whatever it takes. I don’t know how much time Orion can devote to you but we will work something out.”

Such mechs, They could be all the same for how they acted! “ _Patina did I ever say that that was what I wanted because I don’t think those words ever came out of my mouth! So by that stretch of thinking you’re admitting it is just the idea of me you are obsessed with?_ ”

Patina whipped around and pulled the smaller mech close, “No, never you are the most interesting individual I have ever met and since the first time I met you I wished to know every detail of every cycle you have ever lived and yet... I dare not ask…. for what reason should I be so honored. You are otherworldly, a being sent from Primus, a living god and I am just a medic sent to rust fixing gladiators in Kaon. So despite how I feel, I believe you are right I know nothing about you and still, I ache for your voice, for your touch, for your acknowledgment and it’s silly and improper and I would never wish to take advantage of you or make you fearful of me.”

“ _Patina I don’t want you to separate yourself from me, I have no intentions of dismissing your fondness for me but for how high above you I so supposedly am you treat me as if you were my eldritch and not my equal._ ”

Something clicked in Patina’s processor, “You...you...you don’t dismiss my fondness for you, so would you say you have some fond-fondness for me?”

The Sylph glared up at the medic.“ _I might; if you choose to treat me as an equal and not some divinity._ ”

Patina's field eased to a calm, the rest of his frame along with it.“Well, I-I-I can give it my best but as for treating you like the adolescent you are, well the thing of the matter i-i-is that you are m-my apprentice and that also makes you my ward. So that being I can assume any amount of caution over you as I wish.” Patina’s tone was playful and teasing, Final Light couldn’t help smiling, his anger bleeding away enough to return the affection.

“ _I see, so Eldritch Patina then what are my rules?_ ”

 

* * *

 

Orion had betrayed them, that was what Patina had said, Final Light didn’t believe someone like Orion would ever do that but Lord Megatron would become furious to anyone who brought it up so it must be true. The Sylph no longer had need of the librarian though. He had a plenty good grasp on Neocybex now so he could finally put all of Patina’s books to use. He was learning fast from them, Hook’s constant demands for new peds, servos, any other forgeable replacement under the sun, and his selective permittance into the med-bay. His communication, however, was lacking. Without Orion, he was alone in his makeshift temple once more. Patina was so busy now that the only time he would get to see the CMO was at night and even then the medic was much too exhausted for conversation. Alone with his books, the Sylph grew lonelier and lonelier with each passing cycle.

One morning As he booted up a pathology datapad there was a soft tapping at the door, a faint voice called him closer. “Pssst, open the door.” Final Light didn’t know what to do, Patina so desperately wanted him to stay secret and anyone who had permission to visit him would have the code, but it had been almost a year since he had actually had a conversation with another mech. He slipped on his mask and opened the door. Outside the barrier was a Vehicon, not just any vehicon it had been the one who had come to his aid during his ill-fated escape attempt, the Sylph recognized him by his warped lower wheel. “Hi, can I come in?” The young mech nodded eagerly and pulled the trooper inside.

“How are you doing? It is joyous to see you again.” The Vehicon blushed.

“Uhh...joyous? That’s not a word I usually hear, but I’m doing good. Fighting's getting pretty bad now thanks to Pax, now it really is a war but what could we do? Talking wasn’t getting slag done, peace was never going to work.”

Despite putting the conflict out of his thoughts Final Lights interest was piqued. “You know what happened to Orion, please tell me.” The vehicon sat cross-legged on the floor making himself comfortable.

“He became a Prime, that’s what happened. Megatron saw it as a betrayal but I don’t think Optimus saw it that way. I think he really just wanted peace but sometimes energon needs to be spilled before someone finally listens.” Final Light sat as well, Patina was still keeping things from him and whether or not it was for his own good, the Sylph wanted to know what Cybertron was coming to.

“Please tell me everything! What’s going on in the world?” The trooper was hesitant at first but slowly he gave into the other mechs demands for news. The two spoke for hours and before the young Sylph knew it the cycle was over. Patina would be waiting for him to join the doctor in the CMO’s sleeping quarters. Cleaning up his abandoned things Final Light placed a gentle servo on his new friend's shoulder. “ I have to go, thank you for stopping by I hope I didn’t keep you from anything.”

The Vehicon's visor lit up with amusement. “Keep me from anything? I ducked out from cleaning duty to talk to you. No one’s been around to visit you in like forever so I figured why not give it a shot. I’ve been wanting to talk to you since we ran into each other.” The trooper felt the other mechs field shift.

“Oh so you would get in trouble if you were found out, I don’t want you to get reprimanded. You should probably refrain from doing such stunts in the future.”

The vehicon goaded the sylph teasingly. As if he cared about his cleaning duty “Oh, so you didn’t really have that good of a time then?” He was happy to feel that precious field liven up so quickly.

“No, I had a lovely time! I would be thrilled if you could visit me every day and just keep me company, but I couldn’t ask you to continue to shirk your duties. The other soldiers will surely comment on your lack of morale.”

“Primus you talk like a study text, it’s so slagging cute. Listen I am literally the worst and all the others would pay me actual money to do nothing if they had salaries. I can come visit you anytime you want. Let’s be honest here if I get caught I’m just gonna get chewed out and that’s nothing.”

The young Sylph wouldn’t have been able to hide the smile on his face if he did not have the safety of his mask, he didn’t want his new friend to get in trouble but he was tired of being alone. “Alright, if the risk does not bother you. Patina usually leaves for the med bay early in the morning. I tend to sleep in because I’m still not used to recharging at night so I usually leave his quarters a little after dawn.”

The two parted ways that night, but every morning the vehicon would always be there waiting for Final Light to arrive. The two just talked cycle after cycle, some days the soldier would help the young mech study, even giving it a go at some of the simpler medical texts himself and some cycles they would goof off. Patina had managed to find the young Sylph some art supplies and Final Light was more than happy to wind down his processor painting, his new friend happy to watch. Finally, since the destruction of his temple, the young Sylph had found a friend. Just someone to be with, to laugh with, someone who didn’t treat him as if he was something he wasn’t. Final light found that he was happier this way, no longer alone. Still for as much as the two knew about each other Final Light didn’t even know the soldier’s name and the soldier never asked for his. The Sylph wondered why that was, but it was not as if he exactly had a name to give. He didn’t think most mechs would understand his primal name and Patina had told him that it might be a good idea to pick himself a new name. One that translated better into Neocybex to, of course, keep himself safe. New Cybertronian names were usually picked by the mech themselves but sometimes they were earned for achievements in the mech’s life, even with Patina’s help Final Light had no idea what he should call himself in this new life. He knew he shouldn't something that would give away his origins but what did that leave, something medical perhaps? He looked over to the young soldier, maybe he could get the kind trooper to help brainstorm ideas with him.

The young vehicon was dancing, carelessly. He had been kind enough to smuggle a radio into Final Light's room for the times when the trooper could not be with him, the soldier reasoned that at least Final Light would have music or strange radio dramas to keep him company. Just as the Sylph finished pondering the subject of names, the vehicon tried once again to eagerly pull Final Light onto his peds to dance alongside him. This time the Final Light obliged him, he tried to question the soldier, but the Vehicon seemed adamant about making that impossible.

Through all the erratic footwork, the spins, being tossed into the air and swung around as if he weighed less than a datapad, Final Light was screaming with delight. He had never experienced anything like it before and the trooper was quite talented, even if some of the soldier's moves were a tad bit on the raunchy side. The vehicon pulled Final Light up by his waist, then quickly dropped his grip to instead securely hold the tiny mech by his thighs. Final Light fell back shrieking with excitement and shock as his mask slid from his face making an inaudible clank on the floor. He tried to reach for it but just as he got close he was pulled upward, tossed and spun. In his eagerness to impress the Vehicon managed to kick the fallen mask, he looked at his peds and at the intrusion, a worried panic creeping in. “Oh, slag! Your faceplate fell off my bad.” He set his lovely partner down and moved to retrieve the mask. “Hey listen don’t worry this happens all the time to the other Vehicons it’s no problem I can glue it back on, I know it’s not as good as a weld but I can’t weld so it’s as good as it gets for mechs like us.” The vehicon turned back around and was stunned by the sight, he shot a glance down at the mask then back to the Sylph. “Oh, Primus this is not your faceplate. You’re….you’re not a generic?”

Final Light, still abysmally dizzy, tried to reach for his mask but the Vehicon held it tightly not wanting the Sylph to hide his face again. “I don’t know what that means, what’s a generic?”

The Vehicon's plates bristled a bit, was he being serious? “I’m a generic. it means I was made in a bulk, my spark one of a dozen others split off of one real spark. That’s why I look like the others, we’re all the same, all identical. The only difference between some of us is our alt-modes. I...I thought you were like us, Patina went on about you and the Sylphs nonstop after he first met you. He said you all looked the same, all white, all gold faceplates with only slight differences between the each of you, but this is..a mask. You have a face, a name. What’s your name? Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Final Light didn't know what to think of the new information. It....it all just seemed wrong. “I didn’t know, I thought you were all just wearing masks. You said your spark...it was a split from one? That is an abomination why would they do that, why would they create you as such?”

The vehicon felt his spark dim, so this one was just like all the others and just as judgmental it would seem. “I’m sorry, I better go. I really shouldn’t be here.” Final Light lurched forward and grabbed the young soldier’s arm.

“Please stay, please explain this to me!”

“Nah, I’m going to leave. Wouldn’t want to force you to hang out with an “abomination” like me!”

The sylph huffed angrily, he hated this new language! “I don’t care that you are that way! I care about why they chose to do that to you in the first place! Why they chose to forge you to be in constant agony since your awakening? Don’t you not ache, long for your brothers and sisters? Is it not draining to be apart from them? I have been meaning to ask you your name for some time now. Is that why you haven’t given it, do you even have one?”

The trooper sunk back down no longer upset, the Sylph wasn’t trying to be mean it was just one more thing Patina had kept him in the dark on. How was he going to explain this though? What did the sylph even know of the normal world? “No. No to pretty much all of your questions. I don’t have a name I have a number, it’s G54B. Lord Megatron says we earn our names after our death, it reminds us what we were built for. No, I don’t really need the other mechs from my batch but I do feel a sort of connection with them. Shockwave made us in case we didn’t get the support that the Decepticons needed to get the rebellion moving and they built us to protect the leaders of the rebellion. I don’t have the honor of any of that so I mostly just help fix up the ship, we have a lot more supporters than the higher-ups ever thought they would get and now we’re not only at war with the remnants of the dismantled senate we're at war with Optimus and his supporters... the Autobots. So sometimes I get the honor of being first on the battlefield. We don’t get the same treatment as the other soldiers do though." The trooper shook his head to clear away his thoughts. He didn't want to talk about this really, even with how badly Final Light wanted to know. "On a lighter topic, what’s your name? You still haven't given it to me.”

Final Light sighed as he returned to the floor with his friend. “I only have my Primal name, simply put it’s... Final Light... but Patina says I shouldn’t give it out to just anyone. I don’t see the dangers he constantly does but I respect his concern. He said I should pick myself a new name but I have no idea who I am other than what I was. You said something about losing your faceplates, they fall off and you glue them back on, why don’t you go to Patina? Why do you bother fixing yourselves on your own, is that why your wheel is warped? ” The Vehicon tried to hide his wheel from the Sylph’s view, clearly sensitive about it.

“We don’t get to see the medics, to use supplies on us would be a waste of resources. We were made to die so when one of us gets snuffed they take the metal and make a new batch. If we want to survive we have to take care of ourselves that’s just the way it is. That's why we don’t have names, we serve the cause as a collective and we can only earn our names by serving that cause. Except I have no intention of dying, so if living means being a nameless freak who has to do his own repairs so be it.”

“I thought the Decepticon cause was supposed to be about being more than what one was forged for and living for what we ourselves believe in. Why is it only you who is expected to die?”

“Someone has to. I’m not bitter about my lot in life, but by the pit, if I’m going to sacrifice my life for slaggers who treat me like scrap.”

There was a long silence between the two as Final Light analyzed all of the new information, what a contradiction these Decepticons were. Hypocrites. “Well, I think you’ve earned a name. I don’t think I would have lasted if you hadn’t shown up. So how about this, I pick a name for you and you pick a name for me. I may not be the best medic but I am an amazing restorative artist and that’s pretty similar so you and any of your Vehicon friends are more than welcome to come to me for treatment and you’re more than welcome to study with me. I don’t think I’ll be a very good teacher but I’ll try and then who knows? If you’re good at it Patina might take you on as an assistant and if he refuses, I will.”

“The trooper looked at the Sylph, his face bowed. “That sounds... cool. It would be nice to actually feel like my existence is worth something. So what’s my new name then?”

The other mech pondered for a moment trying to think of something appropriate. “IV, a constant lifesaver for many situations and a necessity for keeping balance.”

“Short and easy to spell, I like it! Now for you Primus you’re too nice and pretty. Every name I want to give you makes you sound like a two credit service mech.”

Final Light quirked his head. “What is a two credit service mech?”

“Ehh….. don’t worry about it.”, IV gazed at the other mech dreamily trying to think of a title that could encompass everything about the Sylph. “I got it, Knock Out, cause you got me seeing code whenever I’m around you.” The pout IV received pretty much sealed the deal.

“How shallow, but it serves a good purpose. I normally hate when mechs obsess over my looks but if it serves to keep them away from finding out my lineage I will embrace it.”

* * *

 

Knock Out was straddling Patina’s hips, massaging the CMO’s sore joints. It was one of those rare mornings when the medics were not needed just as they woke up, so the two were enjoying the quiet moment for as long as they could. “Did you hear about that nonsense at Babu Yar, can you believe the lengths they're going to now?”

Knock Out just scoffed bitterly. It had been quite some time now and he'd seen plenty worse cases. “Can’t be any worse than the glass gas injuries we get daily, serves them right if you ask me.”

Patin hummed in agreement, before groaning as Knock Out teased with a sensitive transference wire. He dipped both servos into the joining seams of Patina’s thighs, turning the other medic's relief into a shiver of pleasant lust. “Mmmm it’s been too long. Have...have you had the privilege of meeting those new refugee’s, that team of grounders? What did Megatron call them, Stunticons?” Patina thumbed the seems on Knock Out’s chest enjoying the way the younger mech jittered from his touch.

Knock Out knew that tone however, Patina always got so riled any time a new grounder joined the cause.“ _Does your jealousy know no bounds Patina?_ I did, IV and I shared a few drinks with them. _They’re alright, stupid mostly_ , but they are fun mechs and it is somewhat comforting that mechs can still look out for each other even after everything.”

Patina hummed again, this time it was noncommittal but displeased. “That roadster was getting touchy when you were doing his physical, flashy slaggers like that just-” Knock Out pulled the senior medic into a kiss, cutting off the rest of his remark. Patina reveled in the taste of his partner and the warm mesh of his mouth, receiving small lacerations on his glossia; punishment for teasing the fangs at the back of Knock Out's mouth. mouth. Knock Out sucked the warm energon from Patina’s split glossia and pulled away, lips covered in oral lubricant and fuel. Patina was such a sloppy kisser.

“Don’t be that way, besides Dragstrip’s not even close to my type, _much too boastful._ ” Knock Out opened his chest panels, the light of his spark brightening the room. “If all goes well though me and IV do plan on going out for a drive with them, they’re getting cabin fever real fast being on the ship and there is supposed to be some sort of cosmic event going on. You know meteor showers or solar waves or what not. You should come with us.” Patina rimmed the Sylph’s spark casing with light touches, his digitips collecting a buildup of charge.

“ I don’t know if you should be showing off your alt-mode to them, sure they’re not the brightest but... still, something is off about them.” Knock Out let out a needy whine as Patina sunk his digits into the glowing mass. But it was not enough to make him forget about reprimanding Patina with a light tsking.

“I..I’ve already shown it off to them, but if you are so worried you should go with us. You don’t have to be in jet form, I can carry you and still be faster than the lot of them.”

Patina chuckled at the idea of it, he stroked his partner's spark gently, his ministrations skillful and wholly effective. Knock Out shook, overwhelmed by the sensations. “As fun as that sounds I can’t. I’ve got paperwork backed up and I have that burn case to keep watch on. Plus I need to build a new tank for that scraplet case, honestly, those weapon designers need to strut up on safety precautions.”

“ _S-s-should I s-s-stay with you then?_ ”

Patina wanted so much to say yes, but he knew better. “No, go out and have fun. Your joints have been locking up all week, you need a break. Besides, if you do stay you’ll just end up getting forced into helping Hook with his backlog. I don’t know which is funnier, the look on his face when you produce a perfect replacement in half the time it would have taken him or when you find something wrong with something that he made and have to fix it.” Patina removed his digits placing a soft kiss on Knock Out's exposed spark, the smaller mechs charge crackling through him as he mouthed the wild energy. Patina felt Knock Out’s sharp talons gripping his helm, pressing Patina closer to his chest. Desperate and close. Both medics comm links beeped loudly, startling the two from their seductive moods. Patina groaned, pressing the front of his helm childishly into the metal above Knock Out’s spark. He whined in disapproval as he answered the call. Knock Out already knew what the outcome of it could be. “We have to go.”, the older medic just barely whispered.

Knock Out ran his digits tenderly along the sharp lines of Patina's helm, the only comfort he could give his partner. “ _I figured._ ”

“I don’t want us to go.”

“Mechs depend on us”

That didn't seem to be something Patina cared about “Ehhhhhrng.” The older mech was so cute when he was like this.

Knock Out just had to tease him. “You sound like a faulty centrifuge.”

Patina just grabbed at Knock Out's servo and kissed his knuckles. “What about you?”

Knock Out sighed as he looked down into longing optics, his spark still fluxing with the current they'd built. “I’ll finish myself off and I’ll meet up with you.”

 

* * *

 

Knock Out tore through the halls, every alarm the Nemesis owned blaring at a constant audial piercing drone. Autobots were on the ship, they were in the med bay, Patina was in the med bay. His wheels skidded, his peds carrying him as quickly as they could. Knock Out tore the med bay doors open gun in servo and was met by the site of Patina, dead, strung up from the ceiling. The sound of rapid beeping heralding the explosion that came afterward, engulfing Knock Out in a sea of flames.

He could feel almost five sets of servos, and the searing pain of his chassis. Through the cracked glass of his mask, he could see the bustling of eight mechs around him, but he couldn’t hear a sound. Just the sense of an unnatural ringing, the shock wave of the blast still echoing through the metal of his frame. Knock Out didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be with Patina. He cried out, screaming at whoever was above him. Nothing but senseless words, it didn’t matter if he couldn’t hear them, he felt the echo of them and the fear of the other medics.

Cruor was the first face he woke up to what had to be hours or maybe even days later. The old coroner turned medic the closest thing Knock Out had to a semblance to home. The sight of him always calmed his spark. He was pulling the Sylph into a sitting position, speaking words he couldn’t hear, to a mech he couldn’t see. One of his optics were gone. That seemed to be the purpose of his movement. When Cruor noticed the cycling of the Sylph’s good optic the old mech stopped and spoke to Knock Out. IV came into focus, placing his servo over Knock Out’s, speaking probably what were comforting words. Cruor finished the optic replacement with ease, everything was easier when one didn't have to dawdle with pain medication. That was all fine, Knock Out was so used to pain now that it didn’t matter. The senior medic slapped him playfully on the knee, clearly saying something.

Knock Out leaned into IV, exhausted from nothing. The two mechs grew concerned that he wasn’t responding. Cruor raised his digits and snapped them by Knock Out’s audial fin, the young mech didn’t react. “Can you hear me?” Knock Out could easily understand that one just by reading Cruor’s faceplate. Knock Out shook his head. Cruor swore, barking orders at the other mechs out of sight, Knock Out recalibrated his new optic, seeing nothing worth staying awake for he slipped into recharge.

 

It was night when IV shook Knock Out awake, the trooper pulled himself up onto the medical pallet and situated himself, pulling Knock out onto his lap so the smaller mech could rest against his chest. He held Knock Out close, rubbing circles soothingly into the medics back; every now and again he would spin one of the smaller wheels on Knock Out’s heel. Knock Out curled up and buried himself as best as he could into the Vehicon’s comforting embrace. IV hummed into Knock Out’s helm, even though the sylph couldn’t hear the sound, he was soothed by the gentle vibrations it caused.

Slowly, IV picked up a box from the floor and placed it into Knock Out's lap, the Sylph untangled himself from the Vehicon to look inside. Metal scraps. Knock Out vented quickly and placed his servo inside, talons digging around, looking for something certain. They caught a large chunk, he pulled it to the surface. Scorched and pitted was half of a skull, Knock Out cried out, dropping the remnant as he curled himself tightly back into IV's chassis. The Sylph new better, he did but that couldn't stop his screams of rage or the boiling forge that was now his spark. Knock Out pounded and clawed at IV, sobbing, and begging for Primus to hear how much he would rue him.

 


	12. Say That You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are getting so long as I get to the end of the story.

I could say it, but you won't believe me  
You say you do, but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I could say it but you won’t believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
-Dead Hearts

 

“Doctor?” Knock Out jumped awake from his recharge, his new audials were trouble enough without mechs comming him cryptically in the night. IV stirred next to him, his optics onlining blearily. So the trooper had heard it as well, good. Knock Out found himself jumping at wind with his improved hearing, most of the time things he heard he wasn’t supposed to be hearing and sometimes things he heard were actually nonexistent. It was nice to know this time it wasn’t just in his own processor.

“Who’s calling you?” Knock Out held the Vehicon tightly by his waist, it wasn’t hard, IV’s recharge chamber was tight enough to keep them constantly pressed into each other.

“ Sounded like Soundwave. Just ignore it I’m sure someone else will answer him. He probably just sent out a comm to all of us.” IV snuggled the smaller mech servos going to risky places to massage sore metal, venting as softly as he could to not irritate his partner. Even with the consideration Knock Out couldn’t help notice the small hitch of IV’s engine but the annoyance wasn’t enough to keep him from slipping back into recharge.

“Patina’s ward…..Sylph…….Knock Out!” That wasn’t his comm, that was coming from…right outside the recharge chamber! Knock Out onlined his optics, the terrifying faceplate of Lord Megatron’s second in command stared back at him. Spindly servo splayed out on the glass tapping it gently but persistently as if trying to stir a sleeping animal in a case. Knock Out’s spark seized at the sight. Soundwave stopped his tapping and began to wave slightly as if he was trying to get Knock Out’s attention. “Your assistance is required.”

Knock Out stared blankly at the higher officer, why was Soundwave coming to him of all medics? Surely Cruor or Hook would be better. “Why?” This seemed to throw Soundwave off for a moment.

“You are the Sylph medic right, Patina’s ward correct?”

“Yeeeessss?”

“Please follow me.” Knock Out just couldn't stand Soundwave, the mech was nice enough but the second in command’s personal being just resonated something terrible in his spark. Orders were orders though so Knock Out did his best to untangle himself without waking his partner up. IV stirred a few times but stayed in recharge as he snuck away.  
Soundwave waited as the other mech made himself presentable, Knock Out didn’t know why he was still wearing his mask at this point since he didn't even have a shroud anymore but it made him feel safe somehow and he had gone through all of the trouble fixing it.

Once propper Soundwave dragged him out in a hurry but as the two mechs walked side by side further down the long empty hallway, Soundwave switched to a much slower pace. It was...uncomfortable. Knock Out just wanted to get what was needed done so he could go back to resting.

“Soundwave? If someone needs my assistance shouldn’t we be in a bit of a hurry?” Soundwave shook his helm. This was maddening, just walking, the small sounds of the ship like erratic explosions, the sounds of mechs recharging in their rooms the droning buzz of constant machinery. Knock Out didn't know how much longer he could take it...but he didn't feel comfortable just running around deaf when something was expected of him and without IV to assist him.

“It will get easier.” Knock Out was pulled from the white noise. Soundwave didn't often speak with his own voice but....it was soothing. Deep, even, and quiet. “I do not like chatter but if it makes it easier on you I will make conversation.”

Knock Out didn’t know much about the second in command but his spy tactics were legendary, Soundwave could hear anything supposedly even other mechs thoughts. He'd never had an opinion on those rumors till now. “You don’t have to do that Commander I can just turn my audials off.”

“That won’t solve anything, Cruor made you special replacements. Useful for a medic and a mech of your importance. Your new audials were based on my own, Lord Megatron wanted only the best for you. So you will still hear it. You will hear the world around you through wavelengths as they travel through your body, you will hear the feelings where they are not seen, and you will hear bots when they do not want to be heard. It is torture at first but then it will be a gift if you want it to be, but it is one you did not ask for so I would be happy to help you unhear things if need be as well. It is amazing how far we have advanced without the crippling oppression of the Senate pushing us down isn't it?” There was silence between them for a moment as Knock Out thought of something appropriate to say.

"Uhh...thank you for your concern Commander but I don't think I've experienced any of that yet. Your unique skill is likely not that easy to duplicate. I think I was just lucky to get your standard IT grade audials which are more than enough if you ask me." Two masked faces gazed blankly at each other.

“Oops. Got a little carried away then. How are you eating? Patina had remarked that it was difficult getting you to process regular energon at first, are you better now?”

That must have been ages ago. It was strange. Knock Out knew that Patina was technically a higher officer and he and Patina were obviously close but for some reason Knock Out never expected that he would ever come up during the officers’ conversations. “I’m fine. I...i've been bad at it since...everything but IV makes sure I keep myself in good condition. Knock Out didn't want to be reminded of Patina just yet...even tangentially. The dreams of seeing him, watching him melt as his own metal was licked with flames were still far too prevalent for Knock Out. "Where are we going might I ask? Who needs my help?”

Soundwave stiffened suddenly, knowing he'd been quite careless bringing up the dead mech so soon his ward. “Lord Megatron and Commander Starscream.”

“Ah, so why are we not running?” Soundwave waved his servo dismissively.

“They are not in danger. Have you ever had the privilege of meeting Commander Starscream before?”

Knock Out had to take his time thinking back, most of his memories were corrupted by the explosion so things were so easily muddled. He was sure that he'd heard the name thrown around, perhaps had even been in the room with the mech, but he'd never seen him or worked on him. “Not really, why, is there something I should be aware of? Is he an empurata victim?” Knock Out knew the Decepticons had a fair few of them and not all of them were as confident as Shockwave.

"No...just a private concern. We are here, please take off your mask for me Knock Out.”

“Why?”

“Do as you are told.”It was offputting to have Soundwave to be so suddenly forcefull as if he was instructing one of his more rambunctious minicons. Unlike them though Knock Out had real concerns. He didn’t want to take off his mask. Lord Megatron had never seen the young Sylph’s face before and Knock Out had never even met this Commander Starscream so it simply wasn’t proper, it made him uncomfortable. Soundwave noticed the young mechs displeasure, he placed a sympathetic servo on the other mech's shoulder. “Commander Starscream is an older mech, he will recognize your mask and we still want to keep your identity a secret.” Ah, of course it was something like that. Why should he even be surprised still?

Knock Out put his mask away as Soundwave opened the door, the two stepped into the dark room, however, they were not greeted by the sight of Lord Megatron or Commander Starscream but Chief science officer Shockwave and….. Swindle.

“Hey kid, long time no see, Lockdown really misses having you on the ship. I don’t. Sorry to hear about old what’s his face; you doing ok?” Knock Out rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortably. He knew Swindle meant nothing by being so curt, it was how they had always been, it meant more for a mech like Swindle who was so used to schmoozing every one he meant. It still stung though and Knock Out still didn't want to discuss because he wasn't fine and you never brought up the fact that you were not fine with any Decepticon.

Luckily Soundwave was there to reprimand him. “Those are not appropriate queries to ask someone who is grieving Swindle. Please silence yourself until your input is asked for.” Swindle only smiled and shrugged.

Knock Out glared at the officer as he turned back to him. “I lost my hearing in that explosion, not my sight Soundwave. Why did you lie to me?”

Soundwave quirked his head and scratched lightly at his chin with one of his boxy digits. “I did not lie, this is merely a detour.”

Knock Out was about to retort when Shockwave finally looked up from the datapad his optic had been glued to. He started as curt as ever. “Knock Out, while you have been in recovery we have discovered the perpetrators to the assassination of our late CMO Patina and we have found that it is not a singularity. Three nights ago an entire med ship was attacked and we lost ten medics and three hundred soldiers.”

Venting deeply Knock Out shrugged. He was still so exhausted, he didn't want or need to be briefed on this sort of stuff! “Why are you telling all this to me? You could have just given me a warning to keep my optics open for mechs trying to murder me.”

Shockwave's gaze grew more intense.“You are Patina’s heir, you have inherited Patina’s responsibilities and his place on the council.”

That made absolutely no sense to the young mech. “Ah…….what?”

Shockwave continued. “Under the guise of refugees those mechs whom we had labeled as the Stunticons were actually acting as spies. Nothing more than a unit of Autobots under the classification of Wreckers they were sent to gather information on the whereabouts and stations of our medical professionals and relay information back to the others. It was after thorough interrogation that they admitted to not only relaying the layout of the Nemesis itself but actively assisted in weakening the shields of the med bay facilitating the murder of CMO Patina.

Thorny brambles were starting to knott in Knock Out's tanks. He didn't like this, he didn't want to deal with this! “Once again why are you telling me this?!"

“Tonight will be their trial and their conviction should no one respond to our exchange demand. Traditionally it’s death by firing squad….but I wish to suggest an alternative.”

“Ah, death by immolation perhaps?”Shockwave stalled at that. His optic cycling, judging Knock Out.

“You were rather friendly with the group before their treachery have you no remorse for them at all?”

“Should I?” To be truthful Knock Out didn't know what to think but they had killed aided in Patina's death and plenty of other medics as well so if he had to care about sides it wasn't Decepticon or Autobot, it was that and that alone.

“Your vote will weigh heavily on Lord Megatron’s decision.”

“So you want me to go along with whatever it is you want to do with them.” Again Shockwave's optic cycled. Swindle scoffed under his invent.

“Told you he was smarter than he pretends to be.”

Shockwave held up a servo to silence him. “Refrain Swindle. Let me at least purpose my alternative before you dismiss it, doctor.”

“I can’t disobey a higher officer so what are you waiting for?”

Shockwave vented deeply, Knock Out watched his plates shift and settle, anything to keep his mind off Patina's death. “I am sure you are aware of Hook and his team yes, they have a unique ability.”

“They’re combiners yes I am aware, he’s constantly being pulled away from the med bay to go tromple something or other. What is the point of this?”

“The Stunticons already have a personal connection, and I believe that I could easily recreate the combining ability with them.”

Knock Out went quiet for a long moment. “Ah, so you were hoping that I would rather choose the high road and let them live so you can experiment on them than see them die.”

“It will be a much better contribution to our cause than five dead mechs, but as I said your decision will weigh heavy on Lord Megatron. You could ask anything be done with them and he would do it.”

It wasn't that hard of a decision, not really. In his spark he knew he wasn't a murder....and he was sure the time he'd spend with Breakdown and Dead End was genuine. It was just business. Who knew what could have been going on in their minds. “What do I get out of agreeing with you?”

“The satisfaction of saving five sparks from a gruesome death.” Knock Out let out a sharp laugh at Swindle’s comment.

“What would you want for your favor, doctor?"

Knock Out thought but his mind could only think of Patina. As sure as Knock Out was that somehow Shockwave could fulfill that request....it was unholy. “I don’t know, we will have to see how your little experiment goes first.”

Shockwave held out his servo. “So we have your favor?” Knock Out ignored them giving nothing but a curt nod, wanting nothing more than to get back to his cozy recharge chamber and his warm Vehicon.

He looked to Soundwave, hoping they could leave, but another thought on his mind. “Soundwave I am surprised by you, aren’t you going against Lord Megatron’s wishes conspiring with these two?”

The other mech's face reflected his own pout. “There ideas do not reflect my own. They wished to see you so I brought you to them. You have suffered the most from this ordeal and seeing as you are Patina’s heir you speak for him now that he is gone. My favor will go wherever yours does.”

That...was shocking. Knock Out had assumed Soundwave stood by Megatron always. He supposed it wasn't much of a stretch though, Shockwave had said Megatron was eager to leave their lives in his servos as well. “That’s a lovely sentiment, thank you for your concern Commander. When do I throw my verdict in, I have better places to be.”

Swindle scoffed, disgusted. “Yeah, we all know where you rest your helm. Honestly, you couldn’t find a more scummy bunch of mechs to sleep with? How about you go slag the Stunticons before we bring the saw down on 'em?”

Soundwave stepped forward again. It was a little endearing to see him so.....protective? It was insulting too, however. Knock Out knew he was young, among the others who simply weren't made but he wasn't a minicon. He didn't need coddling. “Swindle, please shut your mouth and give our new CMO the new shroud you and Lockdown picked up for him so he does not have to go into a room of officials looking like we just plucked him from the forge.”

Swindle's optics went wide, Knock Out was struck too.“Whoah, CMO? For real? I thought he was just going to get Patina’s spot this one time and then you were going to give it to Cruor or Hook, or you know any mech who can actually reach the top shelf of the medical cabinet. You honestly just can’t give him that much power just because he was Patina’s berth warmer.”

Despite the insult Knock Out had to agree, Soundwave was having none of it. “Insult him one more time and I will not stop the higher officer from demanding your eviction from the ship. Knock Out’s promotion was Lord Megatron’s direct order and if you disagree with his decisions, well the Stunticons will not be the only mechs on trial tonight.”

“Hey, hey, hey. Me and the tiny crypt keeper here are great friends, here let me doll you up Doc.” Knock Out couldn't help but smirk at Swindle's one-eighty.

“I would rather chop off my own leg than let you manhandle me, just hand it over.” Swindle gave him a relieved grin that Knock Out had no plans on changing how they usually treated each other. He handed over the garment. The others watched in awkward silence as they watched the young Sylph dress.

Soundwave put a firm servo on Knock Out's shoulder when he was done, his tone firm and quiet. “We need to be going.” The group left the Scientist's office and headed to the trial.

* * *

The room was a cacophony of angry yelling, in the middle of it all the five mechs on trial were chained to the floor awaiting their end. At the head of the room, the council jeered at the captives, hollering excitedly as a rather lanky jet former was tormenting Motormaster. Despite the chains binding him Motormaster was determined to still be just as threatening as he would have been if he wasn’t on his deathbed. Megatron looked up from his chair as the three officers entered, he held out his large servo and ushered them in.

Knock Out had heard about Decepticon trials from Patina and IV, he heard that they were pointless and cruel and always ended in spilt energon and if you were a barbarian they were a grand time but for any normal mech they were nothing but a perfect example of how good bots could lose themselves so easily to anger and bloodlust. The Autobots did it as well, Patina had warned him. The only difference was that they put on a better show, they at least made you feel like there was a slight chance you could come out alive even if it was only by technicality. Impending stasis or spark removal wasn't death but was it any better?

Megatron’s voice boomed over the storm as Knock Out settled and it droned on and on for hours. When Knock Out tired of the sound he dimmed his hearing to almost silence, but as Soundwave had warned while he could not hear the words he could feel them, feel the power and the rage. Patina had been one of Megatron’s closest friends and a true confidant. Megatron was not happy to have lost him.

When the warlord was done he gave the Stunticons each their own turn to speak, to defend themselves as it were but it was clear that most of them couldn’t think of a word. Motormaster and Dragstrip did their best to be just as arrogant and self-righteous as any good Autobot but as they moved on to Dead End the mech broke into tears begging for his end to be quick and as painless as possible. Wildrider, who had not been his best when he had first arrived, gave an incoherent speech about the wreckers, a mech named Springer, and something about the pit. Then there had been Breakdown, careful and quiet, he had been more of an observer than a schemer. Now his wild optics searched blindly, terrified by every noise, jumping at every shadow and swift movement. Even though Knock Out had never taken his mask off in front of the bruiser, Breakdown found Knock Out from the crowd of officers. He didn’t say anything but his optics never left the young sylph's. They were not pleading, they held no anger, but the gaze was needy. Knock Out stared back, unwavering.

When it was clear Breakdown had nothing to say Megatron stood and called for a hush. “You have all made your pleas, and since we have received no word from your friends I ask you, are ready to die? Can you feel the chill in your sparks? Can you hear the thrum of the sparks around you, ready to see your energon spilled? Can you see the glinting robes of the reaper coming to take you away because believe me he is closer than you may think! So, what should we do to these valiant mechs, should we give them the death they so deserve?” Megatron paused for the roar of the crowd, “Ah, they aren’t feeling merciful today it seems, but it is a good thing it’s not up to them. It has come to my attention that there may be a chance for you to save your sparks. A unique opportunity, but it’s an all or none deal.” Megatron left his makeshift podium and made his way towards Knock Out and Shockwave. “These two mechs right here are your only hope, so are you going to bow to them and beg for redemption, or will you die with your helms held high and pray that Mortilus takes you quickly?”

Motormaster looked at the Aerial Commander and the two bulky twin jets, weapons raised steady, their smiles wide and their optics twinkling with delight. In stark contrast to the emotionless scientist and exhausted little stranger, he'd grown to like over the time they'd spent as Cons. The thing with Decepticon saviors was that they were always supposed to be worse than death but Motormaster had to force himself to not laugh. What were these con’s thinking, that they were being scary? That he wouldn't recognize that they were parading the old Doc's little runt? Who followed Patina’s word like it was law, who ran around playing with generics and refugees, who could barely speak and still needed to take naps during the middle of the day. He was supposed to be more frightening than death? No, Motormaster knew Knock Out. A desperate new build so closed off and hidden away he practically had the personality of a stripped screw. There wasn't a mean strut in his frame and they had practically done the little beauty a favor. Could be why he was offering to help them in the first place, Patina not as good of a mech as he pretended to be? The offer was easy. He and the boys had never been very good Bots anyway. If not, what could the little runt do that could be remotely worse than laying down his life? Anything was better than death at this point, those damn Autobots! Who did they think they were brushing a mech like him off like he was nothing, he might not have been a good Bot but he was good at what he did! He was going to show those sorry slaggers, he was going to show all of them!

“We’ll take our chances with the runt and cyclops!” Motormaster voice was sonorous and steady, Megatron glared down at him, the gladiator's demeanor terrifyingly chipper.

“What of your friends?”

Motormaster snorted as he glared at his team, daring them to say a word otherwise. “When I speak I speak for all of them!”

"Well then!" Knock Out watched as Megatron's servo cut through the air and motioned at him. He wasn't at all surprised. He'd been kind to the Stunticons, he'd liked them. They were all..fun. He could feel a few tears slipping down his cheeks despite the rage in his spark and remembering he was without his mask he wiped them quickly away. Perhaps this was for the best really. They'd learn and he could keep whatever husks of them were left around for his own amusement.

Knock Out knew Megatron liked a show, even if you were showing mercy you had to be cruel, there had to be energon spilled or the crowd wasn’t happy. He expected Knock Out to play along but Knock Out was far too tired to put on a great show. The leader would have to settle. Megatron unchained Motormaster from the floor and hauled the captive over to Knock Out. “Beg, and hope to Primus he’s even listening to whatever lies you’re concocting.” Megatron kicked Motormaster forward leaving a heavy ped on the wreckers back to hold him to the ground. Motormaster tilted his head up straining his neck to see the medic's face.

“Whatever you want it’s yours. If you want Springer’s head at your peds, if you want every smoking chassis of every wrecker I know, if you want Prime broken, leaking, and begging. Consider it done. I’m your mech, I’ll get slag done, I’m yours sweetspark all you gotta do is say the word!”

How arrogant to want to pay energon with energon. Knock Out’s spark felt warm, his processor foggy, and his talons twitched longing for the sweet feeling of metal. Why was he so angry they were in a war, casualties happen, don’t they? Was revenge the only thing that would quell the feeling inside him? Did it matter, it was the only option being offered? So he nodded.

“So easily calmed Knock Out?” Megatron looked disappointed, he shouldn’t have expected much from the Sylph but still, not even a little malice. Knock Out stood, Shockwave followed ready to get started, he was rather impressed by how level-headed the young mech was being, but Lord Megatron wanted a show and Motormaster needed to be taught a lesson in humility and the rest needed to be taught a lesson on what happened to those who try to test the Decepticon cause. Shockwave leaned in and whispered something to the medic. Knock Out turned back to the leader and the crowd. With a smile, Megatron removed his ped letting Motormaster up, as he pulled himself up Knock Out stepped forward and ran the smug mech through just under his spark. Knock Out pulled Motormaster close and watched the bigger mech snarl. The crowd behind them cheered, Megatron's smile widened into a toothy grin, proud of the young CMO.

Knock Out almost wished he could feel the same...but he just wanted it to end. Put on the act, make everyone happy. What else is new? Quietly he whispered in Motormasters audial. “You owe me a debt Motormaster, one I will collect upon daily and if you think about crossing me your life and your next ten thousand lives will be wrought in suffering. ” Motormaster’s chassis shook from the shock, energon dripping from his lips. Knock Out leaned forward and wiped it away with his thumb. “Well, Motormaster, what do you have to say?”

“I told you I’m your mech.”

"Not yet your not. I don't know who you think I am, but I have very high standards. We'll start by seeing how long you can survive."

Knock Out pulled his arm free, Megatron yanked the wrecker back by his chain. With a smile Knock Out shouted to the crowd. “Have some fun with them for me alright!” He smiled a saccharine smile as the crowd cheered. Without a look back Knock Out left, Shockwave followed.

Out in the hall, Shockwave pulled him aside, “You did well, just as I told you. Quite the little actor aren’t you?. Don’t let them catch you ruminating on your past young one, As Decepticons, we must always move forward.” Shockwave drew closer, his single optic piercing.

Knock Out knew he was right, as much as it pained him he'd have to forget Patina quickly if he wanted to survive. “Ah, thank you for your assistance.”

Shockwave responded with a strange question. “Does slaughter not come naturally to you, new build? As a mech of your chosen profession?”

“Should it?” This really wasn't new, Knock Out had overheard the frightened whispers behind his back too many times to count but he rarely had the chance to learn why most thought that way.

“It might do you well, our Lord can not keep you safe on this ship forever.”

“There is no need to worry about me.” It was had to notice the change in Shockwave because he was near hollow in every aspect of himself but there was warmth in him somehow.

“I do not worry. Knock Out would you like to help me on our project or would you like to wait to be surprised? Your medical prowess might be greatly helpful.”

He could only shrug. “If they plan on keeping me on as the actual CMO I think I will be too busy, I am busy as a regular medic as it is. I'm not like you, Commander.”

Shockwave nodded curtly, an almost invisible movement. “True, I do not want to overwhelm you but it might be intriguing to get your view of things.” Shockwave’s voice seemed to weaken a bit as if he was disappointed by Knock Out’s answer. There was also a hint of frustration. Did his plan...involve him in some way?

“I can come by whenever you would like me to, but I don’t think I’ll be as helpful as you think.” Shockwave’s optic seemed to brighten. He must have had some sort of plan.

“You doubt yourself and yet you have so much potential. We will make something of you if you want it. For now...night Doctor.”

What a strange encounter.

* * *

 

IV welcomed the doctor back into the warmth of their recharge chamber, not even bothering to recoil as his digits curled around sticky metal. “Your arm’s all gross babe, did you seriously forget to clean yourself off after surgery again?”

“No, I just impaled someone.” Knock Out pulled his servos close as he turned his frame and buried his face into IV’s warm chassis.

Dragstrip? He never knew when to put it on mute?” IV held his partner tight and rested his helm on top of the smaller mechs. “It’s all my fault they hurt you, if I hadn’t encouraged you to hang out with them they would have never gotten the information they needed.”

“You vehicons seem to know everything how is that and don’t be silly. None of what happened is your fault.” Knock Out wanted to do nothing more than slip into recharge, tomorrow would bring new casualties and nonstop work but he could feel IV's field, jittery with held back thoughts.

“So how did they go? Did you bring down your wrath upon them as the dutiful avatar of the Goddess herself or did you let Commander Starscream and the Vanguard tear them to bits?”

So the colorful jetformer had been Commander Starscream Knock Out made a mental note. There had been something he didn’t quite like about the mech, something familiar but he couldn’t place it. “They were all still alive when I left, and seeing as Shockwave wants them alive and I sided with him they should live to see another cycle.”

IV hummed softly, approvingly, “Hmmm, that’s because you’re better than them.”

“Oh thank you for thinking so but I am not better, just less creative. I could never think of a more fitting punishment that would have satisfied so I agreed to some other. Let's...lets not tonight. We need to sleep, we will both be expected in the med bay tomorrow.” IV's servo slipped down the curve of Knock Out's back to his aft and back up. The movement repeating over and over again. It was usually something he did when he wanted to frag but there was no teasing in his field. A shame really, Knock Out could have gone for a good frag. "IV?"

“Swindle is still here, him and Lockdown stayed for the show. We could steal their ship and leave right now and never look back.”

Lockdown was here? He hadn't seen him in the crowd. Knock Out wasn't all that surprised but...why hadn't he bothered to say anything? It...it was best not to dwell on it, certainly not when he had a perfectly warm chassis embracing him."Do you know how to hotwire a starcraft?”

There was that tease in the vehicon's field. “You do.”

Knock Out couldn't help but smile. “What will we do for energon or do you think the two of us starving to death is a romantic endeavor?”

“I would sacrifice my life to make sure you survived.”

“How harrowing, how could I go on without you at my side for what would freedom be without you, my love?”

IV sighed dramatically his touch sliding back up to dig between thick cables. “Fine, then I’ll sell myself chassis and spark every cycle to make sure you and I can freely travel the rest of our lives together.”

“If you’re selling yourself every cycle how are we going to travel anywhere, we’ll never see each other you will always be working?”

“Fine you can sell yourself like three days a week, you will fetch like triple the price I would and we will be set for eternity.” Knock Out was shaking with laughter, he gently nuzzled the other mech under his chin.

“Why are you being this way? Did someone insult you again? I’m the CMO now if they’re not a higher officer I can have them evicted from the ship.”

“I…” IV paused for a long time, thinking hard about what he should say to his partner.”I think they’re going to send me into the field, I’m trained enough and we lost all of those medics.”

Knock Out felt his spark stall for a moment. He really didn't want to be talking about this. “If they send you I’ll go with, I’m tired of this ship anyways.” There was a long break of silence till IV buried his faceplate in the crook of Knock Out’s neck.

“I love you.”

The vehicon said the words so easily, so definitively. It left Knock Out speechless. “IV I...I-”

“I don’t want you to say it back. I don’t want you to lie for my sake. I can’t expect that from you after what you’ve been through. I just want you to know because when I’m with you I feel like I actually matter...like I am more than just some sorry slagger built to die for a cause he doesn't even believe in and I want you to know…. I want you to know that when I die I’ll die fighting for us, for this, because even if all the screws are stripped this war did one good thing, it allowed for me to meet you and that’s enough for me Knock Out, it really is.”

Knock Out was silent for a long while, how many confessions of love would he have to hear before having the mech violently ripped away from him? IV was right, he couldn’t forget about Patina that quickly, he still hadn’t forgotten about Hamartia all alone out there somewhere, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have feelings for the trooper. “I...am so glad you are here with me...I don’t think I could go on without you and….I want us to stay together for as long as we can.”

IV smiled content with that reality, he placed what sorry excuse for a kiss he could to Knock Out's helm as the two slipped back into recharge.

* * *

 

“Knock Out are you listening?” He hadn’t been, the young CMO had been mindlessly smoothing out a solder mark. The war had been taxing the medic terribly, the fighting only worsening as time dragged on.

“Of course Lord Megatron, please go on.”

“I was asking you if you think you would be confident in going into the field, you and your…assistant?”

They'd been expecting this but the fact that Megatron had asked him to go too was a little...surprising. “On the battlefield, you actually want me to go to the battleground?”

“Not that per say, not on the ground. Believe me, I would never think to put you there. You would just be leaving the Nemesis for a field ship. We need medics for the ground but Primus...no. You would get snuffed the second you landed. I don’t want to send you off let that be clear, you are my CMO but those pit bound wreckers aren’t letting up and none of the extra security is working.”

Knock Out knew where this was going, sure he wouldn't have to go to the fighting...but IV would be. Why did they all think he was so incapable? He'd lived his life as an assassin for years, he'd murdered plenty of mechs just the way he was. “I could go on the ground for you if you need it, all of the medics on the field ships...they’re all aerials it might be a little hazardous for me and on the ground with all those dead chassis lying about...you wouldn’t have to worry about me starving now would you?”

Megatron chuckled grimly “You almost sound as if you want to go into the field, but you’re not exactly battle ready.”

“I could be if you needed me. I’ve spent so much time here on the Nemesis, I know a war zone isn’t exactly the best change of scenery but I will go where you need me to go.”

“I can’t in good conscience send you the way you are now, are you finally willing to let go of your oppressed past self and finish remaking yourself anew?” Knock Out couldn't help but roll his optics as Megatron's back was turned.

“You mean put on some armor, yes I am fine. I will adjust.”

“It will be a little more than that, your alt-mode will have to go as well, something new. More modern. If you agree I will call on Lockdown and he and Shockwave can make you over.” Megatron stood from his chair and made his way to encircle the smaller mech’s waist pulling him close. It was a comforting gesture, Knock Out had always enjoyed the sureness of the leader's field and the steady rumble of his engines.

“I...it’s time for me to stop clinging to the past, I will do what is needed of me Lord Megatron.”

Megatron seemed relieved, he probably was. Knowing the leader he'd probably wanted to the young medic long ago but with Patina around, he knew it was out of the question. “You will be a lifesaver Doctor, I will call for our friend right away, you are dismissed.” The gladiator placed a gentle kiss on the top of Knock Out’s helm before letting him go.

Knock Out exited quickly, he had to meet up with Shockwave. The scientist had been working rather diligently on his project and with the Knock Out's help, they almost had a new combiner. The science was sound and with his medical assistance so was the creatures functionality. Just hobbling five mechs together and expecting them to come out as one clean behemoth was fantastical, things had to be changed. Chassis needed more mass, some mechs needed to be taller and sleeker but in the end, the theory was sound as well. The only snag was that Shockwave had yet to actually get their pets to combine, it wasn’t that they couldn’t but that they refused.

Knock Out was promised a titan, and he was going to get it no matter what. Even if he had to do the dirty work himself. Inside of Shockwave’s laboratory, he found IV, Shockwave had needed much more medical assistance that he thought he would and with Knock Out unavailable most of the time, the job of taking care of the pet was delegated to his beautiful assistant and was IV something to look at thanks to Knock Out. No longer the sub-par generic he had started out as now IV was the mech as he had always seen himself. Knock Out did the best work, and although it wasn’t as drastic a change as one would think a Vehicon would want, it was just enough for IV.

He revved his engine as Knock Out entered, retracting his medical mask he yanked him close and surprised Knock Out with a hungry kiss. Primus did IV love having an actual mouth, with lips and denta. He pulled away only just to move his affection lower, to nip at Knock Out’s neck, using his denta to pull playfully at slender neck cables. The trooper growled lovingly as he pulled his partner up, his servos holding the medic’s delicate thighs firmly in place so he could s spin his partner in a small circle. Knock Out clung loosely to the Vehicons neck, legs wrapped around his waist, as IV fell nonchalantly back against a wall. The trooper vented a dreamy sigh, “It’s been too long since I last saw you.”

“A whole eight hours, how are you living?” Knock Out smiled slightly, he was still getting used to IV’s need for public affection. It didn't bother him really but it was so different from Patina. “Where is Shockwave?”

IV groaned, clearly not wanting to get back to work just yet. “He’s with your pets probably causing more damage that I’m going to have to fix. Why?”

“I just want to talk real quick about something with you.” Knock Out played with IV shoulder wheels, admiring the new hubcaps, a deep purple worked into the shape of the Decepticon iatric. Knock Out was worried, on the battlefield, he knew he would do fine, but what about IV? The Vehicon was forged to fight and protect but still, they weren’t the most skilled warriors. Knock Out didn’t know if he would be able to protect the two of them and do his job, as it was the influx of casualties made the CMO make messy solutions to his problems. Would he fare any better with his constant worrying? “Lord Megatron needs me on the ground and I’ve agreed to go.”

"Are you kidding me? You? I expected this but....he actually went to you first?" Knock Out could only nod. “But you’re the CMO, you’re Lord Megatron’s personal medic what is he thinking? What’s he going to do when he gets hurt, I know he’s good but he’s not exactly invincible!”

“We have the ground bridge technology now if he needs me I can easily be whisked away.”

“Then why does he need you on the ground? Why can’t you stay in the air where it’s safe? You know, with the other medics!”

“We have quite a lot of heavies on the field and when they’re injured they can’t be flown up; the ground bridges aren’t that practical yet they use so much energon so they can’t just throw one down whenever it’s just not feasible. So I am going to the field. You don’t have to join me, Lord Megatron assumed that you would but I’ve taught you everything I know. The only thing you’re lacking is the respect from the others that you deserve, but I can’t help you with that any more than I’ve already tried. Despite that you could stay here, I doubt Lord Megatron would accept your treatment but the others couldn’t care less, all medics might as well be generics for how we get treated .”

“Don’t ever say that about yourself, don’t ever think that way. EVER! Do you hear me!” IV’s grip tightened, “Why would you think I would want to stay here without you, of course, I’m going with you!”

Knock Out slowly caressed the lines of IV's plates. “It was just an option, no need to go all Iaconic epic on me here. You better get a good look at this chassis because it’s going to be gone soon. Megatron’s calling in Lockdown asap to get me suited up. Do you want anything else before we head off to battle?”

IV seemed to calm down thanks to the young CMO’s joking tone. “No I think I’m good but you...I think we should do something fun tonight once you get done here. Something to remember your beauty now in all its glory.”

“Ah well that sounds like fun, what do you have in mind?”

“Oh let it be a surprise, I’ll set it up while you’re working.” Knock Out did not like the sound of that...but he always liked letting IV have his fun.

“Alright but that means that at some point I have to start working which means you need to let me down.”

“Noooooooooooooooooo, the fatal flaw in my plan. Don’t let them get to you alright, Motormaster is really being a slagger.”

“You know me, always in control.” IV hummed softly as he hugged Knock Out close. Unlike the young CMO IV had seen battles, he had seen the war up close, but Knock Out... he had been kept on this ship since he left his temple there was no way a sheltered little thing like the Sylph was going to be able to handle the battlefield. Hopefully, this combiner plan would actually work. IV let Knock Out down, he gave his partner a few last spidery caresses before heading off to the interrogation room of Shockwave’s lab.

Shoulder's back, smiles on, and don’t forget the sway in your hips. Lockdown and Swindle may not have been the best mechs morally but they had taught him plenty on how to manipulate others into getting what he wanted. This was going to be over before it started.

On the slab was Breakdown, newly reformatted into a much sturdier model the has-been racecar was getting his special treatment from Shockwave. The good doctor had managed to force the brutes to fuse once, cementing their connection to each other and intensifying their bond ten times over so now; you hurt one and you hurt them all and Breakdown was one of the weak links. Trying not scream while being pox marked with holes from Shockwaves drill, Breakdown looked exhausted and just about ready to accept death as the better option. The others strung up on the surrounding walls seemed to all agree, even valiant Motormaster looked broken. Knock Out wouldn’t be having that, not after all of their hard work. He made a small noise to alert Shockwave of his presence.

Knock Out moved closer and plucked the drill from Shockwave’s firm grip before he had the chance to do any more damage. The scientist turned quick and not finding any mech at eye level he turned his gaze lower. Ah the good doctor, “Hello Doctor, apologies I did want to have them all put together for your arrival. I am sorry for my failure.”

“That’s perfectly fine Shockwave you have done plenty and there is no need to show off for me. IV told me that our pets were giving you trouble. All they need is a more...nurturing touch, leave this to me.”

“Yes...it is about that time. I will be outside guarding the door. Scream for me if they somehow manage to do you harm.” Shockwave left leaving Knock Out alone with the five prisoners. He set down the drill and went to unchain Breakdown from the chair.

After Breakdown he unchained the others, giving special attention to only Wildrider, he kept the thick sturdy chain around the mech's neck even though he detached it from the wall. Like Breakdown, Wildrider had also been upgraded to bear the weight of being the support for the new combiner but as the most unpredictable and broken by Shockwave's torture, it was for the best. He passed the chain over to Motormaster, the leader looked up from the ground to gaze blindly at the Sylph. “Keep him under control for me will you?”

Upon realizing that they were all unchained and alone in a room with only one very tiny mech who was partly the cause of all their suffering they were no doubt confused and a bit angry. “Uhh, what do you think you’re doing.” Dragstrip, always asking the most obvious questions.

“What did you enjoy being chained to the wall? I mean it’s not my idea of a good time but if you prefer it I can certainly put you back.” Knock Out’s voice was sweet and teasing, a smile on his faceplate, there was no trace of the misery that had once plagued him. “Now what do you boys want to do first, would you like a meal then a bath or vice versa? Choose wisely because it’s a group activity.”

A meal? A bath? What was this mech on, was he just expecting them to go along with his plans? He was just waiting there with bright happy optics, waiting for the other mechs to answer. None of them said a word, but Knock Out let the silence linger the terrifying smile ever present. Dead End couldn’t take it anymore even if this crazy Con was just going to ruin everything and eventually kill them all he was going to get the most out of the psycho’s moment of kindness. “I don’t want to fuel up with dirty servos.” It was a mumbled whisper but it spoke volumes to Knock Out.

“Ah, so Motormaster, that means baths first am I correct?”

“What are you going on about I didn’t say a fragging word!” Motormaster lurched forward, even on his last legs he had every mind to rip the little slagger apart! Shockwave might have been a big brute but there was no way he wouldn't be surprised if they all rushed him! Except Knock Out didn't seem the least bit unsettled as he loomed over him. He just looked up...with those hollow red optics.

“Ah but you do speak for all of them, so by assumption when one of you wants something you all want it and you vocalize it for the group. Am I right or is it only when you want something that the rest of the group wants it please explain to me.”

Those optics, they held no fear, no compassion. “ARE YOU AN IDIOT? I'M THE LEADER, THESE SLAGGERS DO WHAT I SAY WHEN I SAY I DON’T GIVE A SCRAP ABOUT WHAT THEY WANT!” They were so...knowing. They knew who Motormaster was, they dared. Silently mocking. It was so clear that they had broken him. They were all broken, just fractured beings refusing to fall apart.

“Ahh so it’s a pack mentality and you think you’re in charge. Well Motormaster, that doesn't work for me because you’re no longer in charge. You gave me that honor when you made your choice, isn't that right?" For the first time in his life, Motormaster looked down at a smaller mech and didn't know if he'd be able to win a fight. He knew he'd die regardless, Megatron would catch him but Knock Out.....there was just something in those optics. Something he'd misjudged.

Knock Out turned his back on Motormaster. His final taunt. He wasn't afraid, he didn't care. Motormaster had to accept his fate now, repay his debt. Just like he promised or there would be punishment. "Have no fear boys because while this is now a dictatorship and you will do as I say or face the consequences, I however still care about you and I want you to tell me what you want and I will always consider your feelings. So we are going to take a bath. Let’s go make you slaggers less disgusting to look at.”

* * *

 

IV was waiting in the Vehicon quarters where he usually headed off too when he was done with work. Even though he was a now a medical assistant and not a soldier IV knew where he wasn’t welcome and besides the other Vehicons were much better company anyway. He was rather happy that Knock Out thought so as well, and the other Vehicons were becoming much more confident thanks to the CMO’s kindness to them. Things might actually improve for mechs like them if they made it so. IV had plans, all he had to do was put them into motion and with Knock Out's help, they were so close he could almost hear the voices cheering.

Knock Out returned, he was shining and cheerful despite the scrapes and dents all over his chassis, sometimes IV swore he must not have nerve sensors or if he did they must have all shorted out in the mech's young life because the scrap he put himself through was ridiculous. “Honestly do you have no shame walking around like that, no shroud, no armor, did the stunticons do that to you or did you get jumped on the way back here? Where is your shroud?”

Knock Out looked down at his chassis, he'd forgotten about it. “I left it in the wash racks, do I need it? You shouldn’t be yelling at the mech who now is the handler of a brand new, highly impressionable, quite maniac combiner you know.”

“If I didn't- You got them to combine again, how?”

“Of course I did, it’s what I do and I have my ways. You know I won’t have the time to run around telling them what to do all the time through so I did insist that they would have to take orders from you as well.”

“Me, you want me to be their handler? I mean I’m up for the job but what about you? Why do you keep trying to separate us from each other?”

Knock Out nestled himself close to where IV was relaxing in a corner, he could feel how agitated his field had become. Sometimes the trooper was worse than Patina with how protective he was....or perhaps more self-conscious. “I already spoke to Lord Megatron about it and he was plenty pleased with the solution. I thought you would be happy, it’s a position of great power if you ask me and if you mess up my aft will be on the line. We’ll see each other, the plan is to use Menasor to protect the bigger grounded medical facilities so you will still be working with me as a medic but if Menasor is needed in the battle you have to go out there with him and tell him what is needed of him. Menasor is big and very stupid he needs someone to tell him what to do and I can’t abandon working on the casualties. You are just as good of a medic as I am but I have the title, how would it look if the CMO was just out in the middle of the battlefield while mechs are dying. I know you worry about me but please do not turn into Patina, I survived plenty well without you and I will continue to survive without you. I thought you wanted to prove yourself, well I am giving you a titan to command what more power do you want?”

IV pressed a quick kiss to Knock Out's helm. “I want to make sure I don’t lose you, you think you know what you’re getting into Knock Out but you don’t! You don’t know what war is like and your plan is half-afted, how long do you think Megatron is going to just keep letting a combiner guard medics? You already said the other soldiers disrespect you! I give it a week before I never get to see you because I’ll constantly be forced off working with your monster crushing Autobots. I can’t leave you alone, what if something happens to you and I’m not there and I never find out about it? What if it happens to me? I can’t deal with the thought of that, don’t you understand?”

Knock Out did, the thought of losing IV was so horrible Knock Out chose not to think of it at all, just simply stay optimistic. Stay cocky. View the world as one he could never lose in. It was easier that way. “Well we don’t have much of choice now, can’t go back to Lord Megatron and tell him I’ve changed my mind. So we can only move forward and trust in each other that we are both strong enough to get through this. If it becomes too much...i'll think of something then but we have to at least try this plan for appearance's sake. So what do you want to do as our send-off?” IV hated this side of Knock Out, the mech thought he was untouchable, but he was right what’s done was done so there was nothing more fighting about it could do, besides he did have something much more interesting than a fight planned.

He sighed heavily against Knock Out' metal. “Well I had something planned for you but you went and got yourself all scrapped up!”

Knock Out chuckled. “This, it’s nothing give me an hour.”

IV's vision band flashed slyly. “You’ll need help getting those dents out.”

“How observant of you, are you going to help or mope?”

“We could take a bit more than an hour if you’re interested?”

“We’ll see.”

Knock Out didn’t know where IV was taking him but they had gotten special permission to leave the Nemesis to get there. They drove through the streets of some small Decepticon held city to a small dingy building. Knock Out wasn’t sure if he was quite comfortable with this surprise any longer. Lockdown had taken him to many building’s like this and those experiences did not end well. IV was lucky his smile and teasing were enough to keep his partner distracted from darker thoughts.

“Alright we’re here, this is going to be fun trust me you are going to love Val.”

“Val?”

“That’s just her nickname it doesn't matter let’s get inside.” IV pushed Knock Out through the door, inside the room was bright and clean so there was a fleeting hope that this wouldn't be exactly like the places Lockdown would take him. He had that must trust in IV. Down the hallway, the corridor opened into a much bigger space, blinding white thanks to the backdrops and the cameras constantly flashing. All around the room, there were scantily clad mechs and other mechs instructing them into weird poses or making them more scantily clad. Ok, so this was just like the places that Lockdown would take him to only weirder because here they were taking pictures. What had the vehicon been thinking!

IV ushered him along despite Knock Out's sudden slight hesitance, the two coming to a stop in front a rather tall and lanky mech. Knock Out couldn’t guess what her original function may have been but here she was a photographer. Looking up from her camera the mech squealed in delight at the sight of the pair. She raced over to greet them. “Oh IV he’s gorgeous, I mean you said he was something but your words do not compare to how amazing he is! Look at those optics, those servos, that finish, everything about him is PERFECT. How have you been keeping him all to yourself for this long? It is simply not fair!" Knock Out only had to give her a slightly confused look for the femme to continue off into a tirade. "IV and I met at a bar one night and he told me all about you and he even told me about your unique origins doctor! Fret not your secrets are safe with me though. I have to tell you I spent a good chunk of my professional career photographing the abandoned Sylph temples. For the architects and the designers you know, reference stuff, but to meet someone who has lived in one- a real-life Sylph- that is an honor. So I hope you don’t mind my enthusiasm but when IV commed me saying you wanted to pose for a shoot I almost died! We are going to create such a magnificent SCANDAL the likes of which no mechs have ever seen!”

“I am sorry you want me to do what now?” Knock Out was much too sheltered for this nonsense, exposing himself to take lewd photos? Absolutely not it was not going to happen. IV sat down next to him where he'd slumped to the ground. He moved closer and caressed Knock Out’s thigh with his strong digits.

“What’s wrong your face is all blue, are you embarrassed?”

“Of course I am embarrassed, this is improper IV and you know it!”

“Oh this is improper, but you have no problem walking around without your mask anymore, not to mention you walk around the Nemesis without your shroud all the time! I’m constantly terrified of some mech jumping you, but you won’t pose for a salacious photo with me.” If it hadn't been for IV's playful tone there would have been a fight.

“You promised that femme that I would pose alone for her! That is different!”

“Yeah, but only after she does this for us. She’s a really famous photographer you should be honored.”

“I am not honored I feel put on display, I do not like this surprise.” IV started to look worried, he didn't want to force Knock Out into this...but he didn't exactly want to go back to the Nemesis.

“Don't think about it that way. Just think about it as making memories. Slutty, slutty memories.” There was no way for Knock Out to stay strong when IV teased like that.

Despite his initial fear IV had been right and the night had been fun. When he thought back on it he couldn't say the photo session had been his favorite part of the night but he remembered the later high of adrenaline as they chased each other through the brighter streets and wasted money on high priced Energex they didn't even like with fondness.

* * *

 

IV had been right about Megatron and Menasor, but he had been wrong about never seeing his doctor, while Menasor did need constant direction he was not as difficult to work with after a bit of conditioning. So the war raged around the two, and while it raged the two seemed to thrive. Being quick and on high alert at any moment of the day kept Knock Out and IV safe and even though the constant attacks kept Knock Out on the move and IV out in the field every cycle as dawn fell the two were always able to find each other and for a few brief moments enjoy each others company even if it was for only a second or two.

The stunticons themselves were even becoming agreeable. IV was the commander but he didn’t treat the team like they were nothing but a commodity and he only had to threaten them with the built-in "safety nets" twice before they conceded to the idea that this was just their lives were now. IV almost felt sorry for them, but only almost. This was their penance after all and they all owed a debt and they could have been dealt a lot worse than Knock Out's condescending kindness and his own bitter ambivalence.

Today the Autobots had retreated, the Cons had won another battle, it was time to get back to Knock Out.

IV commed the doctor as he made himself comfortable on Menasor's shoulder."Hey."

“What?”, brevity was the norm for the two nowadays.

“I’m coming home, where to?”

“578 Bitrel, or what’s left of it. Should be the green apartment complex with the missing roof. 44th floor.”

“On my way.” IV closed the link and leaned against Menasor’s helm, “You got that big guy? Let’s head home and rest." It didn’t take long with Menasor, just a bit of searching for wherever Knock Out had hidden and a bit of the big guy getting distracted searching for "gifts" to bring home to the Doc. IV wasn't going to admit he felt threated by a giant idiot made up of five fragging murders but....Knock Out did keep some of the stuff the titan gave him. He jumped down when the building was in sight so the five could disband and tried to make idle chatter as they climbed over rubble and up the long flights of stairs,“How we doing? Anyone need the doctor?”

Motormaster glared at the Vehicon with disdain, “Don't speak to us like fragging new builds. It’s not cute when you do it, it’s insulting you disgusting generic runt!” Always with the insults. Didn't he know the first rule of dealing with an asshole? Never mention what actually bothers you, it only makes them do it more.

“Well someone’s grumpy. Was it the mortar that hit you in the face?” The snarl was priceless. It kept him quiet enough for the others to dare piping up too.

“I have bits of metal stuck everywhere!” Motormaster glared at Breakdown for speaking out of turn, that damn runt and his pesky generic were intent on turning his team into a disheveled sham of soft sparks.

IV spoke up before Motormaster could snap at the other mech. “We’ll fix you up buddy, anyone else?”

“Well if we are airing our grievances I can’t feel the lower half of my body! Do you have to smash everything you see Motormaster, overcompensating for our master are we? You know Knock Out doesn't give an iota of how much property you destroy, just Autobots.” Dragstrip crossed his arms with an exaggerated annoyance, turning to confront the bigger mech.

“I know what I'm doing so quite your white noise before I mute ya for good Dragstrip!” Motormaster reached for the slender roadster with the intent of breaking the insolent slagger in two, a sharp soothing voice sounded from the top of the landing.

“GENTLEMEN! Do we have a problem?” Knock Out was splattered with energon, a good deal of it was dripping down his chin, they had interrupted the good doctor’s meal, never a good thing.

Motormaster's demeanor nearly flipped like a switch. Still gruff and sour but he tucked his metaphorical tail between his legs and lowered his helm for pets whenever Knock Out was around. “No problem. Right Drag Strip?”

“Of course. Just discussing our complaints. Like the fact that I can’t feel anything below my waist.” Motormaster punched Dragstrip hard on the shoulder causing the smaller mech’s plates to rattle from the force.

“And I told him to quit whining. We didn’t mean to interrupt you while you were fueling up.”

Knock Out waved Motormaster’s concerns away “Don’t be so mean Motormaster, it was just a quick snack nothing planned, but now I need to clean up.”

Elbowing through the lot Dead End tugged Knock Out close. “Me too, please! I can’t stand another moment of living with this filth!”

Knock Out trailed a clean digit teasingly up the mechs chin. “Well Dead End, if you find us a working wash rack in this hovel I would be most appreciative.”

Dragstrip roughly pushed Dead End back to finish his talk with Knock Out. “Wildrider is sticky, he needs a wash too since someone can’t contain himself and crushed that energon tanker.”

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO GET RID OF THE TANKER, SO I CRUSHED IT! THAT WAS YOUR INPUT SO DON’T BLAME ME FOR YOUR TERRIBLE IDEAS!”

“MOTORMASTER indoor voice, please. Dragstrip stop, I’ll make sure Wildrider gets clean.” Knock Out brushed a calming servo over the Motormaster's chest as he pushed his way back up the stairs he'd been dragged down and started to head down the hall. His band of brutes trailing behind him.

IV managed to get back to the front after quickly checking out Wildrider to see if there were any more concerns. “Breakdown’s got shrapnel. How are you doing here? Who did you eat?”

“Got it, everyone is stable at the moment Astrotrain is held up so we will be here till he can pick everyone up and it was another one of our friends. They are getting bolder, this one actually tried to fight me. It was cute and a warm meal is always appreciated. Can you get Wildrider chained back up while I work on Breakdown a bit, after that fuel up and do a status check all around.”

“ I WANT TO EAT SOMEONE WHY DOES ONLY KNOCK OUT GET TO EAT MECHS FOR FUEL.”

The two sighed but IV placed a steadying servo on Knock Out shoulder before returning to the back to deal with Wildrider. “On it. Wildrider, you are not like Knock Out you can not just eat anyone you want”

“Hot slag! I say you and Knock Out trying to eat each other when all the lights were off~”

“Motormaster! You were supposed to be handling him.”

“Motormaster was too busy trying to eat Drag Strip. WHEN DO I GET TO EAT SOMEONE?”

The groups split off, Knock Out quietly headed further down the hall back to the waiting patients leaving IV to deal with the situation alone. Breakdown quickly ran up to join the young doctor, happy to be away from Wildrider’s screaming.

Breakdown didn’t know quite how he felt about Knock Out and IV. He certainly had liked them before the “incident” as Knock Out liked to call it, but now things were estranged. IV was still decent enough despite his deep-rooted grudge but every now and again his anger and his disdain showed through. Knock Out, however, acted almost as if it had never happened even now that other wreckers were starting to target him directly. He brushed off every blow and met every confrontation with one as if they were nothing but sparklings trying to play an unwinnable game. More importantly Knock Out never treated Breakdown and the Stunticons badly for doing what they did either, for what it cost him Breakdown had figured the Doctor would be a callous tyrant treating the Stunticons as the prisoners they technically were. He didn’t though, he was nice and kind and while he didn’t treat the Stunticons with the respect one would imagine a mech would treat a Combiner team with, he listened and met the needs of his “pets”. Something...dark did linger behind Knock Out's optics. The darkness that kept Motormaster obedient, that shut Dragstrip down when he was complaining too much or being too cruel, that made them all follow orders as if they really were nothing more than some massive pet, bred to be handled. So it left Breakdown anxious, nervous even though he knew Knock Out would never hurt him. He pushed back a plastic curtain Knock Out had set up as they entered the "Medbay".

Knock Out turned to him. “Breakdown my pet, sit here please while I clean off my servos. Ignore our friend on the floor I will clean him up after I make you feel better.”

There it was again, “pet”, Knock Out loved the term and while the defiant part still buried deep, deep, deep down inside Breakdown despised being called as such, it did adequately express how he and the other Stunticons were being treated by the Decepticons as a whole and how Knock Out loved treating them. The thing that scared Breakdown the most about the young doctor was the fact that he was starting to enjoy the idea of it. Whenever Knock Out would call him his precious pet the bruiser’s spark throbbed and all he wanted to do was hear more kind words from the doctor and do anything to make the young mech happy. He knew it was a dangerous and unhealthy thought, Breakdown had hurt him, helped kill the mech that Knock Out had loved. Somewhere in there was Knock Out’s disgust and rage and that meant at some point he would snap just like IV did, but Breakdown couldn’t help himself. The doctor had been nice for this long... maybe he had gotten all his rage out when he impaled Motormaster? Maybe things would be ok? Breakdown wanted them to be ok, he wanted Knock Out to just be nice, even if he did eat other mechs for fuel that didn’t make him that bad. He knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way. They all really were nothing but pets now, eager to please an unknowable master just to keep him happy. Just to keep things the way they were.

Knock Out was back with clean servos, he quickly set to work. This was always the worst part for Breakdown, what if today was the day? What if the Doc decided he was too soft and just snuffed him to get a better leg for the team? Menasor was fairly popular now and every mech in the stupid army was throwing shade about Megatron picking the stupidest mechs to be a combiner team. They weren’t wrong but on the Stunticons behalf, it was hard being that big and smart at the same time. The silence was quickly becoming agonizing, he needed to say something, anything! Would that make Knock Out angry? Bother him and his work? What if he said something stupid would Knock Out think he was stupid and try to do weird experiments on him to make him smarter! He should say something, something smart, say something smart, he’s so smart, Breakdown needed to be smart too!

“I love you!” That was not smart! That was not smart at all and it wasn’t even true! Well, maybe a little true. The doctor was nice and he spoke softly and he was good looking and he always made sure everyone was fed and comfortable and he didn’t say mean things even when the bruiser messed up, and sometimes after a battle and he got a little too charged up maybe Breakdown thought about Knock Out while he dealt with that but that didn’t mean anything! The Doctor and IV were together. No, no, no what did he do? Knock Out was going to think he was so weird, he was going to get mad and feel all nervous that Breakdown was going to try to pull something on him. He just ruined everything, what was he thinking! Why was he so stupid all the time! He was nothing but a murderer! A useless slagheap who meant nothing to no one! No one was ever going to really care about him! Knock Out's voice cut through Breakdown's panic like a blade.

“Thank you Breakdown, you are my favorite. Always so quiet and careful, despite everything I am still quite partial to your company and it’s nice to know you enjoy mine as well. Do you think that's wrong of me? Sometimes I do.” Knock Out didn’t skip a beat, his talons working undeterred picking out shrapnel from the bigger mech's chassis. Breakdown spent the rest of the moment in awe, all the apologies, and excuses for what he'd done just held back, choking him. Knock Out's tone shifted in an instant. “All done~ Let’s get you something to drink hmm?” Breakdown nodded solemnly, what was he going to do? He couldn't go on like this.

* * *

 

After managing to kick down a few doors Knock Out and IV set the Stunticons up in a spacious apartment before returning back up to the makeshift med bay. The two did their final rounds in silence then utilized the shower Dead End had so kindly found them all. IV couldn’t help but notice Knock Out's ragged movements through it all. He questioned the young mech about it as the two settled themselves for the night in their own private room. “Has something gone and locked up on you, I thought Hook gave you medication for that?” Knock Out nodded lazily as he tried to find a comfortable way to recharge, he still wasn’t used to his new bulky frame. “Well, what’s the matter is it not working, or are you not taking it.”

“I used it all, I gave the last of it to Breakdown. The strain is finally getting to him. Couldn’t have him whimpering all night long and it’s not like we have anything else for him. Besides I’m fine, it’s not like it’s something I haven’t dealt with before.”

IV scoffed. “I can’t believe the kind of spark you have Knock Out I really can’t.”

“ I told you before IV I wasn’t forged for cruelty I'm not creative enough. Would you like to torment them in my honor?" IV was silent. He hadn't cared for Patina like Knock Out had, couldn't give a slag about him really. Breakdown and Wildrider had been his friends before they were traitors....but he'd do anything Knock Out wanted.

"You want that? You think I'll be a smoking hot hard aft?" Knock Out answered with a weak laugh.

"You know I don't....Patina was never vengeful but..." Knock Out trailed off and IV could feel his quiet sobs. He gently pulled the other mech close and held him tight.

"Forgiveness is not weakness Knock Out. As long as we never forget."

* * *

 

It all ended in fire, one minute there was nothing but the simplicity of his med bay, the howling of the damned and the cries of the injured waiting for his assistance and then it was fire all over again. The Autobots had already fled but IV was in his audial calling for assistance and a moment later it was Lord Megatron calling him to contain his pets. So he raced through the fire of the burning city around him, weaving through the bullet fire of the lone Autobots still trying their best to just get away and as he traversed the city looking for Menasor he found that the titan was nowhere near the city but far off at the temporary Decepticon base. Why would Menasor be attacking his own side? Jad he figured out that the detonators were nothing but a lie, had IV lost control of him?

Knock Out had to get there. had to get things back in control. Menasor came down easy, with the swift blow of his electro staff he took down Motormaster in an instant and with the head gone the others fell apart, but the fighting hadn’t stopped. Knock Out ran through the fray in a daze but he had been too late. IV was on the ground doing his noble best against the mech he had once called his Lord, once, but would no longer. The Gladiator ended the fight in seconds, punching clean through the smaller mech’s chest. Knock Out didn’t think to cry out but he did anyway, transforming quickly he rammed into his imposing leader, the sudden force just enough to knock the bigger mech away. In a second he was back, holding the Vehicon; optics already dark he shook IV’s chassis, begging like a sparkling, vision blurry with tears. What had IV done? Why did he deserve this? Knock Out would never get a full answer. Eventually, he was pulled away, IV still dead in his arms, back up to the Nemesis.

The next day, the Doctor found himself on trial, the crowd did not cheer as they once had, no for this trial they were silent or at least that was the way Knock Out remembered it. Lord Megatron accused him of treason, for abetting an uprising, charges of which Lord Megatron found him innocent, but the Cons want to see energon, they want to see pain, so Knock Out was taught his place and sentenced to solitary confinement indefinitely. Just like that both IV and his freedom went as quickly out of his life as they had came leaving Knock Out empty and alone. All alone. Alone with nothing left to do but mourn, for his caste, for his friends, his family, for Hamartia and Patina and for IV and finally for himself. He cried and screamed into the void of his dark cell but the pain did not ebb, no, the longer he spent the less he rested, the darker the room became, the sharper the voices in the walls spoke to him. But they said only one thing, they told him he was alone and that was what he deserved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time alone, gives one quite the imagination.


	13. Heat Of The Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it better, I made all of it better hopefully.

Love of mine  
Someday you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding light  
Or tunnels, to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
-I will follow you into the dark

 

Knock Out sat in a shower, Dead End silently rubbing at his boss's chassis with a damp washrag. He was getting worried about the mech, they all were.

“It’s been a long night hasn’t it boss, but anything is better than rusting in the sun right?” Knock Out hummed in approval, staring blankly at the solvent as it swirled down the drain. Another night, another bombed out apartment complex. Only now after two centuries of isolation, everything felt different. Shadows clung to the corners of Knock Out’s vision, some didn’t bother to cling at all instead they snuck up on him till they were right at the forefront, screaming and begging for mercy. Seething with hatred and leaking energon they came and sometimes they went but usually Knock Out had to make them go, even when they weren’t really there.

“Just another cycle right? You’re always saying that we’ll get through this won’t we?” Dead End scrubbed harder, but the stains refused to come out, he would need to fix up the doctor’s paint job before the next officer's meeting tomorrow.

Knock Out finally spoke for what had been the first time for hours. “Was there enough energon for everyone?” Knock Out switched his gaze to his talons and began picking at the congealed energon chunks gunking his joints.

Dead End cleared his intake.“ Plenty, everyone’s all fueled up and there was even some left over, so at least we won’t be starving...yet” Knock Out had come back to the Stunticons a different mech, distant and curt the young mech seemed aged, drained. It seemed like the war had finally dimmed the poor mech's spark. Strangely though this only seemed to bring Stunticons closer to Knock Out.

“That’s good. How is Dragstrip holding up? The new spine not giving him problems I hope.”

“He’s fine Doc much better thanks to you. Turn around so I can get your back? You have something wedged in the joints of your tires.” It was a servo. Dead End thought about questioning the Doctor about it but decided against it. He pulled the shower head off the holder and sprayed the warm solvent down Knock Out’s back. The smaller mech shivered and groaned as his joints locked and unlocked in quick succession.

It had been hard getting the Doc back to his usual speed but everyone put in some effort and they were doing much better with the team back together. Swindle had been alright but he was just like the others and only saw Menasor as some sort of war machine, not to mention he often forgot that behind Menasor there were five mechs who actually needed fuel and recharge. It was hard to say what made Knock Out different from the rest. Despite the better care that just came naturally from being a medic. Knock Out still treated them like war machines but he treated them like his war machine and that made things better like they were cared for.

“How are Motormaster and Breakdown holding up, he’s not being a problem is he?”

“No. Motormaster’s been pretty good, he gave BD a pretty hard beating earlier for something or other but it didn’t leave any sizable dents.”

Knock Out scraped his chipped claws along the metal floor, deepening the grooves they made with each pass.“You’re a team Dead End. When you mess up you all mess up. Tell Motormaster the only one who doles out beatings is me and if he thinks about doing it again his servos are going to belong to me for the next three cycles.” The sight of it was sickening, frail bits of metal flecking away with each swipe.

“You got it, boss. How are the corpses holding on?” Dead End heard the medic chuckle quietly, Knock Out was the only mech he'd found who really appreciated the nihilist’s brand of humor. It made spending time with the medic easy, dare he say a pleasant experience. Even when it wasn’t.

“Everyone is stable, I might go put that glass gas case out of his misery though I don’t think he’s going to make it through transport. Then there’s the poor slagger with only half of himself left, his tanks are still intact but they’ll just end him up there anyway and you know how weak sparked they. It will take them forever to do it. Slaggers.” The wounded didn’t worry Knock Out but his lack of supplies did, he wouldn’t be getting another runner for cycles and he was already out of most of the basic essentials. Dead End had to unknowingly rub it in.

“It was really nice of you to give Breakdown that medication, his paranoia is so much better now. He’s almost back to his old self again. I think that’s what’s got Motormaster so heated, you’ve been playing favorites.”

Knock Out took some time to respond but Dead End figured he was just dissociating. “I don’t have favorites. You all sicken me equally.” Dead End felt warm bloom in his spark even though the words were so cruel. He wasn’t exactly sure where it had come from, but as soon as they had lost the Doctor all of the Stunticons had started to miss him terribly. Now that Knock Out was back everyone was starting to feel better, even happier sometimes. No matter how broken negligent Knock Out had become.

“Does that mean I can wash your servos for you?” Breakdown had been the only one of the Stunticons who had gotten the privilege of touching the medic’s servos. Knock Out had used it as some weird trust exercise, and Breakdown had responded to it quickly. The scout had so much faith in the doctor even if he still feared the sudden and swift disgust that was soon to come. Sometimes Dead End feared it too, it was only right for what they had done.

Knock Out turned back around and placed one of his servos onto Dead End’s. A shiver ran through the soldier's spine as he plucked a tiny bottle brush from his set and went to work. The appendages needed so much work. Knock Out had not been taking care of them. This was the least he could do.

Perfectly clean and free of residue Dead End held the medic’s servo gently, he wondered what the sharp talons would feel like as they stroked his faceplate or how the slender digits would feel interlocked with his. Dead End looked to see if the medic was paying much attention. With droopy, slightly dimmed optics it didn’t seem so. Slowly he slipped his chunky digits through the gaps between Knock Out’s talons his spark surging as Knock Out curled them slightly, the sharp tips scratching the back of Dead End’s servo. It took a while for the mech to respond.

“Is there a specific reason you did that or are you just feeling touchy at the moment?”

Dead End felt his faceplate heat up as he slid his servo away. “No, no. I’m sorry. Let me clean off the other one ok.” Knock Out obliged. “Please...uh….please forget about that.” Knock Out looked at him straight on and slowly shook his head as he mouthed definite "no". Dead End didn't know if he was trying to be funny but it got a soft laugh out of him all the same.

The two finished their shower in relative silence, Knock Out looked so tired. Dead End knew that he had barely recharged for more than a few hours this week, despising the dark, but that didn’t mean Dead End was going to let the medic sneak off without a fixed up paint job. “Uhh, where do you think you’re going?”

Knock Out turned around surprised by Dead End’s rather firm tone all of a sudden. “Going to check on the wounded, you know my job. Was there something else you need?” For a mech who didn’t think anything mattered Dead End was so picky when it came to hygiene. Knock Out appreciated it but not when it was directed at him. He had to clean himself close to every other minute with blistering chemicals so of course, he was flaking and dull. There wasn't much that could be done.

“There’s no way you’re going back to work after I just cleaned you off, besides you're not even done. I've found a few things I want to try on you.

“As much as I appreciate you trying to fix.....this, we can do that later Dead End. It’s not like there is anyone I need to impress.”

“Impress. Impress? Looking like you don't come from Junkion isn’t about impressing any mech it’s about yourself. You're such a bright amazing spark, you shouldn’t be tarnished by sloppy energon stains or laser burns or dark circles. At the end of the cycle, you should always look like you won, even when life beat you to the Pit! You’re better than it. It’s one of the few things in this world a mech can really control. even if something happens it can always be fixed and at the end of it all, when the city or the world is burning to the ground the perk of having a nice paint job is looking amazing even as everything else is collapsing around you. It's also one of the only ways I feel like I can help you...aren't I repaying a debt Doctor?”

Knock Out slumped his shoulders, he liked being clean as much as the next mech but Dead End was meticulous and the medic didn’t know if he could honestly sit still that long. He pondered for a moment about Dead End's last claim....and the mechs desire for his touch. Dead End's idea of repaying his debt seemed a little too much like just wanting to spend time with him. It wasn’t just Dead End who tried to repent like this, all of the Stunticons had become somewhat desperate for his attention. Motormaster and Drag Strip had become pit bound on impressing bringing him as many heads as they could with just as many wounds for him to fix and even Wildrider calmed down when Knock Out told him to, sneaking close the rare moments he recharged to slumber over him like a living shield. Where was this coming from? Did they actually think he was being nice because he liked them? They were his job, nothing but an overgrown drone that he was responsible for piloting. Did they really think he had forgiven them just because he still had the common decency to use kind words and feed them? If so that was depressing. How poor of a handler had Swindle been if they thought his passive aggressive nature and icy demeanor was a better option? Knock Out knew he had been...happy to ignore what his little pets had done. Not anymore. Not with IV lost thanks to them too.

The thought sickened him a bit, these murderers genuine and desperate need to please him. Despite that and what he continued to tell himself he just saw it was an advantage. The more they needed him the more loyal they would be. His monsters would never leave him, they wouldn’t be able to stand the loss. Maybe it was worth dealing with the Stunticons neediness if only to deepen the bond between him and his pets. So like most other things in Knock Out’s life he faked it until everything was okay. He gave Dead End a tired, conceding smile. “Alright, let's get this done with.”

* * *

 

It was always on his free days that they did this to him. Would it just be worth it to snuff them? Without the burden of five heavy duties weighing him down Knock Out could do anything, go anywhere. Without them though, he’d be alone again. No, it didn’t matter, he could pull through the voices and the shadows and the nightmares. Oh yes, because he was pulling through so well already, how many cycles had he gone without recharge? How many times had he fought that bright green slagger and his obnoxious band of lunatics? How many of his own wounds had he patched up, how many times had he locked up in the middle of something dire? He had to face the facts, he couldn’t do anything alone. He wasn’t strong enough anymore.

The Stunticons were panicking. “THEY’VE GONE AND REPLACED US WITH THAT SLAGGER! THAT’S WHY WE AREN’T GETTING ANY ENERGON THEY DON’T GIVE A SCRAP ABOUT US ANYMORE!”

“SHUT UP YOU LITTLE GLITCH, YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE NOBODY CARES ABOUT SO CUT THE WHITE NOISE. WE’RE ALREADY STARVING I DON’T WANNA GO HAVING TO LISTEN TO YOU WHINE TOO!”

“I would rather get detonated that starve at least that way is quick and painless!”

“Knock Out’s not going to let us starve, he’ll find a way won’t you?”

So they were fighting again. It was easy to understand why with Bruticus now taking their place. Like Menasor, Bruticus was just as dumb but at least Megatron himself could lead him. Because of this, they feared the reason that there had been a severe drop in supplies. Knock Out was getting plenty of medical supplies but as for rations well, they were the dregs. It didn’t affect him of course but the Stunticons on the other servo. It was clearly time for another “Officer's meeting”. Knock Out took a moment to quiet them all. “No one is going to starve so all of you shut it!” Finally a moment of peace. “There’s an officer’s meeting tonight, I got the message a few hours ago. I’ll make sure you guys get enough fuel. I'm sure there was just an unrelated issue.”

Breakdown looked at him, doubtful. “Another one? How many meetings does he need when we’re winning the war?”

Dragstrip scoffed. “We may be winning the war but we are also dying, have you seen some of the stragglers, disgusting scavengers!”

Dead End, as usual, was the only one who was ever truly helpful. “Do you want me to shine you up Doc, I’m running low but if you need it I could stand looking gross as long as I don’t starve.” Knock Out appreciated it, he really did but-

He ran his servos over his helm, leaning forward as far as he could go he pressed his head to his knees. He felt sick all of a sudden, today was supposed to be a quiet cycle. No fighting, no wounded, and yet he was always working. “Mmmhmm sounds like a plan Dead End.” He heard the sound of heavy peds as Dead End went to fetch his things. Everything was starting to spin, the sound of his own chassis was driving him mad. The whirr of his fans, the struggling rattle of his engine, the incessant scraping of a gear two micrometers too big, and the blaring alert in the back of his processor. Warning, Warning, Warning, Warning!

* * *

 

“Doc? Doc, can you hear me?” Knock Out could, but just barely. The constant artillery fire had long ago blown out his sensitive audials so now every sound came like an echo through a tunnel. Sometimes it was loud and sometimes it wasn’t. So much for Soundwave’s generous contribution. “Can you online your optics, can you do anything?” When had he offlined his optics, what was Breakdown talking about? Knock Out felt wet, why was he wet?

“Why am I wet?” Knock Out didn’t want to online his optics or do anything else. He wanted to know why he was wet. He hated being wet. Wet was never ever a good thing to be when just waking up. He felt his back lock up on its own accord, he whined. It took Breakdown so long to answer, or maybe it didn’t. He kept shaking him out of recharge.

“You were smoking so we put you in the shower, are you okay?”

“Eghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…” Knock Out groaned.

“That doesn’t sound like the noise an okay mech makes, do you want Motormaster to go to the Officer's meeting in your place? Should we call Hook, how bad is it?”

Ughhh... Officers meeting...who did he have scheduled for tonight? Oh, that’s right nobody he needed to make a call to someone because the Stunticons were starving. He could do it tomorrow, but who knew what the Autobots might do tomorrow. No, he had to do this tonight, but maybe...maybe he could still take a nap after he set up the meeting. “What time is it?”

Breakdown was slowly stroking his back now, the thought of it making Knock Out even sicker...but he didn't want it to stop. “It’s just a bit past mid-cycle.”

That was more than enough time, Knock Out retreated to his systems. Everything was still making noise. Everything was overheated. He needed rest. Well, no slag to that. Knock Out dug through his contacts and comprised something short and sweet. Nap time!

“Take a nap with me Breakdown.” Knock Out didn’t want to sleep alone, he always had night terrors when he slept alone. Anything was better than that.

“Eh, what?” Knock Out didn’t respond he had already slipped back into recharge and besides it hadn't been an offer, it was an order.

Breakdown was freaking out. Knock Out wanted to recharge with... him. He turned off the solvent shower and let the Doctor drip dry for a few moments. He wicked away some more solvent with one of Dead End’s spare polishing cloths before he pulled the medic onto his lap. Knock Out curled into himself. Breakdown didn’t know what to do, it was the middle of the cycle, he wasn’t tired. Knock Out wasn’t heavy, the bruiser could definitely carry the smaller mech around like a sleepy kitten so errands could be done...but that might disturb him. “It’s ok Knock Out I got you.” Breakdown secured Knock Out under his aft and hiked the smaller mech up so his helm rested comfortably on his chest. Knock Out’s engine purred softly, Breakdown felt his faceplate heat up. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t just sit in this bathroom and do nothing. Motormaster would probably yell at him if he left though, he didn’t want to get yelled at. He might not yell with Knock Out so close....but then he might just steal the doctor away.

“Hey, Breakdown how’s the Doc doing?”

“HE WANTED TO SLEEP WITH ME I SWEAR!” Dead End nodded slightly, seems like someone needed his medication.

“That's...I don't care, but uh...did he mention anything about the Officer’s meeting before he said he wanted to snuggle with you. We are all going to die if the boss can’t convince them to give us more energon.”

Breakdown rolled his shoulders and let his plates settle. “He just said he wanted a nap, I’m sure he’s got it covered.”

“Do you think I should clean him up while he’s resting?”

“I think he’s fine the way he is.” Dead End's face scrunched as he shook his head. Breakdown wasn't budging on the issue. “Well, he said he wanted to recharge with me! You can wait! You spend so much time cleaning each other it’s not fair!”

“Hey it is not my fault that the Boss values cleanliness as much as I do, I’ve been telling you for decades that if you would just keep your joints clean you wouldn’t have so many malfunctions but you throw a fit whenever I offer!”

“Maybe I wouldn’t if you didn’t do it in front of Motormaster and Dragstrip! Do you know how much they make fun of you for your constant primping?”

“DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THEY MAKE FUN OF YOU FOR BEING A WHINY SLAGGER WHO THINKS HE’S DYING CONSTANTLY!” How did this fight start? Why were they fighting? Why was Breakdown so pit bound protective of a mech they had all seen dismantle other mechs in the cycle of an optic! Dead End couldn't guess.

“QUIET YOU’RE GOING TO WAKE HIM UP!” It was more of a scream than a firm whisper but Breakdown did try his best.

“GET SLAGGED BREAKDOWN, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OBSESSED-”

"I AM NOT OBSESSED! HE WAS SMOKING! HE NEEDS RECHARGE MORE THAN HE NEEDS NEW PAINT!" The fight continued on for some time, eventually, the two mech’s yelling caught the attention of the other three resulting in even more yelling. This didn’t seem to faze Knock Out at all. The exhausted mech slept through the entirety of the squabble. Right on schedule the alert he had set beeped insistently. How long was that two hours..no..that’s perfect...ready for the new day….glamorous Decepticon life...totally going to be running on all cylinders now.

“I don’t know how delusional you scrapheaps really are but we all know he would never pick the either of you over me!” That was Dragstrip.

What were they screaming about now? Honestly Knock Out had never met a more juvenile bunch of mechs in his life. He'd dug this pit himself though. Caring about them, treating them like they were his. But they were his. He onlined his optics, there was solvent everywhere, the walls were broken, Wildrider was playing in the shower.

Knock Out made a show of stretching and yawning for them all. “Good morning, I need to get ready for the officer’s meeting. Who wants to help me?” Well, that shut them up. Nope, nope now they were just screaming over who was going to help him. Primus save him.

* * *

  
After another hour of fussing Dead End was finally able to get him all shined up and off to his “officer’s meeting”. Lockdown would be meeting him at another abandoned complex across the city. It was nice to have time alone as he drove through the streets. Autobot chassis littered and blocked his way, some still moaning in pain or begging for help. Knock Out still had the urge to put them out of their misery. Sometimes he even had the urge to help them, the ones who weren’t as bad as they looked but were passed over in the chaos of the battle. He suppressed his urges, he simply didn’t have the time.

“KNOCK OUT!” He whipped around, someone had called for him. There were dozens of chassis littering the road, a shiver ran up his back strut. He didn’t have time. The voice called again. “PLEASE!”

As Knock Out looked around trying to pinpoint the screaming a familiar gold and burgundy chassis caught his attention. Dragstrip? How had that idiot gotten out here and hurt in this amount of time? No! Had they been tricked? Knock Out transformed and ran as quickly as he could. Weaving through the rubble of the streets he the racer pinned under a collapsed wall. He vaulted over debris and exposed beams, looking for the easiest way to free the Stunticon. Knock Out stamped on some of the cracks trying to break pieces off to lighten the load before heading back around to the screaming mech. With all of the extra weight broken off, the wall was only just a bit of a struggle to get off.

Freed from entrapment Dragstrip scrambled forward, clawing his way towards freedom, his legs nothing but dead weight completely crushed by the wall. Knock Out knelt down and tried to calm the panicking mech. The racer's voice coming from behind the two made him ill at ease.

“Honestly Boss, are you really as nuts as they say? How could you think that ugly slagger is me!”

“What?” Knock Out looked behind him to find Dragstrip in perfect form tsking disappointingly.

“You’re letting them win Boss, I thought you were a winner.”

“What?” White claws stretched forward trying desperately to reach him.

“PLEASE HELP ME!”Knock Out looked back to the injured mech, what was lying before him was not Dragstrip but some white faceless mech. No features, no brand, nothing defining at all.

“WHAT ARE YOU? YOU’RE NOT REAL!” Knock Out lurched back his processor was getting the best of him. Now was not the time to freak out, he was better than this, he was stronger than this!

“PLEASE DON’T GO! My name is Makeshift I’m a neutral too, please I don’t want to die!”

“YOU’RE NOT REAL! YOU’RE NOT REAL! JUST SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!”

“PLEASE! MY NAME IS MAKESHIFT! I used to work in the film industry as a stunt double that’s why I look like this please I don’t want to die!”

“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU WANT, SHUT UP…. YOU…..YOU FREAK! I have to go.” Knock Out tried to get away, he could feel his spark pounding, his processor spinning, he didn’t want to deal with this mech any longer but Makeshift had managed to grab his ped and was pulling him back.

“YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME! YOU PULLED ME FROM THAT WALL JUST TO LEAVE ME TO LEAK TO DEATH…..please don’t leave me!” Knock Out hated when they begged and the weak ones always begged, pleading for mercy but never the kind Knock Out gave. It drove him insane. What did they expect him to do? He was one mech, all on his own, with only so many supplies. He had to keep moving, he couldn’t keep Lockdown waiting!

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE BUT YOU NOT SO LET ME GO I CAN’T HELP YOU! I ONLY GIVE ONE TYPE OF MERCY TO MY PATIENTS.”

That stunned Makeshift for a moment. “You’re a...a Con?”

“The Autobots will be back soon to collect their dead, hang on till then and maybe they’ll help you but I...can’t.

“CAN’T OR WON’T, YOU SORRY SLAGGER! YOU CONS ARE ALL THE SAME. PLEASe, please just help me!” It was forbidden to help Autobots but that was an easy dilemma for Knock Out even despite his instincts. Knock Out could happily stand and watch an Autobot slip away as his chassis rattled with their final intakes. They could claw and weep and beg and it wouldn't matter. Sometimes he felt that way towards his patients too. What was the difference really aside from the fact that he was expected to help any wounded Decepticons? Both factions were monsters hiding behind made up morals and blindly fighting an endless war. Patina had once complained that their job was to patch up corpses. The difference being soldiers had a chance to come home from battle but every mech in the Decepticon army was already dead, they had already signed away their sparks to Megatron and war or no war there was no getting them back.

This mech was neither, he didn’t ask for this fight and he wasn’t prepared for it. Megatron said neutrals were nothing but cowards but was that really such a problem? Not everyone should be expected to just throw their life away for something they don’t believe in. Every mech should have a choice... that’s what Megatron wanted...that’s what Orion wanted too and that’s what this war was supposedly about. Everyone should get to live the way they wanted. Why was the choice to do nothing so bad...because it was...selfish? Why shouldn’t bots want to care about themselves...to put themselves first...to do what was best for them instead of what was best for everyone else? What good was blind faith to anyone besides the god?

“Come here and keep quiet.”

“Are you serious?” Makeshift crawled closer, his claws scraping trails of Dead Ends precious paint away. Knock Out kicked him back to the dirt.

“I’m sawing off your legs first, I’m not carrying dead weight. Don’t scream.” The other mech wasn't left any room to rebut as Knock Out flipped out his saw and removed Makeshifts legs in one clean swift cut, taking barely a moment to seal the leaking lines. With the neutral medically sound Knock Out crouched down so Makeshift could climb up. The strange mech clung to his neck, knees pressed tightly to the medic's waist. There was no time to go back, Knock Out would have to drop the neutral off with Lockdown.

He was rightly irritated when they finally got there. “Where have you been?! We set this thing up for sundown and it’s passed sundown, mister!” Still playful though so it must not have been a very important client.

“I’m sorry my lord but I do have obligations that are not you...you do know that right?”

“Don’t give me that tone. Do you want your pets to have fuel or not...who’s this slagger?”

“The reason why I was late. Take him back to the med bay for me?” Lockdown looked over the featureless mech, the stranger unsettled Lockdown something fierce.

“..................Fine. You need to go, I told him you would be there soon so come here!” Knock Out attempted to pass over Makeshift to Lockdown but the bounty hunter reeled back. “Not the cripple put him down for a second I got to dress you up.”

“What why?” Dead End had already painted him up! Sure Makeshift had made a few scratches but they were nothing!

“Just come here, he’s a freak with a Con fetish so you know he wants... a Con.” Lockdown pulled Knock Out forward and placed a thick belt around his hips, it was white and covered in gold barbs with a Decepticon iatric and badge hooked onto it.

“What are you doing? The last time I checked I was already a Decepticon.” Lockdown had brought out a roll of the gold barbs and was adhering strips of them to the edges of Knock Out’s shoulder vents. This was a slagging costume!

“Yeah well, we both know not really but that's not the important thing. You just look....you're a medic so you know and I know how all medics look but this slagger....he don't know that so I'm roughing you up around the edges.” Lockdown smiled at the pout that was settling on Knock Out's face.

Makeshift piped up from the ground, having noticed the young mech's ire as well. “Does he make you do this often? Personally, I think you look great the way you are. Thanks for not leaving me to die.”

Knock Out cocked a hip, throwing Lockdown off just for a moment. “Oh thank you I have a hygiene-obsessed nihilist who does all of my detailing for me so I don’t have to do anything myself. It’s very nice. Everyone should have one.”

Lockdown growled under his invent. “You’re not a part of this stumpy so I suggest if you ever want to get your legs back you cut the white noise.” Makeshift wasn't the least bit threatened even if he probably should have been.

“Listen you don’t have to do anything this ugly slagger wants you to do. I don’t know what this deal of yours is but you’ve got a face everyone would love and I got connections. I still do stunt work and despite all this war scrap we still make quality films. You’re a scary Decepticon, we're looking for a sparkeater and don’t take that as an insult because there ain’t no reason the monster can’t be the hottest mech in the movie. There's been a rise in that lately. In fact, the director I work for would probably prefer it, she’s a freak like that you know." Lockdown kicked the wounded mech roughly in the side, who did he think he was?

“Listen here slagger, I’m going to be the one dragging your sorry aft to safety so I know you did not just call me ugly.”

“Hey listen there is no shame, even ugly has its own sort of beauty. Most mechs just can’t see it so it goes underappreciated.”

"That's what I thought." Knock Out put an end to the two's nonsense.

“Thank you for your offer….Makeshift...but no thank you I don’t think I have the privilege of just running off to be a neutral. I am the Decepticon CMO I know far too many secrets for that behavior.”

“No slag really? I didn’t think I would get saved by a famous Con, you totally have to be in our movie now! Dude the Autobots like... fear you....Wreckers talk about how dangerous you are! It's rumored you've murdered dozens of them is that true? What do you do with the bodies?"

“I repurpose them, and if you really want my help for anything besides fixing your legs you may talk with Lockdown because to be brutally honest I don’t have the room to say no. So if you have the money I will do anything because my life is just that sad.”

Makeshifts tone took a downturn. “Are you serious?”

Knock Out could only shrug with Lockdown still manhandling him. “Unfortunately. I need as much energon as I can get and it’s not cheap.”

“Stop movin', I gotta paint up your face! You want to look stupid?” Knock Out went stiff as Lockdown grabbed his face and brought him close for a better angle as the brute proceeded to messily paint up Knock Out's face, scratching long furrows in at the corners to reveal the shiny gray metal underneath. Knock Out vented a sigh and fought the urge to smack Lockdown away, Dead End was going to throw a fit.

He tried to focus on business. “So where am I going?”

“Autobot med outpost, have fun.”

This time Knock Out did take a good swipe at the other mech. “Autobot! Are you trying you trying to get me killed?”

Not that it affected Lockdown any. “He said he’d keep you plenty safe. I told him if he didn’t his pretty servos were mine. All you need to do is message him when you get there and wait outside till he comes to get you. It won’t take long I am telling you he is one eager freak of nature.”

That was troubling...but Autobot usually meant safer even if it was a freak. “Alright, get this glitch to safety and get the boys some fuel because you know what will happen if you don’t.”

Lockdown purred in response, he loved when Knock Out used his serious voice. “Don’t worry my little prince of the damned thanks to our client your pets will be happy for months.”

* * *

 

The Autobot med outpost was expertly hidden in plain sight. Like his set up it was an abandoned apartment complex but it was one of the nicer ones. The lucky slaggers, none of them had to worry about finding hovels to set up in only to have to run away to set up in a new hovel and they seriously wondered why Decepticon medics were such monsters.

Lockdown had been right though, the Autobot really had been eager it only took a few seconds for him to show his faceplate after Knock Out sent his message.

“Oh….look at you!” He was a rather handsome jet, that was weird. Knock Out was not used to getting handsome mechs on his roster. He really must have had a fetish if he was going to risk conspiring with the enemy just for a frag.

Knock Out pushed the taller mech roughly against the wall. "Did you really call for me? Heh." It was hard playing the dom when your partner was bigger than you and a total stranger. But supposedly it was what he wanted. His reaction was promising, chest giving a tangible heave, optics already glimmering with lust. It was probably a good thing to keep this mech in his control as much as he could, Knock Out didn’t know if he trusted any Autobot who was familiar with Lockdown. When a Con was on a good base with the bounty hunter it was one thing but an Autobot...this jet had the young medic's plates bristling and he had only just met him.

“Yes...the name is Pharma and you….my dear are….superb. Lockdown said you are a medic...is that true? I-" Another heave of his chest. Did Knock Out even need to be here? This loony could easily get himself off on his own fantasies. "The...pain...and SUFFERING...you must cause... I can only imagine.” Oh Primus no! He was one of those wackjobs. Knock Out never understood the stories the Autobots would spread. Sure Decepticon medics were rough, damn near brutal with how they handled the field and sure there were some who were overzealous...used the lack of law to further their own research but honestly, the mad doctor persona most Autobots thought was the truth was laughable. This really was going to be a performance.

Knock Out sighed, he made sure it sounded wistful. “Oh..you wouldn’t believe...I BATHE in energon...keeps the finish shiny.” Pharma smiled from audial to audial a soft moan escaping him….yeah this guy was a freak.

“Well, I have to say it’s doing wonders for you. Please let me you someplace fun~” Knock Out let the other medic up and Pharma playfully grabbed at his servo as he led him through the doors and straight to the elevator, swanky no climbing up crumbling stairs for him tonight.

Knock Out idly caught the button lighting up, they were going down. “Where are you taking me?”

“Oh you Cons, so distrustful. Fret not I am taking us to the makeshift morgue we have set up. That won’t be a problem will it?”

Knock Out held back a scoff. Underground...was not ideal but...he could take Pharma. “Not for me.” It wouldn’t have been the first time Knock Out interfaced next to some poor slaggers dead chassis.

Down the long hallway the elevator opened up to, Pharma unlocked the door at the very end. Who locks a morgue? Honestly, what were these Autobots afraid of? Inside as expected there were bodies of deceased mechs stacked on tables and the surrounding floors each covered by dirty sheets. At the far end, an empty table. Pharma must have cleaned it off just for them. The jet headed to the back and took a seat. Waiting. That hungry, desperate look never leaving his optics.

“Would you like a snack Doctor? Most of them are all pretty drained but I’m sure I can find one good one for you. Lockdown told me you preferred energon after it has already been used. How beastly? Any benefits of your unique diet I wonder?” Ugh. He was going to make a damn meal out of the bastard for this creep anything personal about him!

“Oh, a few I think. I don't think I'll be getting enough testing to make a sound theory, however. What else did he tell you?” Slowly Knock Out sauntered forward. At least he didn't have to play such a brute.

Pharma tapped his chin, thinking but not really. “He said you were some sort of Sparkeater hybrid...you live off of dead energon. He said Megatron started making soldiers like you because of an energon shortage...is that true?” Knock Out really was going to snuff Lockdown as soon as this was over.

For the money....Primus for the money he spoke slowly. Threateningly, sensually, stupidly slowly. “Oh….you got me. I...don’t like other mechs knowing….it frightens them. I’m afraid I’m a bit picky though, I only like it…. when it’s warm.” Just as slowly Knock Out climbed up and onto Pharma’s lap, slinging an arm loosely around the jet’s neck. He gently buried a talon into the tight spaces between Pharma's sturdy neck cables, stroking them firmly. “Don’t worry I don’t bite...much.” That was the stupidest stream of words Knock Out had ever uttered and this weirdo was eating it up. He could feel the shiver that ran through Pharma as his plates rattled softly.

His voice breathy now as his charge started to rise. “I would be happy to accommodate you myself…if you promise not to be greedy.” Knock Out pressed his chest flush against Pharma’s and teased a shoulder vent with his free servo.

“We’ll see.” Knock Out slipped his servo down the jet’s torso and settled it on his thigh, “You paid Lockdown a hefty sum for my...company. Tell me what you would like from this encounter. We should probably get started I do have to be gone by dawn at the latest.”

Pharma's optics dimmed as he likey thought of all the lewd possibilities. “Such lofty expectations from me... I am afraid we won’t even have that long. You understand the strains of being a medic, my superior will be looking for me in hours.”

“No time to waste it seems.” Knock Out freed both his servos and slammed Pharma back against the table, pinning him and sliding his frame up to sit on his chest. "What is it that you want Doctor? Do you want to be my captive? My newest project? Or would you like to test me? Step into my sabatons for just a little while? Knock Out felt Pharma's plates flutter and rattle as he stroked the underside of the mechs chin with a digit.

"A little bit of both if we have the time? I have been...a naughty mech as of late though."

"You sure have~" digging around in his subspace Knock Out found the long cords of hard light rope. They had a few worn spots and nicks from Motormaster's last temper tantrum but they would do fine. "Are you going to be a good bot and accept your punishment or will I need to be rough with you?"

"How rough do you get?" Despite himself, Pharma could hear the fear in his own voice.

"As rough as I have to. But it's a little cramped in here for that."

"True, doctor" The smirk he received sent Pharma's spark throbbing out of rhythm.

"That's a good Bot. Turn over." Knock Out lifted himself up off his thighs, giving Pharma just enough space to flip to his back. He was cautious turning his back to the con but melted into the other mech's touch as Knock Out forced him flat, talons going right to thrusters and shoulder seams. Pharma groaned and arched into the touches, just the sort of perfection he'd expect from a Decepticon healer. He whimpered when they left, gone far too quickly. "Don't fret~ I'll pet you a little longer once I'm done. Pharma wasn't too fond of the Con mocking him, but the touch of smooth cord pressed tightly against his neck whisked away any of that. His escort was quite the pro, wrapping each layer just so, just tight enough and right between plates so when the light turned on the binding pressure would be plenty noticeable but not agonizing.

"No one to do this for you here Pharma? I know you Autobot's play nice but I'm sure there must be some mech who has just enough sour and sweet feelings for you." Pharma tried to keep his ventilations even as Knock Out's touch trailed down his spine, as he slipped off the table taking the rope with him, pulling lightly as he went.

"It's not the same. Sure there are a few mechs but...I work with the best the Autobots have. All medics by....caste. Too many faces and frame that look too much like my own. It's boring. I bet you don't have that problem."

"Can't say I do. No." It was rare he had ever made it up to the med ships, only when there was an important mech who couldn't find him in time and he was called. Now....he didn't even answer those calls. He didn't like the medships. No ways to escape. Knock Out worked slowly as he wrapped the cord around Pharma's wrist, he enjoyed the fear in the Bot's optics as he lightly tugged his head back and found himself barely able, the excitement at what it would mean when the light was finally on. When it was all secure Knock Out dropped the rope ends down through the drainage hole of the table and tied the ends in a thick knot.

As the circuit connected, the hard light flared and Pharma gasped. He tried not to move, to tighten the ropes, but he couldn't help himself. The raw charge pulsing against him was divine, the rush of being captured by such an unpredictable bot, even more so. "Doctor!"

"Don't tug too hard now, we wouldn't want you to damage anything. I can't stay for that and you wouldn't want to have to turn to one of your coworkers who might judge you." Knock Out was a lot rougher with the jet's peds, just making sure the rope hit all the right circuitry around Pharma's thrusters. Knock Out watched the mech pull and squirm as the rope went live, but he was tied tight. All the jet could do was just barely rest on his knees as he put himself on display. Begging Knock Out to touch him.

"Does this sight please you? A feeble Autobot all tied up and waiting for you?" Knock Out scoffed at the comedic simpering.

"I doubt you're feeble. Not you, pet. You like it rough. Why else would you dare sneak a Decepticon to bed you." Knock Out could see Pharma's chest heaving now, the glass of his cockpit just ever so sweating with condensation. "You are enjoying this aren't you? Or is something off?" Pharma took a while to reply and Knock Out saw something in his optics that didn't sit right but as he moved to cut the rope tethering Pharma's neck to his servos the mech spoke.

"I'm fine! Fine, doctor, just taking it all in. I must say you're not like the other escorts I've gotten from Lockdown....so caring."

"Well," Knock Out returned to the table himself, situating his frame so Pharma could rest on him. He could already feel how warm he was just beneath his codpiece...but Knock Out knew what he'd seen. "If I wasn't kind, how would I get patients to return. Mechs will put up with a lot for just a little kindness."

Patina hummed in agreement as he ground down lightly against Knock Out's plating. The angle was awkward and would surely take off paint if Pharma got any more eager so Knock Out slipped a servo between the jet's thighs, forcing modesty plating to transform away so he could tease Pharma's boxy array. "Oh, doctor!~ Please!"

"Patience, my pet. It's better if you wait." Following the curve of Pharma's back Knock Out slid his other servo back up to the jet's shoulders. Splaying his digits he dipped them again into wires and machinery.

"Oh~ Oh yes!" Pharma was stiff like most medics so every twist of a gear or tug of a wire sent pins and needles along his metal. Sore circuits throbbed in protest but it was a delightful pain, one that was necessary. "I should have requested a Doctor from Lockdown before. You truly know how to treat a jet, I wish I could keep you here. The others could never know." That offer had been made to Knock Out many times before, usually with large sums of shanix behind it. None of them were ever really tempting.

"Hmm, now that doesn't sound right. Keeping me hidden away like some naughty secret? No thank you. You can request and pay for my service as many times as you wish though. It's my job to know all frames. If we're not perfect after all then we're hacks." Knock Out swiped at the seams of Pharma's array till the protective walls finally retracted. It didn't take nearly as long as he'd imagined even considering how badly Pharma was squirming. Plump sealing mesh met his palm."One of these alien arrays hmm? How disgusting." He didn't really care, the strange organic arrays were just messy but they could take a pounding.

"They're lovely Doctor, believe me. No worries about firewalls and viruses with these models. No more risks of broken pins, or torn cables. It's all safely hidden away. They make interfacing fun again." Pharma sounded like an advert but Knock Out had only heard good things. They should be good models since fragging was basically the point of organics existence.

"I've never had that problem. Is that why you like Decepticons Pharma, you like it rough?" Pharma stayed quiet, leaving Knock Out with nothing but his heavy ventilations and the purr of his engine as Knock Out massaged the warm mesh lips of the jet's valve and circled his pulsing outer node.

"What led me to appreciate the breed of mech that frequents your ranks could be considered a trauma...and it likely would have been if I hadn't happened to love every moment of it. You can't just tell that to anyone though. I won't say the event didn't leave a few raw marks but all it really left was a salacious fire in me that I yearn to feed. The Decepticons just have such wonderful brutes who are more than willing to frag me how I like it and to let me frag them when I have a little steam to blow."

Knock Out didn't know how to respond to that...certainly nothing sincere, he wasn't there for that after all. " A little bit of both makes sense now. If I had known that I would have brought my other pets for you. They're quite well trained but I think I'm the only one they're interested in screwing right now. I brought some fun toys with me though so those will have to do, I have one you'll love." Pharma's frame shivered as his engine turned.

"I told you I've been a naughty Bot, be as rough as you'd like."

"I'll see you properly punished, rest assured."

* * *

  
Knock Out admired his handy work. Pharma's quivering frame, his breathy wet moans, and his gaping valve. He watched, with the best view the jet could muster, as the hidden calipers and cables strained against the metal walls of the expander clamp as Pharma tripped into another overload. Knock Out could already spot bruising dents on the tender sealing mesh but Pharma hadn't been complaining. He hadn't exactly had time to say anything with his hot face smushed into the cool metal of the table since Knock Out had turned on the powerful vibrator he had clipped right to the jet's anterior node.

"Should we give you a break, pet? Or should I bring up another stud for you?" Teasing the thick false plug against Pharma's sore outer node made him whimper but his valve oozed lubricant in eager anticipation. Pharma had been enjoying their roleplay a little too much, getting off too quickly to the fantasy brutes Knock Out described and their crass words he whispered in his gruffest voice as he thoroughly pounded the jet's port. He'd tired himself out.

What little voice Pharma got back as he rebooted was weak and hoarse. Pleasing nevertheless."I'd have you screw me all night Doctor, your everything I need in my life. Who needs a real brute when you have a clever artist who's a master of their craft."

Chuckling Knock Out slipped the spike back in halfway, even with Pharma spread wide he had to be careful not to disturb any of the sensitive equipment keeping things that way. "I appreciate you fluffing my ego but you wouldn't be saying that if you were surrounded by them, constantly tempting you."

"Well, you don't need to rub it in you lucky glitch." Knock Out soaked in the jealousy, yes many admired his little band of bodyguards, his lovely pets, but none of them knew how hard it was to have them around.

"Ah, ah, ah. Watch that glossia of yours pet, we might have to fill it with something.

"Oh is the master looking for a treat now? I can't say I haven't wondered what's kept you from studding me yourself. Am I not enticing?" The slight waggle of his hips was interrupted as the head of the sturdy spike hit the back of his ceiling node. Pharma gasped and groaned as his sore circuits twitched with lust, his digits curling around the edge of the table as Knock Out wedged the toy into the tight aperture of his gestation tank.

" An older model I'm afraid." Before Pharma's circuitry could even cool from that Knock Out was nosing another toy in, nestled snugly against the first. Stuffing Pharma's poor valve full. "Do you want me to release the clamp hmm? They might slip out since you're leaking so much." Knock Out didn't give Pharma much time to respond before he was freeing sealing mesh of clasps and closing the clamp enough to slip it free. A decision already made. " Close your array, pet."

"Ex-excuse me?"

Carefully Knock Out resituated any of the jostled toys and nudged them deeper with a knuckle. "You heard me, you don't want them falling out now, do you? So close it and lock it. You'll thank me."

Sore and exhausted Pharma was more than happy to call the night quits, settle in his own berth for the night, and take a calming shower in the morning. He was halfway to another overload though and the Doctor had treated him so well. So he did as he was told. The lips of his valve were so plump and the toys spread him so much that his privacy paneling needed a little help but the feeling of it, everything full and packed tight sent a tingle through his peds that had him flexing and writing.

Knock Out cupped Pharma's array as soon as he heard the soft click of it locking, a few gentle rubs as he teased the slightly bowed out hump. "That's a good pet, keep those nice and safe for me. They are yours now, we wouldn't want them getting lost." Knock Out relished the lurch he got from the jet as he gave the array a final few pats, lubricant and transfluid already leaking from the seams.

Swinging his legs over Knock Out hopped off and made the short trip to the front of the table, servo already fondling his own array. Pharma groaned at the show. "Finally, let me please you master~" Knock Out couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten be in charge like this. Most of his clientele were brutish things, looking for something soft and pretty to put their plugs in. He enjoyed the way Pharma ogled his spike as he encouraged it from its housing, he had once been rather impressive for his size but he was still serviceable even with all the added armor. "Oh my, not that old of a model. Now I'm just jealous, thinking of all the wonderful carnage you could have shown me to get me charged." As Knock Out neared Pharma reached forward and ran a few teasing digits up his spike. It hummed with current, the thick cables nestled safely inside live with excitement. It was nice to know the Con had actually appreciated the show a little bit.

As Knock Out undid the knot and freed his servos Pharma was able to appreciate the plug a little more, getting a good grip he squeezed the squishy silicon tight so all the bright fluxing nodes embedded on the outside would hit his palm as he stroked Knock Out. "Mmhm~ I'll be expecting a little more than that, do I really need to train you to do this as well?" As Knock Out seated himself on the table he gave the ends of the rope a little tug downward, pulling Pharma's neck along with them.

"Just a little encouragement perhaps...but right now I'm just admiring." Pharma pressed a firm thumb to the head of Knock Out's plug and tugged at the silicon, pulling it down to reveal all of the sensitive jacks inside. As the stiff bundle popped free Pharma kissed the live tips. Giving them light teasing licks, current snapping at his glossia. "Mmhmm~ It's been a while since I've gotten to enjoy that."

"Well, feel free to indulge then." 

* * *

  
Knock Out didn't know when the dark edges had started to creep in, he had assumed it was the generator for the building slowly dying. He didn't care that colorful blues and reds and pristine white darkened to gray and black as a knot formed in his tanks. IV's sturdy digits grazing his thighs as his helm bobbed shallowly.

That was fine right? Everyone was guilty of thinking of another at some point during a frag? It didn't matter that he was dreaming of a dead mech because in his spark IV was still there, still right next to him. He didn't abandon him to start some futile uprising. Didn't die gruesomely just in time for him to weep over his cooling corpse. No, he was right here. They were fine. Perfectly fine.

If they were so fine though, then why was he so cold. Why were the loving optics that looked up at him so dim and empty, leaking wires and showering glass with every movement? Why were the kisses that lined his metal sticky with sickly stinking green energon? Why? Why? Why?

Knock Out's intake felt like a vice but he could hear his own screams echoing in the room. He didn't remember leaving the table or pushing IV off but he was in a corner watching as the walls started to leak thick black oil. It was warm as it flooded and splashed against his peds. It wasn't comforting, it stunk, musky and used and as it pooled on tables and cascaded off corpses, servo's and helms, bare and skeletal rose from the gunk their brilliant blue optics turning his way.  
  
Something snaked from the shadows that clung to the corners of his vision, another servo, broken and sparking with torn wires. It caressed his jaw as IV's frame swam back into his vision through the shadows. As he opened his mouth to speak more energon and oil cascaded from his hollow jaws. "Knock Out? What's wrong babe? Aren't happy to see me?"

Knock Out couldn't say a word, his intake still stuck, full of static and glass. "It's alright, I know your probably mad but can we just- Can we just forget all that? I need you. I need you so bad right now." Everything felt so real, his light caresses his even lighter kisses. Sharp and uneven thanks to rotting mesh. He couldn't do this. This couldn't be happening! He had to snap out of it!

Slowly out of the rising oil more corpses closed in. Knock Out shuttered his optics tight but he could hear them begging, feel them dragging him down, choking him, killing him.   
"Please Knock Out?",IV  
"Please?", Hamartia  
"Please", Patina  
"Please?", Breakdown.

_Breakdown?_

* * *

  
As oil and energon flooded down his intake Knock Out snapped awake and found himself in a cooler. He wished he could have said it was the first time he'd woken up like that but it wasn't. At least Pharma had left a note. 'Duty calls, Doctor. Sorry for the poor hiding spot you were worrying a few mechs. Feel free to call me if you'd ever like to chat. I think you need it.' Knock Out crumpled it in his fist, the foil practically disintegrating thanks to how cheap it was. He actually took a moment to relax, the morgue outside was quiet, his little square of cooler calming, he felt terribly ill. What was he going to do with himself?

* * *

Knock Out returned to base, stalking through the corridors ripping off all of the junk Lockdown and glued to him. It tore of massive spots of paint as he did so but he couldn’t be bothered. Under the hot solvent Knock Out tried to wash away thoughts plaguing his processor. He couldn’t do this anymore he couldn’t keep living his life for other mechs. He couldn’t keep this up, doing triple the work for nothing in return. The Stunticons needed food, the wounded needed supplies, but what about what he needed? He....he needed freedom and he couldn’t have that with all these other mechs weighing him down! Maybe…. it was better to be alone, even if it wasn't maybe that was just the way it had to be.

* * *

 

 

_"It's a mercy killing! Just a mercy killing Knock Out~"_

* * *

 

Breakdown was awoken by the loud revving of the Doc’s buzzsaws.

Things had been looking up for him and the other Stunticons. Since they weren’t being called in for battle every other week the scout had started helping Knock Out in the medbay instead. His large servos and all around stature limited him from most activities but he had become a pro at bandaging up wounded mechs. The others helped guard the building or picked up wounded. It wasn't exciting but it kept them busy. He had also made up with Dead End and taken the other mech up on his offer, he had even taught Breakdown a few things about detailing. Breakdown had even helped fix up the Doc after he came back from one of his scavenging trips...albeit almost a week later...which was strange.

The Doc seemed a lot happier though, he was chipper and lively and sweet. Just like he had been before they had lost IV, despite the workload reaching exhausting limits for the lone medic. The best part was everyone had enough energon so the Doc hadn’t needed to ask for any emergency officer meetings! Though Knock Out still insisted on going out on his own every now and then. It made them all uncomfortable whenever he would leave for hours and come back unhappy but Dragstrip kept them all from bringing it up. He did have a good point about it all, everyone needed personal space at some point. Especially someone like Knock Out.

Something bothered Breakdown as he looked around though, he didn’t remember powering down. He remembered Knock Out giving them their energon rations and then….that was it. Breakdown looked around, all the others were there even poor Forester who'd come down to give the doc some supplies and check if he was alright... all of them just lying on the ground as if they had just passed out. Some of the energon cubes still half full...that wasn’t right none of them would ever dare waste energon. Breakdown bent down and tried to rouse Wildrider next to him, he had a few strange deep nicks in his chest armor but nothing was leaking. Still, despite how hard he shook, the mech wouldn’t online, didn't even twitch. He tried Dragstrip, then Dead End. Same reaction. Something was wrong with them, he had to get the Doc.

Breakdown pushed open the doors to the med bay. Past the plastic curtain was a massacre. Energon was everywhere, body parts and pieces strewn over the room, servos, and peds stacked in pules that dotted four points of the outside of a cryptic purple circle. In the center was Knock Out, some poor slaggers skull still stuck on the Doc’s saw blade. The Doc was stained aquamarine, sticky with energon, and laughing at nothing. Breakdown looked around for an Autobot who must have snuck in, anyone...but it was just the Doc. No recognizable enemies dead or otherwise. “Doc?”

Knock Out turned to look at the disturbance. "Oh... Breakdown. I prayed to him and asked for freedom and he was so silent so cruel so I begged him to give IV back. He told me.....sacrifice..but I gave them….and nothing happened.” Breakdown didn’t catch a word of the Doc’s ramblings.

He dared a step closer, Knock Out was crying, bright coral tears that stained his pretty face. “Doc? Why did you kill all of the patients?"

Knock Out sighed as he looked around at the mess he'd made. “Ugh! They were whining too much, screaming, begging. You know how the weak are Breakdown!” Breakdown froze, his spark seizing. He wasn't sure if Knock Out had said that to be cruel....but it was. Why was he doing this now? Why now after everything! A pit dropped in Breakdown's tanks as panic and guilt set in.

No! He couldn't do this! Something was wrong with Knock Out, he wouldn't do this otherwise! He had to get over himself for once! Had to help! Breakdown moved closer, he could see all the strange marks on the doctor's metal now. What had he been doing? What had he managed to do?

“Doc, that medication you’ve been giving me….is that the same one Hook said you need to take for your.... condition?” Hallucinations, manic behavior, Dissociation. Breakdown really hadn't understood when Hook tried to explain it to them all, didn't really get it when Knock Out was doing it either. He was better though! Things were supposed to be getting better! He looked so tired though, so sick. What had happened? Throwing caution to the wind he knelt down and pulled Knock Out onto his lap. His frame was so warm. "Doc are you okay."

Knock Out looked up at him with wide empty optics and an even wider smile. “Breakdown my naughty pet...you switched energon cubes with Dragstrip didn’t you?" Breakdown dimmed his optics as sharp talons lightly scratched his face as they stroked along his cheek struts.

He couldn't control his stutter. “N-n-o...I sw-s-s-switched with Forester.” Knock Out's smile fell.

“Now why would you go and do that? I thought you trusted me?” The Doc sounded so disappointed, so hurt.

“I do trust you Doc.” Breakdown forced himself not to flinch as Knock Out booped his nose, ran his slim digit up and down the slight curve lightly petting him, teasing him.

“Good. You should come shower with me...I’m afraid I’ve gone and ruined my lovely finish and I’ll need your skillful servos to help me get my back.” Breakdown didn't know what else to say, what else to do. He was along on this one, so he took the Doc to find a shower.

* * *

 

The two sat in the cramped shower together, the hot solvent washing away the energon and chill in Knock Out’s spark. It had been a perfect plan...he had dosed the Stunticons with enough sedative to knock out their combined form and at the last moment he couldn’t do it. He had stood there telling himself that it was better this way, that they would never even know but he couldn’t fool himself. He had gotten too attached to his pretty little pets. Nova Red had warned him once that the Sylphs stayed in the towers for their own safety, that once you were attached to something it was hard to let it go no matter what it did, and most outsiders didn’t live very long and could be very cruel. Knock Out wished he had listened, he wished he had stayed and died in his tower with everyone else. Life on the outside was just too painful.

Breakdown paused in his scrubbing, he had gotten most of the stains out but Knock Out had gone silent, his frame starting to rattle. Breakdown pulled the smaller mech close, a shiver running through his chassis from handling Knock Out’s naturally frigid form. “Something the matter Doc, you want me to turn the heat up?”

“Breakdown do you still love me?” Breakdown felt his face heat up, his faceplate turning purple. Why would he bring that up so suddenly?

“Yeah. Sure do.” Knock Out didn’t say anything, Primus Breakdown wished he'd say anything. " I promise I won't ever make it weird, I still don't really understand the feeling myself but if you-

“There are no detonators. There is nothing keeping you here. You could have left whenever you wanted. You can leave whenever you want.” The tears were back, worse now as they clung and damned up along Knock Out's metal.

Breakdown carefully wiped them away. “Doc….we know that. IV told us a while ago. Before...before he went and rallied the other generics....he gave us a choice. We thought Megs would kill us....it was half the reason we agreed. I-I'm glad he didn't though! We're happy with you.”

"I wish he had killed you. All of you." Breakdown held his glossia, he wasn't going to pretend that what the Doctor said didn't sting but he deserved to say it. They were supposed to win, to keep IV safe....but they'd failed. Helped take just one more important person away from the Doc. Breakdown had known this day would come but he had expected it to come with a bang, not a whisper. How could this hurt so much more? "Doc, I know I can't say anything to make you forgive me, I'm not gonna make excuses, try to lessen my blame but-

"If you love me you'd leave." Breakdown's spark stilled, and for a moment he felt as if it was really going cold. Knock Out had mentioned once to him about surgery, and healing that Cybertronians had the toughest outsides and the most fragile insides. Sparks could simply go out for no reason all. Fear, pain, sorrow. Taken like a harsh wind takes a cloud, gone in a cycle of an optic. It sure felt like he was dying.

The words slipped from Breakdown without him really thinking. "Do you really want us to leave Doc? Do you hate-" He couldn't finish asking, he was too much a coward to hear the answer. Breakdown didn't know what he expected. Knock Out made things pretty clear-cut.

"...No." So that only made his response more confusing.

"Doc? Why would I leave then? I don't understand what you want-" Sharp talon's scraped along Breakdown's face as Knock Out slapped him. His optics were wild with pain and anger, still streaming tears as if he were screaming at a feral animal who had gotten too friendly, screaming like it hurt him just as much.

"I WANT PATINA!I WANT IV BY MY SIDE AGAIN! I WANT THAT COWARD PRIMUS TO STRIKE. ME. DOWN. SO I DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS ANYMORE, SO I CAN BE HOME AGAIN! I WANT REVENGE! RETRIBUTION! ANSWERS! I WANT TO TEAR YOUR FRAGGING SPARKS OUT! I-" Knock Out's voice hitched as his anger bled from him like a wound straight to his tanks. Breakdown watched him curl into a tight ball as his sobbing wracked his frame, too nervous to move and do any more damage. "I want to rip them free and keep them to feel warm, I want to hide them away so no one can ever hurt them, protect them so you'll never leave! " Breakdown leaned over Knock Out and held him again, a heavy servo up and down a sore back, a light spin on a stiff wheel. Breakdown had seen plenty of mechs calm Knock Out down, now it was his turn. "Weren't you warned Breakdown, warned that I was sick, warned that in this world no one cares about you want, what any of us wants."

"I-I'm sorry I can't help make things stop hurting, sorry I didn't notice you trying to make everything seem like it was workin' when it wasn't. I'm sorry things got this bad but no one else has gotta know. Even if they did though, even if I told them....no ones gonna leave you Knock Out. I promise."

"We'll see, pet, we'll see." Knock Out was still again, his processor already slipping back to wherever it went. Breakdown just held the smaller mech tight and went back to cleaning off tires with a soapy sponge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment, and subscribe if you want more random porn that only serves to further stupid future plot points.


	14. Uma Thurman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my trying to be dramatic again.

O, Death O, Death  
Won't you spare me over til another year  
Well what is this that I can't see  
With ice cold hands takin' hold of me  
Well I am death, none can excel  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell  
Whoa, death someone would pray  
Could you wait to call me another day  
-O’ Death

 

Breakdown.

_Breakdown?_

That didn't fit, didn't belong. His glitched memeories, twisting and merging.

* * *

 

 

Everything was dark…except for a single spot. A dark purple glow and a spindly mech.

“Well isn’t that just a lovely story...honestly Knock Out I thought you would have had a much better tale to tell. What a pity. What a disappointment. For someone who's lived so dutifully for themselves, why in death do you only think of others?" 

* * *

_Death?_

* * *

 

 

“Knock Out, Knock Out! Can you hear me? Shit, he’s leaking everywhere!”

* * *

 “We all had such high hopes for you but you’ve gone and failed us...and your Autobot friends. I gave you them as a beautiful gift…a new life to start over in the ruins of Praxus but you wanted your freedom.”

* * *

_I was just doing as I was told._

* * *

"LIAR! You can't lie to me Knock Out."

* * *

 

“I think he can still hear me….Knock Out it’s me Rodimus…I know I'm not your favorite guy…...I’m going to get you some help.”

* * *

 “Don’t you care about your new friends, they’re all going to die without you. They’re not going to even last to see the planet die out again... Megatron’s little disciplinary squad is going to take care of them. Unless you choose. Your death wasn’t your fault but you need to have some extraordinary circumstances for me to send you back and right now you really don’t. What did that little Hot Rod say, anyone can bury a body and planets die out everyday. Cybertronians don’t need Cybertron. Your luck has always been outstanding though Knock Out…... you have an old friend here to save your spark.”

* * *

 

“Knock Out, there’s this tall scary mech..he says he can help you….just hold on ok!”

* * *

 

 Another light blossomed from the dark, his chassis shining bright.

“Speak your piece quick Orion because to be truthful If I never have to see your faceplate again it will be too soon.”

Orion spoke, Knock Out didn't want to listen. Everything was so far away, so distant. He was tired so tired. He barely heard a word. The only thing close was the Necrobot, his freezing grip and his dead tone.

“So what will it be Knock Out, how will we be continuing your story? Choose wisely, my celestial. You don't know what's at stake.”


	15. Young God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright back to normalish chapters yeah! Also I got a lovely commission from Rothinsel on tumblr it's of Lockdown and Knock Out. I was too embarrassed to ask anything too story specific but it's still lovely. URL is at the bottom.

Well, I keep on thinkin' 'bout you, Sister Golden Hair surprise  
And I just can't live without you; can't you see it in my eyes?  
I been one poor correspondent, and I been too, too hard to find  
But it doesn't mean you ain't been on my mind  
-Sister Golden Hair

 

_“What are WE going to do this is all YOUR fault!”_

_“MY FAULT YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SET OFF THE EXPLOSION I SAW YOU! I WAS TRYING TO SAVE HIM!”_

_"I had the detonator, ready to go off when I wanted to push it. I had a plan, I was going to save him! You're the one who attacked me and set things off early! You ruined everything!"_

_“You don’t get to blame this on me you, psycho!”_

* * *

 

“Thanks for inviting me to help you K.O., I don’t get out much since the other Cons don’t trust me. Megatron won't even allow me outside the base half the time! That's entrapment isn't it?!” Gravedigger had shown up to the temple early that morning, a sparkle in his optic. It reminded Knock Out of why he liked to tease the poor wannabe Constructicon. Now he followed along like a puppy eager to do anything that wasn't going back to the kennel.

“Umm maybe, but I...didn’t invite you, Gravedigger, I asked Long Haul for his help again but you came instead.” He'd grown tamer over the years, or at least a little less vicious according to Bonecrusher who had tried to instill some sort of sanity in the bot. A ripped optic that took Hook almost a month to replace was at least enough to get past the idea that Knock Out wasn't ready for surprise kisses or any other things like that just yet. But he had to admit, it was nice having him around. Gravedigger still acted so young and stupid that it kept things lively.

“Yeah, I know! Can you believe that lazy slagger was going to abandon you over a cracked spinal strut? What a loser... so I came to help you instead.”

Knock Out forced a smile. “Oh, how did that happen is he ok? I know how emotional Hook gets when he has to fix his own.”

Gravedigger couldn't help but look annoyed. Wasn’t the Doctor happy he was here instead? “You know it doesn’t matter Long Haul was just being a new build, he’s fine, Hook’s fine, everyone is fine!” Primus, Knock Out knew what that meant.

Should he fix this? Surely he should say something. “Gravedigger don't try to murder your teammates just to spend time with me. I don't appreciate it. Your desire to help is.... admirable and I do love catching up but if Magnus.... should choose to embark on a surprise visit he might not be happy to see you here with me. You know you don't have the greatest reputation. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Gravedigger scoffed as he slipped an arm around Knock Out's waist. Surprisingly Knock Out let it stay there. Maybe Bonecrusher had been right about those boundaries things. “Alright alright but only if you invite me along so they don't scream at me when I try to follow them. They're mean to me more than you know. Do you think I'm that afraid of Ultra Magnus that I wouldn't risk it? Aren’t we at peace? He can’t stop you from visiting friends.”

“You have a point Gravedigger.” Knock Out was... fine with the young Constucticon helping him since there wasn't much damage Gravedigger could cause but something was off, he was too chipper, too eager. He was planning something. Another attempt to woo him likely. Despite repeatedly telling every and all mech who looked at him longer than five minutes who knew Breakdown's true fate and that the other Stunticons were off planet that he was not looking for a relationship, suitors persisted. Gravedigger being one of them. Selfishly Knock Out had to admit while he would never say yes he loved the attempts. Constructions gave the best gifts and Gravedigger had yet to let him down, although none of his gifts beat the opal inlaid chariot wheels Scrapper had made for him as a tribute offering. Primus, he loved old bots sometimes.

Suddenly a shadow in the street caught his attention...but as he looked back.... there was nothing. Knock out swore...it couldn't be though. Magnus wouldn't be that stupid to send a shadow after him. He had to know nothing good would come from it right? M-maybe it was nothing. He looked to Gravedigger who was still jabbering on. “Did you see that?”

Gravedigger just gave him his signature goofy smile.“Did I....uhh... see what? You getting spooked in this ghost town Doc? You? OoOoOhH~”

Knock Out slapped away the mech's tickling digits.“Stop. Unlike you, I have to worry about tails. Magnus doesn't trust me to take care of myself.”

The constructicon sneered, Gravedigger really was cute when he wanted to be. "Screw that slagger. If he cared he'd be here, like me. I can protect you from anything!"

Knock Out leaned into the bigger mech for a brief moment. He hadn't been sleeping well, he was exhausted from the work he'd been doing, drinking swill. He really didn't need to worry. Gravedigger may be dumber than Menasor but he would protect him from anything. "We need to get things started then."

Knock Out had planned on cleaning out another city block of Iacon. Hopefully, these apartments weren't nearly as crowded with corpses because he had to admit, for as hard as the war had made him the sight of the emaciated frames that had clearly fallen into stasis and starved to death was a hard thing to look at over and over again. Not to mention the Autobots were eager to get the capital city built up as quickly as possible. Knock Out had once made it a point to Magnus and the others that reviving a Neutral or even a Decepticon city might put a better light on the cause as a whole but after seeing the work Megatron was doing he dropped it. The retired warlord was handling reconstruction just fine so there really was no reason to add more servos to the task. Still, Praxus was not even close to being done so the urgency of Magnus’ request almost made it seem like he wanted to drop the recovery of Praxus in favor of Iacon.

Which was insanity but...Knock Out couldn’t blame him. He hadn’t exactly kept up his end of the bargain, it had been more than a lunar cycle since Knock Out had been back to HQ. Ultra Magnus sent him twenty messages every cycle making sure he was alive and well and every three days made surprise visits, absolutely convinced something was going on. Surely he was disappointed when all he got were hardworking mechs doing their best. E-except maybe that one night, in the baths. He'd been so drunk and Ultra Magnus hadn't said anything otherwise!

He hadn’t wanted to ignore the Autobots but there was so much work to be done and none of them needed his medical help. Even with the hard work going on in Praxus there had been no injuries that his little Vehicon couldn’t handle. Knock Out still didn’t quite know how to feel about that but he was looking at it as a blessing for now. Simply put he had lost himself in his work and with Dreadwing fixing up the temple and Rumble and Frenzy hanging around it had truly started feeling like home.

He had finally broken the news to the twins, of course he hadn’t told them the truth but with a fake call from Motormaster, a few easily placed tears, and a story straight from any good epic he at least left them with the idea that their hero had died for a noble cause. I lie for a lie but at least it didn’t feel like one. They hadn’t taken it well but now the two minis were determined to be Knock Out’s personal bodyguards till the other Stunticons got back. Knock Out didn’t have the spark to turn them away.

Primus this block went on forever, how long had they been walking! Why were they walking?!

When had the street gone dark? Shadows crawling towards him. The wind was cold, had it been when he'd woken up? Then just as the cold came the warmth flooded back. There was a heavy force holding him in place, caressing his face.

_“You know you could stay here with me Doc, I miss seeing your face. That’s just me being selfish again though...but I got that from you. I wouldn’t be the only one though...you gotta lot of dead friends, and they're ten times more interesting than me. I’d probably never even get to see you. Still, it might be better, anything to see you happy again Doc.”_

As he reached up, nothing was there. He sounded so close though.“Breakdown?” Knock Out's voice echoed around him, then died in an instant as a searing pain bloomed in his processor.

Gravedigger nudged him playfully on the shoulder, he had a strange look in his optic. It was worry. No wonder it was so strange. “Knock Out are you listening to me?” The world came into focus. What was he doing, where was he? “You’ve been on autopilot since we got into the first building what’s up? Are you not having a good time? We should totally just ditch this pit and go do something fun. Shockwave built another space bridge...we could go anywhere.” Gravedigger pulled Knock Out close. “Then we can be alone and-”

A rush of wind, another sudden chill.

_“AND I WILL MURDER YOU AND SCREW YOUR CORPSE TILL IT ROTS! Are you glitching Knock Out? What are you doing with this fragger? Honestly, you wouldn’t sacrifice yourself to help me get what was fair but you will gladly throw your life away to this psycho for what? A decent frag and a few nice gifts. Primus! That’s alright. I get it...you’re just missing me. I was the only mech who knew how to treat you...right babe? You don't need to settle. I'm right here, waiting... and I’ve got plenty of plans lined up for when I see you again.”_

Knock Out pushed himself away and paced quickly along a long stretch of hall. Someone was messing with him either that or he was losing it. No! It was just stress, just his mind playing tricks. Everything was fine, he just had to stay focused. He'd kept himself sane for this long, he was fine! “What building are we on Gravedigger?” Poor Gravedigger looked at a loss, worry an obviously new and stressful feeling for him.

“The fifth one, and there’s seven on this block. Knock Out are you sure you're alright? You don't gotta be that Autoslagger's slave! Let me take you home, let's take a break.”

He couldn't, he couldn't just sit if he was fragging relapsing! “How many bodies have we found?”

“You know I'm not good with that. Ahgh, a lot. You were just chucking them out the window. You wanted to get things done, kept saying you were tired, and sick. Said once every building was clear you would load me up and we would head home.”

“I....don’t remember saying that.” He would never say something like that aloud, much less encourage it. Ultra Magnus would go ballistic if he found out!

 _“Do you believe the legend? They say that mechs connected to Primus: Primes, City speakers, Sylphs, they would know when they were close to death. They would see it way before it was about to happen. You would think it was stupid because any smart mech would, of course, do their best to change their fate but that’s what makes these mechs different. They’re not just any smart mech, they’re smarter. Death is a constant for all living creatures and you can’t stop it. The idea behind seeing one’s own death is not to fear it, to_ change it, but to accept it. They would be given this power...this gift, so they could meet Death herself as if she were an old friend. I think that’s a great gift, don’t you my light?”

Patina...that wasn't a memory. They never had that conversation! Eldritch Quazar-THIS WAS HIS PIT BOUND PROCESSOR! NOTHING MORE! Just ignore it Knock Out, ignore it and finish your primus forsaken job! "Gravedigger, I- I need to get out of here for a moment. I need a walk outside. I-"

Knock Out looked around, he was in a different building. Gravedigger was gone. What was going on? Was he dreaming? This couldn't be real, he couldn't be this crazy this fast! He wandered in a panic looking for any sign of the Construction. On the twenty-third floor, there was a pass that led to the next building. Something made him stop to check it. Someone was in the skywalk. He was in the skywalk. "Oh Primus, Primus save me I am crazy." Something tugged at his dangling servo.

_“What are you still searching for? How many times do you need to hear it before you get it through your thick skull? I’m right here, you’re done. You promised me that you would find me but you never did. It’s okay. I finally found you. It’s time to stop running. Follow me, we can go together, we can be together. Just like we wanted.”_

This wasn’t a dream, Knock Out didn’t know what this was but he was tired of it. He tore open the glass doors to the catwalk and grabbed his double’s shoulder in an attempt to get his own attention. Solid metal crumbled in his servos leaving nothing but metal pieces that looked nothing like his own to cascade and litter the floor. He was was where his double had been and he was alone.

* * *

 

Rodimus had been tracking Knock Out all day. Despite visiting the temple and giving it the all clear every time Magnus was engaging asshole guardian mode to nearly every mech who wasn't Arcee in his futile attempts to maintain his control and establish security of his little squadron. He even had the weird birds Knock Out had left trained to a tee that's how stressed he was. So even though it made him physically ill to be around the temple Rodimus volunteered to scout around report....and literally drag Knock Out back to the base by force for a few weeks so the leader would stop losing his freaking mind! It was a little weird it was him scouting, Bumblebee was Knock Out’s closest Autobot friend and the ex-scout. To Bee’s defense, he had volunteered too but Rodimus just had to make up for his past failure and Magnus likely just wanted him to do something where no one had to listen to him complain about wasting his life.

Rodimus couldn’t blame Knock Out for not wanting to leave the temple, Slag was boring back at the base! All they did was work and clean. Aside from Magnus, who was constantly flipping out about the fact that their precious sylph of Primus was out just all on his own with nothing but DECEPTICONS*hiss*, the rest of the Autobots couldn't care less about Knock Out's absence.  
The vehicon he had left in his stay was doing fine and even Smokescreen getting his ped stuck in a wall didn’t cause a problem. All the generic did was hack the idiot’s ped off and then, bam, attached a new one Knock Out had made months before. It was actually a pretty funny experience. Even Bumblebee, who complained constantly about how everyone pushed Knock Out away, was content to hang out with Moonracer all cycle. For someone with an obvious- OBVIOUS- crush on the Con he really was missing out just sneaking off base to visit. He would be getting mad game it he wasn't such a goody-goody.

Maybe not though.

At the temple, Knock Out had Dreadwing and plenty of other Con visitors. He was constantly chatting it up with Constructicons, or entertaining minicons, other Cons Rodimus didn't even recognize! Knock Out and Dreadwing had gotten awfully close too. Rodimus had spent enough time there to know things weren't really that great. Not that going back to the base would help but Rodimus knew this was a selfish mission. Knock Out looked happy but at the same time, despite all the visitors, he was miserable. Rodimus understood all too well. It was an act...a good one. Knock Out could change who he was practically on command. A caring idol, a tearful widow, a mindless worker, a frozen sparked butcher, a clever liar, and a sweet, beautiful, smiling Sylph.

One would expect a Decepticon to be good at that sort of thing but for Knock Out it was clearly his way of life. Knock Out didn’t act like a Con, not really. He put on a good face, a perfect one but...there was nothing behind the mask when one got through it. He most definitely wasn’t a Bot though, sure he could be kind and caring and he gave up his Decepticon ways and agreed to help the cause but that didn’t make him an Autobot. He wasn’t a Neutral, Knock Out had fought and risked his spark for mechs for a better life, he had killed and tortured mechs to get his way. He wasn’t scared of taking a stand. He wasn’t even a rogue like Lockdown or Swindle, even though he ran with them, bots who picked the faction with most money but wouldn’t bat an optic at working for the other side. Knock Out….just survived. Even now that the war was over Knock Out was still surviving. He was cold, miserable, full of regrets and doubts. Still desperately searching for something more.

Rodimus still couldn’t understand why a mech like Magnus found interest in the Con because despite how much he preached, a mech, even Magnus, could not spend hours out here in this ghost town and not be engaged and interested. Checkups should not take hours! Even full perimeter checks! He fully understood why a mech like Bumblebee did though. Rodimus understood because he couldn’t help but wonder how Knock Out did it. Rodimus wasn't as oblivious to his own shit as everyone thought, he wanted to be the Autobot’s golden boy, he wanted to be Prime, he wanted to be the mech everyone wanted, that everyone came to...but as of late Rodimus couldn’t stand himself, his own desires, his own dreams. They all felt stupid and worthless and unattainable. The mask was getting harder and harder to put on every morning. It was hard to stay...himself. This had become more than just watching the Con and waiting for a chance to drag him home, this had become a mission squared for Rodimus. He wanted to know, he wanted to learn, he wanted.... to just talk to somebody who was just as lost and struggling with life as he was?

Rodimus often found himself chasing Knock Out through the ruins of Iacon just looking for his chance to get the mech alone. He was never alone though, Rodimus quickly learned Knock Out didn’t like being alone. Rodimus didn’t like being alone either.

Today was another collection mission, but instead of the usual Construction who helped Knock Out, it was some other Constructicon weirdo. This one was younger, wild, and most notable had almost no interest in actually helping Knock Out work and all the interest in getting into the mech's panels. What was wrong with these Cons! Seriously go after someone your own size buddy it’s not going to work.

Despite the new face it was the same old collection mission, Knock Out tossing chassis from windows, not too sure of the ethics behind that, but hey Rodimus wasn’t going to tell the reaper how to do his job; then walking to another building to toss more bodies out of more windows. Boring….until the Constructicon came down.... but Knock Out didn’t come with him.

The bright green slagger walked around for a bit looking for something. He stopped to scope out the skywalk, a smirk on his faceplate. He tossed something up on the underside, hi-fived himself, then leaned against another building close by and waited. He just stood there for a long time, till someone commed him. Rodimus couldn’t hear the voice but whoever it was the Con seemed happy about it. Then he saw him, Knock Out crossing over the skywalk and the smile on the other Con's face as he fiddled with his systems. What was going on? Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

Rodimus...didn’t know exactly what to do, so he followed his instincts and charged the Constructicon taking the mech by surprise! When punch didn't take him down the neck lock.....didn't either. Frag! Giving the big slagger a rough push into a pillar finally dazed him!

There was an explosion overhead as Gravedigger tried to get his bearings, chunks of metal and glass rained down as Rodimus rushed him again. Slipping on rubbled the two fell into a heap.

Rodimus just narrowly dodged the punch to his head as the slagger screamed at him. “WHAT THE-, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU MADE ME SET OFF THE DETONATOR! KNOCK OUT!” What was Rodimus doing, This Con was the one who set off the explosion! The idiot was probably trying to sabotage the peace treaty scrap or something! “KNOCK OUT WAS UP THERE!”

Rodimus huffed and struggled to keep the bigger mech pinned. “ME? YOU SET OFF THE EXPLOSION, YOU’RE TRYING TO KILL HIM!”

“BY THE PIT I AM GET OFF!” Gravedigger pushed Rodimus off like he was nothing but it was too late, the skywalk had been completely destroyed and Knock Out was nowhere in sight. Gravedigger quickly scanned at the pile of rubble but there was no sign of the mech, he swore under his breath as panic set in. Knock Out had been through worse though, he was fine! Gravedigger was sure of it! Still, he ran straight to the pile and tore through the debris. It was only the twenty-third floor...that wasn’t that high. There was so much scrap to dig through, bent beams and warped metal and glass. It didn’t matter, Knock Out was invincible, he’d beaten off wreckers, had been tossed around by titans, he even survived being attacked by a god there was no way a little fall was going to...there was so much energon. Stunned Gravedigger barely noticed the runty Autobot rushing over.

“HEY ASSHOLE WHY DID YOU STOP?” Rodimus pushed the Con aside and continued to dig through the pile, His servos stung from glass shards and burning metal but eventually, he found Knock Out.

He....he wasn't looking so great. His optics were wide and flashing, one of them was cracked and the other popped out but they were still focusing, he was still online. Rodimus kept himself from disturbing him too much.“Knock Out! Knock Out, can you hear me? Shit, he’s leaking everywhere.” He was more or less impaled on a ragged piece of the floor, pierced right through from sternum to sacrum. There would be no moving him. His tanks were clearly busted as well as a few fuel lines along with them all leaking gross green and gold fluid that was already starting to crystallize the metal debris.

Snapped out of his shock Gravedigger shoved Rodimus over. “What are you doing, did you find him?” Rodimus pushed back, there was no way he was going to let this nutjob anywhere near the Knock Out now. Unfortunately for both their safety. That crystal gunk was no joke.

“Yeah, he’s still alive. I think he can still hear me, his optics are moving. Let me just-" Watching where he stepped Rodimus managed to find a spot that wasn't crystalizing. "Knock Out! It’s me Rodimus.... I...uhh... think I glitched up again. I think I ruined your hot Decepticon date...I’m sorry man. I know I’m not your favorite guy but I...I thought I was doing the right thing. I’m going to fix it though, ok? I’m not going to let you die...so even though I don’t know how...I’m going to get you some help.”

A few sparks ran across Knock Out's frame as his optics flashed. “I’m fnnnnnnnnn, thissss fnnnnnnnnnnnn.” Rodimus just caught the pitiful attempts at movement but with his spine pretty much shot terrifying static of the mech's vocalizer was all he could muster. Rodimus was positive he was also managing to muster sarcasm even in his dying state so that was a reassuring sign.

At the noise Rodimus had Gravedigger peering over his shoulder. “We have to pull him off of the metal.”

Rodimus couldn't actually believe how dumb this fragger was. “What?! He’s dying you, idiot, just ripping him off of some chunk of metal is probably going to kill him from the pain alone!”

Gravedigger just scoffed as he pushed Rodimus away. He only took a moment to assess the best way to go at things before tearing the small mech free from the metal with ease. Sickly energon and milky gold ooze spilled from the wounds but aside from that Knock Out didn’t react. Gravedigger responded with a smug look. “He’s a Con Autobrat….he doesn't feel pain.” Carefully despite the seemingly rough treatment he set Knock Out down a few feet away and attempted to smooth out the mech’s contorted limbs now that they had popped from their sockets. “Slag it all, he’s gone all stiff and all of his Sylph gunk is leaking out.”

“Uhh yeah! Another reason you shouldn't touch him! The second he goes cold he'll go up like the rest of this scrap! Then what are we gonna tell everybody genius?!" Another scoff.

“He'll be fine.” The idiot brute sounded so fragging sure, so inamoured it was disgusting! Even in the way he just ripped off Knock Out’s ruined shroud and tore the fabric into thick strips to bandaged up Knock Out's wounds the best he could. How did he think that was going to help? Knock Out was running on empty and half dead!

Rodimus couldn't just sit and watch. So he called HQ and waited a long slagging time for no answer. “Really?! Now of all times? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE DOING RIGHT NOW!”

“What are you going on about?” Gravedigger looked over at Rodimus' freak out.

“HQ is not answering! We have to take him to Dark Mount.”

“No can do. We can’t do that.” Rodimus looked up at the Con skeptically. Still not convinced he wasn't still trying to snuff Knock Out.

“Why not? Don’t you have any other doctors?”

Gravedigger just shook his head as he stood up. “We have a few, but you see I do this all the time. It’s a game me and KO like to play. So if WE go there Megatron is going to know what happened and I’m gonna get tossed into the smelting pit….like immediately.” Rodimus was seriously going to square up with this idiot again. Primus be damned.

“Like I care but fine! What are we going to do then? You better think of something fast.” Rodimus swerved around Gravedigger and took his place next to Knock Out, thankfully he was still venting softly, his vocalizer still emitting static.

Gravedigger laughed. “What are WE going to do? This is all YOUR fault!”

Oh hell no. “MY FAULT? YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SET OFF THE EXPLOSION! I SAW YOU! I WAS TRYING TO SAVE HIM!”

Another shake of the head. “I had the detonator ready to go off when I wanted to push it. I had a plan, I was going to save him! You're the one who attacked me and set things off early! You ruined everything!"

Rodimus found the closest piece of trash to whip at the brute. “You don’t get to blame this one me you, psycho!”

The metal just bounced off without a scratch. A gleam in Gravedigger's optic threatened bad news. “Oh, but my whole plan is doing just that. Ya see WE are not doing anything. I am going to kill YOU and then I am going to take Knock Out to Hook to get him fixed up, tell Megatron that YOU attacked him and then Megatron is going to sick the DJD on YOUR friends and then the DJD are going to kill THEM. See? Problem solved. Now come here and I promise to keep your face pretty for when KO throws your funeral...I mean no one is going to be left to see it but still, sentiment is there.”

Rodimus slowly stood and backed away, pulling his blaster from its compartment. Just because Rodimus preferred his old tech didn’t mean he couldn’t use a gun like a normal soldier. “There is no slagging way I’m letting you start the war back up just because you’re a sicko.”

Gravedigger scoffed“What war? There are dozens of us and what, a servo full of your guys? It'll be a massacre. If you really want to do this the hard way though I'm happy to!” Gravedigger charged and knocked into Rodimus at full force. Rodimus tried to grapple but he had always been slag at close combat. Thankfully something seemed to catch the Con’s attention giving Rodimus an opening. He threw a punch and it connected...but it didn’t faze the dump truck whatsoever. “Do you see that too?”

Rodimus growled as he struggled with the arm pinning him. “ALL I SEE IS YOUR HEAVY AFT TRYING TO MURDER ME!” Gravedigger let Rodimus up, all thoughts of murder suddenly forgotten. Rodimus looked to see what had the Con so spooked. A massive skeletal mech shambling slowly towards them. It was an elegant shamble, simply because it was an elegant mech. Wearing a golden mask and an intricate shroud they moved as if they owned the land they walked on. “What are they...they’re dressed like Knock Out?”

Gravedigger quirked his head trying to get a better look at the mask. “That’s Praeco...I think. He didn't use to be so big. He and his brother have had the hots for Knock Out for like...ever. They were obsessed with him, but Megatron refused to let them talk. Old Megs said KO wasn’t supposed to know that there were other Sylphs who had survived besides his friend, but they didn’t like that. They told the old timer to go slag himself so he set them up, gave them bad rations and got them caught.”

No fragging way, NO FRAGGING WAY! Was this the sort of scary slag Drift was worried about?! Was this what he thought Knock Out could turn into? “He's a sylph too!? Should we take Knock Out and run?”

Gravedigger just sneered. “You should. I could use a good laugh.”

Rodimus felt his plates bristle, he did not like this vague slag! “What does that mean?”

Another shrug. “See for yourself. I'm warning you though, he's already seen us.”

Rodimus didn’t know what the Con was getting at, there was no way that giant prick could see anything from that far away. He picked up Knock Out and situated the wounded mech the best he could before bolting. He didn’t get very far…..oh right. The whole...magic…..thing. He felt his body go stiff and a strange bright blue haze surrounded him, dragging him back...way back….right towards the reaper.

The massive mech just held him in place, his frame shivering with a wheezy laugh, a gleeful smile emanating from his field. _“I’m blind and even I could tell that was funny from the way that slaggers laughing up a storm. What are you running for, kid?”_

Rodimus felt the restrictive aura fade away as he landed heavily into the mech’s servo. His spark was spinning this slagger reeked of rust. “YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM YOU FREAK! HE’S DYING! NOTHING COULD EVER HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU ANYWAY, IT'S. NOT. FEASIBLE!”

Praeco's field switched in an instant, going from confused to terrified. _“Ahhh scrap I knew I should have flown here, let me see him.”_

Rodimus just held Knock Out tighter. He was not going to fail this mission!“YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE BLIND!”

 _“_ Listen _brat you don't gotta scream at me. Just tell me how bad it is. Like torn in half vertically bad?”_

Rodimus couldn't hold back a disgruntled sigh.“ Almost, but..no, I...I don’t think so.”

Rodimus didn't like these fragging masks, their blank emotionless faces just judging him condescendingly! _“That's not how that works, idiot. Whatever you useless whelp, I can probably fix him. Let’s get back to the temple.”_

The Sylph didn’t give Rodimus a chance to respond, his massive wings extending from his back the mech took off into the air. Rodimus felt the strange aura envelop him again, Knock Out groaned as the haze lifted his wounded chassis, it was all Rodimus could do to rub at what was left of his back. "It’s going to be okay Knock Out, there’s this tall scary mech who kind of looks like you. I don’t really like him but he says he can help you and I don’t really have the ability to do anything else so.... just hold on okay!” Even if he didn't trust this new slagger Rodimus had to admit it was nice that they had left the other idiot in the dust. One less thing to worry about after all. Glaring at the temple as it moved closer and closer, Rodimus finally engaged his mask, already sick enough as it was of the smell.

Praeco landed within the temple grounds like he was returning home; his blind gaze surveying the place and his field flaring up with irritation. _“Why in the pit are there so many_ slaggers _in my new house? Can you make these defects leave?”_

There were more Cons now than when they'd left for the city that morning, not only were the Minicons still there but Starscream and his flunkies had shown up. Even Lockdown was chilling. “Why would you think that? I don't even know where you came from! And are you blind or not?! Can you like sense their fields or-" Praeco scythed a thin digit towards Lockdown's general direction.

His sudden appearance didn’t seem to bother the Seekers or the Minicons, in fact, they just ignored the titan as he moved about, despite the fact that the titan didn’t seem to have good things to say about the Cons. _“That green and black one broke me out of jail and took me here. He can stay if he wants.... and I guess the little ones can stay...they don’t really bother me but I don’t like those gangly fraggers. I never liked Starscream's face and the other two! Too busy sucking that stupid gladiator's plug to be real mechs. I hope that other green one doesn't follow us back here. Don't like him and I don’t like house guests. Tell them to get the slag out for me, kid."_

"I can't do that it's Starscream! I'm not even a Con" Praeco huffed.

_"Not even a Con!? You an Autobot? What the Pit happened?"_

Rodimus was getting frustrated. "I don't know I wasn't there! Meg's lied about some treaty, Knock Out's the only one who can keep the planet from guttering out again. So now he's with us because O.P. supposedly won the war and Megs went off into the wastes but he got tired of that so now we're dealing with this awkward slag!"

_“Knock Out. Knock Out? Is that what the little chariot is running around calling himself? That’s a dancer's name who let him call himself that?”_

Old mechs, figures. “I don’t know I think it’s an alright name….I mean at least it fits him.”

 _“This coming from a new build who called himself Hot Rod. I bet you have flame decals you_ little _hussy.”_

Rodimus sputtered. "L-listen here crypt keeper if you know who I am then you should know I've held the Matrix before! That makes me a Prime candidate! A religious figure!" The titan glared down, silent. Rodimus quickly got the feeling the Sylph wasn't impressed.

_"Still a hussy."_

"Whatever grandpa! You're the ones running around in just your bare protoforms!" Primus Rodimus hoped the mech couldn't sense the blush on his cheeks.

If he could the sylph didn't say anything. Praeco just slowly made his way to the eastern part of the temple and laid Knock Out down on one of the crystal slabs. The titan's movement inside the temple garnered a crowd, a lively one as they caught sight of what had become of Knock Out.

“HEY, HEY, HEY, WHAT HAPPENED HERE, BIG GUY?” Praeco waved Lockdown off with a massive servo. “Uh no, no waving off WHAT HAPPENED TO KNOCK OUT YOU GEEZER?”

 _“Ugh, they really don't need to yell. I'm tall, not deaf. Hey, Autobrat, tell my_ scraptroll _here what happened. I don’t speak your outsider language and he’s smart enough to have some heavy duty firewalls unlike you so I can’t get through. Things used to be so fragging easy but then the stupid war happened now everyone’s a fortress.”_

“I agree with Lockdown. Praeco would you CARE TO EXPLAIN.”

_“And get that screechy skidmark out of my house. I don’t care what Primus thinks Beastformers are unnatural and I don’t want their weird pseudo-organic scrap anywhere near me so tell him to take his pack and leave!”_

“He’s not a Beastformer he’s a seeker and it’s not a pack it’s a trine. You know Starscream how do you not know he's a plane! ”

 _“I know what that little port licker is, A DIRTY GLITCHRAT WITH WINGS IS WHAT! You don't know half of what I do kid so I wouldn’t be insulting the mech who can toss you around Cybertron and back with just a flick of the wrist! I don’t care what_ ganglyfragface _and his friends are, make 'em leave. I have been in prison for too long and all I want is some peace and quiet.”_

Rodimus threw his servo's up in exasperation, this Titan was even worse than Kup could be! “ I already told you I can't! This isn’t even your house, Knock Out found this place and- What are you doing?!” Praeco had undone Knock Out’s bandages and had opened one of his own fuel lines, letting the energon pour over Knock Out till the crystal still oozing from his wounds to started to form rapidly. Rodimus wasn’t the only one who wasn’t on board with the plan.

Starscream had rushed forward but had been promptly halted by some sort of barrier. This didn't stop him from voicing his concern. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE NEED HIM! IS HE ACTUALLY DEAD BECAUSE IF HE IS WE ARE ALL SCREWED?!”

“ Starscream's right on this one, when you said fix him you didn’t mean spiritually or anything right because we need him alive and walking around on this plane of existence.” Rodimus could just hear the conversation now. Sorry, Magnus. I followed some dangerous war criminals advice so now Knock Out's rotting in a crystal. At least he's not technically the last sylph though, right?

 _“Relax tailpipe the crystal can do more than just disintegrate mechs okay, as long as….. Knock Out…… is still alive his own crystal should heal him.”_ Behind his mask, Praeco tried to cleanse his pallet of the name. He hated having to speak what little neocybex he did. It was a disgusting language.

Rodimus was not reassured in any way shape or form. “Okay, but what will happen if he dies inside the crystal?”

 _“Then he’s just a dead body, what do you think is gonna happen.”_ Praeco was starting to think the little hot rod was some sort of defect. Didn't the Autobots teach anything anymore?

“THAT’S NOT HOW HEALING WORKS AND AS A MEDIC I’M SURE IF HE COULD KNOCK OUT WOULD TELL YOU HIMSELF HOW STUPID THAT PLAN IS. NO WONDER WHY YOUR ENTIRE CASTE DIED OUT YOU BASICALLY KILLED YOURSELVES!” Primus again with the screaming. And the runt was getting the others excited too.

“DO YOU MIND NOT WORDLESSLY SHOUTING AT THE TITAN AND ACTUALLY TELL US WHAT THE PIT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!” Lockdown was looking real angry. “ALSO TELL THE FREAK THAT KNOCK OUT PAID ME TO BRING HIM HERE DEAD OR ALIVE AND HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH THE FIRST OPTION!”

“HE’S GOING TO TRAP KNOCK OUT IN HIS OWN CRYSTAL COCOON AND HOPE IT FIXES HIM BECAUSE APPARENTLY, THAT’S HOW HEALING WORKS IN MAGIC SYLPH LAND!”

“THAT’S THE STUPIDEST THING I’VE EVER HEARD!”

“I KNOW!” Rodimus fell limply against the barrier keeping him afloat. "Did you get that gramps? You're magic is stupid."

 _“Is this what your mecha_ have _devolved to? Just screeching heathens? Despicable."_ Praeco ignored Lockdown and Rodimus' screeching as he stroked the small curve of Knock Out's face with a light digit. _"It’s alright my light I believe in you."_ As he turned his attention back to Rodimus his field turned heavy and cold. It made Rodimus even sicker. _"You tell that Junkion that he can try his best and then I will laugh as I play with his corpse. My little chariot will need something to cuddle with once this pit starts to get cold again.”_ The eldritch held his servo over the crystal, a dark purple light lit up his palm until Knock Out was fully encased. Ending the issue. ___"If we even stay here. We don't have to serve these ungreatful slaggers anymore do we, my light? No, no we don't. I can take you someplace where they'll never find us, someplace quiet till they all just die out. Doesn't that sound nice?"_

There had to be some way to get through to this lunatic! There had to be time to reverse this horrible stupid decision! “Listen! I don’t know why you Cons want to face, like smallest mech you can get your servos on but if you want him to actually LIVE TO GET TO DO THAT, I NEED TO GET HIM TO A REAL DOCTOR!”

The aura surrounding Rodimus turned a dark orange, it enclosed and pressed in tight and painful. Agonising, maddeningly painful. ** _"What are you accusing me of, brat? What sort of disgustingly profane heresy is coming out of your ugly mouth? I should disintegrate you. Pick you apart plate by plate and devour that soiled spark, you heathen whore! So you should find yourself lucky that you have a purpose for a few hours longer. Keep that glossia held and perhaps my memory will slip." The aura that had been suspending Rodimus in the air dissipated. “I am going to get some fuel so you stay here and watch him for me Autobot.”_** Rodimus managed to hear him snarl before he felt himself plummet to the ground.

* * *

  
"Be the turbofox, twist and turn like an elegant shardback, anything to stop your dumb aft from plummeting to your death!" While Rodimus was panicking someone was already flying to his rescue.

“I gotcha kid!" Rodimus felt Thundercracker catch him, even as he continued to twist and turn frantically. Not one of his coolest moments but he quickly calmed and tried to pull it off.

"Hey uh..yeah thanks, man." Thundercracker just nodded curtly as he lowered his thrusters and slowly descended. Rodimus quickly hopped free as soon as the ground was close enough. Not that he wasn't thankful but he could have totally found a way to save himself. Either way, he would have survived the fall, it was just....taller than it looked from way up there.

The small band of Cons swarmed him, Lockdown, the first to reach him, had no problem making Rodimus the focus of his rage. "What in the deepest PIT happened out there, kid? I swear to any one of those dark slaggers-"

Rodimus was happy to throw Gravedigger under the tank treads. “I don’t know his name but he was some young Constructicon! He was just trying to get all up into Knock Out’s grill, tried to set up some danger/hero thing, there was an explosion, then boom Knock Out was out of commission. I tried my best to stop it from happening but-”

Rodimus was promptly forgotten as Lockdown stormed over to Starscream. "I CLEARED A SLAGTON OF YOUR DEBTS TO GET THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHRAPNEL OUT OF MY SIDE. WHAT IN THE SEVEN WORLDS IS HE STILL DOING AROUND?!"

Starscream could only stumble back and shove Skywarp in front to defend him. “I THOUGHT WE KILLED HIM! Trust me Lockdown!” Starscream looked aghast, looking towards the other seekers for answers. Skywarp shook his helm. The trine leader's look of fear was quickly replaced with a snarl.“WE LEFT HIS AFT ON A DESERTED PLANET WITH TWO SHOT LEGS AND NO FUEL! HOW DID HE SURVIVE THAT?!”

Again Skywarp could only shrug. “No one knows. Hook said he just showed back up one day and he hasn't brought it up with us since returning to Darkmount.”

Lockdown just loomed over the three seekers menacingly before turning on his heel. Starscream sighed as he extended an exasperated servo to Knock Out's coffin. "Well, what are we supposed to do now? We can't stay on this doomed slagpit and there are dozens of corpses filling our hull! I'm not going to touch them again!"

"You didn't touch them the first time."

"Shut up Thundercracker! I gave those locals work and paid them fairly for it!"

Thundercracker side eyed the shorter mech. "Not really the point of Knock Out sending you though now was it?"

Starscream sputtered and huffed. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. No more than he is already considering he's DEAD!"

"He's not dead! He's just....not alive! He'll get better!" Each member of the trine glared down at Rodimus with their own unique looks of incredulous doubt.

"Good as dead! That giant bastard sealed K.O. in a rock!" Rumble's voice easily cut through through the other mechs squabble.

“ Yeah! Why did you even bother with that Titan, you Autobots got doctors right?” The minicons had made their way over, one of the twins was holding Dreadwing’s skull. Well, at least Rodimus had been right about one thing. “Look what he did to Dreadwing!” Rodimus almost felt bad though, especially with the little black and red cassette tearing up like that.

“WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT FRENZY PUT IT BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM OR SO HELP ME.” Starscream's sudden terror pretty much sealed the deal that Dreadwing hadn't been any state to "recover" from anything without a little dark help.

Again Rodimus had to defend himself to these slaggers. “Listen it’s not like I didn’t try but the dude used his crazy eldritch magic on me! The same kind that Knock Out used to bring Dreadwing back to life...maybe...I don’t really know how it works. These guys were on YOUR team, YOU should know how their powers work!”

“DREADWING WAS DEAD THIS WHOLE TIME!” Frenzy held the skull tightly, his small frame shaking as he vented quickly trying to calm himself. “So if Knock Out brought him back and he’s gone now…..that means Knock Out is gone! We're screwed!”

Maybe, he shouldn't have brought that up so suddenly. Dropping to a crouch Rodimus threw a sympathetic arm over the minicon's shoulder. “Hey, hey we don’t know that okay? He was still fine when we put him into the rock so maybe it was just like….I don’t really know what.... but I’m sure he’s fine in his rock ...where we can’t check on him.”

Rumble swiftly pulled his brother free to comfort him instead. “You better hope so 'cuz the second the Doc’s signal disappears Tarn and the others are going to be on Ultra Magnus as soon as they find out. Your boss signed the damn treaty, if he put just you on protection duty then you let this happen.”

Signed the what now? Right, right the lie....the lie that kept the Decepticons from storming Praxus. “I didn't even know that Con! I was trying not to jump to conclusions! Can’t you go tell Soundwave what happened, he’ll believe you won’t he? He can calm Megatron down or whatever can't he?” Rodimus couldn't believe had actually had to play along with this slag.

Rumble just gave him a look, it wasn't a comforting one. “It’s not Soundwave’s or even Lord Megatron’s call, it’s the DJD! There has to be a trial to get an official stay and half the original committee of Decepticon high command is dead! They'd have to elect new members, hold the trial, get in contact with Tarn! Just because Tarn gets hard for old Megs doesn't mean he does everything he says just because!"

Rodimus didn't really know how to respond to that. "Egh- ghgh- WHY??? Why is it that complicated?"

Rumble just glared up at Rodimus with his own exasperated look. "Does it look like I was allowed to help make important decisions? Nepotism, grudges, whatever stupid loopholes that kept Starscream alive for this long? I know the cause really fell to slag but we used to run a pretty tight ship! You should be worried about your team, not Decepticon politics."

“MY TEAM IS IN DANGER BECAUSE OF STUPID DECEPTICON POLITICS! If I had just hadn't gone after that stupid Constructicon this wouldn’t be happening right now!” This was hopeless! Magnus was going to be furious, he was never going to be trusted with anything ever again and someone was probably going to get hurt!

  
Frenzy gave him a sympathetic pat on the thigh. “Well, yeah but how were you supposed to know what to do? Knock Out can be stupid. Gravedigger does this sort of stuff to him all the time. He probably just let himself fall thinking he would be fine.”

“That’s….not making me feel any better…..probably making me feel worse for glitching up once again.”

Skywarp threw his own two cents in. “Knock Out's also plenty capable of handling himself, take it from mechs who know him. He puts on that pretty boy, “Oh no my paint job! Don’t touch me!” scrap but that’s just to keep a low profile since there aren’t many Con medics left. He doesn't want anybody to know how messed up he can actually be. He likes being pampered not handled and Tarn knows that.

They're brutal, not unreasonable and if you get to Ultra Magnus there's no way he won't be able to make a case for himself. Or you know, you could just throw Gravedigger at them. It'll get you a strike but they won't kill your team. since they have something else to kill.”

Thundercracker too rested his arm on Rodimus' shoulder as he tried to cheer him up. “ Skywarp has a point. Knock Out’s dealt with the worst the Cons have had to offer... like all the time! He knows how messed up Gravedigger is and he still feeds into the little defect’s fantasies. It’s not your fault.” Rodimus wouldn't have guessed he would ever be comforted by Decepticons in his life and yet here he was.

“Really guys…. thanks for trying to make me feel better but...it’s not working. I know this isn't my fault....but it still is. Ultra Magnus isn't going to just take the truth at face value and believe me. So it's my fault. I made the wrong call. I caused this. I Should have noticed Knock Out was in trouble when he was acting strange earlier. I'm not going to just let them kill Gravedigger as much as he deserves it.... I'm sure Ultra Magnus can handle things...but I have to think of something I can do to fix this. Just me."

Rodimus could feel all the Cons optics on him, judging him. Starscream let out an irritated huff. "Well do you want one of us to do the dirty work for you? I'll gladly do it if I no longer have to live in exile!" Rodimus couldn't believe the seeker...but it did make him feel better knowing they were all in this slag show together.

* * *

  
As they continued to wallow in their misfortune and think up solutions, Praeco returned from the catacombs still finishing up his “meal”. He seemed calmer than before but not by much. Rodimus felt his tanks lurch as that horrifying voice echoed in the back of his head again. _“Primus there are a lot of skulls down there, Final Light must have picked that scrap up in Vos. It’s too dark for him! We certainly didn't train him in that slag! Thought I told you to kill Starscream and his lackeys for me.”_

“You just said get rid of them and I said I couldn't you cordmonger." Rodimus was starting to think this fuck could use his own turn in a shiny healing rock with how poor his memory was. "Who cares that they're here anyway, they're not bothering you! By the way, tell me how long is this stupid rock magic supposed to be? Stupid things are going to happen if Knock Out's not up and at 'em soon!”

A shooting pain fell upon Rodimus like a rock to the face. **_“Someone doesn't learn, does he? You lucky your cute_** sugercube ** _."_** But it went as quickly as it came, though it didn't stop Rodimus tanks from churning. _"Rejuvenation depends on the injury so I'd say few hours...maybe a day….or a couple of days…..I don’t really know this is my first time testing this treatment out.”_

Rodimus fell back to the ground in a heap. Why was he so stupid. Why hadn't he let Bee take this dumb mission! Did he really care if Ultra Magnus thought he was a stupid failure....yes...yes he did. Fuck! Why didn't this place have anywhere to sit that wasn't the church?! He hated it here and everyone in it! “So you're telling me you put him in a rock where we can’t check on him AND YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW IF IT’S GOING TO WORK?!”

Leaning down with terrifying speed Praeco stabbed Rodimus shoulder with a firm digit, leaving a few good dents. _“Listen, kid, it's going to work. I know my little chariot and he’s a survivor, nothing can bring him down! He was taking out slaggers and hacking though corpses when you were still learning how to drive! You little slaggers need to learn patience and respect!”_

“I'll respect you when you start making sense! First off me and Knock Out are the same age so we probably learned to drive at the same time and two, neither of those things equate to the ability to survive getting his entire torso run through with a slab of metal!” Rodimus' little soapbox speech fell on deaf audials because Praeco wasn't paying him any attention.

 _“Where did my_ scraptroll _go?”_ Rodimus wasn’t done with this issue but nothing was going to get through to this titanic slagger. He looked around, Lockdown was indeed missing from the party.

He called out to the others. “Guys where’s Lockdown?”

Torn from the shock of watching Rodimus scream at a silent mech like a crazy mecha and watching the eldrich chomp a mech in half and chew on a leg like it was an energon stick Starscream stuttered out an answer. “He went to go beat up Gravedigger for ruining his deal with Knock Out. Don't ask me what deal, I do not know.”

Rodimus honestly couldn’t blame the bounty hunter and at least it wasn’t him taking the blame for the Con's stupidity, at least physically speaking. “You happy now, can we please go back to the fact that you have no idea what you’re doing? Also, how did you know he was gone if you’re blind?! Answer the question, old man!”

All Rodimus received was another glare from a blank mask and sass. _“Don’t be rude, kid. Just because I don’t have any optics doesn’t mean you get to be smart with me. ”_

Rodimus was tired of chalking things up to Sylph magic...but he wasn’t exactly getting any better answers.

A distant swearing and begging broke Rodimus from his thoughts. Lockdown had returned, dragging a fearful looking Gravedigger behind him. He thought back on Knock Out’s comment of settling things the Decepticon way the small band all stood and headed over to greet the young mech with what Rodimus figured wasn't a warm welcome. Gravedigger had already taken a beating by the looks of him but that didn't seem to stop Starscream, the other seekers, and even Frenzy and Rumble from taking their own shots at the Constucticon. Rodimus almost felt bad for the mech but the fact that Gravedigger had wanted to murder him stopped any that.

Mostly it just reminded Rodimus how really out of shape he actually was, he had been out of the game for a long time and unlike the other members of his crew he had been the only one truly enjoying the ride. He hadn’t been able to put a dent in Gravedigger but even Frenzy and Rumble left marks even if they didn't do much. He couldn't help but sigh as he thought back to just a few months ago. It had been nice not having to worry about beating back a crazy Con, or a crazy god, or a crazy anything. It had been nice not fighting and the thought of having to return to all of that was really starting to mess him up.

Something frighteningly more important caught Rodimus’ attention, Knock Out’s cocoon was…leaking. “Gross~! Why is magic never as cool as they make it sound?” He made his way over without alerting Praeco who was enjoying the fight. There were deep scratches on the top that had broken all the way through but the liquid was pooling into the grooves and starting to harden again. There were also pinpoint holes on the sides, those seemed to be the source of the leaking. Maybe Knock Out was ok in there, maybe there was still hope. Rodimus pressed his face to the crystal and tried to get a better look but its opalescent nature made it too cloudy to see through. He pulled away huffing dramatically just in time to catch a servo bust through the top of the crystal. Rodimus screamed as the skeletal remains of Knock Out’s servo clawed blindly at the crystal. That stupid defect! Knock Out wasn’t being healed he was being dissolved alive! “HE JUST MADE IT WORSE!” Rodimus had to get Knock Out out of there. he tried to grab hold of the mech but the liquid crystal burned and hardened as it made contact. He tried not to panic as he quickly picked off the pieces that had crystallized on him but they definitely took a little more than just paint.

Rodimus' screaming had caught Praeco’s attention. He watched the little bot flail as bits of crystal clung to him and started to eat away at what little dead metal he had. Almost feeling bad he was about gift him with the knowledge that he would be fine when he found the source of the crystal Rodimus got on himself. _“How in the- Primus that’s terrifying.”_ Knock Out had managed to break free from his cocoon but it was pretty clear that he needed quite a bit more time. _"Aw dang it."_

“WHAT IN THE PIT DID YOU DO PRAECO!” Primus. now they were all freaking out. Thundercracker had rushed forward, trying to pull Knock Out free. Praeco quickly pulled him away tossing the seeker haphazardly as he focused all of his attention on getting Knock Out sealed back up.

Rodimus felt a searing pain worse than anything that day knock him out. His unconscious optics glowing white as Praeco spoke through him. His voice booming and final. **_“ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP! NO MORE TOUCHING! NO ONE GETS TO TOUCH ANYMORE! YOU'RE ALL DIRTY AND GROSS AND THE LAST THING FINAL LIGHT NEEDS RIGHT NOW IS YOUR DISGUSTING SERVOS PAWING AT HIS PRETTY NEW CHASSIS! JUST KEEP YOUR SERVOS TO YOURSELVES!"_**

Rodimus coughed and sputtered as the magic faded and he onlined again. Rage building in his spark. No one did that sort of slag to him! No one! “YOU’RE INSANE! DID HE LOOK OK TO YOU?” He hated how hoarse and weak he sounded, he hated how useless he felt, he hated this dumb fuck with every atom of his being!

Of course, Praeco couldn't have cared less, his tone still casual, joking _. “No, no, he looked disgusting but listen kid...it’s fine that’s just the way it works. I don’t have time to go into detail and explain to you every little thing….alright I probably do but I don’t feel like it. Let’s face it, you look like an idiot and you're only good for what I just did. So shut up and stay quiet so I "accidentally" don't step on you. I think I can use the skull the little guy has so your expendable. Let that sink in.”_

“YOU CAN'T THREATEN ME AND YOU SAID YOU’VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!” Rodimus was really starting to wonder if Starscream could go get the actual Constructicons to slap this guy upside his skull!

_“Yeah I haven’t but that doesn’t mean it doesn't and I don't know what happens in theory. Remember kid you’re in MY domain, Final Light isn’t an outsider like you he’s a Sylph like ME. So why don’t you just sit there and twiddle your cord until he’s finished cooking and if you don’t like MY plan HOW ABOUT YOU JUST LEAVE MY HOUSE YOU FRAGGING DEFECT!”_

For some reason only then something finally clicked, this monster could do anything...so why wasn't he just flinging them all to the sun if he hated them? “Why….why don’t you just make us leave if you don’t like having us around?”

As usual the stoic titan gave nothing away, no growling, no snarl of an engine, not even a curl of his servos. Just a foreboding calmness that spoke volumes despite how soft his tone _.“Believe me...I would if I could.”_

 

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the URL for the picture if you would like to see it. I hope you liked this chapter.  
> http://tmblr.co/ZEY2sq1x57gEn


	16. Gasoline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact Eldritch are fairly large mechs they are a few yards taller than like G1 combiners but nowhere near the size of like IDW combiners. However their growth can be limited by where they live so a smaller temple might have a smaller eldritch. Yay for random facts.

You end up alone, after all that you've done  
All that you've paid for  
Did you get what you wanted?  
You loaded a the gun with all you were made of  
When you're alone,  
People don't think you know what you're made of, oh  
\- Let You Go

 

It had been days. Long boring days. So they were playing card games up in one of the towers.

 

“THIS IS A STUPID GAME, IT’S CLEARLY RIGGED!”  
  
Thundercracker tried not to flinch as Rodimus slammed his servo to the floor. Responding to his anger with calm. “No, you just don't know how to play but you told us not to go easy. Here I'll help you." Inching himself over he coaxed Rodimus hand from him. "You have the best Fleet cards so all you really need is a decent General. It’s just that Skywarp has the best General so even though his Fleet cards aren’t that good he makes up for it. You don’t technically need a General to win the game but then you need a really strong Cause card or a really strong Martyr card. You don’t have either. All you’ve got is a hand of Fleet and Ammunition cards. So you’ve got to work on a rebellion strategy.  You're gonna want a strong Cause card and then you can take back your city. Except Starscream has all of the Cause cards because he has the worst Fleet cards. So to take back your city you need to get a really strong Martyr card.”  
  
Rodimus flailed pointedly at the cards littering the floor in front of them all. “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THEM THEY’RE ALL PLANES!”  
  
Skywarp snorted smugly. “It’s called Superior Skies for a reason.”  
  
Thundercracker hid his embarrassed blush with his own hand. “I know my deck isn't the best but it’s not that hard to tell. I would have let you play the grounder fleet but it’s the most difficult one to start off with and Frenzy and Rumble are playing that Fleet right now.” The twins flashed their cards smugly, Rodimus hadn't even known they were playing since they hadn't set any cards on the "board".  
  
“WAIT, WHAT? WHY?”  
  
Thundercracker was taking way too much pity on him. Rodimus was gonna have to repay the jet somehow. “Why is there a grounder fleet or why are Rumble and Frenzy playing as it?”  
  
“Both.”  Rodimus threw his arms up in frustration, his cards almost going everywhere.  
  
Thundercracker pointed to the crudely drawn gameboard on the ground. “Well, the grounders live in the mountains and are really distrusting so it’s just the hardest part of the board to take. Frenzy and Rumble are trying to use Knock Out’s strategy but they really don’t know what they’re doing.”  
  
"Hey!", the twins cried out in unison.  
  
Starscream was quick to silence them.“ Good thing too because Knock Out is a cheat!”  
  
Despite just proclaiming that the game was rigged himself Rodimus had his doubts now what it was Starscream complaining. “How do you possibly cheat at this game?”  
  
Thundercracker sighed as he fixed one of the chalk lines of the board. “Starscream is just mad because Knock Out won’t play with him anymore.”  
  
“He won every game we played and he wouldn’t tell me how he did it!”  
  
“He uses the cheapest strategy that’s how.” Skywarp scowled as Frenzy rolled a rather high number, decimating the jet’s Rations stock.  
  
Another sigh from Thundercracker, it was clear he put up with quite a few of these arguments. “It’s not cheap you guys just don’t like it because no matter what you try to do it still works. I’ve played with him when he uses an aerial fleet and he uses plenty of other strategies, he just knows you guys can’t stand when he aids and abets.”  
  
There were so many rules to this fucking game Rodimus didn't know what plagued him to agree to this torture. “How do you do that?”  
  
“You don’t have any of the right cards for that Rodimus, I’m telling you, get a good Martyr card!” To be even more helpful Thundercracker nudged at one of the facedown cards in the splayed pile.  
  
He picked it up as it came to his turn but he wasn't really invested in the game anymore. In all honesty, he just liked listening to the talk, anything to keep his mind off worse things. “Alright, alright but what makes aiding and abetting so cheap?”  
  
Thundercracker was happy to oblige him whether he knew it or not. “Nothing! Knock Out is just good at the game. So this is what he does when he plays Grounder, because they live in the mountains Grounder fleet starts off with ten Resource cards and can earn four every turn if you have enough Technician cards. Each fleet has twenty Technician cards and they’re you know workers, miners, engineers, and medics. You can specialize your Technicians but you have to pick up those cards.”  
  
Rodimus nodded along, a little more focused on the art of his cards. Just trying to decipher what made one different from the other. Were they....famous jets? Old generals? Some games the Autobots played had art like that. Kup had a few cards designed for him after his long service and heroics. He'd even nicked a few from decks in the past, small trinkets of his negligible pride. “Yeah, you already told me half of that at the beginning of the game.”  
  
The seeker continued. “So Knock Out starts out with no Fleet cards and he spends all his points on Fortify cards. So now nobody can touch his base because at this point all the other players are too busy fortifying their own bases after they built up their Fleet. So KO just gets Resources every turn. Once you even have a Fleet card you have to pay Resource cards to keep the Fleet alive. KO doesn't bother ever getting any Fleets, he just trades or helps heal or feed the other fleets. So while he’s doing that he uses one action point on picking up cards from the deck till he gets the ones he wants...but he’ll keep picking up cards to throw the other players off but that doesn't matter. So this is what he does every time that makes SS and SW mad... he plays Defect and Turncoat cards on everyone’s fleet. Which causes half of that fleets either Technician or Fleet to defect to the feet with the most Resources. So now KO has a bunch of Fleet cards but no General or Cause or Martyr cards so he's an easy target and everyone's angry so they try to go and attack him. As soon as they all start getting close he plays the Terrain card and since the Grounders live in the mountains everything is frozen and the other fleets can’t Scavenge and movement is slowed so they can't flee so KO plays the Weather card and kills off everyone in a blizzard winning the game. The thing is even if you don’t bother to attack KO he plays two more Weather cards and causes a frost which decimates the other players Resources causing the Fleet to die anyway. ”  
  
Starscream was sneering from the story alone. “IT’S SCRAP TOTAL SCRAP I TRIED USING HIS STRATEGY BUT THEN HE PLAYED THE PLAGUE CARD AND SCREWED ME!”  
  
“Yeah, he does favor the Plague card too.”  
  
Skywarp chuckled under an ex-vent. “I remember that. He spent all that time getting an alliance with you then he played the Plague card on his own fleet but they had Immunity so you kept trading with his fleet till all your guys died! You were angry for days!”  
  
“You just have to knock him off the board before he gets all the cards he needs. It’s not that hard.” Thundercracker shook his head, looking at the other two like his solution was the easiest thing in the world.  
  
Starscream seethed quietly to himself thinking if he'd remembered how well Knock Out had played the game when they were partners then maybe things in their relationship wouldn't have ended up going so sour. “Shut up Thundercracker and eat your sandy, sandy Rations!”  
  
“ I roll for intelligence, my fleet filters the Rations.” Rodimus tossed his cards aside and stood, he couldn’t focus on this stupid game anymore. Thundercracker tugged at the pipes on his leg.  “Don’t be like that Rodimus, I know there are a ton of rules but it’s still a fun game!”  
  
Rodimus crossed his arms behind his helm and leaned back, exhausted. “It’s not the game…..it’s just I don’t know how much longer I can wait here. All of my friends could be dead already and I am just sitting here playing board games with you guys. So as much as I just LOVE listening to you guys tell me stories about Knock Out as if he wasn’t dissolving in a big rock...it’s just..just not doing anything for me.” It had been too long and no one had commed him and no one had answered his comms either. Rodimus didn’t know if he should be worried or relieved by that. None of that worry could top the boredom though as much as he needed it if he had to listen to one more story or argument from the seekers he just might die before Knock Out finished healing.  
  
His little impromptu get together with the Cons was going eerily well, not one of them had tried to kill him and the titan had gone to sleep in the underground. Which was nice since he creeped everyone out. Lockdown returned every now and again to check on Knock Out and to beat up Gravedigger who they had since strung up on a pillar outside, but aside from that, not much had changed. Oh yeah, he did end up purging all over Rumble when he was forced to help the Seekers unload all the corpses from their ship. The minicon didn’t hold it against him. Good times. Totally not sarcasm here. All of that meant that the ped was about to fall. Something was going to go wrong.  
  
Making the short trip outside one of the towers they had set up in Rodimus examined the crystal slab. Every couple of hours they would all hear noises coming from the cocoon, strange music, but it had been a long period of silence...not promising...maybe. He called out to the others. Skywarp peered down at him from one of the high windows but gathered the others and headed down at Rodimus request. Soon they were all peering into the cocoon at Knock Out. “All the goo has gone hard. I can actually almost see him now and he looks….ok! Do you….do you think we could just break him out?”  
  
Starscream scoffed, unconvinced. “How pray tell, do YOU expect to do that without waking up Praeco or injuring Knock Out? That titan knows everything that happens in his hovel so surely he'll know if you start tampering with things.” These Cons might be friendlier than normal but they were still Cons. Had to look out for themselves.  
   
Rodimus didn't have the time to wait! “Seriously NONE of you will help me! Not even you Frenzy? Rumble?”  
  
The twins refused to look at him. “Pile driving is not the uhh quietest act and I really prefer Praeco when he’s recharging."  
  
“Same, sorry Rodimus. Besides K.O. might look done but you don't know. We could break him out and his spark could gutter out in a second from shock. We don't know how any of this works.” At least Frenzy had some legitimate concerns.  
  
He wasn't going to give up on this one of them had to be useful. "Skywarp? Can’t you…..warp and get him?”  
  
“That’s…………...not really how it works.”  
  
Rodimus snarled and threw himself at the crystal giving it a few hard knocks. “Wellll….Knock Out broke free just using his talons and all of you have sharp digitips.”  
  
“Listen, kid, it’s not happening I was already picking at that stuff on my own it’s not as easy as KO made it look.” Skywarp gave the cocoon a good swipe just to strengthen his point.  
  
“I have to do something!” Rodimus didn't need their damn excuses! He thought about the gun at his hip, sure it was a stupid and dangerous thought but there was plenty of crystal to shoot at before he even got close to Knock Out.  
  
“There’s not much you can do. You should just be happy that Praeco wasn’t completely insane and Knock Out’s there at all.” Thankfully Thundercracker was there to remind him of the real problem. If that damn Sylph caught him pointing a gun at his precious....whatever Knock Out was to him then things would not go well.  
  
Suddenly Gravedigger cleared his intake, his tone innocent and kind as one could expect from a lunatic. “You know Autobot I would help you if you let me down. Unlike these slaggers, I'm an actual excavation expert.” They all turned to glare at Gravedigger. It was a tempting offer but Rodimus wasn’t that desperate...yet. No, he was that desperate but he wasn’t stupid enough to let Gravedigger down.  
  
“You’re not getting free from that pillar dude.”  
  
“You’re damn right he’s not!” Lockdown waltzed over out of nowhere. Rodimus hadn't known he'd returned. Not like he had to announce himself but it was nice to know who was coming in and out of this Pit. He was looking a little haggard but he sort of always looked that way. His tone suggested that he was just a little more stressed than usual though. Rodimus was glad he wasn't the only one seriously affected by the situation. “Any decent news?”  
  
Rodimus sighed as he went limp against Knock Out's crystal. “Well KO didn’t dissolve in a rock but aside from that...no. We might be able to break him out but I can’t do it and none of these guys want to help me at the risk of waking up our giant friend. When did you get back?”  
  
“Beautiful. Don't worry about it. I was talking to our friend, going over....concerns. You're right Rodimus I think it is about time we crack our darling out of his crystal prison.”  
  
Primus finally! Someone who wanted to do something. “Yeah But how-” Lockdown wasted no time, he pulled a rather fancy looking whip from his subspace and unfurled it. Rodimus couldn’t help but notice that it looked suspiciously like one of Wheeljack’s creations. “Where did you get that?” Lockdown didn't answer, an urgency in his demeanor and an almost panic in his vibe.  Something was going on but Rodimus couldn't guess what. Lockdown smacked the whip against the ground a few times bringing the coil to life with a shimmering blue energy.  
  
Starscream scoffed in the background, “Oh yes because that is definitely going to break him out.” Lockdown ignored the jet’s jab and set to work hacking away at the sylph’s crystal prison. Pieces flew off and eventually, a deep crack started to form.  
  
He smugly turned back to the jet,“Anything else you want to say Screamer? Knock Out always brings me the best toys, this one actually came in handy.” With most of the crystal gone Lockdown switched to clawing at the crystal and with one swift pull at the forming fissure, split the crystal in two.  
  
Rodimus joy at a not really communal job well done was ruined instantly by Thundercracker. “Hey when did these fountains start running again, am I the only one who didn’t notice.” Rodimus looked around Thundercracker had been right, not only were the fountains flowing but the entire temple was….humming.  
  
Lockdown sucked in a vent, looking quite nervous yet smug like a thief who'd just seen the authorities run right past him. “Well that’s my cue to leave,” Lockdown hefted Knock Out’s unconscious frame over his shoulder and gave his aft a good pat. “Come on now love let’s go find someplace private." He spared the others only a moment, a smile sly smile on his face. "You all might want to get out of here because he’s not going to be happy.”  
  
Starscream screeched at the bounty hunter, more for confirmation than anything. “Who’s not going to be happy?”, as if on cue Praeco’s heavy footfalls echoed throughout the temple as the titan made his way to the group.  
  
Rodimus felt the light pressure in his helm as soon as the mech got close. _“Alright, Lockdown I did it. Is it working...is he looking better?"_ Praeco’s optics went right to Lockdown holding Knock Out free from the crystal, even with the mask the flare of the titan's optics was noticeable, the jewels glowing with rage. ** _“You SLAGGER, YOU LIED TO ME!”_** Praeco lunged forward and grabbed at Lockdown but the bounty hunter was way ahead of the Eldritch. **_“Who do think you are you, ugly runt?”_** Praeco's whisper came with a howling wind, the noise ripped at Rodimus spark as he tried to dodge the purple walls of light coming up from the temples seams and Praeco's claws as he swiped clawed at whatever he could, his rage getting the better of him and turning him rabid.  
  
Running for his life, Rodimus tripped over Gravedigger whose pillar had been demolished in the titan's crazed search for Lockdown. The Con wasn’t doing too hot with a deep wound on his chest. He was leaking a steady stream of energon and with one of his peds ripped off, he couldn’t support himself let alone escape. Rodimus looked around, the seekers had fled and Lockdown was nowhere to be seen, even the minicons had managed to escape from the looks of it. It was just him.  
  
Gravedigger didn't even have the common sense to keep his mouth shut. “This is what you get for trusting Lockdown, the slagger only helps himself.” Gravedigger pushed Rodimus off and grabbed at the closest wall, pulling himself back onto his ped. Rodimus clambered to his own peds and after a few seconds of arguing with himself ducked under Gravedigger and pulled the Con along, dragging the heavy slagger's dead weight. The Constructicon pushed him off with a wary look. “What are you doing?”  
  
Rodimus just stopped him from stumbling back to the ground. “Getting us to safety while this slagger calms down! We won’t be able to sneak past him. You’re injured and we're both too brightly colored he’ll spot us and I don’t want to deal with him when he’s still in tantrum mode.”  
  
"He's blind."  
  
"No he's not."  
  
Gravedigger looked back to the titan who despite being blind was doing a fairly good job of doing whatever the pit he wanted to do. “Fair, but why are you bothering to help me?”  
  
They didn't have time for this. “Don’t give me that slag man, who cares! Just be glad I'm not leaving you out here to get stomped on.” Gravedigger nodded but couldn't look Rodimus in the optic and despite Rodimus coming to his rescue, he swore the other mech was pretty much just using him as a crutch while doing all the work.  
  
Safely inside a sturdy tower Rodimus managed to help the heavy Con up to the main area. Stairs not being able to brute force with only one leg. “Where are we, do you think we’re safe here?” Rodimus honestly didn't know. Destroying his own home didn't seem to bother Praeco but the towers he'd knocked down had taken quite the hits before falling.  
  
“Yeah probably, this is the healing temple or whatever. It’s where Knock Out set himself up. I’m going to go check his room for supplies okay.” He set Gravedigger down on a random slab and made his way up the stairs.There had to be medical supplies somewhere. If anything there were at least plenty of crappy shrouds to bandage the Con with.  
  
Knock Out’s room was at the top of the tower and even though he had only been here a month it was already full of stuff. In this room, it was easy to forget his recent stint with death. Sun beamed down through the ceiling lighting up the room and Knock Out had small pots of fragrant oils in every corner masking the increasing smell of death and ozone that was quickly poisoning the air outside. Half-finished paintings and a loom with the start of a servo made shroud cluttered the floor and by the window, there was a worktable covered in tools and metal bits. Knock Out had left his mask there, he'd been fixing one of the crystal optics. Rodimus didn't remember it ever breaking...unless it had been broken since his fight with Drift. On the wall was the medic's heavy decorative staff and his strange chain scythe. On a stand, several other shrouds. With the medics skillful servos, Rodimus couldn’t help but wonder if they were servo made too. Even the berth had been personalized, Knock Out had created a rather plush padding for it and with all the comfy looking support blocks, repurposed shrouds, and beaded canopy draping the head of the berth it looked nothing like the place anyone would find an evil Decepticon recharging. There were, however, no medical supplies so Rodimus grabbed two gaudy shrouds and headed off to look elsewhere.  
  
A few floors down Rodimus found plenty of supplies. Salves, creams, strange liquids in huge glass containers but with everything labeled in Primal vernacular he had no idea what they were. Still, he managed to find some suturing wires, a needle injector, and some foil bandages so it would have to do. He was no medic....but neither was Gravedigger so there was no room to judge. Rodimus made his way back to Gravedigger, as he descended the stairs he could hear two more voices; Rumble and Frenzy, the minicons hadn’t made it out after all.  
  
“RODIMUS YOU DIDN’T GET CRUSHED!” The twins looked happy to see him as he edged back into the room.  
  
“YEAH ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?” They both nodded as they hugged at his hips. Rodimus had to admit when they had been enemies Soundwave’s cassettes had been some of the most annoying Cons he had ever met but now..they were quickly growing on him. “Are you guys ok I thought you two would have been out of here as soon as Praeco went ballistic?”  
  
“Don’t worry about us we’re built to take a beating." Frenzy rubbed the back his helm sheepishly, trying to avoid his brother's obvious glare.  
  
"We did leave but Frenzy went back for Dreadwing. I tried telling him that the guy wasn’t worth it but my Bro gets sentimental.”  
  
“IF KNOCK OUT BROUGHT HIM BACK ONCE HE CAN BRING HIM BACK AGAIN BUT HE CAN’T DO THAT IF DREADWING’S SKULL IS SMASHED.” Rumble just shook his head the word sentimental miming silently on his lips.  
  
Rodimus gently shooed them as knelt down next to Gravedigger to work on the Con's wound, “Speaking of Knock Out, do you two know where Lockdown went and do you know how to set up this needle thing? I know it’s used to close up gashes like this but I have no idea how... to set... it up.”  
  
Rodimus was already seconds away from shooting a hole through a digit. “Yeah! You just have to...no..no..ok just let me take over I got smaller servos so it’s easier for me.” Frenzy traded Dreadwing for the tool and did his best suturing up Gravedigger.  
  
Rodimus was happy to have the job off his servos. He could heal in a pinch but he'd never make it in the academy. “Be my guest, everything about this is gross.” At least Dreadwing's skull was clean and bedazzled.  
  
Rumble slumped down next to him and gave him the play by play. “Lockdown got caught and was getting his aft handed to him so he ended up handing off Knock Out to Skywarp and then they all flew off. They probably went to Vos since that’s where they docked their ship after they cleared it out. Lockdown eventually got a few blows in than ran. I guess Praeco’s magic must be limited when he’s in the temple or maybe he's still too weak because he wasn’t using any of his cool moves. Lockdown got lucky.”  
  
Rodimus took a moment to work through everything that had happened. “Nah, he knew what he was doing. I don’t know why he was playing dumb before but I’m pretty positive Lockdown can sort of understand Primal. He went down there to talk to him alone. He wouldn't allow that dude in his head. Praeco was pissed because Lockdown tricked him into doing something. That’s why he flipped.”  
  
Rumble shrugged more than convinced. “Sounds like Lockdown, he’ll do anything to get what he wants and he’s wanted Knock Out for a long time.”  
  
“Well, there is no way Knock Out could ever really like that ugly scrap heap, the dude's delusional.”  
  
Frenzy scoffed, punching Gravedigger lightly in the middle to get him to shut up. “You don’t have any room to talk Gravedigger, Knock Out does not get off on near-death situations.”  
  
Rodimus was suddenly overcome by factors that he'd forgotten. “Listen, there are more important things at servo...I just realized that I’ve glitched up real bad. I forgot that this place has terrible reception. The reason I wasn’t getting any comms and why my comms weren’t sending is because this stupid place interferes with the signal!”  
  
Rumble looked up at him with almost pitiful optics. He didn't need that look from a minicon! “How did you forget that? You’ve been spying on us for a month now. Didn’t you notice Knock Out would always leave the temple to make a call?”  
  
“All of your friends are dead dude Knock Out’s signal has been off the grid for like what two, three cycles now? The DJD are probably using their corpses as furniture by now.” And here Rodimus thought Frenzy was the optimistic one. He quickly clambered up, he had to call HQ immediately.  
  
“Wait, Rodimus! You can’t go out there Praeco will drop kick you to another galaxy if he’s still pissed!”  
  
“ I have to Rumble I have to make sure they’re okay!”  
  
Rumble was quick to grab onto Rodimus pipes before he got too far out the door. “Fine but you don’t have to go out there! There’s an old transceiver in the tower that was like special for the temple or whatever. Knock Out would use when he didn’t feel like making the trip outside. It’s crazy ancient tech but it’s safer than risking your aft.”  
  
 “Cool. Do you think you can take me, Rumble?”  
  
Rumble shot a look to Frenzy and Gravedigger. Optic band dimming with worry. “It’s five floors up I’m pretty sure you can take yourself.”  
  
“Oh thank Primus!” Rodimus dashed up the stairs and located the room with the receiver, just like Rumble has said the device was ancient and took up the entire room. Rodimus wasn’t even sure he could get the thing to work. After slapping a bunch of buttons he finally got a weak signal going, now the question who to try first? Rodimus wasn’t quite ready to face Magnus just yet so he honed in on HQ’s signal trying to sound as casual yet urgent as possible, “Sup, anyone there it’s Rodimus please answer me if you’re still alive?” Silence. “Hey really please someone, answer me!”  
  
Rodimus was about to start kicking the thing and go back to twiddling buttons when static crackled on the device. “RODIMUS WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Rodimus spark fluttered, he had never been so happy to hear Bumblebee’s voice.  
  
He had to play cool. Bee would not let him live anything down. “What ever could you mean Bumblebee?”  
  
“DON’T GIVE ME THAT SCRAP! WE’VE GOT HELEX AND VOS KEEPING US PRISONER IN OUR OWN HQ BECAUSE ACCORDING TO THEM KNOCK OUT IS DEAD!” That...didn't sound good.  
  
Cool was not as easy to keep now. “Well, what makes you think it was me?”  
  
“WHAT DOESN'T MAKE ME THINK IT WAS YOU? MAGNUS IS GOING TO DIE AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” That was a little extreme. Primus Bee had become a real aft in a short time.  
  
Still, Magnus was in danger? “I DIDN’T DO IT, I SWEAR! IT WAS SOME STUPID CON WHO HAD A CRUSH ON HIM! IS MAGNUS NOT WITH YOU?”  
  
Static filled the line for a long moment. “Are you telling me Knock Out’s dead?”  
  
Really? Really! one-sided crushes could- Wait...right the end of the world...scenario. “FORGET ABOUT KNOCK OUT WHERE’S MAGNUS?”  
  
 “Tarn and the others have him on their ship, Magnus tried calling Knock Out like a billion times but he didn’t answer so they took him and….and Drift. So he’s really gone...which Con was it maybe we can get Megatron-” Rodimus could tell Bee was getting the edge. Whatever was going on there was not good.  
  
Rodimus felt his spark dim... if they caught Drift...., “That won’t work, the DJD are too glitched to care. A deal was a deal even if it was a fake one its real to them. That's the whole point. We were supposed to protect Knock Out even if a Con killed him it’s our fault for letting it happen. It doesn't matter because he’s not dead.”  
  
Rodimus heard something over on Bee's end break into a million pieces. “THEN WHY WERE YOU TALKING LIKE HE WAS? Why didn’t he answer any of Magnus’ comms?”  
  
Even Rodimus knew this was going to sound stupid. “The temple interferes with the signal and well…...he might not be dead but he’s not exactly in tip-top condition either. Listen, Knock Out paid Lockdown to break this other Sylph out of prison but then Gravedigger set off an explosion and I attacked him but Knock Out fell and got skewered by metal so then the weird Sylph like...sensed that KO was in danger so he came and then we put Knock Out in a magic rock but the other Sylph was like "I hate normal mechs, screw you guys I’m going to take Knock Out where you won’t be able to find him" which I though was just an old prude mech being old but I guess Lockdown understood him even though he was pretending he couldn’t and he didn’t like that because he also wants to be all up in Knock Out so he tricked Praeco into doing something with the temple so he freaked out and started trashing the place and now I’m in a tower talking to you and I think Knock Out is with Starscream and his buddies. Long story short Knock Out and Sylphs do have magic and you owe me an apology.”  
  
“Rodimus….what?” Yeah, he knew that wasn't going to fly but Rodimus was so tired.  
  
“Listen it’s a long story! I’ll go get Knock Out and we’ll save Magnus and Drift. Just tell the two slaggers holding you hostage to leave...that Knock Out’s going to meet them on their ship or whatever.” That 2 p.m loathing feeling was starting to sink in again. He just had to get this done with. The damage wasn't too bad. They could fix this....they could fix this!  
  
Bee wasn't making things easy as usual. Rodimus swore he had more in common with Ratchet than Prime for how much he nitpicked! “There is no way that is going to make them leave! You know what, it doesn’t matter. You have to do whatever you have planned fast because they’re “only going to be lenient for a limited amount of time.” Their words not mine. I managed to convince them that Knock Out had plans to run away and it was like you said they scolded us and said it was still our problem for losing him but gave us like... a cycle or two to get him back because if he went off-planet that could be why his signal was lost. So you have a bit of time." There was a long pause, Bumblebee said something he might not have actually wanted Rodimus to hear. "Why didn’t you just let me keep watch on him?”  
  
Rodimus was not taking the blame from Bee, no way! “WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST COME KEEP WATCH ON HIM ANYWAY IF YOU CARED SO MUCH ABOUT HIM? I DIDN’T DO THIS BUMBLEBEE IT WASN’T MY FAULT For someone who talks about wants so damn much you were happy chasing after Moony's bumper so you must not have cared that much!"  
  
That really struck a nerve, Rodimus could practically feel Bees field from here. Good. Rodimus may not have known Knock Out well but he knew himself and nobody needed flaky friends when you barely had anyone left at all.    
  
“YOU THINK I DIDN’T WANT TO? UNLIKE YOU RODIMUS I UNDERSTAND RESPONSIBILITY I CAN’T JUST GO WANDERING OFF TO PLAY THE HERO BECAUSE I WANT TO! I HAD TO STAY HERE TO HELP REBUILD THE CITY! YOU DON’T EVEN LIKE KNOCK OUT SO WHY WOULD I EXPECT YOU TO CARE ENOUGH TO KEEP HIM SAFE! IF I HAD BEEN THERE THIS WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED!”  
  
Rodimus clicked his glossia in dismissal but knew it was probably true. Bee was a scout. This had been his job for millennia. Rodimus had been living easy....pretending each and every day he didn't want to just throw himself out to the closest sun. “GO SCREW YOURSELF BUMBLEBEE OR YOU KNOW WHAT DO ONE BETTER ASK HELEX TO DO IT FOR YOU” Rodimus slammed his fist down on the console and tore from the room. He was tired of listening to other mechs put him down he was Rodimus freaking Prime...once... and he wasn’t going to let himself feel like slag!  
  
 Rodimus took maybe a twenty-minute breather back in Knock Out's room.  The myasma from outside was still kicking and it was seeping in the lower windows. He could only wonder how the other mechs could handle it....but they were Cons so the only answer was even if they couldn't they would never bring it up.  
  
When he finally returned Frenzy had finished up, the twins huddled together, nervous and lost for something to do. Rodimus was happy to busy them.  “Hey, can either one of you get a message to Starscream or the other jets?”  
  
“Yeah what do you want me to tell them?”  
  
Rodimus jumped over the twins to take a peek outside, the courtyard was still hidden in a purple fog but Praeco seemed to be gone. “Tell them to get their afts back here or at least closer because I am not driving all the way to Vos.”  
  
 It didn't take long for Rumble to get a response. "Skywarp said that they’re just outside the city on Lockdown’s ship. Praeco got one of Starscream’s wings so he can’t fly, so they took Knock Out there and they are trying to wake him up but it’s not going well. Lockdown said Knock Out is low on fuel.”  
  
“Fuel’s not going to do them any good if they don’t have a high electricity source to jump start Knock Out."  
  
“What are you talking about Gravedigger?” The other mech shrugged lazily as he shifted on the slab.  
  
“Knock Out might be young but he’s built like an ancient, whenever he went dark Hook would always have to shock him to get him running again. His spark just burns too low to start himself up.”  
  
Rodimus couldn't believe these Cons were being more helpful than his own team right now. That would have been more than annoying to find out later after likely hours of panic. “Primus...thanks for the info Gravedigger.” Another shrug.  
  
“Whatever. The faster you wake him up the sooner he can fix me up.”  
  
Still just as big of a dick though. “Do you have anything that can do that? I don't just carry medical equipment on me and anything in this place is ancient!”  
  
“No...but Knock Out’s staff uses electricity.” Gravedigger said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rodimus did remember Bee telling him a few horror stories.  
  
“You mean the heavy gold one? It's not just......ceremonial? The only time I've seen Knock Out fight they just went at it.”  
  
“Yeah, Lockdown modified it and like fused it with his old one so it shocks stuff now.” Rodimus groaned that thing looked hellacious to have to lug around. Didn't someone just have a taser? Moonracer had taser rounds! Why was this such a difficult thing!  
  
He turned back to the twins. “You wanna go up to Knock Out’s room and get it for me? His mask and a shroud too ok? I am going to get some fuel for him and then I’m going to go, so shoot them a message and tell them not to move.”  
  
Rumble jumped to his peds, Frenzy right behind him. “Alright, Rodimus!” Rodimus vented deeply and went searching for a container to put energon in.

* * *

  
  
Outside everything was quiet, Praeco must have gone back to the underground but his rage still lingered. The purple fog not only stunk like death but it burned as he walked through it, making his circuits jump and jolt. It had likely been to keep the seekers down but Rodimus didn't want to spend long around the stuff himself.  Clinging to the walls he made his way down the streets, all he needed to do was get to a fountain, fill up his canister, and then book it. Easy, peasy no problem. None. This was going to go great, he could see the fountain right there, just right there, just right there! If it was just right there then why couldn’t his peds just move forward?  
  
Pressure filled Rodimus processor, _“Got you ya little defect.”_ Soon he was surrounded by a blue haze and yanked roughly upward. _“Did you little glitches think you could hide my light from me forever? I see everything now you idiot. Give him back!”_ Where had he even come from, how was someone so big so freaking sneaky?  
  
Rodimus had to force the lump in his intake down a few times, settle his turning tanks. His mask was reaching the limits of the help it offered him and Rodimus had a feeling once Praeco knew he couldn't stand really being there the titan would use it to his advantage. “I don’t have him and even if I did why would I? You’re just as bad as they are, you don’t actually care about what Knock Out wants just what makes you happy!”  
  
Praeco's laugh was bitter but smug. ** _“Very cute, we are the last of our kind. Do you seriously think he wouldn’t want to be with me_** of ** _all mechs? I understand him, I know him, I know how he has suffered! What do they know, what do you know you, little wretch? If you don’t have him then why do you want dead energon? Do you care to try it yourself because I will happily poison you till your weak little spark flickers and dies and then I will happily devour your pretty little corpse!”_** A massive claw pinned him to the titan's palm. Under it, Rodimus felt his spark go erratic. He wasn't going to be intimidated though. Rodimus knew something was up, he just had to find the right wire to tug.  
  
“If you want him so badly then why didn’t you follow Starscream, you can fly!” More claws tightened around him.  
  
**_“YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY I COULDN’T DO THAT YOU INSOLENT LITTLE GLITCH!”_** Rodimus whole world shook, his processor rattling in his skull.  
  
“No-egugh- I really don’t! We were all pretty unprepared for your little tantrum.”  
  
**_“DO NOT DARE SPEAK OF ME LIKE THAT OR I WILL CRUSH YOUR PATHETIC FORM TO SHAVINGS!”_** Getting closer, just don't push him off the edge Roddy. Make him need you.  
  
“You….you can’t leave.” Praeco’s optics dimmed turning to dark slits. “ I’m right aren’t I...you’re stuck here. Why?”An empty mask again. Primus Rodimus hated this slagger.  
  
_“Your ignorance disgusts me. Have you no faith you heathen defect? When_ an eldritch bonds _with a temple they are bonded for eternity and they can no longer leave. It is how it’s done, how it has always been. That monster made me doubt myself, he said the treatment wasn’t working so I thought perhaps it wouldn’t work with a dead temple and that I was dooming my Chariot to death. My Final Light. So I bonded with the temple to save my Light but it was nothing but a foul selfish lie and now I am trapped here!”_  
  
Primus, there was....real sorrow in that. Too bad this guy had been a slagger the moment they met! “Yeah Con’s do that a bit.”  
  
_**“Do not mock me you insignificant whelp.”**_  
  
“I like how you get all formal when you’re pissed, real dark and scary, A-plus material.” Praeco roared, his talons tightening to crushing and his fangs dripping hot oral lubricant all over Rodimus from behind the golden mask. Rodimus felt his chassis rattle and his spark dim to a piercing low. “LISTEN, LISTEN I WANT TO FEEL BAD FOR YOU DUDE BUT YOU CAN’T JUST KEEP KNOCK OUT FOR YOURSELF! We need him! I need him. Right now, to help me save my friends. So just let me go and I’ll make sure Lockdown doesn’t whisk him off to permanent pound town in face space!”  
  
Whatever feelings there died quickly as Praeco reverted back to cold and spooky. _“Do you really think I care about you disgusting outsiders? You’re good for nothing but fuel. You tried to get rid of my kind thinking yourselves better than actual GODS and for that, you cursed our planet to rot and fade and I will not aid ANY of your worthless endeavors!”_  
  
Back to square flippin' one! “You might not care but KNOCK OUT DOES! WE ARE HIS FRIENDS!” He maybe shouldn't have gone that far but Rodimus had a feeling old papa eldritch wouldn't be listening to anything less than "but daddy I love him!" levels of slag.  
  
_“I will teach him better!”_  
  
“Wow, that's cliche! Fine, you think you can then I’ll help you but you have to give Knock Out a choice! Let me go fuel him up and he can pick if he’d rather help me or come back and live out a happy eternity in seclusion with you!”  
  
Praeco smiled scoffing, the hot venting of air washed warmth over Rodimus’ entire frame. _“Just to prove how little he actually cares for you? Fine, I’ll let you go, but when he comes back to me you will tell your leader that they are never allowed to set a ped into our temple ever again!”_  
  
Score. One lunatic down. “Sure thing~ Please don’t drop me.” Sneering arrogantly Praeco set Rodimus down next to the fountain. Dunking the canister in the energon till it was full Rodimus capped it off and headed off back to the healing tower. He almost ran right into one of Praeco's massive legs.  
  
**_“Where do you think you’re going?”_**  
  
Rodimus tried to shove the immovable structure aside but came to terms and swerved around it. “Don’t worry. I’m just getting some scrap for plan B in case, ya know, KO actually chooses to come back here and live with you.” Praeco waved him off now disinterested. Rodimus didn’t stop to chatter as he picked up the rest of the supplies from the twins and was off driving through the city on his way to Starscream and the others a moment later.

* * *

  
 They were all huddled together around Knock Out arguing when Rodimus arrived. Too many damn wings to see through but all of their words pretty damn pointless.  
  
“FOR THE LAST TIME THUNDERCRACKER KISSING IS NOT A PLAUSIBLE SOLUTION TO WAKING KNOCK OUT UP SO KEEP YOUR WEIRD FANTASIES TO YOURSELF!”  
  
“Why not? It works all the time on humans! It just only works if you believe it works!”  
  
“IT DOES NOT!”  
  
Rodimus wasn’t going to even bother with that argument. He ducked under Starscream's wings and took a spot next to Lockdown.  He was fiddling with Knock Out and by fiddling Rodimus meant awkwardly stroking the mech.... or maybe checking him over, it was sort of hard to read the situation. Either way Rodimus couldn’t blame him, fresh out of his rock Knock Out was smoking hot, even for being unconscious. His pure white chassis sparkling even in the shitty light that managed to get in through the ship's windows. It was kind of a shame though, while the crystal reformed Knock Out’s chassis it had eaten away all of the medics paint. It left the Sylph looking young and unfinished definitely not a mech that should be left in Lockdown’s servos. Rodimus pushed away the feeling, Knock Out wasn't a sparkling, he was a fragging trap. “Hey, Lockdown I’m here with fuel and ahhhhhh...Knock Out’s heavy stick.”  
  
“Good job kid, pass it over.” The tired smile on the bounty hunter's face spoke volumes. He might have been looking for something from Knock Out like the rest of them....but there was something more there. Lockdown was careful as he worked, tugging open fresh parts to get to inner workings. Shielding most of Knock Out's frame from the others even if no one there could have cared. It was...something more than possessively sleazy...it was loving. Reminded him of how Springer treated Kup when the old junker took a nasty blow.  
  
 Lockdown grabbed at the spear for support as he stood and brushed off his chassis. Rodimus saw the hesitation build in his frame as he looked from the small group back to Knock Out. His face turning into a grimace. He didn't want to do this anymore. "You couldn't find anything else in that place kid? Let me go check my stores I'm starting to think just stabbin' him is probably a bad idea. This might do more harm than good."  
  
Starscream turned on his heel and snatched the weapon from the bounty hunter. “ Are you serious Lockdown?! Knock Out's done this to his enemies more times than we could likely count! It's nonlethal! He'll be fine!  MY WING, however, is not and he’s the medic so if you're going to be a damn soft spark all of a sudden!” Starscream got the staff sparking and jabbed it into the best spot he could find before Lockdown could rip the spear away from him.  
  
Knock Out’s optics flared to life and he clawed at the ground erratically as the electricity flowed through his frame. Starscream yanked the staff free, Knock Out vented heavily his vocalizer emitting static. “Knock Out?” Rodimus bent down and shook the mech. Nothing. The lights may have been on but no one was answering. “Hey dude it’s me. What’s my name dude? Help me out here.” Rodimus pulled the limp mech into a sitting position and slapped his shoulder gently in an attempt to rouse him.  
  
“Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr” Well....that didn't sound good.  
  
“Close! Real close, how about your name can you tell me your name!”  
  
“Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr” Now he just sounded broken! Lockdown was giving him a look. This wasn't good.  
  
“Alright no. That’s nothing close to your name! Your mouth isn’t even moving!” Rodimus was starting to panic. He didn’t have time to wait around. Magnus and Drift could be ground to bits already! He stood, pacing back and forth as he tried to think of a plan.  
  
“Who cares if he can talk” Starscream knelt down beside the medic running his digitips tenderly down Knock Out’s helm. “Doctor it’s me Starscream. Despite your poor linguistics, you can still heal mechs can’t you? You know it’s a different part of the processor and all that. Certainly I believe you are up to the task.”  
  
“Errrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa.”  
  
"See he's fine!"  
  
Lockdown shoved Starscream away and pulled Knock Out into his arms, letting the incoherent mech rest against his shoulder safely out of reach. “It’s not happening for either of you so just stall your engines! It’s not like he wasn’t just entirely reforged or nothing! Oh, wait he was. I’ll fix your damn wing on the house if it will get you to shut up!”  
  
“THIS IS A VINTAGE FRAME, THESE ARE VINTAGE VOSIAN COMMANDER UPGRADES AND UNLESS YOU CAN SUDDENLY MAKE SERVO MADE REPLICAS I DO NOT TRUST MY WINGS IN SERVOS THE LIKES OF YOURS LOCKDOWN! You’re much too rough!”  
  
"WHO IN THE PIT GOT THOSE SLAGGING UPGRADES FOR YOU ,YOU INGRATE? You can fly around on a mismatched pair of wings for a few primus forsaken weeks!" The two Cons stared each other down but with them both being about the same height it wasn't much of a showdown.  
  
Starscream broke the silent sneering contest. “I think it would be best if you took him back to Hook, you know another actual medic. You're still on good terms with Megatron, right Lockdown? If not Skywarp and Thundercracker can get him in!”  
  
Rodimus gave the jet a rough shove.“Starscream! Literally, the only way the DJD won’t murder the other Autobots is if they see Knock Out alive and WELL. Anything other than that and they’ll turn us into scrap for not keeping him safe which is breaking the peace treaty.”  
  
The jet snarled. "This stupid treaty! How is it that even when Megatron tries to instill peace he insights a calamity!  
  
Lockdown roared above the both of them.“He dosesn’t need Hook! What he NEEDS is a freaking KLICK of PEACE AND QUIET SO HE CAN ACTUALLY REMEMBER HOW TO FUNCTION!” Rodimus sunk to the ground he had to think of something fast and literally no one was helping him!  “Listen kid despite how profitable the war was it’s been nice to have some free time to make money you know not killing mech’s so I want to help you but if you want to get Knock Out’s help you’re going to have to wait.”Lockdown's heavy servo on his shoulder was....appreciated. At least he was looking out for Knock Out through all of this so Rodimus really couldn't blame him.  
  
“How long do you think?” Rodimus bit at his lower lip and ran through his options. There weren’t many...but he did have something. He could do this without Knock Out...sort of.  
  
“A couple of cycles would be best.”  
  
“You know I don’t have that kind of time dude.” Rodimus vented deeply and thought. He really only had the stupidest plan...but no one was around to tell him no. “Can you make me look like Knock Out?”  
  
 “Can I do what now?” Primus even Lockdown knew it was a bad idea. Slag. Whatever as long as he agreed.  
  
“Bumblebee said Knock Out went to you for his upgrades and his downgrade when Magnus asked him to be a Sylph again so can you make me look like him?”  
  
 Lockdown looked at Rodimus as if he had a few screws loose. At this point, he certainly had a few fried wires from the stress! “I mean yeah but no.”  
  
“There is absolutely no way you could ever pull off Knock Out’s look. Let alone act or sound like him.” Rodimus really didn't need Starscream's opinions. Lockdown grabbed his attention back before he managed to say anything.  
  
“Screamer is right. I can sort of help you look like him but...you’re going to look like the worst kind of knockoff. The DJD are going to know you’re not really him.”  
  
“You don’t know that. When was the last time the DJD saw Knock Out? He’s the type of mech who likes to keep in style not to mention they think he was trying to run away. The best way to not get caught is to not look like the mech who others want to catch.”  
  
Lockdown sighed, unable to really refute Rodimus logic. “So you have a slim chance in the looks department but everything else...you don't know anything about Decepticons and I can't just give you everything you need to know! Knock Out was his own mech he made his own relationships...'sides what if they make you do...sylph things or...medical procedures neither of which you can do!”  
  
That....Rodimus hadn't been thinking of that. What if they did make him prove who he was? “I’ll tell them to slag themselves because I don’t have to prove anything to them!"  
  
"You kind of do though-"  
  
"Whatever I think of something! Do either of you have any better ideas?”  
  
“You can always let your friends get snuffed and live with us! You can be part of our trine!” Thundercracker’s optics lit up with actual joy.  
  
“TC it’s not a trine with four mechs, plus he’s not even a jet but if you’re talking figuratively than yeah you can be part of our trine I guess.” Skywarp shrugged nonchalantly and went back to sifting through Lockdown’s things.  
  
“As a...great as being part of your trine sounds Thundercracker I like my friends and I want them to live. So can you help me or not Lockdown.”  
  
Lockdown sighed as he found a place to rest Knock Out. “It’s your funeral but sure.”

* * *

  
“You might have been right.” Rodimus examined himself in the mirror. Three hours and a lot of hard work later and Lockdown had managed to do...something. “These red film things on my optics are really messing me up.” There was definitely.....some resemblance but he really just looked like an amalgamated mess.  
  
 Lockdown lightly brushed at a door panel. He'd been hoping to sell this armor again but...not with how he'd had to mutilate it. “No, no you look….uh. I did my best. I could have done better but I would have had to rework all of you and you’re not that committed right?”  
  
Rodimus shifted as doubt crept in.“Yeah no, this is…. good. Did I really need these weird digitip covers, I can’t bend my digits all the way?”  
  
Lockdown gave him a deadpanned stared. “Yeah. Knock Out’s a medic no one would believe he would change his servos for any situation.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t like this paint job on me. It looks so good on him but it makes me look like a nerd. We should have gone with the purple.”  
  
“Well, that color green isn't supposed to be flashy. You were right about the purple though, it's not a color Knock Out would really enjoy wearing.”  
  
“He wore so much chest armor! It’s starting to actually hurt a bit. It’s so heavy." Rodimus managed to slip his digits under some of the paneling and resituate things to relieve a little pressure.  
  
"Gotta protect what’s most important."  
  
"These shoulder things are pretty cool though, a lot lighter than mine... I kind of like them." Rodimus went silent Lockdown gave him a rough pat on the shoulder. "Are you sure they’re not going to ask why I don’t have wheels on my back anymore?”  
  
“Don’t worry about the wheels you got your spoiler and a bunch of other “car” parts they won’t bother. Like you said Knock Out has a reputation for being a pretty boy, all you have to say is you were inspired by the whatsanames on planet whogivesascrap and you’ll confuse them. The only thing that might give you away are your peds. They don’t even come close to working with the rest of the armor even with the new paint job.”  
  
Rodimus clicked his glossia bitterly. “It’s not my fault Knock Out’s sabatons don’t fit, who besides him has crazy high arches like that! It’s not normal.”  
  
"Well...he doesn't have his Primus given peds anymore....they got crushed who knows how long ago." Another long silent moment.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lockdown didn't let Rodimus hang there for long. “Alright well, put on the mask and the robe and I’ll take you to the Peaceful Tyranny.”  
  
“Are you sure I shouldn’t take Knock Out’s helm, the one you gave me is great but....we can just switch for a couple of cycles it will be fun!” Slag panic was starting to get to him.  
  
“I already checked. Your heads too big it won’t fit. Don’t worry about looking just like him you had the right call, the DJD haven’t seen Knock Out in a couple of centuries. Plenty of time for a mech to switch things up. It’s everything else you’re going to have to worry about.”  
  
Rodimus needed another one his personal pep talks, maybe even some advice. “Got any tips for me?”  
  
Lockdown pondered for a moment on what made Knock Out himself. “I’m going to be real with you kid, I know Knock Out and you’ll never be him. So all I got for you is...be nice, formal but make every mech in that room feel unsettled. You gotta remember Knock Out is a Decepticon. He'll kill you. Remind them too, make sure they never see it coming. If everything fails you can do what Knock Out always does..run for your life." Another pat on the back. "No more stalling kid I already sent Tarn a message saying I was bringing you so we gotta go. ”  
  
Rodimus nodded and pulled on Knock Out’s mask, it felt tight and confining. “How does this cloth go? Does he start with the hood and work down or what?” Now Rodimus knew he was stalling. His spark fluxing quick and shallow in his chest.  
  
It was obvious Lockdown could tell, but they were way past giving up. “Let me see if I can remember?” It wasn’t a perfect job but they weren’t exactly dealing with a perfect plan. “Let’s go kid.”

* * *

  
   
The drive was quicker than it should have been, had the DJD always been this close to their HQ. Sure they were two cities away but there was never enough distance one could put between themselves and the DJD. Rodimus had never dealt with the creeps before but Drift had told him plenty of horror stories. “Say this doesn’t work out the way I hope it does, what’s like the worst thing they can do to me?”  
  
“That depends on you, kid. We’re here.” The two transformed and Rodimus stared blankly at the imposing ship. “I just announced our arrival are you ready to put on the show?”  
  
Rodimus tugged at Knock Out's shroud, the smooth fabric slipping through his digits. “No... but who cares I’m Rodimus freaking Prime and I can do this.”


	17. Kill The Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarn is just one those parent who just want their kids to have kids so he can help rear more sharp tiny murderers.

It's so much better to pretend  
There's something waiting for you here  
Every letter that you wrote  
Has found its way to me, my dear  
You can make believe that what you say  
Is what I want to hear  
I'll keep dancing through this  
Beautiful delusional career  
Faking every tear  
Looking like a compromise suicide  
Keeping all my dreams alive  
      -Kill The Lights

 

As the door to Peaceful Tyranny opened up Rodimus had twenty-second thoughts but like all the other doubts he pushed them away. Lockdown smoothly wrapped his arm around Rodimus’ waist and pulled him close. “Follow my lead alright?” Rodimus didn't like where this was going but at least Lockdown had more of a plan than he did right then.  
  
Tarn and Kaon stalked down the long ramp with Ultra Magnus. They had chained the Autobot leader up and were dragging him along like an uncooperative pet. He was looking a little worse for wear but nowhere close to mangled. Lockdown nudged Rodimus in the side ripping his attention away from the sight. “Laugh like I said something funny.” Rodimus did his best impression of the medic’s dark foreboding laugh as the bounty hunter pulled him off of his peds to swing him around, kissing him up the side of his neck. He set him down as the DJD leader neared and while Rodimus didn’t appreciate the sudden unwanted affection he had to admit it was selling the act. Magnus’ face, in particular, was priceless.  
  
The truck tried to lunge forward his rage clear and apparent, Rodimus couldn’t blame Magnus for losing his cool. Who wouldn't be pissed that someone you'd trusted was laughing it up while you were getting brutalized. “KNOCK OUT YOU INSOLENT TRAITOR! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE, THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG WASN’T IT?” Tarn yanked Magnus back by his chain and gave him a stern look. Rodimus only saw the look Magnus returned him when the commander was in the thick of battle. This really was serious for how dumb it all felt.  
  
“Knock Out, it's been too long. Magnus and I are both concerned about one thing it seems.  Was this your plan all along Doctor? Please don’t be afraid any longer, this Autobot brute can no longer hurt you. What have they done to make you want to run from Cybertron entirely and not home to Dark Mount dear emissary? He and his team will be punished for his transgressions to such an important mech such as yourself, rest assured.”  
  
Rodimus looked at Lockdown and then back at Tarn. He held his servo up to his chest primly and laughed. It was time to start the show. “I can’t believe you two! Plan? I was BORED! Spending all that time with nothing but corpses, doing nothing but working cycle after cycle! Can you blame me? Lockdown here asked if I wanted to go on a fun vacation and I happily agreed. How was I supposed to know that you with all of your fancy technology would lose my signal that easily!”Rodimus couldn't tell if Tarn was buying it. Damn another Con with another stupid mask!  
  
“If they put your mental health at risk by forcing you into an unhealthy work schedule that is neglect and violates the treaty. They must be punished.”  
  
Sweet Primus, they were buying this! Rodimus pulled away from Lockdown and moved closer, swaying his hips a lot more than he was used to. He heard Lockdown sighing behind him but he had already chosen this path he had to commit now. “You’re giving these Autobots far too much credit Tarn. Do you think they really have any control over me? Do you really think I would just put up with that? I’m working hard to please Megatron to make peace work for us all and here you are being a brat because you want to play with something.” Being just above crotch height, it was awkward finding a place to rest his servos. Not to mention using sparkling talk on the threatening mech might not have been the best call. Still...he wasn't dead yet. Rodimus slipped his servos around the tank’s waist and pressed himself against the leader, looking up at the bigger mech playfully. “I know it’s hard...poor Magnus just has one of those faces. You just want to punch him, but he didn’t do anything wrong I prrrrrrromise.” Tarn looked down at him clearly uncomfortable and more importantly unconvinced.  
  
“Doctor I implore you, you may speak freely. I will not let any more harm come to you.” He never imagined Tarn would sound so stony and serious. Almost like Magnus himself. This approach clearly wasn’t working.  
  
“FOR THE LAST TIME I’M FINE! DO YOU THINK YOU COULD DO A BETTER JOB OF CONTROLLING ME? HAH, I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!” Rodimus pushed himself off Tarn with a flourish. “NOW LET HIM GO! I'm getting antsy and could really go for a menage a trois right about now.” Rodimus spared a look at Ultra Magnus, the truck was looking at him with a mixture of horror and rage. He had figured Rodimus out from the moment the young mech opened his mouth and it was quite obvious he had no faith in Rodimus' charade. With his denta clenched and servos balled into fists the leader was just barely able to keep himself from decimating Rodimus’ cover. Lockdown was likewise not giving him good looks, but at least his attitude could be taken for simple embarrassment. If this wasn't what Knock Out was like then why did he act like it!  
  
Suddenly Kaon cleared his vocalizer. “Boss, there’s something wrong with “Knock Out’s” signal.” Aw Pit, if Tarn was just buying it this fragger might as well already have the gun to Magnus' head. Kaon called Tarn over to discuss something in private. Magnus shook his head and fell to the ground dramatically.  
  
“MAGNUS” Rodimus found his peds moving before he even told them to. “Are you alright did they actually manage to hurt you?” Kaon yanked Magnus back by his chain.  
  
“Don’t worry about him! We’ve been playing nice and here he goes making a fuss around you.”  
  
Rodimus also yanked on the chain pulling Magnus back. “I KNOW HOW YOU LIKE TO PLAY YOU OVERGROWN HOT PLATE! Now let the DOCTOR take a look!”  
  
Kaon was mirthfully seething, his grin as deadly as any other part of him. “You know I would if I actually thought you were a DOCTOR. You’ve been acting real weird “Doc” and there is just something off about your appearance. Why don’t you take that mask off and show us your pretty face?” Kaon lunged at him and caught him by the wrist before Rodimus had any chance to react. For a blind slagger who turned into a freaking chair, he was faster than expected.  
  
“YOU’RE BLIND, WHAT DO YOU KNOW! Get your servos off me or be prepared to lose them Kaon.” Rodimus managed to yank himself free but Kaon was not in the mood to give up, he lunged at Rodimus and grabbed him by the throat, sending a painful surge of electricity through his frame. Rodimus howled in pain but that didn’t stop him from clawing at the servo around his throat.  
  
“Well, if you’re going to be like that your voice ain’t right either! Try and explain that you little punk! Oh, wait you can’t you’re too busy screaming.” With his chain unmanned, Ultra Magnus jumped to his peds attempting to assist Rodimus but Tarn caught him abruptly and the leader fell back into the dirt. Thanks to Magnus’ failed attack though Kaon was effectively caught off guard by Lockdown’s fist making contact with his face.  
  
The bounty hunter roared as he sent another punch to Kaon's back. “WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING PULLING THAT SLAG IN FRONT OF ME!” Pit Lockdown was really selling this for him, Rodimus was gonna need to get the prick a reward.  
  
Kaon dropped Rodimus but with the bounty hunter preoccupied he fell to the ground. As his head hit metal Rodimus felt his mask fall off with light clang and it skidded off somewhere out of reach. It was the last thing on his mind with his circuits and his spark still jolting uncomfortably. Rodimus curled in on himself and tried to vent deeply to ease the pain but the shocks clung painfully inside his chest making him retch and flounder.  
  
Despite the pain, he could feel Tarn’s heavy steps coming towards him. Rodimus tried to crawl away tried to get Lockdown’s attention but the bounty hunter was dealing with his own problems, A haze of electricity surrounding the two mechs fighting on the ground. Rodimus couldn't even tell who was winning but he had a feeling there were no winners in a Decepticon fight until someone was dead. Suddenly he felt Tarn’s strong servo’s around his waist dragging him upwards. They were kinder than Rodimus expected them to be.  
  
“ **You must forgive me Knock Out for having my doubts but I u** nderstand now.”  What?  
  
The Con’s velveteen whisper sent cooling shivers through Rodimus easing whatever pain was left. Rodimus had heard the terrifying rumors about Tarn’s voice, how it alone could snuff a mech’s spark but he had never heard about it having the opposite effect. “ **We haven’t had the chance to see you in such a long time and with two medics at our disposal, we haven’t had any need of your services. So please do not take our caution as an insult.** ” There it was again, the words engulfed Rodimus spark chillingly heavy but soothing instead of piercing. Tarn ran his digitips gently down the side of Rodimus' face. What was he talking about? What had suddenly changed the lunatic's mind? Was Tarn blind too? Maybe it just really had been too long since they had seen Knock Out, either way, Rodimus had sold him now all that was left was to get what he wanted and get out.  
  
“Don’t use that voice on me Tarn, who do you think I am? What pray tell do you think you have figured out?” Rodimus needed to know the angle, needed to know how to push this stupid train along.  
  
“Oh, Doctor it’s nothing to be ashamed of and especially not for a mech in your situation. I am quite proud of you in fact for taking your duties so seriously. “ That didn’t give Rodimus any clue as to what Tarn was thinking?  
  
“Uh huh and what have I supposedly done that you are so proud of Tarn?” Tarn pulled Rodimus closer, he did his best not to flinch away. The mechs whisper felt like a drill to his skull, poignant and personal even though it wasn't painful.  
  
“I know you value your privacy your emissary and I promise to keep my vocalizer on mute if you like but it was quite obvious once I put two and two together. Your leave of absence, your strange behavior, the anomaly with your spark signature. I am right in assuming that you season has just past, aren’t I Doctor?” What a rude assumption but one that Rodimus could use to his advantage. “Tell me though Doctor why did you have to leave planet to put your time of the cycle to good use?”  
  
Oh, that’s what Tarn was thinking. Well if the Con had everything all figured out in his processor who was Rodimus to tell him he was wrong. Rodimus scrunched his face and tried to look offended yet embarrassed. “Is it a crime to want to see a professional? There are plenty of Cybertronian inhabited planets who have much more specialized mechs thanks to them not having been at war for millennia and I wanted to make sure I wasn’t just wasting my time. Of course looking back it wouldn’t have been such of a waste no matter what. Lockdown is always good company, in my experience at least.” Rodimus pulled his face into a wide grin as he looked up at Tarn with lidded optics.  
  
Tarn looked down as blank as always but the red gleam of his optics was somehow softer. “I understand now and I understand why you left the Autobots uninformed of your leaving but you should have at least warned Lord Megatron so he could have informed us.” Tarn paused for a moment but something was still on his processor. Rodimus felt his spark spin, what was it now? “Knock Out, I know it is none of my concern but...surely there were better candidates than a surly bounty hunter. You are a beautiful mech! Nothing against your preferences but he’s had so much work done. You can’t be sure of what you will be getting.” Primus Tarn throwing some shade there, Rodimus had to bite back his laughter.  
  
“That’s- That’s really none of your business.” Rodimus seriously wanted that mask back now, keeping a straight face was impossible.  
  
Tarn put up his servos gently in defense. “Of course not. This has been a terrible catastrophe and now I am worried about you thanks to your confrontation with Kaon. Please, I would like you to stay with our doctor’s overnight to make sure no permanent damage was done to you. Nickel has been aching to see you and if there was some truth to being overworked consider this a small break.”  
  
Slag, this was gonna destroy everything. “T-the Autobots have another medic I can check in with him Tarn.” Rodimus knew from Tarn's look alone that wasn't enough.  
  
He returned to that terrifying whisper. “ **I really must insist you stay and get looked over by a skillful medic.** ” Now that one stung, as quick and sharp as a laser needle.  
  
“Well….who am I to turn away such hospitality.” Rodimus tried not to purge all over himself as every circuit in his body was jolted.  
  
“ **Thank you, your emissary**.” Tarn looked over at Kaon and Lockdown still beating the scrap out of each other, “Kaon stop roughhousing with Lockdown and unchain Ultra Magnus!” Tarn set Rodimus down safely on his peds and went over to pick up the fallen mask. He dusted it off carefully before returning to place it back on Rodimus’ face.  
  
Kaon was stunned. “Are you positive!”  
  
“Yes, Kaon. It was just a misunderstanding now, please!” Kaon pulled himself off of Lockdown and headed over to Ultra Magnus, Tarn followed him tugging Rodimus along as well. The truck looked dumbfounded but who wouldn’t after witnessing Rodimus’ amazing acting and skill pull off such a great plan. With a little help from Lockdown of course, Rodimus had to give props where props were due. Kaon pulled Ultra Magnus to his peds and unlocked the chains, Magnus pulled his arms forward and rubbed his wrists as he glared at the mechs around him mainly Rodimus and Lockdown strangely enough. Primus did Magnus have no chill, Rodimus had just saved his life but he was still furious at him for potentially killing Knock Out. Oh, wait he probably didn’t know that Rodimus didn’t probably kill Knock Out, in fact, thanks to this little charade he probably thought Rodimus had indeed killed Knock Out. Oh well, Lockdown could explain everything as soon as they were far enough away. “I am sorry for risking our peace Ultra Magnus but I only acted as I was ordered to, but seeing as you have done no harm you are free to go. If you feel you are in need of treatment you are welcome to stay and be seen by one our medics.”  
  
Magnus plates viable bristled as he returned to his usual composure. “I’d rather not!”  
  
Tarn didn't seem to give a fuck. “I had a feeling that would be your response. Despite your opinion, I want Knock Out to stay and be overseen by a Decepticon medic. Kaon got carried away and there are certain things I am worried may have gotten damaged. I will not budge on this issue. It was our fault Knock Out was injured, we shall be the ones to rectify the damage.”  
  
Magnus was just able to keep the panic from his face. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
  
“I’ve already agreed Magnus, there’s no need to worry.” Ultra Magnus’ face scrunched in worry anyway but his optics screamed “YOU IDIOT”. Rodimus didn't care the last thing he wanted was Ultra Magnus getting hurt over something stupid. He'd think of something. A medic might not be as easy to fool...but with any luck, they'd be easier to talk to.  
  
“I see.” Thank Primus Magnus played along or was still too furious to care. Rodimus hoped it was the first one.  
  
Tarn seemed just a bit too eager to get Magnus gone. “Well, that is all I hope we won’t have to see you again Ultra Magnus.” Maybe he was hoping Magnus would forget, the leader certainly wasn't bringing anything up.  
  
Disappointing, really Magnus? “Tarn you’re forgetting an Autobot.” Tarn turned to look at Rodimus. Magnus shook his head violently what did Rodimus think he was doing pushing his luck with the lunatic.  
  
“Doctor, he is not the same. He has committed many more transgressions that need to be paid for.”  
  
“And he’s paying for them. He worships the ground I walk on and I will miss his devotion should you just snuff him, so bring him out Tarn. Being trapped in there, just waiting for what’s about to come, the fear alone is probably killing him.” Tarn's optics turned dark, Pit they really hated Drift.  
  
“Working with you is no punishment, he deserves much worse for his treachery.”  
  
Rodimus sighed, this was really going to kick him, wasn't it? It was time to take Lockdown's advice. Remind them who Knock Out was. “Don’t make me tell Lord Megatron what’s happened here today, how you let Kaon hurt me. I want him Tarn, he belongs to me, he’s mine. I don’t like people touching my things Tarn.”  
  
Tarn’s servos curled and uncurled before giving Rodimus a slight bow. “Of course dear Emissary, I will release him for you. I will not stand the sight of him free on my ship, however. I'm sure you understand.”  
  
"Of course, why should he get the honor. He's got dead Autobots to clean for me. Like I want to spend my time primping those arrogant hypocrites." Tarn retreated to the Peaceful Tyranny with a curt laugh. Not happy but satisfied.  
  
With the leader gone but Kaon still keeping watch, Rodimus used the moment to check on Lockdown. The bounty hunter looked like he was having a bad time. He put his servo congenially on the mech’s shoulder and started up a whispered conversation trying his best to ignore Magnus side-eyeing him. “Thanks for all your help.”  
  
Lockdown coughed smoke but was wearing a smile. “What did you tell Tarn?”  
  
“What he wanted to hear, he already had a conclusion so I went with his version of what happened and it worked out well.”  
  
“How very Decepticon of you.” Rodimus almost felt a twinge of pride but then thought against it, should he really be proud of that?  
  
“Are you going to be ok?”  
  
Lockdown shrugged. “Once my spark stops feeling like it’s going to explode...sure I’ll be fine. Why is he making you stay here?”  
  
Rodimus paused at that. It would probably be better if he told Knock Out himself. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll handle it.”  
  
“Whatever you say. As soon as we get three miles out of here your friends are going to ask me what happened do you want me to tell them or should I just leave them in my dust?”  
  
That was a laugh. There was no way Lockdown was going to be able to get away from Drift. “Just tell them, pit take them to him for all I care I didn’t do anything remember. It’s your choice man as far as I’m concerned. Between you, Starscream, Magnus, Gravedigger, and Praeco you’re the only one who actually cares about him in a not delusional or contractual way even with whatever deal you supposedly made. If you tell Ultra Magnus what happened he’s going to take him back to HQ- PRIMUS HQ OKAY! Make sure if you take Magnus to him and that he doesn’t take him back to HQ till those two other slaggers leave! Make sure Magnus calls Bumblebee before he takes him back.”  
  
Lockdown's blanked as he worked through Rodimus disjointed requests. “What about the “other guy”?”  
  
“Which one?”  
  
“Our new temple guardian.”  
  
Oh. “That’s a problem for when Knock Out can handle it, if he wants to run off to Praeco and hide away for a century...well who's gonna blame him after this? Not me that's for sure. Whatever you did worked though so Praeco is stuck in the temple...like indefinitely.” Lockdown nodded and slowly slipped back into an uncomfortable silence as they waited for Tarn to return. Magnus was still glaring at the two of them, so was Kaon. This was awkward.  
  
Tarn returned some time later with Drift. As the two neared Rodimus could see the sour look on Drift’s face. It seemed Rodimus’ disguise could at least fool most Autobots, till they got close. Tarn tossed Drift forward, the young swordsman stared Rodimus down for a few moments before dropping to his knees into a bow, his helm in the dirt.  
  
“I am in your debt dear emissary, thank you for your kindness.” Drift spoke through gritted denta.  
  
“Death is a kindness, the chance to return home. You deserve no such kindness for what you have done.” Rodimus nudged the bowing mech with his ped. Angry at being mocked Drift took it roughly in his servo but after seeing it his optics softened, a dumb smile replacing his scowl. Drift kissed the top of Rodimus ped.  
  
“I will suffer on Cybertron with you just to be in your grace, my emissary.” As much as he loved genuflecting.  
  
“Uh-huh.” Rodimus yanked his ped away. “Lockdown why don’t you escort our friends back to the temple.  
  
“Got it.” Lockdown jerked his helm at the two as he roughly got to his peds. “Let’s go, it’s starting to get dark.” The two followed reluctantly, each giving Rodimus looks of wary pity even as he sidled back up to Tarn.

* * *

  
 A safe distance away from the DJD’s ship Ultra Magnus sent Drift to cut the hearse off. Lockdown stopped and transformed, Drift and Ultra Magnus followed in suite  
  
Lockdown wasn't fond of the curt gesture but he'd been expecting it. “Impatient are we Ultra Magnus?” Magnus was not in the mood for the bounty hunter's sass tonight.  
  
“What happened!”  
  
Lockdown sighed, not in the right mood either. Primus, he hoped Knock Out was in some functioning state, even just enough to share a berth with and cuddle. “It’s a long story.”  
  
Ultra Magnus square up, not quite intimidating knowing they'd both taken a nasty beating and had no plans on another. “Make it short.”  
  
Lockdown shrugged as he cleared his vents of dust. “Knock Out was dying but now he’s not. Let’s get moving.”  
  
The leaders face twisted to shock and horror.   “Make it longer than that.” Even that on the bot was barely distinguishable though. A twitch of a lip, a flare of an optic. No wonder his stupid ward was such a melodramatic prick.  
  
Lockdown ran a servo down his face and grumbled as he stretched his sore limbs before starting his story. “Before I did all of Knock Out’s bodywork I gave him a package from Motormaster. It turned out to be one of his friend's skulls but he was upset because they were twins so he wanted the matching set. After I reworked him, he asked me to go find the other skull or the mech who was still using it. I agreed. So I’m halfway across the galaxy by now when he calls to tell me that he’s talked to you and tells me that his friend may not be the nicest guy anymore and that he might want to call our deal off and wait for you to do your thing. Personally, Magnus, I got nothing against you but I like my deals with Knock Out because he generally pays me with the best currency he can offer so I wanted this deal to go through. So I told him that not only are you a poor judge of character when it comes to Cons but that you probably were never going to actually do the things you told Knock Out and that I was his best bet as I usually am. He was on board again and gave me the info he got from you. That’s how I ended up in this nonsense. Jump ahead to a few days ago. So you’ve got your little scout watching over Knock Out and that’s cute. So Knock Out usually calls in Long Haul’s help to move bodies back to the temple because you want Iacon cleared out as fast as possible, only this day Long Haul doesn't show up but instead some defected new build does. Still a Constructicon, so no use sending him home if he can do the work plus he’s gotta thing for Knock Out so he’s easy to boss around. Except he’s messed up and thinks Knock Out likes him more than he does and he also thinks Knock Out likes to be the damsel in distress which he doesn't for the record. So he blows up a skywalk when Knock Out’s making his way through. Usually, the little scraphead just catches Knock Out, acts the big hero, and blows his charge. Except you’ve got your little scout keeping watch so he tackles the other kid and Knock Out falls with all the other debris and gets skewered. So same cycle I get back with Praeco. We get to the temple after KO and the green slagger have already left for cleaning duty so who do I find there? Dreadwing, who I was told was dead and two of Soundwave’s little monsters. They tell me this is a routine thing and that KO will be back by dawn. So we wait. Next thing I know Starscream and his cordsuckers show up saying they’ve got something for Knock Out too. Somewhere in between dealing with idiots, I lose sight of Praeco. Which you would think would be really hard but it’s not; he can teleport. Next thing I know I see him flying back with Knock Out and your scout and then they put him in some "crystal healing chamber". Rodimus tells me what happened I go find the little Con and give him what’s coming to him but it turns out that you were kind of right about Praeco. Well, not really but to be honest he was going to cause problems so I got him good and now he’s trapped in the temple and he can’t leave. You’re welcome.”  
  
Ultra Magnus looked exhausted, Lockdown felt exhausted. “Then why are you taking us back to the temple.”  
  
“ I’m not. We just didn’t want to alert suspicion by telling you I was taking you back to my ship, because in all honesty why would I take you there?”  
  
“Then why are you taking us there?”  
  
Primus Lockdown hoped it was just the beating and that Ultra Magnus wasn't this dense. “Because Knock Out is there! We got him out of the crystal and he’s all fixed up physically but mentally he’s still not there. I can’t take you guys back to your HQ either because there are still two DJD members watching the place.”  
  
“And you know this how?”  
  
“Rodimus told me! Lighten up, I don’t know where your precious base is.” Magnus seemed to relax after that. No wonder he was getting the third degree from the leader. What a paranoid slagger.  “Can we get going now?” The three transformed and got back on their way but Ultra Magnus wasn’t finished talking to the bounty hunter.  
  
  He pulled close about ten minutes back on the road after sending Drift along up ahead. “What did you have to do to make Rodimus' face look so much like Knock Out’s?”  
  
Lockdown laughed under his breath, “Aside from some paint and those optic screens? Not much. I didn’t think it was going to work but after the minor changes...it was a pretty good resemblance. Close to the same build too so the armor fit. Good thing because he couldn’t fool anyone with anyone with that act of his.”  
  
Magnus grew quiet. Rodimus had insisted that he had been acting strangely with Knock Out, acting in ways he never would with any Con and he had told himself it was because Knock Out was different. Knock Out was necessary for Cybertron and he wouldn’t put up with being treated any less than any other mech on the team for much longer than he already had after being poorly treated for so long. Seeing Rodimus’ face painted up like that though, with those burning red optics and pale face... it was such a striking resemblance. Maybe he had been acting a little bit too overprotective and he admitted to himself that despite the Doctor’s extensive track record and sometimes foul behavior no matter how hard he tried Magnus couldn’t find it in his spark to stay angry at the ex-con. Had he subliminally been affected by the Doctor’s striking resemblance to Rodimus this entire time? Magnus so desperately wanted to tell himself that he was above that but...he had even picked Knock Out over Rodimus in the end. It had been such an easy decision not only because he thought Knock Out was a more important asset but because he saw Knock Out as better! It was easy to think that way, the two were the same age, had lived through the same war, had each had their own teachers but Knock Out was a capable medic who had lived through lifetimes. He had already grown and flourished to the point where he was already jaded enough that he acted like Ratchet on some days! While Rodimus was still pulling stunts like these with little regard to the other mechs around him! Well no, it wasn’t that he didn’t think about the other mechs around him it was just he could only focus on how they saw him. Magnus felt a pain in his spark. He suddenly felt so shallow. Drift fell back a bit to match Magnus speed when he noticed the commander slowing down suddenly.  
  
“What’s the matter Ultra Magnus you’ve gone quiet, you worried about Rodimus?”  
  
Ultra Magnus quickly picked up his speed. His response curt thanks to his drained energy. “Yes.” Thankfully Drift was quite good at reading mechs, even those like Magnus.  
  
 “I am sure he’ll be fine. If he was able to fool Tarn the rest of them should be no problem.”  
  
Ultra Magnus had his doubts. Tarn was conceited and his influence on his team staunch but that didn't mean the others who knew Knock Out better would be fooled. He'd met the DJD's medic. She was not one that was fooled so easily and seemed just as ruthless as the mechs she served.  
  
By the time the group had returned to Lockdown’s ship the night had already fallen. Lockdown transformed and sighed loudly glad to be home but Drift and Magnus stayed wary. Drift even stayed outside. Magnus couldn't blame him. Inside they found the two found the seekers sitting on the floor of the ship, Knock Out was with them fixing Starscream’s broken wing. He seemed fine but Lockdown flew into a rage. “STARSCREAM WHAT DID I SAY?”  
  
Starscream jumped, startled by Lockdown’s sudden appearance so Ultra Magnus could only assume there had been some truth to Lockdown's story. “What? What, he’s fine now! He offered to fix my wing. He’s fine!”  
  
“HE IS NOT!” Lockdown menaced forward,“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Magnus let the mech be as he got a better look at Knock Out. Something must have happened, his movements were still sluggish and the medic hadn’t turned his attention away from Starscream’s wing for even a moment, despite all the noise going on around him and despite it not even being there anymore.  
  
“NOTHING!” Starscream stumbled back but Lockdown knew better, swinging around he lunged forward toward the other two aerials.  
  
“WHAT DID HE DO?” Lockdown grabbed Thundercracker, yanking him up. As the flightiest of the seekers, he was the easiest to intimidate.  
  
“Don’t yell at me I don’t know!” Thundercracker trembled and for a moment Ultra Magnus thought to step in but despite Lockdown's rage, the mech was a professional in menacing.  
  
“YES, YOU DO!” Thundercracker noticed Ultra Magnus motion then quick change of spark gave up the fight instantly.  
  
“He shocked him with the staff a few more times. Don’t hurt me!” Starscream did what now?  
  
“STARSCREAM” The stereo from both Lockdown and Ultra Magnus’ screaming was deafening.  
  
“What did he mean by that? What did you do Starscream? Magnus pushed past the bounty hunter and went straight for the panicking seeker. Starscream finally noticed Magnus was even there, a little too late to escape as firm servos were already lifting him off the ground.  
  
“Oh look you’re still alive, happy day! Listen Knock Out’s fine! Lockdown was just treating him like a sparkling. I just gave him another nudge he’s fine!” Ultra Magnus tossed the seeker aside. Screw subliminal resemblances Magnus constantly worried about Knock Out because all the medics so-called friends were TERRIBLE!  
  
He carefully settled by Knock Out's side and placed a servo on his shoulder. “Knock Out, it’s Ultra Magnus are you alright?”  Knock Out stared blankly ahead, silent, and servos still swiping at the empty air with his tool. Magnus could see why the bounty hunter was so upset the poor mech wasn’t even coherent!  
  
Knock Out finally spoke but it wasn't a response to Magnus. “Starscream why did you move?”  
  
Starscream was quick to jump to his own defense. “SEE HE’S FINE! So he's a little laggy, that doesn't mean he can't do his job! I don’t want to be stuck here anymore!”  
  
Ultra Magnus tried to remain calm as he eased Knock Out attention towards him. He had to remember who he was dealing with after all. "No wonder he abandoned the cause and left you all to rust. Honestly."  
  
Starscream scoffed with a tut of his glossia“Excuse me, Magnus, he CAME BACK for me, in fact, he SAVED me. If he left anyone he left you.”  
  
Ultra Magnus knew better than to let jabs like that get to him, especially stupid ones. He knew better and he didn’t lose his cool very often, yes sometimes he let the pressure of the situation get under his plating and he would shout to blow off steam but he almost never let things truly get to him...but it had been a long week.

* * *

  
   
Tarn pulled Rodimus along onto the Peaceful Tyranny as soon as the Autobots were far out of sight. Kaon glared at him suspiciously all the way. The ship wasn’t what Rodimus had been expecting, unlike most Decepticon ships the PT was well lit and mildly decorated with portraits or pictures of battle scenes and strange metal sculptures. It had the quiet clean feel of an art museum room. It even smelled nice which weirded Rodimus out the most. Where were the corpses, the screaming traitors begging for death, the gruesome scenes of mutilated body parts used for art installment pieces? Everything was just such a disappointment today.  Tarn pulled him close whenever he wandered too close to anything that wasn't him. “This way Doctor please do not be frightened. Nickel has made sure we've kept the ship to a better hygienic standard. The decor is no longer just for looks I promise.”  
  
Pit...that was unsettling. Still, he really wasn’t that scared, though he probably should be if Decepticon medics were all like Knock Out. He really didn’t want some hot mech seeing him like this...wait no what? The scary sawblades for servos Rodimus that’s what you should be worried about right now. Still what if…..  
  
They reached the medbay quicker than expected. Tarn knocked on the thick high-security doors and they opened with a slight woosh a few moments later.  
  
Inside a broad-shouldered aerial smiled at them from his place by a sink. Tarn held out a servo to him. “Knock Out this is Pharma he’s….new and of course you and Nickel are well acquainted.” Rodimus tried not to hide his shock, Pharma! What in Primus’ name was he doing here working for the DJD?!  Where the frag was this Nickel mech, Rodimus was looking everywhere but he couldn’t see anyone else.  
  
A teal Minicon rolled out from behind a stack of boxes she had been unloading and jumped up to give Rodimus a tight hug. Her excitement instantly troubling. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! Good job not dying!” Rodimus felt her tiny digitips curl at his back. “Did you get modifications?” Oh Primus, this was a horrible idea why did he think willingly going to be examined by a Decepticon medic was a good idea. “Tarn, something’s wrong here.”  
  
Rodimus spark spun in his chest but thankfully Tarn was really set on his whole sparked-up idea. “Yes, yes. I know. We’ve already discussed it so please don’t fret Nickel. I’ve just informed Pharma so he will pass along the information to you. I do hope you two enjoy your reunion but Kaon and I must really get back to work. We’ve been neglecting our other guests for much too long. I’ll also be calling the others back home so don’t be alarmed when you hear the door.” The small femme glared up at him, Rodimus' cover was so blown.  
  
“Alright, Tarn.” With Tarn gone Nickel let go of Rodimus and dropped to the floor crossing the room to confront Pharma. “What in the Pit did he tell you?”  
  
Pharma responded with a muted laughed, curt and smug. “He thinks that whoever this is, is Knock Out and for some reason he thinks he’s sparkbearing at the moment and since Kaon gave him a few jolts he wants us to make sure nothing's damaged.”  
  
Nickel put a servo on her hip and gave Rodimus a disappointed glare that would have given Ratchet a run for his money. “You young sir are not Knock Out and you are also not sparkbearing. How did you fool Tarn so easily?”  
  
Rodimus shrugged. “Is Tarn blind?”  
  
Nickel rolled her optics. “Kaon is blind, not Tarn. Honestly you Autobots have THE crappiest intelligence when it comes to certain Decepticons.”  
  
A little calmer now that he was at least dealing with a reasonable mech Rodimus rubbed at his chest in pride. “Well, then I just got lucky because I don’t know. I guess I must do a really good impression of him then! Maybe Tarn just really wants Knock Out to be sparked up how should I know?”  
  
Another scoffing laugh and optic roll. “I highly doubt that, who even are you.”  
  
Rodimus leaned down and pointed a digit at the minicon. He wasn't going to say anything he didn't have to. “I don’t know if you have such good intelligence then I’m sure you can figure it out without me having to tell you!”  
  
“Are you sassing me?” Nickel wasn’t having any of that. For a small thing, she was fast and terrifying and Rodimus was not prepared as she lunged at him, kicking him hard in the knee to get him to her level before ripping off his mask.  
  
“Rodimus?” Pharma quirked his helm mildly shocked. Thanks a lot, Pharma.  
  
“Hey Pharma... also do you mind? This stuff actually belongs to Knock Out so please don’t mess it up or he’ll snuff me.” Ignoring his demands Nickel grabbed Rodimus' face and yanked him down to get a better look.  
  
“If you were trying to look like Knock Out why did you just stop halfway? If you bothered enough to make yourself a whole new faceplate the least you could have done was finish the job.”  
  
Her too? Seriously? “This isn’t a whole new faceplate this is just my face painted up to look like his! D-do you really think I look that much like Knock Out?”  
  
Nickel ran her thumb up and down Rodimus’ cheek strut as she compared the two in her head. “Well. There are certainly differences that I can spot but your paint job did a good job of obscuring them. So it's understandable why someone who didn’t know what to look for wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. I do have to admit it there are enough similarities for it to be confusing for any mech. Your denta are a dead giveaway though...and obviously your accent. You're from Nyon aren't you?”  
  
Rodimus tried not to blush, he was just going to ignore that last question. “My denta? That’s your problem!”  
  
Pharma happily butt into the conversation. “She used to be a maintenance bot back before the war, her specialty was dentistry.” Pharma shot the minicon a disapproving glance. “To think they actually let a mech like her be a medic is disgraceful isn’t it?” Nickel looked prepared to throw something heavy at the smug slagger.  
  
Rodimus was smart enough not to touch that topic. “I don’t care. Hey, you’re not going to tell on me right? Pharma you’re not going to let her tell on me right?”  
  
“That depends-” Nickel grabbed Rodimus by Knock Out's chest plate but Pharma suddenly shoved her out of the way.  
  
“Of course not~ As long as you help get me out of here that is.”  
  
Nickel easily shoved Pharma back, sending stumbling into a few boxes. “YOU AREN’T GOING ANYWHERE. YOU STILL HAVEN’T PAID OFF YOUR DEBT! Now as I WAS SAYING it depends, what happened to Knock Out?”  
  
Rodimus was really tired of telling this story. “It’s a long stupid story but he’s fine, trust me. He just needs a few cycles to get back to his peds. Some stupid Con almost killed him and I was stupid and instead of trying to save Knock Out I attacked the Con so Knock Out got hurt but we fixed him! “ Nickel's firm stare didn't waver.  
  
“Which Con was it?” As much as Rodimus should have thrown Gravedigger under the tank treads he wasn’t going to bother.  
  
“Like I know his name, he was green.”  
  
Nickel vented deeply, her pout as cute as it was terrifying. “Alright Rodimus I believe you, I won’t tell Tarn. My boys have just been so antsy lately with nothing to do. They’ve been eagerly waiting for any mess up on the Autobots part. Honestly, this stupid fake treaty is the dumbest plan Megatron has ever come up with.”  
  
Rodiums stalled in surprise. “Wait you know the treaty is fake, do they?”  
  
“Of course they don’t but I know Knock Out better than they do. He would never agree to something so restrictive and now you’ve gone and made it worse! Honestly, sparkbearing is not a subject to be lied about! You got lucky Lockdown forgot to deactivate that amplifier in Knock Out’s armor. His little blunder probably saved your aft.”  
  
Rodimus wiped himself off as he finally righted himself. “The what now?”  
  
“Knock Out’s spark doesn’t have a strong enough signal so after the third or fourth time he was listed as offlined on accident Hook put an amplifier in Knock Out’s armor. It distorts the spark signature though and makes it untraceable so the amplifier itself just gives out a signal which is the one we track. It’s registered as Knock Out’s signature. If you're using one but they found a second signal that means Hook must have hooked up and registered another one in Knock Out when he realized he was no longer wearing the armor with the original amplifier. ”  
  
Most of that went right over Rodimus head. “O-kay makes sense. Wait- how did you know about the spark anomaly?”  
  
Nickel's chest puffed a bit in pride. " I know the way Tarn thinks, most of my boys in fact.”  
  
“She’s secretly a demon. The wreckers had the right idea killing all the Decepticon medics, they’re all demons.” Nickel turned to glare at Pharma, the other medic tried not to look at her. Busying himself by sterilizing his pile of tools.  
  
The three fell into silence and Rodimus felt a surge of awkwardness as he milled about the room slowly. “Can I ask you a question?”  
  
“I don’t see why not?” Nickel had returned to her unboxing, optics long since dimmed in disappointment. It had been such a long time since she had seen the real Knock Out and she had been happily expecting this meeting ever since they had received Lockdown's message. She could only imagine how nervous and displaced the little faker was though.  
  
“Are all Decepticon medics small like you and Knock Out...I mean compared to the average size of most Decepticons. You and Knock Out are tiny considering the bots you work with.”  
  
Nickel paused for a moment and pondered the question. “Well...I’ve never thought about that. We had some bigger medics at one point I can only hope they're still alive out there even if they've deserted. Certainly, some heavy duty assistants,  now all that’s left is us smaller ones... and of course Hook but who really cares about him. Slagger. I was a neutral for a very long time and as for the others... maybe your wreckers just didn’t take them as seriously as they did the bigger mechs?  Personally, I think the soldiers like that we’re smaller. I know my boys do. It aggravates their defenses less, they’re not as worried about being put into vulnerable positions by us as they would a bigger mech.  
  
“But according to everyone I know Decepticon medics are some of the most violent, sadistic, unpredictable killing machines the Decepticon army has to offer.” Just to add to that Rodimus promptly ignored the rusting stray servo that was peeking out from under a supply cabinet.  
  
“I never said it was wise to think that way and can you honestly blame us for being angry? I mean the way we’re treated sometimes, we have to stand up for ourselves or they walk all over us!” Rodimus was honestly curious now, he tried to imagine the tiny green cube of a mech straight up silencing a mech twice her size with a weapon she could just barely hold. He'd seen Arcee do it so it wasn't impossible but Arcee was far from a minibot.  
  
“Have you killed anyone?” Please be yes and please let her also have high-quality footage of it that Rodimus could watch right now.  
  
“Have you ever killed anyone Rodimus?” Oh no she was doing that thing Ultra Magnus did all the time where he put the focus of the conversation back on what Rodimus was doing wrong with his life. It was even the same tone of voice.  
  
“Got it, you don’t want to talk about it. Then what about you Pharma, what are you even doing here?”  
  
Nickel glared up at him from behind her box stack. “Oh please don’t get him started.”  
  
“QUIET someone needs to know how you’re keeping me imprisoned here!” Rodimus found something sturdy at sat down on it, this was going to be a trip. “So I was working on Cosmic Rust victims-”  
  
“Your first problem! And you call us sadistic, don’t you know when it’s best to just put a poor bot out of their misery?”  
  
“STOP INTERRUPTING ME!” Pharma looked at Rodimus for support, he did his best to look interested despite Nickels haranguing. “In quarantine when our set-up was torn apart by dust storms. With nowhere to go and no other survivors, I ended up flying as far as I could get with what I had. Eventually, I made it to a small town and met up with a bounty hunter named Lockdown; since we were old acquaintances he agreed to help me find my commander. Well, it turned out to be harder than I imagined because my Commander was dead so I asked him to take me to any Autobot medical outpost. He agreed but in my loneliness, I grew rather fond of him and he seemed to be living quite a fun life despite the war so it was a nice change of pace for me just flying around with him. Not to mention he seemed to appreciate a bot with medical skills. Then one day he tells me a colleague of his needed a medic and wanted to know if I would help. He warned me that they were Decepticons but being an Autobot medic with higher moral standing I put our differences aside and agreed. So I come and do a T-cog replacement for Tarn, all because their precious little doorstop here was off someplace else!”  
  
The optics the mini were giving the other medic were scathing. “Forgive me for following orders. While I prefer to stay with Tarn where I feel the safest I still have my duties to the other soldiers.”  
  
Pharma slammed his servos on one of the medical berths as he leaned down to glare at her. “DID I ASK YOU, NO I DON’T THINK I DID!” Rodimus tried his best not to laugh at the medics’ banter. “The next day when I call Lockdown to come pick me up he tells me no, that I now BELONG to Tarn. He tells me that Tarn asked for my services indefinitely and because of the debt I acquired-”  
  
“He started acquiring it the minute he stopped putting out,” Nickel whispered softly and made a lewd hand gesture. Rodimus tried not to look at her. Decepticon medics were amazing, AMAZING, servos down the best mechs the Decepticons had to offer. Anyone who said otherwise clearly had just never met one or had only ever met one when trying to kill them.  
  
“- While living with him! He agreed to SELL me to Tarn as long as Tarn paid my debt to HIM. Which Tarn agreed to do. So now even though their gremlin is back I am being forced to work here as Tarn’s personal medic till I pay off my DEBT to TARN! THEY'RE KEEPING ME AGAINST MY WILL FORCING ME TO PAY OFF A DEBT THAT I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW I WAS ACQUIRING! You don’t know the things they make me do around here! Please, you have to help me. Get word to Ratchet to ANYBODY WHO CAN HELP ME! DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE WITH THEM RODIMUS!”  
  
“If you were a better frag maybe you wouldn’t be in so much debt now would you?”  
  
“QUIET you don't know anything about my personal life!”  
  
“My room is right next to Tarn’s try to tell me that again.”  
  
“I WILL NOT BE INSULTED BY A DENTIST! Maybe he just wants me around so badly because you are not up to his standards now that he's been treated by a medic WHO ACTUALLY HAS A DEGREE!”  
  
“No, I think he just likes the way you squirm. He thinks it’s cute.” Rodimus was quite sure Nickel was a femme who had heard it all, nothing a mech like Pharma could say would hurt her. Not that it stopped Pharma from slinging insults.  
  
“QUIET YOU NASTY LITTLE MONSTER, YOU ARE A TERRIBLE MECH WHEN YOUR PRECIOUS KILLING MACHINES AREN’T LOOKING! You won't leave me to rust here will you Rodimus? You will remember to tell someone for me won't you?”  
  
Pharma had gotten close and was clutching at Rodimus, shaking him slightly. It was starting to creep him out a bit, the DJD really must be terrible if Pharma was this upset. “I’ll try my best but I don’t know anyone who has credits they can just blow on you and well... not to sound ungrateful for choosing not to let Tarn murder me but when I leave tomorrow morning I am not coming back here again and no Autobot with a fully functioning processor is going to come bail you out. No one wants to deal with the DJD! I can ask Knock Out when he feels better to see if he might offer to come back and help you.”  
  
Pharma wasn't about to trust any mech who enjoyed Nickel's company but...they did have somewhat of a past and he'd take anything! “Please make him help me, I CAN’T STAND IT HERE!”  
  
“Are you sure about that because you were screaming how much you loved it last night?”  
  
“SHUT UP! I DON’T WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU MURDERERS ANY LONGER.”  
  
“No, you’re right. You just want to sleep with them.”  
  
"Rodimus PLEASE! Don't listen to her, she's just slandering my good name!"  
  
Rodimus didn't know how much he believed that. Nickel didn't seem the type to need to lie. She could call out anyone she felt like and take the lumps...because honestly who was going to risk giving them to her? “I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

  
   
After a long day of busy work being shoved at him, Nickel had laid out a support pad and a few comfy looking thermal sheets on a medical pallet for Rodimus before wishing him a good night and leaving the med bay. He kind of wished he'd asked her to stay, he had a feeling she would have said no but still. As he laid there trying to fall into recharge he found that his processor was far too cluttered. This had been such an experience for him. First Lockdown, the seekers, the Minicons and now the DJD’s own medic. They were all acting...normal. Sure they weren’t the best mechs but they weren’t the downright monsters the war had made Rodimus think they were. Then again he knew that already. Drift had been a Con and now he was practically Rodimus’ Endura. Still, he had always thought of Drift as the exception since Drift himself had his own problems with the Cons and was quick to vilify them. Maybe that had just been his way of making it easier on himself. How could someone kill another mech even if they had to, knowing that, despite all the things that mech might have done or had been ordered to do they were a decent mech beneath it all? A decent mech who had their own fears, their own dreams, their own friends or lover who needed them, who’s world might be turned upside down if they should die. How could Drift have gotten anything done if he hadn’t told himself that the mechs he knew so much about, no longer mattered? It made it clear why a mech who had been through the things Knock Out had would hate a mech like Drif.  
  
Rodimus screamed softly into the void, everything was so complicated now that they weren’t at war! Luckily the berth was comfy and the sheets were warm and it had been such a long day. Rodimus let everything go, he could wonder about it another cycle but right now he was drained and he wanted to just slip into recharge.  
  
He had only just gotten to sleep when his spark surged as something tapped his ped. Shooting up and was greeted by the dark shadowy form of Vos at the end of his berth brilliant red optics hyper-focused on him. _“Doctor, please come with me. I need to show you something.”_ Vos held out his servo and waited. Rodimus went into panic mode. Primus no, this was the real test he’s speaking that stupid primal language! Context clues, use context clues Rodimus, he’s holding out his servo to you maybe he wants to show you something?  
  
Using his best intuition Rodimus got up and took Vos’ servo, following the smaller mech as he made his way through the now dark halls. They stopped at a door and Vos put in the code, was this his personal quarters? What had Rodimus agreed to do? Vos pulled him inside and Rodimus felt his tanks bottom out. The room was filled with weird Sylph junk and more importantly dozens of paintings and even a sizeable sculpture of Knock Out! Rodimus had to play it cool, he had to say something Knock Out might. “Oh wow, Vos... I am.... flattered.” Vos gave him a piercing look.  
  
_“This work was not done by my servo but by the servo of my master the Vos who came before me. The one of whom I idolize, whom I would do anything for, whom I have done everything for.” Vos paused and ran his servo slowly down his faceplate, this was probably meaningful in some way if only Rodimus knew what was going on. “He loved you all of his existence and he wanted nothing more than to reunite with you but at every chance he got, it seemed Primus was against it. He saw you in a med bay but was wrenched away by another, on the battlefield slaughtering the enemy but he lost you in the fray, then one day he saw you with your guardians and he saw the way you looked at them and knew his name was not the one etched on your spark.  Even still that was not what kept him away, it was your light, your grace, your pure beauty. He learned the truth you see, at Libinthus, your destiny. Who you are meant to become! It was...crippling. He looked at you then at himself and he realized how tarnished he had become and he could not face your judgment._  
  
_As I watched his spark fade I listened to his final words, my final duty was to bring him to you with the face you had made only for the two of you. To reunite the two of you, at last, I can finally do that now I can finally make him proud."_ Vos walked over to a black cabinet and pulled out a large object wrapped in velvet and handed it to Rodimus before dropping to his knees and bowing as low as he could. Rodimus unwrapped the velvet, inside was a head. Rodimus had to use every bit of self restraint to not throw it.  
  
“Hmm very nice, thank you, Vos.” The smaller mech’s optics shot up, wide piercing rubies. That had not been the right response! Rodimus floundered as he thought of what the Con might want but it was too late. Vos pulled himself up and yanked the head from Rodimus’ servos.  
  
_“Speak to me, doctor. In the way only few can.”_ Rodimus didn’t know what to say. “IMPOSTER!” The Con’s terrifying fried drawl nearly extinguished Rodimus spark all on its own. _“I will purge your disgusting spark from this world! Then I will tell Tarn and you heathen friends will perish for their transgressions!”_ Vos placed the head safely out of reach before lunging at Rodimus, ready to kill. Rodimus had to get away, he had to get to Pharma or Nickel, anyone who could talk sense into this lunatic but Vos wasn’t going to let him go easily. He slammed into Rodimus, brought him to the ground and tightened his grip on Rodimus’ collar. Using what mass and strength he had he lifted Rodimus up and slammed his head back down onto metal floor over and over and over again. With his processor spinning and warning signs starting to flash Rodimus had to do something quick.  
  
Luckily he had enough room to flip the smaller mech. With Vos pinned beneath him, Rodimus tried to think of something to say. Clearly, the Con was pissed because Rodimus wasn’t Knock Out but he wasn’t pissed in the I really want this treaty to fail so I can go back to killing kind of way. Okay maybe he was, but there was definitely something deeper to it as well.  
  
“Listen you got me I’m not Knock Out but I just really didn’t want all of my friends to die because I glitched up. It wasn’t even really my fault but you don’t care about that do you?”  
  
“Nuh-uh!” Vos squirmed beneath him but Rodimus was too determined to get this mech to see things his way.  
  
“You do care about Knock Out though and I’m telling you he’s not dead! He just wasn’t in good enough condition for me to bring him to you guys because Tarn will find any loophole he can just to murder us. The thing is Knock Out is actually happy with us! He wants peace and you want what Knock Out wants right?” Vos didn’t move he just stared up at Rodimus, unyielding. “Just don’t blow my cover and tomorrow when I leave I’ll ask Tarn if you can escort me and I'll take you to him.”  
  
Vos was quiet for a while as he thought the idea over. His duty, or his honor? “I can feel you shaking!”  
  
Rodimus vented rapidly, this was it, he was going to die. All he had left was begging. “I PROMISE.  Please.”  
  
This disgusting Autobot was lucky Vos’ devotion to his master was stronger than his devotion to Tarn. He could promise to spare this heretic's spark for one night and then after he rescued Knock Out from the filthy Autobots he would tell Tarn and they would free the Sylph from his tormentors. He would make his master proud, he would make Knock Out proud. “Promise.”  
  
The word sent shivers down Rodimus spine, it was dripping with disdain and filled with the promise of eventual atrocities. Rodimus pushed himself to his peds and all but ran back to the safety of the med bay. To his word, Vos didn't follow but Rodimus wouldn't be recharging tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job not dying Rodimus even if you are a terrible actor. Also I know Drift and Lockdown are not cool with one another in any sense but since I am not exactly sure why I decided not to have drama between the two.


	18. When You Were Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out's that hot cool friend who has it all figured out until they tell you that they are actually dead inside.

I don't know why, I don't know why  
I return to the scenes of these crimes  
Where the hedgerows slowly wind  
Through the ghosts of Beverly Drive  
I don't know why, I don't know why  
I don't know what I expect to find  
Where all the news is second hand  
And everything just goes on as planned  
-The Ghosts of Beverly Drive

 

 

Knock Out awoke with a start and looked around, he was in HQ but he wasn’t in his own room. He was in Magnus’ room? A surge of possible scenarios ran through his processor. They all seemed foolish the more he expanded on them. Still, how had he gotten back to HQ? He remembered Gravedigger, then a weird dream, nothing like his usual ones and then..that was it. He pulled himself from the berth and looked at himself in Magnus’ large mirror.  
  
He had never expected a Bot like Magnus to have such an item of vanity but the leader did like looking his best so it made sense. Something was off... he looked amazing! He had a newly forged metal shine and smoothness, his back tires which had already been going bald from all the work he had been doing were now deep black and new, his lovely paint job from Lockdown was gone but the pristine creamy base coat was nice enough. Had he fainted perhaps, gotten too ahead of himself and Dreadwing called Magnus for Ratchet’s help? It was plausible but if the last mech he'd been with had been Gravedigger he would be at Darkmount. Something caught his attention as he was fiddling with his frame. He raised up his right servo and examined it, it had been giving him trouble for the past month now. His index digit would lock-up frequently thanks to a raw hinge that he couldn’t fix on his own. Usually, it scrapped as he curled and flexed but now...nothing. Not to mention his beautiful jeweled tips, while Lockdown had done his absolute best the weld lines were obvious to Knock Out even after the two coats of paint but now...they were gone.  
What had happened to him? If this was another medic's work it surely wasn’t Ratchet’s or Hook’s.  
  
Something suddenly sounded loudly in his audial...too loudly. “Hey Knock Out really hope-”  
  
“SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE!” The voice cut off abruptly as Knock Out dropped to his knees, holding his pounding helm to stop the uncomfortable ringing. His audials hadn’t worked like this in a lifetime. The cycle he stepped out onto the battlefield they had been blown out by artillery noise. Knock Out had honestly considered it a blessing since Megatron’s “thoughtful” gift had brought him more problems than it solved. Hook certainly wouldn't have fixed them, he knew he didn't mind being mostly deaf...but Ratchet wouldn't have had the supplies. A new medic must have shown up while he was out. It was the only answer. He immediately went to his systems and turned them off, the silent thrummings of the HQ now enveloped him...at least it wasn’t as loud as before. A ping alerted him to a new private message….from Rodimus. What in Primus’ name did he want? Knock Out opened it and quickly scanned it.  
  
‘SWEET PRIMUS THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING! I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY AND NOT DEAD! LISTEN I DON’T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE BUT I NEED YOU TO MEET ME BACK AT THE TEMPLE BUT YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL BECAUSE PRAECO IS THERE AND HE WANTS TO KEEP YOU LOCKED UP IN THE TEMPLE FOR THE REST OF EXISTENCE. DON’T BE TOO AFRAID THOUGH BECAUSE HE IS TOTALLY STUCK THERE. ALSO, GRAVEDIGGER, RUMBLE, AND FRENZY ARE STILL THERE THEY PROBABLY NEED FUEL AND GRAVEDIGGER IS INJURED. I NEED YOU TO LEAVE LIKE NOW. SEE YOU SOON.'  
  
Knock Out vented in a few slow deep breaths and tried to work through his confusion. How did Rodimus know so much, how did he know about Pollux? Why were the twins without energon? Why did Rodimus think he might be dead? It didn’t matter, if he had a credit for every time another mech had thought he was dead he would be an even richer mech than he was now. If Gravedigger and the twins needed his help then he had to go.  
  
Knock Out slipped from the room, he had expected to be under guard for some reason but there was no one in the hallway. As he made his way to the exit he stopped in his tracks. Even with his audials turned off he could feel the noise coming from the meeting room as it echoed through the walls, someone was throwing a fit. He went to his systems and turned his audials up just a fraction, not as skilled with them as he once was. It was Magnus as he expected but there were a few voices he hadn’t heard before. Is that why Magnus brought him back to HQ, to show him off to new mechs? All of his stuff was back at the temple though so there was no way he was going to just go in there and deal with them. Gathering information on the other servo, Knock Out clung to the edges and peeked in hoping the fighting would keep the Bots oblivious to him.  
  
“HAVE YOU GONE MAD? I DON’T CARE IF HE CAME FROM THE SKY AND CALLED HIMSELF PRIMUS YOU DON’T LET A CON INTO THE RANKS.”  
  
“We have Drift and-”  
  
“AND YOU STILL HATE HIM! YOU DON’T GET TO USE HIS PRESENCE ONLY WHEN IT’S CONVENIENT ULTRA MAGNUS! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM GOING TO BE NICE LET ME SEE THIS CON OR I AM TAKING YOU DOWN, GIVING HIM TO HIS SCREAMING LITTLE FRIEND, AND KICKING THEM ALL OUT!” The black and white police car rose from his seat and kicked the low table that had separated him from Magnus into the wall. The resulting clang was like an explosion to Knock Out, he had to reel back and vent for a moment to keep himself quiet. This must be Prowl. Knock Out remembered Barricade mentioned the bot a few times, Tarantulus as well. They had mixed feelings. Bumblebee had warned Knock Out that the officer’s return might mean trouble for him. He understood where they were all coming from now. They should have called him Tantrum. If there were ever a mech who needed the naughty closet it was him, spouting curses and threatening the other mechs around him like a sparkling. An old fire burned in Knock Out's spark for a moment as the urge to grab the belligerent mech and put him in his place sprung to life.  
  
Knock Out slapped his servo lightly “No Knock Out, no we can’t do that.” Knock Out moved to look again. There was another white mech who alongside a rather drab looking jalopy of a Bot with shoulders like a tanker were trying to calm the irate officer. Behind them sitting on a cabinet was Blaster holding one of his minibots and taunting the two mechs to fight. Lockdown was sitting behind Magnus sipping a cube of energon looking entirely unfazed by the screaming. That was expected he had seen Decepticon politics at work, after seeing that everything else was as boring as a senate meeting. Starscream was also here, like Blaster he was hiding up on a cabinet but his less than menacing position was not stopping him from voicing his opinion as he sharply told the bots if they were going to try and kill each other they should do it much farther away from him.  
  
“It’s not all about you Prowl we like Knock Out and WE want him to stay don’t we guys.” Bumblebee stepped up from somewhere, his optics burning like comet trails. Smokescreen and Moonracer let out a resounding ‘YEAH’ but it withered in Prowl’s gaze. The others looked to Bumblebee, they all knew the young mech's deeper feelings on the matter and theirs were not nearly as strong. Though Knock Out knew he had been growing on them that didn’t mean they liked him enough to fight Prowl for him. They didn’t want to weigh in, Knock Out couldn’t blame them. He couldn’t listen to this much longer or he might not make it to Iacon before Rodimus, plus if he left the argument wouldn’t matter in the long run anyway. Sneaking away from the door and the fight he transformed and sped off towards the exit, despite how meticulous he kept himself it hadn’t felt that good to transform in eons.  
  
The trip always took much longer with his old alt mode. His engine was much smaller so he heated up quicker and constantly needed breaks to cool down. During his little rests, he would curse Magnus and Prowl for having to fight in the room that had the damn ground bridge in it. Sometimes he didn’t bother and was content to just sit and watch as the sky changed. The darkness had shocked him for a moment, why did Rodimus need him to leave so early in the morning. Rodimus said that he would meet Knock Out there so that meant that Rodimus was somewhere else entirely, what trouble had the little hot rod gotten himself into that he wanted Knock Out to save him from it.  
  
Eventually, as the sun began to rise the temple came into view, that, of course, didn’t mean much since it was still almost twenty minutes away but he wanted to check something first. He was near where he had remembered taking Gravedigger to clean up, he wanted to check the area to see if it would stir his memory. He looked down the block he had been clearing and found piles of chassis were outside each of the buildings. He hadn’t finished the job, so he must have fainted like he had assumed but if he had been with Gravedigger why did he not take him to Hook? Well, what better info than that from the source?

* * *

  
Knock Out made his way to the main living area and looked around expecting an absolute massacre. There was no one out in the courtyards though, no crying minicons, no leaking Constructicon, and no manic eldritch. The only thing odd he found was a bulky cracked crystal engulphing one of the outdoor berths near the medic quarter. Had Praeco needed healing? Had he done something and exerted too much energy? Slag his shot memory! Knock Out went on to the healing tower without another thought, inside he found the three mechs recharging. Rodimus was right their energon looked low.  
  
It was easy to wake up Frenzy and Rumble but Gravedigger took a bit of shuffling. “Rise and shine boys fuel time!” As they looked up at him with wide sleepy optics they seemed torn between their desire to pull him into a tight hug or gulp down the energon he had placed in their servos. Knock Out forced the choice on them as he lifted there servos to their mouths. "Come on now drink up. I don’t know what happened that has you staring at me like I’ve just risen from the dead but you’re the ones who look like ghouls.” They all drank as Knock Out explored Gravedigger’s wound, Frenzy had done a fine job of sealing it up and the mech’s self-repair had done the rest Gravedigger was in no danger just in need of some cosmetic surgery. As Frenzy gulped down the rest of his fuel he threw the container to the side and lunged at Knock Out to give the medic a tight hug. Knock Out could feel him shaking.  
  
“You’re OKAY and not glitched up!” That was the second time today someone was thankful for his continued existence. Something bad must have happened to him and by the way the Constucticon was avoiding his gaze, the accident had Gravedigger’s name written all over it. Knock Out detached Frenzy and moved forward to grip the bigger mech’s chin tightly.  
  
“Gravedigger would you care to tell me why everyone is worried about the state of my existence.” The young Con’s optics went doe-eyed at Knock Out’s touch and he stuttered as he tried to find the words.  
  
“I...I….I was just try-try-trying to have..su-su-some fun. You know like the old days. THEN THAT STUPID AUTOBOT-” Knock Out smacked the Con across the face, his talons leaving noticeable scratches. The violence was less a punishment, since Gravedigger adored getting a beating from Knock Out, and was simply to make sure he had the mech’s full attention. Knock Out held Gravedigger’s face with both of his servos and brought it close to his own.  
  
“You will never play those games with me again Gravedigger, I simply don’t have the luxury of it anymore. Do you understand?”  
  
“Bu-bu-but it’s all we’ve got nowadays!” The desperation in the young mech’s voice was sickeningly childlike and Knock Out felt his spark surge with a just as sickening passion. He did so love desperate mechs and it would be such a shame to lose Gravedigger’s loyalty. He placed a chaste kiss on Gravedigger’s helm and stroked the bigger mech’s sensitive audials.  
  
“We’ll find something new. This is your only warning Gravedigger if you pull another stunt like this..”, Knock Out paused for dramatic effect, “I will rip your spark from your chassis and frame it on my wall. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You can stay with me forever that way.” Gravedigger blushed a deep aqua a stupid grin on his face.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Good boy.” Knock Out had to stop adopting, his kennel was getting full...or at least it would be soon. Rumble pulled at his arm trying to get his attention. “What is it Rumble you still too low?”  
  
“Uhh..yeah if you have more but I was going to ask how you got past the big guy?” Knock Out passed each of the mechs another drink. "We weren't just hiding here starving ourselves for no reason. Last time I checked outside the place was still toxic."  
  
“Primus, Lockdown. I didn’t see him, he must be down in the catacombs. I’ll go talk to him he doesn’t scare me.” He gave the minicon a silly grin and he felt Rumble’s fear dissipate. "You should probably leave though once you're done, just a few cycles to let him cool down."  
  
Knock Out debated putting on a shroud and his mask but considering that Pollux had been stuck in prison for all this time he decided things might go better if he was bare. As Knock Out turned to leave Frenzy tossed aside his drink and pulled something from behind him.  
  
“Wait, Knock Out you have to fix him!” Frenzy passed over Dreadwing’s skull and Knock Out stared at him in shock. If his magic had fled Dreadwing then something serious must have happened to him thanks go Gravedigger's flirting. He didn't want to think about it. It....it brought up strange thoughts. In Knock Out’s servos, the skull began to glow a dark purple, good Dreadwing’s spark was still there at least. He placed the skull on the ground and pulled another cube of energon from his subspace. Pouring the liquid over Dreadwing he whispered a soft calling, the light coming from Dreadwings optics flared even brighter. Snapping his fingers the liquid turned dark and a purple haze began to swirl around the skull as it began to rise. It was done in a second and there looking as real as before was Dreadwing.  
  
As soon as he was able he rushed forward and pulled Knock Out into a tight wary embrace lifting the sylph from his peds. “You're in danger!”  
  
“Probably yes, but it’s fine and handled. I am used to saving myself... apparently. Protect these guys for me and help them out of the temple when they're ready. I need to go deal with Pollux.”  
  
Confused Dreadwing slowly let Knock Out slip to the floor. “What if you need me, I do not want to leave you alone.” Knock Out did feel safer going with someone else and if he was dealing with Pollux there would be no other risk to the minicons and Gravedigger.  
  
“Are you guys going to be alright alone while I go talk to Praeco? I'll have his attention so you won't have to worry about him spotting you.” The trio nodded so Knock Out motioned to Dreadwing and the two left to the courtyard. As they made their way to the Eldritch’s chamber a feeling of nostalgia washed over Knock Out, suddenly he felt like a new build again. Agony and rage slowly building in his spark as memories flashed in the back of his processor. He'd never walked these halls, never memorized the pattern of the stones beneath his peds but that didn't matter. This was his temple now, he was going to meet and Eldritch, his eldritch. Thankfully he was able to hide his tears as he threw open the doors of the floor and made their slow descent down the stairs.  
  
 Dreadwing could still tell something was wrong, his servo on his shoulder suddenly the heaviest thing in the world. “Are you alright Knock Out?”  
  
Knock Out didn't know how to answer. Dreadwing was there for him so the truth would cause no harm...but Knock Out couldn't bring himself to say the words. That he was in agony, that he missed something he'd never really known. It was stupid. It wasn't going to help them. “Just a little nervous about cleaning up my own messes. I set these things into motion and it’s my fault this all happened but I was hoping to handle things one step at a time.” That wasn't close to a lie, it was just far enough away from the truth. Any sort of truth was hard for him though so if felt....releaving to Dreadwing since the jet could speak to no one else. Knock Out felt safe telling him things...perhaps even one day he could tell him more.  
  
“There are so many forces pulling at me and expecting me to do something.  But I am certainly no better than that hot rod or any of the little Autobots. I don't know what they want. I may know better, perhaps even fit but that doesn’t mean I am happy about it. I had been lying to myself thinking I could be free even for a second.” Dreadwing had never heard Knock Out speak like this, his sudden formality and turn of phrase. So vague yet full of meaning that he couldn't parse. Hearing him like this was like listening to an actor’s real voice for the first time and it stirred something even in Dreadwing’s spark.  
  
"I-I'm afraid I don't quite know what you mean Doctor. I've missed quite a bit haven't I?"  
  
Knock Out laughed snidely but it quickly smoothed to an embarrassed mirth. "What about that didn't you get? You know I like to get myself in trouble but never quite think things through. I haven't spoken to Pollux in years, I don't know what to even say to him."  
  
Dreadwing cleared his vents nervously. "I-I meant about the forces pulling at you? Your freedom?"  
  
"I never said anything like that."  
  
Dreadwing hummed in understanding, perhaps Knock Out had spoken without wanting to. "Of course Knock Out. My mistake."  
  
The two walked in a weak silence after that bit of awkwardness. Every now and then Dreadwing would ask about some design or relief and Knock Out would answer but it wasn't a continuous conversation. When they finally got to the Eldritch chambers Knock Out stood hesitantly at the doors. Again Dreadwing's touch found him and it was comforting. This would be fine...everything was going to be fine. Rodimus had mentioned wanting him to stay. Pollux wanted to see him, even after all this time.  
  
Knock Out pushed open the heavy intricate metal and glared into the abyss. It didn't take him long to find the Eldritch...considering he was massive. Pollux was also a nightmare. Most of his armor and even some of his protoform had already shriveled tight to reveal his skeletal structure underneath. Thanks to his growth he had tossed his mask aside and Knock Out was able to see what had been such a lovely face had been long ago scarred and cracked, half of the eldritch’s skull was clearly visible. A pitch black fury built in Knock Out’s spark as he knelt in the center and waited. Usually, it took ages for Eldritch to look so ancient but the war had taken its toll, as it took on every mech. Pollux handled him gently and stared at him in silence for an eternity, tears pouring from the titan's good optic.  
  
In that quiet moment the two stilled, crushed by their own existence, the last two of their kind. Knock Out stood in the eldritch’s palm and placed a kiss on what was left of Pollux’s faceplate. _“What did they do to you?”_ The question didn’t need to be answered just felt.  
  
Pollux’s ventilations stuttered and his chassis shook, it had been too long since he'd seen another sylph, spoken, held one. _“What they tried to do to us all. Goddess thank her you be so blessed Final Light, for you look as good as the day I first saw you.”_ The two went quiet again and enjoyed each others touch. As Knock Out stroked the titan's face Pollux gently spun the smaller mech’s back wheels. There were lifetimes that needed to be discussed between the two but no words could be formed. _“All I wanted to do was return to Libinthus with you, to go home.”_ The eldritch was sobbing again and though his frame shook beneath Knock Out’s peds the younger mech stood tall.  
  
_“I was working hard to make this place our home, Libinthus...was too much work.”_  
  
_“Please, Goddess no. I just wanted to see it after all these years and now **I AM TRAPPED HERE!”**_ Pollux’s fury reawakened but fizzled in an instant at Knock Out’s touch. The pain in the eldritch’s voice made his spark burn. Lockdown was going to get an audialfull as soon as he returned. _“Oh stars look at that, your first summoning. When did you become so strong?”_ Pollux was staring at Dreadwing with misty optics.  
  
Knock Out laughed softly, _“Do not give me your praise I begged him from the Goddess. I tried to get Mortilus favor once but he did not answer my call a second time.”_  
  
_“Probably too shy to speak to a beauty such as yourself more than once.”_  
  
Knock Out looked at the eldritch’s palm a blush forming. He was pretty sure he'd just been too out of his damn mind to remember the right words. Time to change the subject. _“You are safe here dear eldritch even if it's not where you want to be and as I did for the Elder Eldritch I will be your optics in return for your favor. I will show you all the things you can not see and I will never waver from your side. However... there is something that I need from you as well."_  
  
_“What is it that you need my celestial?”_ Pollux didn't need an answer. He'd been brash and angry...even if it was the truth.  
  
_“Trust. You want me to only stay at your side and hide_ ourselves _from Cybertron but our duty is to Cybertron. Despite how they may have hurt you the outsiders need my guidance. I have come to be tied_ with _them and I know you see no reason to care but despite what so many like to tell me I am a changed_ mech _. I can not often stand idly by as I watch mechs perish. Not when so many will be calling me by name. While it once was my duty to help them die, a duty I hold in great regard, I also find a great honor in saving lives. There are mechs who've stories have been cut short. Was it not our purpose to be there for them too? To right the odds? To keep balance? Will you allow me to do that dear eldritch?”_ Pollux was silent his optics dim.  
  
_“That is a heavy burden my celestial...not a job meant for one as young as you. It is why our elders kept us separate in the first place. It is our duty to keep mechs from suffering and to keep balance, yes. Yet, to watch a mech live and to see them die….what will you do if you can no longer save them? If their life is no longer worth living. It is hard to give up those we've become attached to. I only want to keep you safe.”_  
  
Knock Out smiled darkly, a Cheshire grin. _“Oh, dear Eldritch just because I have changed doesn’t mean I’ve gone soft. I have never stopped bringing mechs mercy. I am gown and I am a force and while I will never leave you alone I don’t need your protection.”_  
  
A massive talon cradled Knock Out's face. _“They do not deserve your light, your forgiveness, your grace.”_  
  
_“Is that not the duty of a god? To give those who are lost a path to the light regardless of what they’ve done. To care despite all transgressions?”_ Primus Knock Out hadn't thought like this in ages, but anything to calm his titan was worth bringing up.  
  
Pollux cast his gaze downward, he did not want to give Final Light to the outsiders but the young sylph had always been a runner if he did not give the younger mech his freedom Knock Out would never return. _“I am not as strong as eldritch Quasar and I no longer have the fury of Nova Red but should you give me your spark I will give it back to you. You will receive all I have to offer and you will be free to give your spark to whoever you desire.”_  
  
_“I give you my spark and I lend you my optics. I am yours and here forever as long as you're here.”_ This would be the most informal ceremony Knock Out had ever done, with an eldritch or otherwise. His spark had been connected to quite a few mechs now, those connections far too quickly and suddenly broken. Hopefully, this one could last at least a century. Knock Out carefully opened his chest plates, Pollux creaking open what little was left of his in response. Knock Out lightly ran his servos over the scarred warm metal and the eldritch shivered beneath him. _"You're so warm Pollux, you always had such a bright spark."_  
  
_"Not nearly as bright as Castors."_ The eldritch’s spark arched as Knock Out took another step closer, it’s light enveloping Knock Out for a moment before fading away. Pollux vented deeply and sighed, while bonding with the temple had given him partial sight, it had so long since he'd seen so vividly, so long since he'd been able to see himself. He brought Knock Out back up close to his faceplate and placed a kiss on his helm before returning him to the ground. _“You are low, go refuel my light. Return to me quickly though I can’t stand a moment without your presence.”_  
  
_“I will always be present with you now Pollux.”_ Pollux smiled, his scarred faceplate such a contrast to his smooth skull.  
  
_"Sure you will you little brat. Just warn me before you do something against the Goddess' light so I don't have to watch you sully your spark with some heathen."_  
  
_"There's my old Pollux. I've got you feeling better already."_ Knock Out left, already checking his systems for anything new from Rodimus. For someone who wanted him here so damn early he was taking his own sweet time.  Dreadwing followed closely behind but he had nothing to worry about now. Pollux would be the ultimate protection after a few months recovery, and here had actually been worried that Pollux had turned into some insane unreachable monster, Ultra Magnus seriously needed a lesson in handling grieving mechs.

* * *

  
  
 “Doctor are you sure you won’t stay...a mech in your condition deserves to be pampered!” Rodimus was going to start leaking if Tarn’s hug got any tighter. He patted the tank's shoulder congeniality.  
  
“I’m afraid so I just...I really...like dead mechs more and I want to go back to work.”  
  
“I’m not surprised after all those years listen to mechs moan~ and scream~ it must have ruined it for you.”  
  
Well now, Rodimus REALLY didn’t want to be here anymore. “YUP! Yesss don’t care for screaming anymore.”  
  
“I am glad you are allowing Vos to escort you home at least. Like Nickel, he was eager to get you alone and it makes me feel so much better knowing I am sending you off with a capable bodyguard.”  
  
“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Vos was just barely staying silent at Tarn's other side. His field still like fire whenever Rodimus caught his gaze.  
  
Tarn sighed with a sad wistfulness. “Alright Kaon has the bridge booted up, I suppose this shall be goodbye for now but do not be a stranger.” Tarn finally put Rodimus down, giving his frame a chance to relax from the pressure. “Now where are we sending you?”  
  
“Iacon.” Kaon gave Rodimus one last glare of his own as he put in the coordinates. Primus Knock Out was going to have one pit of a mess to clean up thanks to his stupidity...but at least it all worked out thanks to Tarn really wanting him to be knocked-up. Go creepy fetishes.  
  
This of all things seemed to confuse Tarn. “ Is there a reason you don’t want us to send directly to your HQ?” He gave Rodimus a concerned look.  
  
“I need to go back to the temple there’s work to be done...obviously. There's always work to be done. Rest assured I will have other mechs keeping an optic on me so I don't overexert myself. ” There was a lot of character a flick of the servo could hold and Rodimus was sure he had Knock Out's down right. Even if it hurt to move his servos like that.  
  
“Of course Doctor. If I may be so bold I would like to visit you every now and again to make sure you are alright. I'll have Nickel do some research so she can make you some special fuel to help with the cause.” The sparkling cause? There was energon for that?  
  
Rodimus didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know whether or not Knock Out would want that sort of thing. How does one say no to a mech like Tarn without getting destroyed though? “I don’t see why not….just no surprise visits I would want the temple to be in presentable condition.” Rodimus smiled as wide as he could.  
  
Tarn simply tutted. “A dirty workspace is a well used one dear emissary! I will give you a call but I have to say I am interested in seeing your professional side.”  
  
Of course you would, you freak. “When I have something interesting to show you...sure.”  
  
“OUTSTANDING!” Tarn pulled Rodimus into yet another tight hug and Rodimus swore he felt his chest crumple under the force of it. Rodimus was swiftly returned to his peds but his world still spun a little. “Vos make sure our dear emissary gets home safe and sound.” The small Con gave Tarn a determined look and a curt nod. Tarn couldn’t help but notice the velvet parcel in Vos’ arms, the leader was sure the trip would be good for the mech. Rodimus felt Vos grab his servo and pull him through the bridge leaving the Peaceful Tyranny behind them.  
  
“Come on, temple is this way.” Rodimus tore his servo from the other's grip in a bit of disgust. The less time he spent with this psycho the better. Vos stayed silent, just clutching at the skull as he followed Rodimus but his optics were a wildfire. It was an hour walk since Vos was a piece of scrap with no wheels and Rodimus spent all of it looking for any easy way to lose the bot.  None of it seemed plausible, while he had a better knowledge of Iacon it wasn't great and even without wheels Vos seemed the speedy type. So Rodimus waited and as soon as the doors to the temple came into view he booked it. If he couldn't get away, he would at least make sure to get to Knock Out first.  
  
Getting into the place had been a nightmare his first time so Rodimus hoped he could lose Vos if he just ran fast enough. As he spared a look behind him though he could see Vos easily keeping pace, he was so fragged. The tiny Con didn’t even look phased as he chased after Rodimus, in fact, Vos just looked pissed.  
  
 “Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?” Oh yeah, he was really pissed.  
  
“Just gotta keep running Rodimus!” Through the thing and the other thing and up the stairs and down the other set of stairs and bam. “KNOCK OUT!” The mech wasn’t around, maybe Rodimus hadn’t given him enough time? He didn’t really have the chance to think about it as Vos rammed into his back. The Con punching Rodimus in the back of the head and sending him to his knees. Not even to his knees Rodimus hit the ground with his face and felt his nose warp from the fall. He only had a moment to turn over till Vos landed on top of him and sent another punch right towards him. “DO YOU FRAGGING MIND?” Apparently, he didn’t considering he continued to wail on him.  
  
“You’re gonna die~. Knock Out so proud~.” Vos grabbed Rodimus' throat with one servo and with the other he pulled at his faceplate. It came away with a slight click and as he turned it around the back filled with spikes.  
  
“HEY WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!” Vos didn’t seem interested in listening to orders as he bore down on Rodimus with the faceplate. Rodimus felt the barbs as they scraped against his own face.  Throwing an obviously well calculated but frantic punch he sent the smaller mech flying. Tumbling over himself on the smooth crystal Vos quickly jumped to his peds once his claws found purchase and searched the ground warily for his mask but also standing Rodimus down.  With Vos distracted Rodimus also stumbled to his peds and made a beeline for the velvet parcel Vos had left unattended. He picked it up and held it over his helm just as Vos returned for another attack. “HAHA I GOT YOUR BUDDY, THE WEIRD DEAD GUY’S HEAD YOU REALLY WANT TO GIVE TO KNOCK OUT! YOU WON’T RISK DAMAGING THIS WOULD YOU?” Vos pulled a knife from an arm compartment and threw it at the bragging Bot, it stuck deep in Rodimus' throat. He felt a rush of energon flood his intake as he dropped the head to clutch at his wound. That had been a mistake. Vos caught the skull and slunked away to finish the search for his fallen faceplate.  
  
It didn’t take him long and armed with another knife Vos lunged at Rodimus again, landing squarely on him he sunk the knife into the middle of the Bot's chest plate. Rodimus was never so glad to not be wearing his own armor as he was right now. Even with the knife dug in to the hilt, the blade didn’t even come close. Lockdown hadn’t been kidding about Knock Out’s armor. “DIE~”  
  
“NO!” Vos tried to bury the knife deeper but his attention was stolen by something else. Rodimus kicked Vos away and rolled even with his damaged nose the sickening smell of death still engulfed him. Why did this place always reek!? Weren’t other mechs supposed to visit this place? He engaged his battle mask and took in a few deep ventilations as he tried to calm himself from the fight. Rodimus looked over to Vos to see what had caught his attention. The Con had completely forgotten about his murder mission and was flush with the ground in a low bow almost…. praying. Knock Out was walking towards them bare and covered in congealed energon, chassis glittering the sun and steam rising from his side vents thanks to the cold. “Are we in one of Smokescreen’s stories?” The question was rhetorical because they had to be. Knock Out had never looked that good before. “No. We can’t be it’s not snowing and he’s not showing his chassis off enough.” Rodimus had to look away the Sylph’s lack of armor and clothes becoming far too distracting and embarrassing.  
  
“What are you two doing?” Knock Out looked between the two, searching for some sort of understanding. Vos was closer. He knelt down next to him and rubbed the back of the smaller mech’s helm. _“You know you don’t have to do that with me, Vos, we are comrades.”_  
  
_“You are no longer that mech dear emissary you are a god again. I disturbed you during your work. I am sorry. I wanted to bring you this sacrifice.”_  
  
Sacrifice? _“Rodimus?”_  
  
Vos nodded, his optics glowing with rage. _“This heathen tried to masquerade as you to protect his disgusting friends from suffering their punishments for bringing you harm. He fooled Tarn but he could never fool me, dear emissary.”_  
  
Ah, slag. The Megatron used him to sedate the DJD's energon lust too? No wonder Rodimus was panicking...and looked like some terrible idiot. Luckily Pollux had there, he could work with this. _“Thank you for your dedication but they didn’t bring me any harm. I needed to renew myself so I got Gravedigger to help, but he got a little carried away. The process took quite a bit more time than I had hoped. It was a little more intense too. I didn’t mean to alert you. I should have warned everyone but...you know me when I want something I don't wait. Rodimus is just a sparking despite his looks, he acted of his own accord when I could not speak. He acted in fear and ignorance, please don’t hold it against him. This is all my fault I just thought if I wasn’t always in pain I could do more work. I have to say for all the trouble I've caused I think it’s worth it don’t you?”_ Knock Out lifted Vos’ chin and showed off his bare chassis to the mech. Vos gazed up in awe for a moment before tearing his optics away.  
  
_“You are...it is not proper. Please put your mask on I do not deserve this sight of you.”_  
  
_“I don’t know where my mask is.”_  
  
“HE HAS IT!” Vos pointed an accusing digit at Rodimus. Knock Out locked optics with the bot, there were so many questions that needed to be asked. Knowing Rodimus' aversion to the smell of the temple and to the Sylph after he had been working Knock Out didn’t want to get close.  
  
“My mask Rodimus.”  Knock Out held out his servos and waited. Rodimus reached into his subspace and tossed the thing to Knock Out. Begging silently that he would finish up with Vos as quickly as possible. He wasn't feeling lightheaded just yet but the energon was still flowing pretty freely from his neck.  
  
With his mask on Knock Out brought his focus back to Vos. _“Better Vos? Now please promise me you will keep my secret. The Autobots did nothing to hurt me but I am ashamed to admit I put myself over the peace.”_  
  
Vos looked up and met Knock Out’s gaze. _“If you were in pain then any price is worth paying. I will keep your secret. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THAT INSOLENT FOOL FOR HIS DISGRACE... but if you want me to be merciful I will do as you ask.”_  
  
_“Thank you, Vos. Should I message Tarn to get you a bridge home?”_  
  
_“I...have one more thing that I need to give to you.”_  
  
_“What is it?”_ Gifts from the DJD were never good ones. Vos picked up the velvet package and handed it to Knock Out before dropping back into his bow. Knock Out handled the bundle with care as he unwrapped it. As he pulled away the velvet a familiar face stared back up at him and Knock Out felt a dagger run through his spark. As if he needed any more surprises, any more bad news. He wrapped the head back in its cover and placed it in his lap. _“How did you get this? What did he do?”_  
  
Vos stalled in reverent silence. _“He died. With honor. I replaced him. I watched as he faded and he told me to bring him to you like this. I did my best.”_  
  
_“When did he die? I have had many meetings with the DJD I don't remember there ever being two of you. He didn’t look the same.... he looked like you. Why did he hide why did he…..”_  
  
_“I honored him in every way. I'm sorry if this upsets you I will change. He loved you but you were already happy with another. He didn’t want you to suffer. He was also afraid, in his optics he had fallen and he could not face your gaze. He knew it was never meant to be. Not if things were to happen as they needed.”_  
  
_“I WOULD HAVE GIVEN UP ANYONE FOR HIM!”_ That was a bit of melodrama on his part. Knock Out had never considered himself monogamous he just had his favorites and many mechs strove to be one of them. Still, it felt like the truth in the moment. Hamartia had held a place in his spark since the beginning. He would have never turned the mech away. _“I would have loved him no matter what he’d done.”_  
  
_“I am sure hearing that would have made his spark surge, I am sorry. I only did what he asked of me.”_  
  
_“It’s fine Vos thank you for bringing him to me.”_ Knock Out held the Con’s face in his servos and placed a chaste kiss on Vos helm. Knock Out heard the small mech gasp and felt the shiver that ran through his chassis. _“Is there anything else you need from me?”_  
  
_“No, just know I am always here for you.”_ Vos' optics glimmered with purpose as ruby fakes met glass.  
  
_“Never waver young light.”_ Knock Out felt Vos stiffen at the old saying.  
  
_“I will make you proud.”_ Knock Out didn't need anymore lunatics at his side, as much as Vos would have been useful he was better with Tarn.  
  
_“I am already proud. Go make you proud of yourself. Let me take you outside, you can not get a bridge in here.”_  
  
Rodimus watched as the two left and unsure of what he should be doing went to the healing tower. Inside the minis and Gravedigger were no longer where Rodimus had left them, he called but no one answered. He climbed the stairs and searched the tower but they were nowhere to be found. With nothing else to do, he went to the top and fiddled around in Knock Out’s room.

* * *

  
  
“What are you drawing Rodimus?” Rodimus tossed the pen and holo paper he had been doodling to the side and tried to look nonchalant. Why was Knock Out so damn sneaky!  
  
“NOTHING! Nothing. How was your little conversation with Vos? How’s your uhhh head?”  
  
Knock Out wasn't in the mood for games. It was mitigating damage time and to do that he needed to know what stupidity Rodimus had wrought. “Why are you wearing my old armor?”  
  
“I asked you a question first you don’t just get to ask me a question and expect me to answer when…. you’re totally bare like that I can’t stop…..it’s RUDE is what it is! It’s rude!”  
  
“My conversation with Vos was of a private matter as for the head….” Knock Out tightened his grip on the velvet bundle. “It’s just going to be one more skull to add to my wall.”  
  
Knock Out's voice was somber and tired, it made Rodimus' spark dim from hearing it.“I’m sorry, were you two close?”  
  
“Answer my question.”  
  
“Okay! For the last time. I tried to save you from Gravedigger but I messed up and then Praeco put you in a gem cocoon to make you better but the DJD noticed your signature disappear so they freaked out and took Magnus and tried to kill him so since you still weren’t doing so hot I asked Lockdown to help me look like you so he gave me some of your old armor and since I guess we have the same face or whatever Tarn sort of believed me..but he was the only one and the only reason he thought I was you was because he thinks you’re sparkbearing so…..you should probably get on that. I volunteer to help as long as you take a bath also can you fix my throat first it’s starting to get gross.” Knock Out removed his mask to give Rodimus a deadpan glare.  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
Oh, Primus Rodimus did not like that look. “I know can you believe Vos threw a knife at me and now my throats all gross.”  
  
“RODIMUS!” Rodimus lept from the bed and pulled Knock Out into a tight hug despite the energon and the smell.  
  
“Oh, I am just so happy you’re alive and understanding and not mad at me for almost getting you killed!” Knock Out didn’t say anything, he didn’t move or even hug back. “You’re….not mad right? I was joking about offering to face you. You hot but not really my type.”  
  
“No Rodimus I’m not mad.” Rodimus released the smaller mech and stepped back.  
  
“Fhew because you feel gross and-” Rodimus felt the sharp sting of Knock Out’s talons as they went across his face.  
  
“I’M FURIOUS!” Knock Out grabbed Rodimus face and dragged it down, optics staring into imitations of his own. “WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING MASQUERADING AS ME? THE DJD ARE NOT JUST MECHS YOU GO AND PRANK! VOS WANTED TO SACRIFICE YOU TO ME SO IF YOU THOUGHT GETTING A KNIFE TO THE THROAT WAS BAD HOW DO YOU THINK IT WOULD FEEL TO GET YOUR SPARK CUT OUT?”  
  
“Hey! I was just doing what was best for everyone.” Normally Rodimus was cool with some tsundere slag but not today he'd been through enough abuse.  
  
“EVERYONE! EVERYONE? RODIMUS- Rodimus if you wanted to help everyone you should have just gotten me coherent. I have plenty of things here in the healing tower that could have helped you.  
  
“Well yeah...I actually didn’t see anything besides the weird containers but..what about you? How bogus would it have been to just wake up and have some jerks shove you into a situation you weren’t ready for?”  
  
“Rodimus I was a Decepticon medic! That was literally my entire career in one sentence.”  
  
“Well, it doesn’t matter because even if I had tried Lockdown would have knocked my denta out. Besides everything's handled.  Where are Gravedigger and the little guys?” Knock Out let go of Rodimus but not before giving the mech a quizzical look.  
  
“I sent them back to Darkmount after I fueled them up. I want to give Pollux some time alone and I'm sure the twins at least could do with some time with Soundwave after everything. They'll be back soon. Why?”  
  
Rodimus rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. "N-no reason I just...well they're cool little mechs and Gravedigger did look pretty bad. Forget about them. Are you okay? I mean really alright. I know I woke you up early and I wouldn't have if I didn't think Vos was going to try and kill me one way or another.  
  
“You said you needed me so I'm here. I had to wake up to this insanity at some point and this was easier to deal with then what's back at HQ.”  
  
“Slag...they're all here already? I’m sorry I glitched up again Knock Out. I know you’ve got a lot to deal with and now you have to go get sparked up-"  
  
“I don’t have to do that! I can just have Lockdown install the amplifier in your armor when he puts you back together and then tell Tarn it didn’t make it or some other scrap so you can turn it off later.”  
  
Rodimus quickly hid his embarrassment. “Right. Good plan... even if you know you’d make really cute sparklings.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“NOTHING! I'm trying to be nice. I-I'm used to getting yelled at for a lot longer than this. Can you just fix me up please?”  
  
Knock Out sighed, his anger finally seeping out of his face, his snide smile slipping back on as he swaggered over. “You’re lucky Vos was just playing with you, did he do any other damage other than your throat?”  
  
“He messed up my nose.” Rodimus tried not to flinch as the medics talons explored his wounds with unsympathetic abandon.  
  
“Alright. follow me to the bathhouse and I’ll fix you up.” Knock Out turned on his heel in a hurry, irritation, and exhaustion clearly in his saunter. Rodimus quickly followed him, not quite guilty but getting there. He was used to other mechs not appreciating his plans even when they worked but Knock Out did have a lot of problems on his agenda, he really didn't need him screwing up what resources he had.  
  
He stuck close to Knock Out despite it all, still wary of the sleeping jagoff beneath them. “So is the bathhouse in this place?”  
  
“No it’s in its own building but I do have to get some supplies from the apothecary.”  
  
“The what now?” Knock Out sighed and that was when the guilt started to seep in. Knock Out really made it feel like he was being forced to entertain Rodimus presence than him just acting as their medic.  
  
“The room with all the medicine.”  
  
“Ah.” For the first time in a long while, Rodimus found himself actively trying to keep quiet to not annoy someone. Was this why Bumblebee was so nervous to hang around Knock Out? This constant threat of annoyance? Slag Rodimus knew he annoyed mechs, loved the fact and even he still felt bad about doing it to Knock Out.  
  
Knock Out collected all the things he needed and took Rodimus to a large domed building. As soon as the sylph opened the door a large cloud of steam escaped from inside. “You can remove your mask in here the solvent and oil are perfumed.”  
  
Thank Primus his nose was starting to sting. “Cool.” Inside the bathhouse was a sight to be seen, the crystal chandelier in the center of the place glowed gently accentuating the statues and the mosaic walls and floors. “What are these pictures?”  
  
“Just history stuff, not one of my favorite stories and because we’re in Iacon they kind of changed it a bit so they wouldn’t get in trouble.”  
  
“Oh. That’s cool.” Knock Out sighed and stretched and Rodimus had to look away from the mech as his back arched tantalizingly.  Knock Out seriously wasn't his type but the mech just acted like he came out of a porn. One of those cheesy ones where the cute mechs acted like they didn't know what they were doing. He had to think of something to say. Keep jabbering Rodimus, don't be a creep! You know what it's like to be hot and have mechs oggle you, it's weird. You're not weird. “You know Lockdown is pretty cool for uhh...a...jerk.”  
  
“He can be sometimes and he’s surprisingly loyal but getting his loyalty is extremely difficult. Let's not talk about him right now. Pollux is still sensitive and I'm still angry at him for going along with your stupid plan. Good job handling things though I suppose. We've all had stupid plans that have saved our afts once or twice.”  
  
“Yeah...yeah okay. The other jets are pretty cool, how well do you know them?” No one save for Drift or Springer had ever congratulated him on one of his stupid plans before.  
  
"Not all that well, I know their insides the best considering Skywarps a special case and needs to be handled by a high-level medic but I used to hang out with another seeker who hung out with them."  Knock Out stepped over the lip of the bath, groaning as the boiling solvent enveloped him. “Ughh it’s so nice to have hot solvent as soon as I get in. Thank you, Pollux!" The sylph sunk to his knees and fell back letting his entire frame slowly drop beneath the solvent.  
  
See that was just unnecessary. "Slag like that is why bots like Smokescreen treat you like a porn star."  
  
Knock Out sat up and looked over to the Bot. “I was a porn star. More like a pinup model though. I was a lot of things during the war. Are you waiting for a formal invitation or do you want me to clean you up?” Rodimus stumbled forward and nearly tripped as he got into the bath. The solvent was just as hot as it looked and Rodimus had to jump a few times before finally getting used to it. Knock Out laughed as Rodimus made his way over. “Sensitive circuits?”  
  
“I guess.” Rodimus retracted his mask and let the fragrant smell of the bathhouse sooth him. Warm solvent really was nice, especially like this.  
  
“Is something wrong Rodimus?”  
  
“What?” Knock Out moved closer and in a quick motion bent Rodimus nose back into place. Rodimus grabbed at his face. The action didn’t hurt but it didn’t feel good either.  
  
“I asked if anything was wrong. I don’t know what you and the other Cons did while I was healing but you don’t have to pretend to like them just because you realized that they weren’t actually complete and utter monsters. Also, you're acting rather reserved. I thought this was what you wanted me away from Ultra Magnus and you precious teammates. Are you trying to oil my gears a bit?”  
  
“I uh...yeah kind of. I don't want to go back to Ultra Magnus yet. I'd deal with a hundred smacks to the face as long as I didn't have to stand there and be chewed out. I know you wanted to chill with your...whatever the big guy is but..yeah.  After this sweet bath if you want I could redo you paint. I’m uhh no Lockdown but I do all of my own detailing so I thought maybe...yeah….and you know we could talk and stuff. I can handle being on my own whenever you want to go be with Praeco so I'm low commitment.”  
  
“ We could have- like- a slumber party where we can get drunk and talk about mechs we have crushes on~” Knock Out was laughing again as he cleaned off Rodimus’ wound, the hot solvent stung his intake but it was the embarrassment that was heating his plates.  
  
“Sure I mean only if you...want that.”  
  
“Don’t you want to go and be with Drift? From what I've learned it's better just to deal with being screamed at then wait for them to think of extra things for them to scream at you. Plus Prowls home and from the little I saw, Magnus might not even remember to get to you. ”  
  
“I mean yeah but I want to spend time with you too Knock Out, I see now why Bee likes you. You’re like us but you’ve got everything figured out...even when you actually don’t. You don’t let anyone tell you slag and you believe in what you believe in but you’re not afraid to listen and change your opinion. You’re just different Knock Out. So I can see why Magnus likes you too.”  
  
“Please don’t make me sound like some dramatic love interest from a cheesy novel, I’m just a mech Rodimus. Magnus thinks he needs me to speak for the Cons, he doesn’t want to get his servos dirty. I'm just a tool he knows he needs to keep happy and safe.”  
  
“No there’s something more, he wouldn’t be as nice to you if it was just that believe me. So..really, do you mind if I stay?”  
  
Knock Out fiddled with the suturing wires as he reloaded the needle injector. “Sure as long as you can paint in a straight line...I don’t see why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medic slaps mean they care about you even though they're angry. Also forgot for a second I was dealing with tfp so technically no noses. oh well.


	19. Hopeless Wanderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER, LAST CHAPTER, LAST CHAPTER.

All we do is drive  
All we do is think about the feelings that we hide  
All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign  
Sick and full of pride  
All we do is drive  
-Drive

 It was cold and wet that morning and Knock Out was glad he'd driven in early that morning. Even more thankful he'd found someone to recharge with. “Thank you for taking a nap with me Kup I really appreciate it.” He had specifically returned to HQ early to avoid most of the mechs who were eager for his attention just for a little bit longer. It had been kind of Rodimus to convince the others to give him some extra alone time; especially Lockdown and Starscream, but now he had to deal with his choices…eventually.  
  
Kup stretched and Knock Out could hear the old mech's joints click into place. “No problem, you looked exhausted and as a mech of my years I don’t ever turn down the opportunity for a nice rest especially if it’s with a warm young thing like yourself.” Knock Out felt the older mech’s grip on his aft tighten teasingly, he returned the affection by gently following a crack in the truck's windshield as he checked out and simply enjoyed the ancient smell of the war vet. The aroma of tungsten and lithium reminded him of Cruor. The old mechs comfort was not just nostalgic, however. Knock Out had highly doubted Prowl would be such a bold mech as to bother him if he was with the older mech and he'd been right.    
  
"We're going to need to fix this windshield old mech. Honestly, I leave for a few months and you're already collecting new scars. I told you to be careful, that class takes forever for me to get right."  
  
Kup just chuckled. “You know kid I have to say, I’ve met plenty of your kind back in my years and I won't speak ill of the dead but ex-Con or not I’m glad I’ll be leaving my chassis in your pretty little servos out of all of them. You are certainly something else.”  
  
“Thank you. I will make sure your corpse looks amazing when the time comes.” Kup gave a wheezy laugh.  
  
“Just give me a little warning ahead of time. I’ll probably have things I’ll need to wrap up.”  
  
“Anything for you.” Kup's digitps wandered upward and rested on the smaller mech’s back.  
  
“Something wrong kid? Your field’s tense. You want me to quit chattering so you can slip back into recharge?”  
  
Knock Out's mind had been plagued with thoughts as of late. Thanks to spending his time alone, piecing together what had really happened to him. None of them he had answers for. Perhaps he could confide in the truck. “No, I just...I don’t know if an Autobot like you could understand. You're all just so….I thought I could enjoy this “power” of being needed, of being important, but every time I think about it I just... want to run. I want to go back to being a Con...I want to go back to being cold and cruel and distant...being the villain is just so much easier.”  
  
Kup cleared his vents as he sat up a bit on his support block. "And here I thought you were just nervous about Prowl." Knock Out shook his head.  
  
"Not just him. He's the only thing I think I can handle."  
  
“Well, I don’t think you’re giving me all the details, I can’t help you out if I don’t know the whole story.”  
  
“It’s just...I can’t be alone again but I don’t know how long I can make this last.” That really didn’t give Kup much more to go on but he figured the facts didn’t really matter as much as the feelings did.  
  
“That’s alright, kid. You don’t need to know you just need to try and when you don’t think you can make it work...you need to tell someone. I know that’s sort of a hard thing to grasp...we Bots ain’t all feelings and hugs either but we all at least got one other mech we’re willing to talk to. You probably shouldn’t bother with an old jalopy like me though, why don’t you talk to someone who’s more like you. Don’t take it the wrong way though I’m not trying to get rid of you if you want to stay.”  
  
Knock Out sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. “Old jalopies like you are the only mechs I really know how to deal with...but you’re probably right. It’s just mechs like Bumblebee or Rodimus even a mech like Drift...they won’t understand.”  
  
Knock Out went quiet. Kup inched closer and slung an arm loosely over his shoulder. “What’s your processor stuck on.”  
  
“What made Optimus so great? Why did everyone want to be like him? I knew him when he was Orion but he was just a mech like everyone else. He wanted change so he helped make it happen. Then he became a Prime and suddenly he was everyone’s golden boy but he also became one of the most hated mechs in history. I get he was nice… disgustingly nice, a beacon in a dismal eternity and sure he was a great leader but what made him Prime?”  
  
Kup looked pensive, it was a strange question for a Con to ask even Cons who had defected. “Well, the two don’t actually go servo in servo. Optimus was a great leader, a great warrior, and a great Prime but he was a great Prime because he was the one that we needed at the time. We needed a great leader, warrior, tactician, speaker...whatever. We needed a mech who could set an example, to prove any mech could rise above what they were built for and be something great! Optimus was the mech we needed, the Prime we needed. He’s not the Prime we need anymore though. Only problem is that Optimus was supposed to choose another Prime to replace him but he didn’t.”  
  
“Optimus said that he didn't need to, that we could all be Primes or some slag. I was listening at the time but it’s been a long time for me. Doesn’t really mean anything though does it?”  
  
Kup sighed as Knock Out leaned back against him, he tightened his grip on the other mech as his servo fell to Knock Out's waist. “Well, I suppose it was sort of just his way of making the best of a bad situation. You know I have to tell you that was one of Optimus' flaws, he never really thought things through all the way. You don't need to worry though because the way I see if they really think we need a new Prime they’ll find some way of getting one to us.”  
  
“Yeah.” Knock Out was zoning out again  
  
“Did that help you out, kid?” Knock Out stretched his limbs, enjoying the feel of his struts and wires as they became taut.  
  
“Yes it did but it wasn’t the answer I was hoping for. Thank you, Kup.” Knock Out slipped free and pushed himself off the berth and stretched again. “I need to be going, so many mechs are so eager for my attention and I am sure you among the rest want Lockdown and the Seekers out of here.”  
  
“Those slaggers don’t bother me but you’re not wrong. If Magnus has to listen to Starscream one more time I think he’s going to pop that jet’s head clean off.”  
  
“That’s harder to do than it looks. Feel free to come to me if you are having any problems Kup your health and well-being are important to me.” Kup let out another wheezy laugh.  
  
“When was the last time you said that to some mech?” Knock Out smiled it always delighted him when someone got his jokes.  
  
“First time, was I convincing?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Good, goodbye Kup. I'll send you a message when I get you a new windshield made.” Knock Out left Kup’s quarters with less caution than when he'd entered. Most of the others would still be out working in the city, Knock Out was still not interested in dealing with Magnus, Prowl, and Starscream so he was careful not to make too much noise as he walked about. The trio had been at each other's intakes since Rodimus returned and Knock Out hated dealing with politics. He set his processor on making a quick visit to his little Vehicon, with almost no help from Knock Out for almost a month and a half the sylph was sure the generic would be at his wit's end. He was almost hoping for it...but this was probably a good thing so he didn't want the little wretch to abandon his precious dreams.  
  
He punched in the code and walked into the medbay, the Vehicon didn’t even look up his attention fully focused on the servo he was building. It wasn’t hard sneaking up on the distracted mech. As he made his way towards the table he noticed how clean the lab was, nothing out of place and not a smudge on any surface. Knock Out couldn’t help but wonder if the generic had somehow predicted his visit. As he neared he got a good look at the new and improved generic.  
  
Syncope had not waited around for Knock Out to make him a new faceplate or to detail himself, he had even made himself a new helm. The work was...decent. It was clear the generic was shoddy when it came to symmetry, probably doing the work by optic than by actually measuring but for a first try, it was nothing to scoff at. The paint scheme was….nice. Nothing gaudy, white and pale orange with a bit of pastel blue a very Autobot paint scheme. The design of it all though. A nervous disgust started bubbling in Knock Out's tanks. He tried to push it away.  
  
At the table, he stared down at the other mechs work. The servo was unique so not for any member of team Prime but it too was horrifyingly familiar in some ways.  
  
 The vehicons did have similar servos to his own but they were rougher, thicker. This was for ease of use the troopers still had to hold guns and whatnot but the one Syncope was working on was much more delicate with long thin flat digitps built for getting in between parts and panels... just like Knock Out’s. It was one thing for the generic to want to be like IV but if this little glitch wanted to be like him...well first thing first he was doing a poor job of it. Knock Out spared a quick glance at the Vehicon's blueprints, they were messy and had clearly been reworked multiple times. “What are you working on?”  
  
Syncope jumped to his peds at the sound and pushed himself as far away as he could from the table and Knock Out. “KNOCK OUT, you’re back!” Knock Out hummed in affirmation and picked up the incomplete servo, flipping it over a few times to get a good look at it. It was horrible work.  
  
Knock Out leaned on the table and pulled the blueprints closer. “Did you design this yourself or did you perhaps ask Wheeljack for help?” Knock Out recognized the engineer’s thick lines and blocky style that the Vehicon had clearly drawn over. “You still need quite a bit more time studying before you should go wasting metal like this. Your blueprints need work.” Knock Out crushed the Vehicon's work and placed it on the table. “I’ll let you keep your other failures.” Knock Out gestured to Syncope’s face and helm, “in hopes that you will make yourself better ones eventually. I do not need you walking around wearing that junk under my apprenticeship.”  
  
Knock Out walked around the medbay and inspected the cabinets too many of the jars were empty. “You have used up all of my alloy powders, on what?” The Vehicon was holding himself tightly and Knock Out could see the thin mech shaking terribly.  
  
“I…...the cold season is here and their metal was getting so brittle. They were all flaking and in pain and…. they begged me to help them and…. THEY DO ALL THE WORK!”  
  
Just add it to the list Knock Out, one more damn thing. “You wasted all of the alloy powder on your generic friends?”  
  
“They…..needed it….they do all the work.”  
  
“What a waste of supplies.” Not to mention another month of scavenging He was going to have to do. "You do know we are struggling correct? That finding or making those supplies is not easy! With some very simple math, you would have found the best way maximize resistance while minimizing supply waste. You already went to Wheeljack for your personal work! What stopped you? Oh, right. You don't care." Knock Out heard the generic swear softly under his ex-vents as he continued to take stock. Most of the workable metal he had stocked up was gone but there was plenty of unrefined metal to work with, that was a cycle’s worth of work. Screws, glass, salves, all close to empty containers. Another month. All of the supplies probably wasted on generics. All probably used incorrectly the first time. Knock Out sighed, he had to get out of here before he threw a fit. He at least had everything he needed to fix Starscream.  
  
Syncope was still clutching at his ruined servo and whispering to himself, tears spilling from behind his visor. Knock Out scoffed at the ugly display. “Are you crying over that hunk of scrap? Listen the servos you have are fine just study a bit more and you can try again in….five or six years. Anything you want to ask me? Nothing? Fine." That was the only comfort the Vehicon was getting from him. Knock Out made his exit but as soon as he turned his back he felt something hard hit him between his tires.  
  
“IT TOOK ME A MONTH TO BUILD THAT! I SCULPTED ALL OF THE PIECES MYSELF BY SERVO AND I….I DID ALL THAT WORK AND YOU RUINED IT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY ARE YOU STILL SUCH A SLAGGER?!” Syncope’s voice was shrill with rage and disappointment and Knock Out felt his lips stretch into a smile.  
  
“How ambitious, no wonder you failed so badly.” Knock Out turned and in a flash had the Vehicon by the throat, slamming him into the cabinets. “That’s a nasty habit...throwing things. You better watch that temper. You asked to be here, to be taught by me if you don’t like it you can go back to being one of them. Were you hoping it was easy or that I’d be nice and hold your servo, applaud you for your effort? You have a lot of pride for a disposable shield, I suggest you shove it down because it’s going to get you nowhere with me. Were you trying to impress me by doing things the difficult way? It’s called a manual read it and figure out how to use the replicator. Your helm is ugly and doesn’t accentuate your face, it doesn't protect your skull either because the metal is too flimsy. Your faceplate is fine but uneven you took your time on that and it still looks like someone stomped on your head. Your mask will protect you from nothing and because you didn’t treat the glass of your visor the first rock that comes in contact with your face is going to crack an optic. The metal you used for your servo is too heavy, you would be in agony in a day if it lasted that long. Your pieces are too long, they would scratch and lock up, your wires are too short they would snap immediately. There are absolutely no struts in your digitips that allow them to be that long not to mention there are no sensory wires how are you going to feel a thing? The tubing you used is too small they wouldn’t get any energon and they would lock up. THIS IS A PIECE OF JUNK! If you want to impress me make something good.”  
  
Despite how afraid the generic obviously was, he still had a fire burning in his optics. It would soon be extinguished. If this little slagger wanted to play games, Knock Out was not going to play nice.  
  
“Is this just how it’s going to be? You going off and doing whatever you do at the temple while I flounder here just doing my best. They HATE me. They want you and I’m trying! I thought you were going to teach me but you just like letting me suffer! Even the old slagger won't answer my calls unless someone's dying! What's wrong with medics?!”  
  
“YOU WANTED THIS! WOULD YOU LIKE TO LEARN HOW I LEARNED? WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE TEMPLE AND STARE AT LIFELESS CORPSES AND MAKE THEM PRETTY AGAIN? WOULD YOU LIKE TO SIT AND WATCH ME HACK APART MECH AFTER MECH ALL THE WHILE LIVING WITH THE SMELL OF RUST AND THE ROTTING OF CIRCUITS? DO YOU WANT THAT BECAUSE THAT IS HOW I LEARNED AND THEN I DID THIS! I SAT IN A ROOM CYCLE AFTER CYCLE, YEAR AFTER YEAR WITH NOTHING BUT BOOKS AND MY OWN THOUGHTS TO KEEP ME FROM OFFLINING MYSELF! I WASN’T FORGED A MEDIC, I WAS FORGED A KILLER WHO MADE THE BEST OF A BAD SITUATION. WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING? YOU DIDN’T WANT THIS TO BE A MEDIC YOU WANTED THIS TO MAKE ME LIKE YOU! WELL, TOUGH LUCK BECAUSE I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU- So you can continue this and make your life better or I can kill you like the defect that you are! Take your pick.”  
  
“ YOU’RE WRONG! I want to help them, I want to give them hope its just... YOU HELPED MAKE US WHY DO YOU HATE US SO MUCH?”  
  
“Do you want to keep training as a medic or do you want me to kill you and make this all go away?”  
  
The Vehicon was silent for some time, whimpering to himself, unable to speak. Suddenly he screamed at the doctor. “I love you….you’re such a terrible mech but I-"  Syncope pushed forward despite Knock Out's grip on him and Knock Out's face, forcing their lips together in an awkward kiss. Knock Out didn’t move, it was better to just let them have their moment. They'd figure it out quickly...most of the time. As expected Syncope pulled away and slunk back, confusion plaguing his face. “I thought if I could be better if I could be stronger and smarter and prettier you wouldn’t hate me. I thought I might have a chance. I just….feel...I just….need you to like me.”  
  
"You weren't satisfied with the kiss were you?"  
  
Syncope shied away, knowing how brashly he acted. All for nothing. "I-how....no."  
  
Knock Out took a step forward, his servos outstretched he cradled Syncope’s face. Placing a gentle kiss on the Vehicon’s helm.  "How about this? What if I told you how proud I was of you for rising above your useless brethren. You've shown so much promise Wheelweld. Does that make you happy?"  
  
Syncope's spark stalled in his chest. Knock Out had remembered his name, the one he'd chosen for himself. He was speaking so warmly. It...it was so nice. So right. "No. Your just a lying heap of slag."  
  
“Regardless, you're field doesn't so easily lie. You're not the first one of your kind to feel that way, don’t worry. What you’re feeling isn’t that kind of love. Well... maybe. Who knows with how fragged up you disgusting little abominations are.” An arm slowly wrapped around Syncope's waist but Knock Out's grip never let his intake even though it slacked. "It's alright really."  
  
Syncope wrapped his arms around Knock Out’s waist to hug the mech. He could feel the tears welling up in his optics again. Why was Knock Out being so nice all of a sudden? It didn’t matter being this close to the doctor felt amazing, his spark felt warm and light and his processor was blissfully clear. “Doctor?”  
  
“Did you ever wonder what spark you and the rest of the generics came from? What spark Shockwave used?”Slowly Knock Out's servo on Syncope's throat moved and gently stroked Syncope’s cheek strut. “Did you ever wonder why you looked like the first batch of Vehicons but you didn’t look exactly like them?”  
  
“No.” All the Vehicon's had theories, that they were amalgamates of dying sparks mashed together, split again and again till they were nothing.  
  
“Let me tell you a story then. One cycle there was a very naive medic who fell in love with a with a soldier. A soldier who was built to die but that soldier wanted more so he took a stand and died anyway. Leaving the medic all alone to take care of the mess he made and the spark they created together...but he never got the chance. They blamed the medic for the soldier's revolt so they took the spark and locked the medic away. Once they needed the medic they let him go and they put him back to work and he put the event past him. Then one cycle a one-opticed slagger told him what became of the precious spark and he asked if he wanted to meet them. He didn’t. Now you, you little-inbred monster should feel no connection to me whatsoever but there’s always a few who feel something-” Knock Out’s servos were suddenly back to the vehicon's throat, choking Syncope, his talons curling tight, sharp thumb digitips puncturing the weak metal as he put all his weight and energy into pinning the mech to the counter. “-and I have to put them out of their misery. I can’t stand looking at you revolting defects and the more you like me the more I hate you.”  
  
Knock Out’s field was ice now, his optics so dim they may have well been completely black as he crushed the Vechicon’s intake trying desperately to decapitate him with his bare servos. Syncope didn't know what to do, so he just begged. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry for what they did to you but please-” Syncope felt Knock Out’s talons dig into the circuitry of his intake trying to destroy his vocalizer. “I love you please-”  
  
“Hush now, I know my pet and it’s fine. You won’t have to feel that way anymore as soon as I’m done.” Warning signs were flashing on Syncope’s HUD as he felt Knock Out's talons pierce the back of his neck. Syncope tightened his grip on Knock Out’s waist, he really had wanted to help the others but experiencing this closeness that he had longed for and knowing he would never have it again made Syncope weak and mindless. None of Knock Out's rage made sense, he made them, forged almost every generic that was left alive. It made no sense!  
  
“Please I don’t understand...you helped make us! Why did you do that to yourself? I didn’t ask for this!” Knock Out was silent. The error readings kept flooding Syncope’s HUD. “ PLEASE JUST LET ME STAY WITH YOU! I won’t tell anyone I promise. I love you, I’ll do anything. I still want to learn. I still want to be with you…. JUST LET ME BE WITH YOU!” Syncope felt Knock Out’s grip go limp. Sticky talons returned to stroking the Vehicon’s helm. Syncope's ventilations hitched as his head was pulled to rest against Knock Out’s shoulder. The fear in the vehicon’s spark faded leaving only the warm feeling that was there before. He had no idea what had changed the mech's mind but he wasn't going to say a damn thing and ruin the fragging miracle he'd been given.  
  
Knock Out's voice was heady with rage even as Syncope could feel tears on his back. “You disgust me.”

* * *

  
 That was an ordeal, he really should have just finished off the whimpering generic and saved himself some trouble. "Really now Pollux, who's gone soft between the two of us?" The titan was silent now, as he should be for yanking at his spark at a time like that.  
  
Knock Out was no longer in the best of moods and the idea of dealing with Magnus and the others now made his tanks lurch. He didn’t care how much energon it wasted he was booting up the ground bridge and going back to the temple! It wasn’t as if Magnus and his little crowd of slaggers were going to leave. How sad was it though, that even the thought of a nice drive even made his circuits crackle in displeasure!  
  
As he made his way to the meeting room Knock Out heard the familiar noise of the ground bridge already in use, beautiful it was a sign from Primus. He wouldn’t even be wasting the energon. Unfortunately for Knock Out the sound was from the little band of Primeletts and Drift coming back from whatever they had been assigned to do that cycle. They all stared at him with wide optics, Drift and Springer even taking a step back at the sight of him. The boys all looked overheated and slick with coolant and their musk was rather overwhelming. The heady aroma of mechs coming home from a hard day’s work usually made Knock Out’s tanks turn in a good way but right now the smell just made him want to purge. Well this was awkward.  
  
Rodimus rushed forward and pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh thank Primus you’re here, please make Starscream and the others leave! If I have to hear Prowl scream at himself one more night I am going to fritz!” If looks could kill then Rodimus would be dead from the glare Bumblebee was giving him, Knock Out wouldn’t have fared any better with Drift staring him down. Knock Out groaned internally he was not going to get out of this, was he?  
  
“Why is he even here? I understand Lockdown because I haven’t paid him yet but what’s keeping Starscream and the other seekers here they should be out scouring the graveyards!”  
  
“Ultra Magnus tore both of his wings off when he got angry but Starscream won’t let Lockdown fix him and Ratchet is busy but that doesn’t even matter because now they’re fighting over you.” Rodimus pulled away to shrug. “Please tell me you can fix him by tonight I haven’t gotten a good recharge in three cycles!”  
  
“Off! As in off, off? Like, clean back off?" Rodimus could only shrug as he nodded, the others affirming his information with their own embarrassed nods. They all had to admit even for how annoying Starscream was, it was a bit much. Knock Out vented deeply and just stopped himself from screaming into his servos. Why in the PIT was everyone interested in making his job harder! He didn't have much memory from the wound but he swore it hadn't been that bad! A bent alerion, some torn wires, easy peasy! Starscream always overreacted when he was injured and panicked, insisting things were worse than they were, especially for minor problems! Replacing two whole wings! Antique model parts that were likely tossed to the dirt and useless now! Primus, he could even feel pity in Drift's field now! "I’ll handle it.”  
  
Rodimus punched the air in a victorious manner a few times before surging forward to give Knock Out another quick hug. “Thank you. You’re fragging amazing Knock Out!” With his plea spoken Rodimus headed off to the showers with Drift and Springer in tow. Smokescreen and Bumblebee stayed.  
  
Smokescreen at least trying to keep things casual. “Hi Knock Out it feels like we haven’t seen you in forever. How is going for you?” Bumblebee shot the greenhorn a nasty glare, Knock Out had to suppress a chuckle.  
  
“It’s going well till now. I’ve been working on our... friends we lost on earth. I just finished up Cliffjumper so as soon as I get Makeshift into...something resembling a mech we can have a ceremony for them. I was thinking about having separate services but I don’t think that sends the right message.”  
  
Smokescreen rubbed the back of his helm, already uncomfortable with the morbid topic. He hadn't expected Knock Out to go right there. “Yeah whatever you think is cool, I mean I can’t really say because I didn’t know Cliff that well but uhh Bumblebee you got any problems?” Bumblebee was holding his head in his servos but Knock Out could still see the blue blush flushing his cheeks.  
  
“No Smokescreen I don’t, you might at least want to ask Arcee if she wants to see him beforehand or something.” Knock Out nodded understandingly.  
  
“Welp I’m glad you’re okay Knock Out. I am going to take a shower.” Smokescreen made the most obvious show of pushing Bumblebee closer as the speedster made his leave. Alone together the two stood unmoving, Bumblebee wrung his servos wanting to do something but was unsure as of what. Knock Out couldn’t stand this awkwardness, he took a few steps forward and pulled the other mech into a loose hug. Bumblebee was quick to wrap his arms around his waist and squeeze him tightly. Knock Out tried not to squirm under the sudden intimate touch.  
  
"Thank you for sticking up for me. Don't expect this for every stupid selfless act you do in my name but...yeah. Did you know I was sneaking?  
  
“Well, yeah but I would have said it anyway. I really missed you especially with this fucking comedy of horrors cast getting bigger.” Bumblebee’s voice was a whisper and Knock Out could hear every hitch of the young warrior’s ventilations. Even though Bee was sticky from coolant it was still a nice hug. All on his own he smelled vaguely sweet and fresh, it was comforting. Knock Out did love the wax Bee used.  
  
"Errors, I believe." Bee shook his head.  
  
"I know what I said." Knock Out laughed softly.  
  
“I don’t know why. You could have visited me at the temple anytime you liked.” Knock Out felt Bee’s servos curl.  
  
“I’m sorry Knock Out... for not being there.” Bee laughed nervously. "Someone has to help keep Arcee and Bulkhead sane. You wouldn't believe how quickly they can snap too. I can't be the wild one when I'm surrounded by them. Someone has to take responsibility."  
  
“I'm sure you're good at it, don’t worry about it. I’m a big strong mech, I tighten my own loose bolts and everything.” Knock Out slipped free and put a little breathing room between the both of them. Bee left it, his icy blue stare still intimate enough on its own.  
  
“You almost died.”  
  
Knock Out held up a servo to counter him. “But I didn’t….it’s a gift.” He really wished Bee would stop with the intense glare, he was looking at him far too much like Nickel and it almost felt like he was cheating on her. “It was my fault too, staying away. The Cons don’t mind meeting me at the temple so I had plenty of visitors plus I know you don’t really like having the humans around when I’m here so I thought you might like it better if I wasn’t always around. Plus you always make it a point to keep me company and I thought you might be happy to have some time with your other friends.”  
  
Bumblebee scoffed. “I wish. Prowl can’t stand humans and Magnus just doesn’t want them to come up and feel like….“entertainment” since it’s been a long time since the others have seen a human and some of them have never seen one at all. As for the other...guys..I...when we’re not working I’m either hanging out with Percy and Wheeljack or Moonracer. I can’t stand the others long enough to hang out with them.” The blush was back on Bumblebee’s face and Knock Out couldn’t help but chuckle softly.  
  
“You don’t have to like everyone Bumblebee, even if they’re strangely close to you. I hate Starscream but he’s also important to me.”  
  
“I don’t understand how that works though.”  
  
“It’s hard not to care about someone when you know so much about them. Their dreams, fears, memories, some of which you may have shared together. They’re just part of you in a way even if they shouldn’t be.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess. Hey...can I ask you something that's been on my mind."  
  
Knock Out paused for concern. "Shoot?'  
  
"Rodimus said something about Dreadwing a while back what was that about?”  
  
Knock Out gave Bee a puzzled look. “I have no idea.”  
  
Bumblebee sighed “Ugh I knew he made that scrap up.” The two stood in silence again, Knock Out needed to get to Magnus before he lost his courage again but he really didn’t feel like it.  
  
“So...can I ask you something?”  
  
Bee's smile could cure rust it was so disgustingly pure. “Yeah.”  
  
“You should let me see that dirty picture you found.” Bumblebee’s servos returned to his face.  
  
“Why?” There was something so satisfying ruining it.  
  
“I did a ton of naughty things during the war to get by and I just want to see which one you found.”  
  
“Alright. I guess.” Bumblebee dug around in an arm compartment and pulled out the picture. He handed it to Knock Out.  
  
“You keep it on you?” Knock Out couldn’t stop the smile forming on this face.  
  
“Everyone kept stealing it from my room….and you didn’t need to know that.” Knock Out unfolded the image, it was a centerfold from some sort of magazine. He had never posed for a magazine.  
  
“Oh no, this picture’s terrible! How did they even get this!” Knock Out was laughing now, barely able to keep himself standing.  
  
Bee was shifting nervously, his gears jittering, screaming at him to run. “What? I mean I-I-I liked it.”  
  
Knock Out slapped the paper lightly in outrage.“They even had the audacity to edit my junk to look like the newer model, what slaggers!”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“I took this picture lifetimes ago for private reasons and somehow someone else got a hold of it and then edited it to make it look more “appealing”. Where did you even find this?”  
  
“It was in your room, I found it in a dirty Decepticon magazine shoved behind some other books!” Knock Out’s face was flushed a pale seafoam and was stained with tears. Both worsening after Bee's reply. Bee couldn’t help staring despite his overwhelming embarrassment, Knock Out just looked too cute to look away.  
  
“Oh Bee, this isn’t mine….it was Breakdown’s. I always wondered why he never let me look at that magazine...and now I know why?” Knock Out was on his knees doubled over now from laughter. Bumblebee on the other servo was mortified and returned to burying his face in his servos. Bee’s spark dimmed suddenly. All this time he had been cosseting some dead mech's porn! Talk about hinky, he was the worst!  
  
“Destroy it, destroy it for me please I never want to see it again. Magnus was right my spark has been cursed forever now.”  
  
“Awww Bee I’m truly flattered.” Knock Out stumbled to his peds and vented quickly a few times to calm his engine. “I’ve got something a lot better that I can give you. Makeshift gave me a copy of the smut film I did, you want it?” Bumblebee spat static and sunk to the floor shaking his head violently. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening right now. He felt Knock Out’s servo rub at his back comfortingly. “Are you sure, I really don’t care?”  
  
“Yes.” The sound was muffled by Bee’s servos. Knock Out didn’t feel like tormenting the young warrior any more than he already had.  
  
“Okay if you're sure, I’m going to go deal with Magnus and the others now but I’ll say goodbye before I head back alright. Maybe we can even have a quick race.” Bumblebee nodded but did nothing else. Knock Out dug around in his subspace, pulled out his mask and slipped it on.

* * *

  
As he made his way towards Ultra Magnus' office Knock Out could hear the three screaming, as to what they were screaming about it was unclear. Since his reforging Knock Out had been stuck dealing with his advanced audials and while they were great for picking up sound, any noise over a loud whisper sounded like a muddled mess. He had completely forgotten how to use them. “Nope.” He could totally put them off some more, it was time to go see Lockdown.  
  
Unlike the Seekers Lockdown had chosen to stay on his ship, only to take up the Autobots' hospitable offer of good fuel and some decent company, but there were only so many topics one could discuss with Autobots before things got touchy. Knock Out found the bounty hunter asleep at the helm, peds placed on the dashboard. Knock Out would have remarked about how anyone could recharge in a damn chair but Lockdown's seat was much larger and comfier than any normal chair. Lockdown slept there more than his own berth. Knock Out had fond memories but still tsked the brute's bad habit. Lockdown wasn't getting any younger despite his love of upgrades and his frame felt the age just as badly as any mech of his batch. Knock Out fixed a lot of overstretched wires for the mech.  
  
Knock Out threw his leg over the chair and hopped up onto Lockdown's lap. The bounty hunter didn’t stir, he must have been exhausted. Normally Lockdown would jump to attention at the slightest noise but in Autobot territory, he must have felt safer that he'd had anywhere else. Knock Out grabbed at his nose and shook his head a bit, dim optics burning to life by the familiar gesture. “Primus, are you trying to make my spark jolt!” Lockdown pulled off the sylph’s mask and set it on the dashboard. “You interrupted the very nice dream I was having, rude.”  
  
Knock Out rested himself on Lockdown's chest. “I’m sorry but I’m a much better reality.”  
  
“When you aren’t getting yourself into trouble and putting me in harm's way.” Lockdown always knew how to get right to the point.  
  
“Harms way? You seem fine. You're not missing all your tires thanks to Ultra Magnus now are you?" Lockdown couldn't hold back his snicker.  
  
“You got me there. Still, Praeco proved to be a rather tough opponent even limited by the temple. He tossed me into a few buildings but nothing my auto repair couldn’t fix. Then I had to stick my front end out for that Autobot of yours, honestly, will your collection never cease? He’s not even your type.” Knock Out couldn’t help but laugh himself.  
  
“Are you talking about Rodimus, believe me, I didn’t want him he came of his own free will. That’s just the way he is I think.”  
  
“You didn’t want him...but you do now?” Knock Out didn't like the tone Lockdown was taking, he was he could feel the irritation in his field. Always such a jealous bot.  
  
“No. That was a poor choice of words if you got that impression.”  
  
“Ah, good. You make me so jealous every time you adopt a new mongrel.”  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t know it affected you.” Knock Out got comfortable and slowly began stroking Lockdown’s audials.  
  
“Just the pretty ones, I worry that your tastes might have changed.”  
  
“I see. So...about your payment. I don’t have anything special besides of course credits. You did such a good job that you didn’t leave me with a lot of time. So I guess you get to make a suggestion of what you would like.”  
  
“Well, you’re going to shoot down any of my FUN ideas.”  
  
“Probably. Considering how you left my poor Praeco traumatized. I should be dragging you all over this ship but I think he's taking a bit of a nap right now. You're lucky I spent most of my rage on a vehicon and he chose to stop me.”  
  
Lockdown mimed wiping his forehead but he didn't look all that guilty for what he'd done. Knock Out didn't expect him to. “It had to be done. Temple needs an eldritch after all."  
  
"That wasn't your choice to make. He was imprisoned for centuries and after his few days of freedom, you trap him again. I think that's cruel and unusual even for you." At that Lockdown's optics softened slightly.  
  
"Well, can't take that slag back now. I've got my own way of apologizing to him.” Knock Out was not trusting that glint in the mechs optic.  
  
“And what is it?”  
  
Lockdown's engine rumbled warmly as he held Knock Out close. “I was thinking that Tarn had a pretty good idea.”  
  
“Systematic murder?” Lockdown rested his head on Knock Out’s shoulder.  
  
“Nah that scrap is boring, I’m talking about sparking you up.”  
  
“Excuse me?” What was with all these mechs!  
  
“Think about it. We would make the cutest sparkling, tough as titanium and prettier than a seeker in a sunset.” If Lockdown's field wasn't seeping towards him Knock Out would have sworn he was just trying to rile him.  
  
“Yes, because that worked out so well for me last time.” Knock Out felt Lockdown’s sharp talons on his aft pulling him closer.  
  
“I would beat the life out of anyone who even tried to get close to you if you wanted, just to keep you safe.” Knock Out stroked the back of the bounty hunters neck teasingly.  
  
“What is with all of you, we’ve only been at peace for a few years and you’re all trying to nest. Since when have you wanted offspring? You know we just can't let them loose on the planet like one used to. It's a commitment. They'll know where they came from.”  
  
Lockdown shrugged beneath him. “Yeah, I know. What else are we supposed to be doing though? I think building up new battle stations would send the wrong message. Not everyone can be as lucky as me and as greedy as Starscream.”  
  
Knock Out bit at his bottom lip, if only he hadn’t gone and visited that STUPID Vehicon he might have been ecstatic. There had been a time long ago that he dreamed of this from Lockdown. It wasn't just that generics fault for his hesitation though. Talk of sparklings...brought up painful memories. “I just don’t think that’s something I can do it right now.”  
  
Lockdown's sharp talons found a short path on Knock Out's audial fin. He'd been prepared for this hesitation. “Is it something that you think you could do at all?” Knock Out’s intake felt tight.  
  
“Yes. I-yes.” There was no need to get sentimental with Lockdown. A yes was kind enough.  
  
Lockdown raised his head and pressed a firm kiss to Knock Out’s forehead. “Do you want to make that a deal then?”  
  
“If I do it with you then they’re all going to want to do it you know!”  
  
Lockdown quirked an optic ridge. “So, what’s the problem? I'd figure you'd be dying for attention. I'm sure old Breaky kept you plenty satisfied-” Knock Out pressed a firm digit to Lockdown's lip.  
  
“What’s the problem? Are you kidding me?”  
  
The mech easily switched to his vocalizer alone, teasing Knock Out now. “You like your mutts enough to keep them around and care for them. Why wouldn’t you want your own little brood? I don’t know if you know this but there are not many Sylphs left. We need to save the species.” Going so far to give the medic's lone digit a quick lick as he revved his engine.  
  
“Stop, no. This is supposed to be serious.” Between Bumblebee and Lockdown Knock Out was losing his sour mood.  
  
“ I am being serious. I told you what I wanted and you told me you were interested but it would take you some time to pay me. Seeing as that you are one of my most loyal and enjoyable customers I can wait as long as you need. So do we have a deal?”  
  
Knock Out's dimmed disapprovingly at that. “You don’t have to make it sound like that.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It's either business or pleasure darling. Either way, I can wait but don't keep me waiting too long." Another revv of his engine as Lockdown grabbed Knock Out's aft.  
  
Knock Out really didn't know if he wanted to commit to this...but Lockdown said he could wait... “Fine yes it’s a deal.”  
  
“Perfect." Knock Out leaned into the servo that was stroking his helm, Lockdown carefully cupped his cheek. "So...you want me to take you back to the temple?”  
  
Knock Out sighed. He didn't want to leave Lockdown's lap. “ No, I still have to deal with Starscream and Magnus.”  
  
Lockdown's field tightened around him. “Ah. You want me to go with you? Prowl is a real piece of work.”  
  
“No, I’ll think it would be better with fewer Cons in the room.”  
  
Lockdown nodded. “Probably. Well then I’ll just tell you, I need to head off. Swindle is going to lose it if I don’t go help him and I’ve been ignoring him for too long.”  
  
“Okay.” Primus now he really didn't want to leave Lockdown's lap.  
  
“Call me whenever you want me okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Knock Out gave Lockdown a quick kiss but as he pulled away Lockdown pulled him back and kissed him harsh and sloppy.  
  
“I’ll come back as soon as I can.”  
  
“Okay.” Knock Out wished he could muster up some resolve in his voice.  
  
“I promise.” Lockdown placed another firm kiss on Knock Out's forehead.  
  
“Okay.”  Lockdown knew something was up.  
  
“Do you got something you want to tell me?” Knock Out could feel his servos shaking.  
  
He did...but there was no way he could possibly tell him before Ultra Magnus. “No….I’ll tell you when you get back. I really need to go deal with them.”  
  
Lockdown was smarter than to pry. “Fair enough.” It took every ounce of willpower Knock Out had to pull himself off of Lockdown’s lap again. He wanted to beg the bounty hunter to take him far away, to never be found, to run from all his problems. Who cared if mechs died? He'd be free.  
  
“Stay safe.”  
  
“I love the way you worry, you monster.” Knock Out tried to hide his smile as Lockdown put Knock Out's mask back on. He really had to leave now or he feared he never would.

* * *

  
  
It was starting to get dark and Knock Out could feel his plates shaking as the cold set in, well perhaps not. The HQ was heated even if Magnus kept it at a frigid temperature it was still warmer than the temple so maybe it was just the cold setting in his spark. That was worse somehow.  
  
Magnus' deep baritone echoed down the hallway as he once again neared the common room. How could they still be fighting he had been with Lockdown for an hour! What more could they still be screaming about? Him he supposed, Knock Out continued down the hall determined. He was going to slap Prowl, fix up Starscream and tell Magnus what he needed to know. It was going to happen, he was going to make it happen, no more running.  
  
Outside the door Knock Out waited, readjusted his audials, and listened. His spark already thrumming painfully.  
  
“MAGNUS JUST CALL THE SLAGGER SO HE CAN LEAVE WITH STARSCREAM SO WE CAN END THIS!”  
  
“PROWL DO YOU WANT THIS PEACE TO END?”  
  
“FOR THE LAST TIME I AM TELLING YOU THAT SLAG IS NOTHING BUT A CON TRICK TO KEEP US UNDER THEIR PEDS WHILE THEY TAKE WHAT THEY WANT WITH NO CONSEQUENCES BECAUSE “HEY WE HAD A FAKE TREATY SO ME AND MY CONS CAN DO WHAT WE WANT BECAUSE IT’S FAIR.” IF THIS SYLPH WAS REALLY THAT IMPORTANT AND IF MEGATRON REALLY WANTED PEACE HE WOULD HAVE ACTUALLY ASKED FOR A REAL TREATY!”  
  
“Well if you'd been on earth you would have seen how poor Megatron's mental state was. He poisoned himself to lunacy! He was resurrected by a dark god! YOU HAD SOMETHING BETTER TO BE DOING HOWEVER AND NOW HE'S IN QUITE A DIFFERENT STATE OF MIND!”  
  
“Hh-WHO CARES!” Hmm, Knock Out heard that stutter. Ultra Magnus was hitting quite home on the no one responding to his or Optimus calls issue. Had none of these bots had a legitimate reason for their absence? Tsk, tsk.  
  
“THE DJD REALLY CARE OR WOULD YOU LIKE THEM TO COME BACK?”  
  
“They were DUMB ENOUGH TO BELIEVE THAT Rodimus, RODIMUS WAS THIS STUPID SYLPH. We have severely overestimated them."  
  
“I don’t think so, that was a fluke. If Rodimus and Knock Out didn’t have strangely similar facial structures we would have all been snuffed.”  
  
“ I would like to interject and restate for the umpteenth time that Knock Out wasn't even Megatron's to give away. Patina STOLE him from the temple and as the PREVIOUS AND STILL TECHNICAL LEADER OF VOS, HE BELONGS TO ME!” Knock Out felt his audial fins twitch. W-what?  
  
“YOU CAN’T OWN A MECH STARSCREAM! BESIDES, DID YOU FORGET YOU PUT OUT A RECALL ON THEM?! YOU DID IT YOURSELF, YOU DON’T GET TO CLAIM HIM LIKE A PRIZE JUST BECAUSE HE SURVIVED JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE IMPORTANT AGAIN!" Knock Out's tanks felt as if they'd bottomed out.    
  
“THEY WERE MY LITTLE CULTISTS AND I GOT TO DO WITH THEM AS I PLEASED, IF ONE LITTLE SLAGGER HADN’T GONE AND BETRAYED ME I WOULDN’T HAVE HAD TO SIDE WITH MEGATRON AND THE WAR MIGHT HAVE NEVER GOTTEN OFF IT’S PEDS OR THE REBELLION FOR THAT MATTER! DO YOU NOT RECALL THAT VOS WAS THE CITY THAT HELPED MAKE THE DECEPTICONS AS ADVANCED AS THEY WERE AND ARE NOW?”  
  
Knock Out wanted to purge. All this time. He helped, saved the mech who destroyed his family, the mech who used him as a monster.  That night, it had been Starscream, he had even had the gall to help kill them personally. And everyone else knew. Why had Knock Out never realized, why had nothing ever clicked in his processor-, that’s why they were always so worried, they knew this whole time and Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Dreadwing, they never told him a thing. Knock Out vented deeply and tightened his plates. His servo lingered on the door. What to do? Sure he was angry, furious, disgusted, but would that get him anywhere? Would it? Would it! Would it-  
  
He knocked on the door and it slid open a second later. Knock Out stepped in and the room went quiet.  
  
Silence hung in the room like a fog. Prowl, ornery as ever couldn't keep his comments to himself. “IS THIS HIM, THIS DOESN’T EVEN LOOK LIKE A CON!”  
  
“I was the Decepticon CMO. My name is Knock Out. You must be Prowl. I have heard plenty of stories.” Knock Out’s voice was cold and quiet. His processor was screaming at him to be charming, useless, but he couldn't put his spark into the performance.  
  
Prowl stuttered. He was used to Cons who were loud and menacing, who swore and screamed but this one was...he wasn’t right. Trained. Even more reason to get him out of here. “Uhm none of them good I’m sure.”  
  
“That is relative. I was a Decepticon medic after all.”  
  
Prowl looked to Ultra Magnus since he was getting little to nothing from Knock Out himself, but Magnus just seemed pleased. Had they rehearsed something? “How..did you become the CMO? You look...unqualified to be in that position.”  
  
“Wheeljack killed my mentor the old Decepticon CMO and I became the new one.”  
  
Prowl scowled, yeah this freak was being way too open with his info. They must have rehearsed something. “And yet you’re still here working with Wheeljack, willingly, I’ve talked with Wheeljack and he said he actually likes having you around. So what, was Patina a terrible guy?”  
  
“No, we were actually together, romantically speaking. Would you like to see him? I keep his skull in my quarters. It took me quite some time to piece him together I am rather proud of how he turned out.”  
  
“Knock Out are you okay?” Ultra Magnus’ optics were wide with concern, Knock Out was not being his usual self. He was just standing in place, unmoving. His voice as dead as his personality at the moment.  
  
“No.” Knock Out could hear Starscream’s heavy ventilations. He knew what was coming for him. Sadly he had no place to run. No Megatron to make a choice. **_“You told me you were a scientist.”_**  
  
“Knock Out what’s wrong?” Magnus took a step towards him, Knock Out took a step towards Starscream.  
  
So much for the rehearsal. Someone overheard something he wasn't supposed to. Prowl cocked a hip as he glared Ultra Magnus down. “Excuse me Magnus me and the Con were talking.  Don’t distract him.” Knock Out took another step towards Starscream. The jet was just as stiff as Knock Out was, his gaze too, unyielding. This was going to be a  massacre. “If this Patina and you were so close then how are you just fine even being near Wheeljack? What about Springer? Bulkhead? They're all mechs who killed all your medic friends. How are you just fine living and working with them? Pit even Magnus here was the leader of the Wreckers after a while and yet the two of you seemed to become fast friends despite the transgressions between yourselves.”  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to see my collection, you seem to be quite concerned with all of my dead friends.” Knock Out was smiling under his mask, a wide forced smile. ** _“It was you all this time.”_ ** He could hear Starscream's spark racing. It sounded...so lovely, lively, warm. The thought of it pulsing in his servos... 

 _"It's a mercy killing my light. Set him free. Show him what the gods have in store."_ Pollux?  
  
Prowl's screaming tugged him away from the thought voice in his head. “I DON’T GIVE A FRAG ABOUT YOUR DEAD FRIENDS I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU DON’T SEEM TO CARE ABOUT YOUR DEAD FRIENDS!”  
  
**_“My, my Prowl, does someone have a problem with me or Ultra Magnus? Do you think he's stupid? That he wouldn't question me himself?_** " The words surrounded the officer, dark and disembodied. Prowl’s spark dimmed, he was freezing. **_"Why do you think your the smartest mech in the room? So arrogant. Would you like to join my collection Prowl? I could use a good mech like you, tamed of course. You already have a fondness for being a_** Depcepticon ** _pet, don't you?"_**  
  
Prowl didn't like that one bit. So he had dirt. Only question was how much? He shot another look at Ultra Magnus. The second in command would never play those sorts of games, would he? It certainly wasn't Magnus' style. “WAS THAT A THREAT? DID YOU HONESTLY JUST THREATEN ME IN FRONT OF THE ONLY MECH PROTECTING YOU? DID YOU HEAR HIM?” Magnus only gave him a confused look.  
  
“He hasn’t said anything threatening to you Prowl.” Pit, not playing second in command anymore are you, Ultra Magnus? Prowl was nearly impressed if he thought the leader could really control any mech who looked as useless as Knock Out and made it into Decepticon high command and could gather information like he had.  
  
“Sure he didn't. You've gone awfully quiet Starscream. You hear what he said?” Starscream was a little busy trying to claw through the wall that was behind him to give a slag about Prowl losing it.  
  
Every mech in the room felt a thorny knot start to weave in their tanks as Knock Out broke the silence. “You don’t think I am capable of forgiveness Prowl?” Knock Out’s voice had gained some life only to chastise Prowl. ** _“What do you have to say for yourself Starscream.”_**  
  
Starscream laughed awkwardly. "I didn't hear anything. You must be losing it Prowl. Knock Out's always this....friendly."  
  
  ** _"Not. That."_**  
  
Magnus was getting quite tired of this charade. Knock Out was obviously not ready to handle this conversation yet! “Knock Out head back to my quarters, you don't need to deal with this.” Knock Out took another step forward, Starscream's face fell. Seemed like they weren't going to talk this out nicely.  
  
"Maybe I should make my leave too, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm perfectly happy living in a slum of my once great city as an outcast unwelcome by everyone. It's fine!"  
  
Prowl took a step to block the door. Like hell that was going to happen. Ultra Magnus was going to see what happened when he played games he wasn't good at and they were going to finally be rid of this scrapheap. Then maybe he could work something out. Knock Out didn't like him now, but they could find common ground. “No. I actually don’t in fact. I think-”  
  
Knock Out's voice struck his processor like a spike through his helm. His vision started to blacken at the edges as a heavy weight fell over him. Something squirming up his peds and sticking him in place. **_“Well isn’t that juvenile, it’s_** actually ** _guilt that I can’t comprehend, I don't think it's a real emotion. Do you?”_ ** The rest of Prowl’s words stuck in his intake. He let out a shaky sigh and the air came out a cloud of fog. Knock Out took another step forward.  **_"I'm a monster though. Ultra Magnus' little monster."_**  
  
“Did you happen to hear him this time, Magnus? ” Prowl's glare suggested a mech who wasn't intimidated by cheap tricks.  
  
“He didn’t answer you, you stopped mid-tirade! Knock Out what is going on.” As Magnus moved to grab him Prowl shoved the leader back.  
  
"I think you should be answering that Ultra Magnus." Ultra Magnus just glared at him, confused and tired.  
  
_"Oh no, such disrespect. He'll have to go too celestial, look at him. Barely a mech after everything. It'll be better, he'll be better with a cleaner spark."_ That...wasn't Pollux, but Knock Out couldn't agree with them more.  
  
“Nothing Magnus I thought we were having a friendly discussion. I’m trying to check out the damage you did to poor Starscream’s wings.” Knock Out put a servo on his hip and with the other waggled a digitip at Magnus teasingly. “Your temper always gets you into trouble. **_Say something you monster.”_**  
  
Things weren't adding up. If Ultra Magnus really hadn't set this up then he really needed to know what this Con was capable of, because if he seriously didn't think of him as a threat he needed to think again. “Take off your mask.”  
  
Knock Out tsked him too. “That’s rude Prowl, or are you feeling close to death? **_You should be. I don't like your tone. Magnus has done such a nice job. We don't need you messing things up.”_**  
  
Starscream finally broke. “I SAVED YOU ALL OF YOU, I KEPT YOU ALIVE WHEN THE SENATE WANTED YOU DEAD. AFTER PROTOPAST THEY WENT ON A KILLING SPREE BUT I CONVINCED THEM THAT I COULD USE YOU. IF IT WASN’T FOR ME YOU WOULD BE DEAD!”  
  
Realization finally dawned on Ultra Magnus. “What are you talking about Starscream? Knock Out were you listening outside the door?" W-was it really possible Knock Out hadn't known what Starscream had done? This needed to be handled. "Knock Out let's speak outside."  
  
“NO! Do what you really want to do. TAKE OFF THE MASK!” Prowl had switched to his blaster and was pointing it at Knock Out’s head.  
  
  ** _"Oh Starscream, thank you. I would have never been free if not for you."_** Knock Out didn't even turn, his attention still fully on Starscream. “That’s not very friendly Prowl. Magnus, are you going to let him just point a gun at me?” Knock Out had reached Starscream, the medic held out a hesitant servo.  Starscream looked at the Sylph in horror but refused to move. There was no way he could get away even if he did run. The room was starting to spin, everything was turning red.  
  
“CHANGE OUT YOUR BLASTER PROWL, NOW! ARE YOU SERIOUS POINTING A GUN AT THE LAST SANE SYLPH OF PRIMUS AFTER EVERYTHING I SAID!”  
  
“He's not the last one. Last one's locked down where he can't do slag. We're gonna do the same to this one.”  
  
“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, PUT YOUR GUN AWAY!”  
  
Knock Out ignored the two at his back, **_"Don’t look so afraid Starscream, I’m not angry. I’m here to set you free too. Return the favor.”_**   Knock Out stroked the side of Starscream’s face soothingly.  
  
“You’re really here to fix-”  
  
**_"Free from the sins etched in your spark."_** Knock Out’s talons curled around Starscream’s slender throat and a dark purple haze engulfed the seeker. Starscream could only scream in silence as he was ripped apart, into each and every separate component. Knock Out waited, clutching at the jets deconstructing throat, the effort of the spell tearing at his own spark. It would be over soon though, he'd have his prize.  
  
_"It's time to be who you're meant to Final Light. The road is dark but you will be guided till you can walk alone."_  
  
Magnus could only stare in horror at the scene. Prowl took his shot. The blast didn’t do much to Knock Out, he hadn't wanted it to. The Sylph’s mask clattered to the floor revealed Knock Out’s glowing red scleraed optics, bright purple lines burning through the metal around them and up his arms. "Would you look at that! HE SEEMS PERFECTLY IN CONTROL TO ME MAGNUS!" Prowl dialed up his blaster and fired another shot.  
  
Knock Out screamed as the shot burned a path across his intake and chest. The haze around Starscream dissipated instantly and by Primus’ luck reformed him back together and he fell to the floor with a loud clang. Knock Out tackled Prowl before he could fire another shot and with bared fangs let loose and ungodly shriek as sharpened talons dug in so deep Prowl swore the Con was just going to rip his chest plate right off. **_“I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SPARK YOU HEATHEN DEFECT!”_ ** The sound of the sylph's horrific screaming shook the entire room, drilling into every mech’s processor.  
  
Prowl’s spark stalled, not even metaphorically, for a moment he actually felt his spark go cold. It was only for a moment but in that moment the fear was real. Knock Out was venting heavily on top of him, his face and denta only centimeters away and dripping a disturbing amount of oral lubricant. He was whispering now, words were whispering but they were nothing but sounds. Prowl was almost positive his audials were blown out but he felt them, felt the burning in his circuits, the painful chewing at every bit of him, like scraplets devouring him from the inside out.  He stared back into Knock Out’s glowing optics, back what could truly have been death herself, unwavering even as the noises in his head told him to rip himself to shreds, his servos already digging furrows up his thighs.  
  
Magnus grabbed Knock Out by his tires and ripped him off Prowl. He only caught a glimpse of the doctor’s wild gaze before Knock Out’s optics faded to their usual state. “Knock Out?” Energon was splattered down Knock Out's chest, the faint smell of burnt metal still clinging to him but Knock Out's frame clicked and whirred, threating transformation, so Magnus dropped him, letting him speed off and turned his frustrations back to Prowl. “WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WITCH HUNTS PROWL, REMIND ME!” Prowl blessedly couldn't hear Magnus chiding him, his audials were definitely blown out.

* * *

  
  
 Knock Out stood in front of the Well of sparks exhausted and sick. It had taken all of his energy to keep his rage down, then Pollux's. He couldn't ignore that strange voice though. He had come to the Well in the hopes of getting...well anyone to answer him! Prime mainly but he'd take anyone for answers. He got their attention before...when he'd been dying. So what could stop him from doing it again! “WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME OPTIMUS! WAS I NOT DEALING WITH ENOUGH ALREADY FOR YOU!” Knock Out fell back against the ground into the rusty soil and groaned.  
  
He sat alone for a long while, then there was a gentle servo on his shoulder. “Knock Out?” Knock Out sat up, expecting it to be Magnus but to his right was Optimus, sitting in the dirt next to him. “Sitting in this dirty place is not good for your joints.” Knock Out tightened his grip, the Vocalizer he had ripped from Starscream digging into his palm.  
  
“Don’t you give me that scrap you dead slagger. We need to talk!” Optimus just nodded.

* * *

  
It took an hour of mindlessly driving around to find Knock Out. At the Well of Sparks of all places. Ultra Magnus vented a heavy sigh as he transformed, the medic was just sitting in the dirt staring at the sky. It took every ounce off willpower not to snatch him up and carry him off to Ratchet but as he silently walked up and sat down next to him he couldn't find the wounds Prowl had made. Just the faint lines on Knock Out's servos, a bit of discolored paint. He tried to calmly wait for Knock Out to speak first, just silently listened to the hum of the smaller mech's frame...but there was too much to say. "Knock Out can we talk?”  
  
“How long did you know?” Knock Out sounded normal again, exhausted but normal. It was a relief.  
  
“How long did I know about what?” Magnus, of course, had a thought but he didn't want to risk saying more that could hurt the mech.  
  
“Starscream. The sylphs at Vos.”  
  
Ultra Magnus cleared his vocalizer curtly. “Some time. Everyone knew that he had been in control of Vos. It was his desire to bring the sun back to his city. Back to its glory before the pollution and industrialization turned it into what it was. As to how he gained that position or for how long he had been in power I have no idea. We all knew how he kept his power though. I...thought you knew already. You are quick to forgive Knock Out….it is one of your best features.”  
  
“Forgive but never forget...yes I like to think that. However...its more force myself past caring because...there's no point. Revenge is pointless and gets mecha killed.  I am no mechs fool, Magnus. I didn’t know and I won't be forgetting. He told me he was a scientist...which wasn’t a lie but wasn’t the whole truth. What else can you expect from a mech like Starscream.” Knock Out’s had tone turned frosty again.  
  
Magnus had to say something. “Thank you for ripping out his vocalizer before running off. With him mute and Prowl deaf the HQ is silent again. I was tired of dealing with them.” Magnus chuckled awkwardly it made Knock Out smile and laugh too. “What did you say to Prowl that had him so unsettled. Not much can waver that mech.”  
  
“Nothing nice. I don’t like losing my temper, it brings out the worst in me.” Knock Out shivered as he felt Ultra Magnus field butt up against him. He let it mingle with his own just a bit.  
  
“Considering you had just found out someone you considered.. a friend? Was also the same mech who tried to kill you and succeeded in killing the last of your kind I say your response was quite tame since Starscream is still alive. However, I must ask if it was your temper or Praeco’s that caused you to assault Starscream? Lockdown informed me of your deal and considering how he was left I can only assume you've welcomed the new eldritch into your spark. I thought we had an agreement.”  
  
“I made the deal with Lockdown before we made our agreement. You may be a mech of your word Magnus but you are no fool either. If I had waited around for you to let me see Praeco I would have been looking at a corpse.”  
  
“My question still stands. You...frightened me and I do not frighten easily.”  
  
Knock Out knew he needed to lie...but he was honestly still a little frightened himself. The rage had both been theirs...but what he'd done? Pollux wasn't nearly strong enough for that...but it certainly wasn't his own. “I know a few...easy tricks. Most of it was Praeco though yes. It might not have been the best idea to bond with him so soon. He already hates outsiders but...he needs me just as much as you do so I couldn’t leave him alone.”  
  
“You bonded with him? Is that how it works?” Magnus honestly seemed shocked.  
  
“It’s not the same thing as what your thinking, he’s my Eldritch. It’s like giving him my loyalty. He’s bonded to the temple so he can’t leave, so I bond with him so he can see the world through my optics and in turn I get the use of his abilities. Unfortunately, some other things get transferred over too. Like emotions.”  
  
“I see. So…..the temples...would they be like cities...like Metroplex? Sylphs themselves? Can you talk to them?"  
  
The thought had never occurred to Knock Out. "I don't know. I've never tried. I'll ask Praeco more when he's calmed down."  
  
Magnus hummed in understanding and another silence fell between the two. "Knock Out....I hate to ask this of you and I will understand if you get angry but...I really want Starscream to leave. You don’t really want to kill him do you?”  
  
“I really, really want to kill him, but that never stopped me from doing my job before so I can fix him up. He’s gotten worse beatings from Megatron, he’ll forgive me for losing my temper. I’ve got plenty of his parts from the stupid clones he made, it shouldn’t take me long to match them to his upgrades.”  
  
“He doesn’t have to be gone by tonight but I would appreciate it. I just think we all need some time of peace.” Knock Out nodded. More silence.  
  
“Magnus I have to tell you something.” Knock Out felt his spark spin painfully in his chest. He hated himself so much right now, he hated how weak he was, that he couldn't just run like he wanted. “I’ll tell you after I fix up Starscream.”  
  
Magnus' grip firmed a bit but he nodded. “Alright.” Slag it all Magnus, now of all times you chose to be sympathetic! “Would you like to rest in my trailer while I drive home? I could call for a bridge but I think the drive might do you good before you have to deal with Starscream again.”  
  
Knock Out dropped the silt he'd dug his servo in. “Yes.”  
  
Magnus stood and wiped off his chassis. “Let’s head home then.”

* * *

  
  
This was it. There was nothing else to do but go and talk to Magnus and get this whole thing over with. Starscream had been of course very angry but considering his brushes with death and the fact that Knock Out had apologized to him almost instantly, it was hard for Starscream to stay mad. It took half the night but Knock Out left the seeker with two lovely new wings and a slightly used voice box. The trine would fly out early in the morning as soon as the winds died down.  
  
Knock Out knocked on the door of Magnus’ personal quarters and it slid back a moment later. Ultra Magnus stood just inside the doorway, optics heavy. Knock Out was surprised to see him looking so tangibly exhausted. “Did you stay up and wait for me?”  
  
Something close to a smile pulled at Magnus' face. “I did, but I also finished a very good novel so time not wasted Doctor. Please come in.” Magnus returned to his berth and sat back down. Knock Out followed him and sat down on the other side and immediately started fiddling with the thick thermal sheet. “What do you need to tell me, Doctor? You seem nervous.”  
  
“It’s more like show and tell, and it’s….awkward.”  
  
“Tell me first then show me it will make it less awkward.”  
  
“No it won’t…. but I don't see why not to start there." Knock Out paused to vent slowly. He'd chatted often with Ultra Magnus like he did with most of his..."teammates"...this somehow felt too daunting...too personal. "I'm...still not quite sure what happened to me after the fall...but it was likely...bad. I had a few strange dreams while on my own at the temple and I wasn't feeling well. I can't tell you what they were...they didn't make sense. Just that-  I was running some systems checks though and happened to come across something strange.”  
  
"Do you need Ratchet? Or would you prefer to go to a Decepticon medic? I don't want to send you to that femme of the DJD's...I know you're close, however-"  
  
"I don't need treatment. It's... I'm not in danger. Like I said it's just something you need to see."  
  
“Alright. Go ahead.” Magnus laid back lightly against his support blocks. He still didn't quite understand what Knock Out wanted from him but was...intrigued and thankful he'd somehow earned some trust from the mech. A little too much trust perhaps! A soft gold light was suddenly seeping from Knock Out's seams as he slowly transformed his chest pieces back. He quickly sputtered and cast his gaze downward. "Knock Out I'm no medic. Surely Ratchet-"  
  
“Don’t worry you can look, that’s the whole point.” Magnus was still for a few moments but eventually pulled himself closer to examine Knock Out. The soft golden glow of his spark lit up the leader's face as his thick digits gently handled the pristine metal inside. It almost hid the familiar relic with its color.  
  
“Knock Out...why do have the Matrix of Leadership? How do you have it even?”  
  
“I think...I died. Optimus was in a few of the dreams and he mostly told me a load of slag but...there was something about Primes. They did what they do best and fixed the thing and they gave it to me.”  
  
“But...why you? I..don’t understand.”  
  
Ultra Magnus was getting rather close now, his touch firm enough on the relic that Knock Out could feel it. He wished it felt worse than it did so he could close himself up. “Neither do I. Optimus said that they... chose me.” Knock Out went silent but Ultra Magnus was waiting for more, yeah Knock Out knew this wasn’t going to go over well. “They chose me to find the right mech to give this to OBVIOUSLY...I think.” Magnus’ shocked expression didn’t change much but Knock Out could feel the leader's relief as his field unwound. Even his worst lies were believable it seemed or maybe those were just the words Magnus wanted to hear so it was easier to believe them. It didn’t really matter to Knock Out. He snapped his panels shut and the room went dark. It was time to get out of here before he purged from the anxiety.  
  
Magnus grabbed his shoulder before he could slip away. “That’s a great honor Knock Out and personally while I still struggle to really understand....I know why Optimus might think this is a good idea and I think it is as well. You are going to be a large part of reviving Cybertron and you know a great deal of what returning Decepticons might need to make peace continue to work. It makes sense that you should find a Prime who you can trust.”  
  
“I'm glad you feel that way. So I told you and now I am going to recharge.” Knock Out was halfway to the door before Magnus realized he'd slipped free.  
  
“Knock Out wait!” Magnus resisted the urge to follow and pull the other mech back. “I think...I want you to recharge in here with me tonight.  You’re now in charge of an important artifact and Prowl wants to kill you...not to mention Starscream and Lockdown."  
  
"You still don't trust me? After all the work I've put in?!" Magnus kept Knock Out's gaze despite the rage building in it. He didn't need to be cooped up! He'd toss the damn thing at the Leader's head if he could!  
  
"This is a serious...stressful situation. Will you really lie to me and tell me you were not already tempted to run?"  
  
Well Primus, there was no denying that. “Oh, Magnus. You don’t have to worry.  I installed extra locks on my door for mechs like Prowl, and Drift, and Springer. Mostly Springer. Lockdown's already gone and I would rather stab both my optics out then go anywhere with Starscream.”  
  
Still far too many factors. “Be that as it may...I would feel better- I would be honored if you spent the night with me. Just till Starscream's gone. I know you fired me from being your “bodyguard” but I still would like to personally make sure you’re safe. It's been a long day I don't want to fight anymore. Also, it’s…..rather cold tonight and you’ve been shaking like a jet in high winds since you got in. You don’t like sleeping alone anyway….am I right Doctor?” Primus, screw yourself, Magnus, just frag yourself right off a cliff.  
  
“Alright, but only for tonight and then I want to go back to the temple.” Ultra Magnus nodded curtly.  
  
“Am I still welcome-  
  
"To show up randomly and make sure I'm not conspiring with Decepticons? Yes. Nothings changed. I don't want this fancy paperweight Magnus I just can't get it out of my damn chest."  
  
Ultra Magnus moved from the berth and carefully took Knock Out's servo to move him from the door. "I was going to say, stay when I can and talk about history and options. Perhaps offer you even more protection. While Dreadwing and Praeco seem trustworthy in protecting you this makes you a political target. Not that you're in much danger now, you might well be some cycle sooner than we can imagine. You just know who Optimus thought could be worthy of the Matrix but there are others out there, those even under our faction who would gladly just kill you to get it."  
  
Knock Out instinctively moved closer to the bigger mech. "Oh! Lovely." This was not what he needed! “Do you know where my mask is? I want to get it before I lie down."  
  
“I have it. It was a little dented but I fixed it. I’ll give it to you in the morning.” Knock Out vented a shaky sigh as he returned to Magnus’ berth. He was right it had been a long day and his joints were starting to ache despite the anxiety rushing through his circuits keeping him on his peds. He crossed over to the side he'd been on and pulled himself up. Pulling his knees to his chest. “Is there anything else you would like to talk about or should I turn off the lights?” They were recharging, they were recharging now?! Knock Out tried to calm down but his processor was still reeling. This was stupid! Stupid Magnus and his stupid paranoia and this stupid Matrix!  
  
“Go ahead.” Knock Out tried to get comfortable, stretching out his legs again as he turned to his side. Magnus flipped the switch and the room went completely dark. As he sat down he could feel Knock Out shaking worse than ever. Carefully he picked up the folded thermal sheet at the end of the bed and settled it on Knock Out's frame.  
  
“Knock Out are you alright? We've done this before at the temple. Just because I am asking you to stay doesn't mean-"  
  
“I’m fine. Just nerves dying down. I didn’t think you would take seeing the Matrix suddenly appear this...easily. Didn't want to end up like Starscream in case you thought I was fooling around in the Well or something insane.” Magnus wrapped his arm around the sylph’s waist and pulled him away from the edge. Knock Out was about to snap at the Autobot for manhandling him but the feeling of the steady cadence of Magnus’s spark soothed his rage and his processor. The extra warmth coming from the heavy-duty engine a welcome too. Ultra Magnus was, even for his age, a well taken care of machine and the simple hum of his chassis eased Knock Out’s circuits and lulled him to a drowsy state. He really did feel safer having him there...anyone there he quickly corrected himself.  
  
Magnus cleared his vents as he tried not to think of the early days that likely led to Knock Out harboring such worries. “There are many things that I question in their entirety but when it comes to anything concerning the Primes I do not bother. I have found that their reasoning makes no sense and most of the time I do not like the answers I receive so I have long since given up.”  
  
“That’s probably a wise idea.” The two were silent after that, the only sound the soft purring of each mech’s engine. Slowly though Magnus' servo found the top of Knock Out's hip, thumbs massaging small circles into the metal.  
  
“You know Knock Out, I was thinking that it’s about time we get you a brand. You are after all an Autobot now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the scene from mulan where mu-shu picks up the cricket and places it next to him. Thats magnus.That's it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
